The Proposition series 1 YUNJAE VERS
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: *YUNJAE* Kim Jaejoong menyadari bahwa jam biologisnya berdentang dan sang ksatria berbaju zirah ternyata belum muncul juga. Dia kehabisan pilihan, terutama setelah sahabat gay-nya mundur untuk menjadi donor sperma baginya. Jung Yunho, playboy yang menjadi rekan kerja Jaejoong, terbiasa untuk selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, terutama di kamar tidur. YUNJAE :PAIR
1. PROLOG

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 ** _PROLOG_**

 _Dengan ulang tahun ketiga puluh semakin dekat,_ ** _Kim Jaejoong_** _menyadari bahwa jam biologisnya berdentang dan sang ksatria berbaju zirah ternyata belum muncul juga. Dia kehabisan pilihan, terutama setelah sahabat gay-nya mundur untuk menjadi donor sperma baginya. Tentu saja, selalu ada bank sperma, tapi Jaejoong takut kesalahan donor mungkin membuatnya hamil dengan melahirkan bayi setan._

 ** _Jung Yunho_** _, playboy yang menjadi rekan kerja Jaejoong, terbiasa untuk selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, terutama di kamar tidur. Ketika Jaejoong menolak rayuan Yunho di pesta Natal perusahaan, Yunho bertekad untuk memilikinya apapun resikonya. Setelah dia tahu dilema yang sedang Jaejoong hadapi, dia dengan cepat menawarkan proposisi yang akan menguntungkan mereka berdua._

 _Dia akan menjadi ayah dari anak Jaejoong, tapi dengan syarat harus membuat Jaejoong hamil dengan cara alami. Bukan hamil dari hook-up atau seks tanpa ikatan. Awalnya Jaejoong enggan untuk menerima tawarannya, tapi pesonanya, ditambah dengan keinginan kuatnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu, akhirnya Yunho menang. Segera sesi membuat bayi menjadi lebih dari sekedar hubungan fisik. Yunho tidak bisa pergi darinya begitu saja sementara Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menjadi pria pendamping hidupnya. Namun dapatkah Yunho melupakan masa lalu dan menjadi menjadi pria yang Jaejoong butuhkan?_


	2. BAB 1

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 **Bab 1**

Kim Jaejoong berdiri di belakang untuk mengagumi hasil kerja kerasnya. Senyum pendek penuh kepuasan terlintas di wajahnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan keajaiban, berhasil mengubah ruang konferensi lantai 4 yang suram menjadi bernuansa merah muda terlihat sangat indah seperti yang dia impikan.

...

Dia sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri mengingat mendekorasi dan merencanakan pesta sebenarnya bukan keahliannya. Tentu saja saat kesempatan datang untuk menjual gambaran yang dinginkan bagi setiap calon ibu pada pesta 'baby shower' mereka, posisinya pada salah satu biro iklan utama di Atlanta sangat membantu.

...

Memiringkan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan spanduk "Bayinya Seorang Putri" yang tergantung sedikit miring ke kiri. Setelah dia membetulkannya, ujung-ujung jarinya merapikan bagian atas taplak meja warna pink pucat yang dihiasi dengan minuman dan hadiah yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni dari tamu yang akan datang.

Dia meniup sejumput rambut merah yang keluar menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba merapikannya kembali ke ikatan di pangkal lehernya. Y _a, sebenarnya pesta seperti inilah yang kuinginkan untuk acara baby shower-ku._.. jika aku bisa mengadakannya suatu saat nanti.

Rasa sakit yang menikam masuk ke dalam jantungnya sebelum bergerak zig zag menembus dadanya. Perasaan seperti ini sudah sangat familiar baginya saat ulang tahun ketiga puluhnya sudah semakin mendekat, melayang di atasnya seperti awan gelap, sementara menjadi Ibu, bersama dengan Tuan Idaman, masih

menghindarinya. Tidak memiliki suami dan anak lebih menyakitkan apalagi setelah kematian orangtuanya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya

dua tahun lalu, dia sudah bersumpah akan menggantikan cintanya yang telah hilang dengan mencari suami dan memiliki seorang anak.

Sayangnya, tidak apa satupun dari kehidupannya terlihat berhasil sebaik seperti yang direncanakan di dalam kepalanya.

Berjuang keluar dari lamunannya, ia membalik arlojinya-milik almarhum ibunya dulu-untuk mengecek waktu. Hanya lima belas menit sebelum tamu-tamu, sebagian besar teman-teman kerjanya, akan tiba. _Oke, Jae, saatnya untuk memainkan wajahmu. Seorang nyonya rumah di acara baby shower tidak akan membiarkan monster pencemburu bermata hijau merasukinya dan menyebabkan dia mengamuk, membalik meja dan melemparkan hadiah seperti Hulk yang sedang murka! Kendalikan dirimu!_

Ucapan penyemangat tadi hanya berpengaruh sedikit pada emosi yang masih bergolak mengaliri dirinya. Dia mencengkeram meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Saat air mata diam-diam mengalir di pipinya, dia cepat-cepat menyekanya. Mengalihkan mata hijaunya dengan tajam ke langit-langit, sambil berbicara di dalam benaknya, _Tolong bantu aku bisa agar melewati ini semua._

"Kau tahu, aku punya kikir kuku di laci meja kerjaku jika kau ingin memotong pergelangan tanganmu. Akan jauh lebih cepat daripada apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!" Jaejoong melompat dan mencengkeram dadanya. Dia berputar untuk melihat sahabatnya, Junsu, yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

Dengan panik dia mengusap air mata yang tersisa di matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Astaga, Su-ie, kau sialan menakuti aku!" "Maaf. Kurasa kau begitu tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan membenci diri sendiri kau tidak mendengar saat kupanggil namamu."

Merundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku sedang memeriksa untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum semua orang datang."

Junsu memutar matanya. "Jae, apa yang kau pikirkan untuk setuju membuat acara seperti ini? bunuh diri perlahan-lahan secara emosional."

"Bagaimana tidak? Taemin-lah yang membuat aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Dia mengajari aku sampai aku tahu semuanya. Dia telah melakukan tiga kali Fertilisasi In-Vitro (inseminasi buatan).

Jika ada orang yang layak dibuatkan acara baby shower, dialah orangnya."

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyiapkan ini. Maksudku, dia akan sangat mengerti, terutama dengan semuanya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dengan Siwon."

Telepon Jaejoong bergetar di atas meja. Dia melirik identitas penelepon dan meringis. "Orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan menelepon."

"Apa dia masih menelepon dan mengirim pesan-pesan singkat tanpa henti?" Tanya Junsu.

"Yep. Beruntungnya aku."

"Biarkan aku yang menjawab. Aku akan memberitahu si brengsek itu kalau kau akan melaporkannya ke polisi untuk surat perintah penahanan atau semacamnya."

"Dia tidak berbahaya, Su-ie."

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahu dia untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, berani dan memberimu beberapa sperma."

Sebuah cekikikan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. "semenarik apapun ide itu, aku lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Masalah sperma/bayi inilah yang memulai segala kekacauan ini."

Junsu mendengus frustrasi. "Kenyataannya adalah idemu yang mempertimbangkan seseorang untuk menyumbangkan spermanya

padamu yang konyol." Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. "Kau sangat cantik dan manis dan menakjubkan untuk meninggalkan

dunia kencan hanya karena ingin memiliki seorang anak."

"Promosi yang bagus dengan pujian. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bekerja di bidang periklanan?" renung Jaejoong.

"Ha, ha, sok pintar. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menjual sesuatu. Ini kebenaran. Aku tidak tahu kapan akhirnya kau akan mempercayainya. Yang paling penting, aku ingin tahu kapan semua pria di sekitar kota ini akan menyadari itu dan melihatnya juga!"

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dengan putus asa. "Su-ie, mengingat waktu biologisku sedang berdentang, dan bukan terus berdetak, kupikir hal ini sedikit terlambat untuk semua itu."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum berusia tiga puluh tahun," protes Junsu.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku menginginkan bayi sejak aku berusia dua puluh. Aku ingin-tidak, aku butuh-untuk memiliki keluarga lagi. Kehilangan orang tuaku dan tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki atau saudara perempuan-" Suara Jaejoong tersedak dengan sedikit emosi.

Junsu mengusap lengan Jaejoong dengan penuh simpati. "Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memiliki bayi. Dan sang suami masih bisa datang."

Sambil memutar matanya, Jaejoong berkata, "Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu tentang parade kencan dengan para idiot penuh kesialan yang sudah kulakukan dalam enam bulan terakhir?"

"Oh, ayolah, mereka tidak seburuk itu."

"Apakah kita memberi nilai pada lingkaran ekstrim atau apa? Pertama, ada Andy, si…," dia membuat tanda kutip imajiner dengan jari-jarinya, "Akuntan yang baru bercerai, dengan istrinya yang berhasil membuntuti kencan kami dan terus memarahinya di tengah-tengah Cheesecake Factory."

"Sial, aku ingat dia sekarang. Bukankah akhirnya polisi dipanggil?"

"Oh ya. Aku harus menelepon Siwon untuk datang menjemputku sebab mereka berdua ditahan karena mengganggu ketenangan umum!"

"Jadi ada satu bibit yang buruk di antara kencan-kencan itu," bantah Junsu.

"Lalu ada si pengurus pemakaman yang sangat menghiburku selama makan malam bercerita tentang seluk beluk cara pembalseman, belum lagi aku pikir ia memiliki keterikatan yang tidak cukup sehat pada sebagian klien kesayangannya yang sudah almarhum itu."

Junsu mengeluarkan suara mau muntah. "Oke, kuakui kalau necrophilia (tertarik pada mayat) itu bisa mematikan siapapun dari keinginan berkencan dalam beberapa waktu."

"Beberapa waktu? Bagaimana kalau keanehan itu seumur hidup, Su-ie?" Kata Jaejoong sambil bergidik. "Terima kasih Tuhan, itu adalah kencan pertama, dan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku."

"Jadi sudah dua telur yang buruk. Kota ini penuh dengan pria di luar sana, Jae."

Jaejoong menyapukan tangannya ke pinggulnya. "Dan kurasa kau mengalami amnesia tertentu mengenai Barry, si dokter gigi?"

Junsu mengerutkan wajahnya seperti kesakitan. "Apakah dia masih di penjara atas tuduhan kegemarannya mengintip orang?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untungnya, hukum negara kita cukup keras bagi para brengsek yang menempatkan kamera tersembunyi pada ruang ganti pria di gym!"

"Yah, mereka itu termasuk kasus yang sangat ekstrim."

"Terus terang, beberapa gadis yang lainnya di departemen kita berpikir kalau aku harus menulisnya menjadi sebuah buku tentang pengalaman kencan-kencan yang buruk!" "Tunggu dulu. Kau juga sudah pernah kencan dengan beberapa pria yang layak, juga."

Jaejoong mendesah. "Dan begitu mereka menyadari aku tidak akan tidur dengan mereka sebelum makanan pembuka tiba, mereka langsung kabur ke pintu.

Seandainya kami benar-benar berhasil melewati makan malam, maka bau mengenai keputusasaanku pada perkawinan dan ingin segera memiliki bayi langsung mengusir mereka."

Junsu menyeringai. "Lihat, kau melakukannya dengan cara yang salah dalam hal ini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu tanpa merasa khawatir tentang risikonya dan berhubungan seks tanpa berpikir untuk hamil."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya karena Siwon berkelit dari ide mengenai penyumbang sperma, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. Entah mengapa, bagaimanapun juga, aku akan memiliki anak untuk dicintai."

Jung Yunho menggosok mata birunya yang kabur. Dia mengintip melalui sela jari-jarinya melihat jam di layar komputer.

Sialan, sudah jam tujuh lewat. Bahkan jika ia ingin menyelesaikan proyek itu, otaknya sudah terlalu panas. Dia hampir tidak bisa membaca kata-kata di depannya. Ia mematikan komputernya, pikirannya tenang karena dia baru saja dipromosikan sebagai wakil presiden pemasaran yang berarti dia bisa menunggu sampai besok

pagi dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan memarahinya jika mengulur-ulur waktu.

Sambil mengerang, Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Dia meraih tasnya dan menuju pintu.

Saat ia mematikan lampu kantornya, perutnya bergemuruh. Mungkin tidak ada makanan di rumah untuk dimakan, jadi dia perlu membeli sesuatu di perjalanan pulang. Sesaat terlintas di benaknya harapan ada seorang wanita menunggunya dengan makanan rumahan. Dia segera mengangkat bahu untuk membuang pemikiran seperti itu.

Beberapa makanan tidak sebanding dengan kerumitan hubungan jangka panjang. Ujung-ujungnya, ia jauh lebih bahagia dengan memohon untuk makan malam dari salah satu saudarinya yag telah menikah. Setidaknya sebelum mereka melontarkan salah satu kecaman mereka tentang bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa menjadi seorang bujangan selama sisa hidupnya, dan di usia tiga puluh dua, sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk menetap dan memiliki keluarga.

"Omong kosong," gumamnya pelan pada pemikiran itu. Wanita cleaning service atraktif yang sedang menyusuri lorong mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia kemudian memberinya sebuah senyuman menggoda. "Selamat malam Mr Jung."

"Selamat malam Jesica," jawabnya. Dia memencet tombol Lift, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menutup kesenjangan sosial diantara mereka dengan memulai percakapan. Dia menyapukan tangannya disela-sela rambut pirang terangnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbicara dengan Jesica kemungkinan besar akan mengarah pada beberapa janji untuk bertemu di lemari gudang, walaupun dia akan sangat menikmatinya, ia sudah sedikit lebih tua untuk mendapatkan jenis seks semacam itu dengan Jesica.

Lift membawa dia turun ke lantai pertama. Suara-suara teriakan menyambut Yunho saat ia melangkah keluar, menyebabkan dia menggerutu karena frustrasi. Sial, hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan setelah bekerja lembur dan digoda dengan wanita cleaning service adalah berhadapan dengan pertengkaran domestik. Dan dari nada suara kedua pria dan wanita itu, sepertinya memang benar.

" Siwon, aku tak percaya kau menyudutkan aku disini di tempat kerja!" desis seorang wanita.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tidak menjawab telepon atau emailku. Aku harus melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku bilang padamu tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan aku serius!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Jae. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Saat terdengar suara gemerisik, suara wanita itu naik satu oktaf.

"Berhenti! Jangan _berani-beraninya_ kau menyentuhku!"

Sisi protektif Yunho seakan bangkit saat mendengar nada wanita itu, membuat dia bergegas menyusuri sudut itu. "Hei! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari dia!" teriaknya.

Pasangan itu kaget saat melihatnya. wajah wanita yang dinodai air mata itu menjadi memerah, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan intens Yunho. Seketika itu, ia mengenalinya- Kim Jaejoong, bagian periklanan di lantai 4, dan wanita yang pernah ia bujuk tapi tidak berhasil untuk diajak pulang dari pesta perusahaan perayaan natal. Dari caranya menolak untuk menatap matanya, dia tahu Jaejoong juga mengenalinya.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu, Siwon, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Dia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong dan mundur beberapa langkah. Siwon tampak seperti siap untuk lari keluar ke pintu exit terdekat. Yunho kemudian menyadari bagaimana penampilannya begitu mengintimidasi dengan tinju terkepal di samping sisi tubuhnya, rahangnya menegang. Dia mencoba mengendurkan sikapnya, tapi darah masih memompa begitu keras di telinganya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Siwon mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang Anda pikir sedang terjadi, tapi kami hanya berbicara."

Yunho menyipitkan matanya. "Kupikir dari cara dia menangis dan memohonmu untuk berhenti menyentuhnya, itu jauh lebih dari sekedar berbicara." Dia mulai akan bertanya pada Jaejoong apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi ia melesat melewatinya dan melarikan diri masuk ke kamar kecil. Yunho memelototi Siwon.

"Dengar, Anda salah paham. Aku-"

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Kau jelas tidak bisa membiarkan bekas pacarmu atau mantan istri atau apapun dia bagimu untuk pergi, meskipun dia tidak bisa tahan saat kau menyentuhnya!"

Tawa gugup meledak dari mulut Siwon. Dia terdiam pada saat Yunho memiringkan alisnya kearahnya sambil maju selangkah.

"Percayalah, Anda begitu sangat, sangat salah. Jaejoong bukan mantanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Siwon berdehJae. "Baik, Anda mau tahu kenyataannya? Begini. Aku gay, dan Jaejoong sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMP."

Mulut Yunho menganga. "Serius?"

"Yep."

"Huh...Kalau begitu aku mengakui kalau aku salah. Maaf tentang hal itu."

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kupikir ada seorang bajingan yang mengganggu seorang wanita. Well, aku mungkin tidak jadi melakukannya jika dia dua kali ukuran tubuhku seperti Anda." Dia melirik melewati Yunho ke arah kamar mandi dan meringis. "Sialan, aku benci ketika dia marah padaku. Aku tidak berpikir dia sangat marah dan begitu terluka. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, kau tahu?"

Yunho menggeserkan kakinya, merasakan percakapan mulai mengarah ke area emosional, yang mana ia selalu coba untuk menghindarinya apapun yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya keatas. "Hei bung, itu benar-benar bukan urusanku." Tapi saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya, ia yakin Siwon tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya. Ekspresi kesedihan dari wajah Siwon seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan lolos tanpa mendengar semua kisah dramatisnya, kecuali ia benar-benar berusaha melarikan diri dari Siwon.

Sambil menghela napas, Siwon mengusap rambut hitamnya.

Dengan suara rendah, dia berkata, "Dia tergila-gila soal anak-anak, seakan jam biologisnya dalam kondisi marah untuk memiliki bayi sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini.

Karena aku menyayanginya, aku berjanji padanya aku akan menjadi ayah anak itu dan menyumbangkan sperma untuk alasan itu."

Oke, jadi mungkin itu bukan cerita yang diharapkan Yunho. "Jangan bilang padaku kau ketakutan ketika akan berhubungan seks?"

Siwon merengut padanya. "Ha, ha, brengsek, benar-benar lucu.

Sekedar informasi buatmu, hal itu akan dilakukan di klinik."

"Di mana letak kesenangannya?" kata Yunho sambil merenung, dengan senyum licik.

"Bung, aku gay, ingat?"

"Maaf." Untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami, Yunho begitu tertarik dengan cerita itu, dia merasa perlu meminta Siwon untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasanganku tidak siap untuk memiliki anak. Aku berjanji padanya bahwa Jaejoong tidak selalu ingin aku terlibat, tapi ia tidak bergeming.

Suatu pilihan yang sialan sulit antara pria yang kucintai dan sahabatku."

"Mengapa dia tidak pergi ke bank sperma saja atau sesuatu yang lain?"

Siwon tertawa. "Jaejoong memiliki pikiran bahwa akan ada percampuran mengerikan di mana pilihan sampel donor utamanya ditukar dengan pembunuh berantai."

Yunho menyeringai. "Kurasa aku bisa memahami pikiran dia."

Sebuah dengungan berbunyi di saku Siwon. Ia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkannya dan kemudian mengerang saat melihat ID-nya.

"Sial, ini dari Kibum. Dia akan memarahiku karena datang kesini dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. "Tatapannya sekali lagi kearah kamar mandi. "Tapi aku benciuntuk meninggalkannya ..."

"Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai dia masuk ke mobilnya dengan aman."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu..."

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Choi Siwon." Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Siwon tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu dan untuk semua

kesalah pahaman pada situasi ini."

Yunho tertawa. "Menyenangkan sekali karena aku hampir sajam menendang pantatmu."

"Hei," jawab Siwon. Saat teleponnya berdering, dia mengernyit dan melambaikan sedikit tangannya sebelum membawa telepon ke telinganya. "Babe, yeah, maaf aku belum membaca pesanmu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang." Dia mendorong pintu kaca dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho mulai melintasi lobi menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintu. Dengan suara melengking, Jaejoong berteriak, "Pergilah, Siwon! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadamu! Belum lagi, kau baru saja mempermalukanku setengah mati di depan salah satu bajinganterbesar di perusahaan ini!"

"Bajingan terbesar, ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Julukan yang tidak pantas ia banggakan, terutama berasal dari seorang wanita. Dia terbiasa mendengar gambaran lebih menyanjung mengenai dirinya dari mereka. Well, setidaknya pada awalnya sebelum dia pergi menjauhi mereka. Setelah itu, biasanya berbelok menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar mandi ini sampai aku tahu kau pergi!"

Yunho mendesah. Dia gadis yang memiliki tekad, itu sudah jelas, belum lagi dia tampak keras kepala. Di dalam pikiran Yunho terlintas kembali bagaimana cantik dan seksinya dia saat terlihat di pesta Natal itu, bagaimana gaun hijau ketat yang ia kenakan menempel di lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat menarik. Ketika ia melihatnya melintasi ruangan dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, Yunho telah bertekad untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Senyuman malu-malu dan lirikan ke arahnya melalui bulu matanya seolah mencemooh Yunho yang mendekat untuk menutup jarak diantara mereka. Tentu saja, pada saat ia tiba di sampingnya, teman-temannya yang suka ikut campur sudah memberitahu dia tentang reputasinya yang meragukan sebagai seseorang yang suka membuat patah hati wanita dan seorang playboy.

"Dasar wanita," gumamnya pelan saat dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong terduduk di atas kain tenun yang menutupi bangku panjang dengan tisu towel yang dibasahi di matanya. Di satu sisi, roknya ketarik sampai ketengah pinggulnya, memberinya sebuah pemandangan kaki dan paha yang menakjubkan. Pada saat terdengar suara langkah kakinya, dia mendengus dengan frustrasi. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. "Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku akan menendang bolamu dengan sangat keras, tidak akan ada lagi pertanyaan tentang apakah kau bisa menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku!"

Yunho terkekeh. Rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan menandakan kepribadiannya yangbegitu berapi-api –salah satunya sudah pernah dia tunjukkan di pesta Natal. Semua sikap malu-malunya menguap dalam sekejap ketika gadis itu mengatakan kepadanya dengan gamblang bahwa ia tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi salah satu gadis yang mudah dia taklukkan atau hubungan satu malam.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan Siwon."

Saat mendengar suara orang asing, Jaejoong menarik tisu towel menjauh dari matanya. Rasa ketakutan menyapu wajahnya saat melihat Yunho berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyentak roknya ke bawah dan merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jarinya. "Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan Anda, Mr Jung," katanya, pasrah.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Yunho. "Tidak, aku membayangkan kau berharap kau akan mengebiri Siwon."

Pipi dan leher Jaejoong memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf, anda terpaksa mendengar itu, dan aku sangat menyesal Anda juga harus ikut terseret di tengah-tengah argumen kami.

Seberapa pun memalukannya-memang memalukan-aku menghargai apa yang coba Anda lakukan."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Well, aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf telah mengacaukan malam anda."

Tidak pernah luput menggunakan sebuah kesempatan, Yunho menyeringai. "Kau tidak merusak malamku. Bahkan, malam masih panjang, jadi mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku membelikanmu minuman?"

Dia memutar tisu towel di tangannya sebelum melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Um, baik sekali tawaran anda, tapi hari ini sangat berat dan melelahkan. Aku mungkin harus segera pulang."

"Kita bisa berjalan tepat di seberang jalan ke tempat O'Malley." Di saat keraguan Jaejoong berlanjut, Yunho tertawa. "Aku janji itu bukan suatu tawaran untuk mencoba untuk memberikanmu alkohol yang dalam kondisi emosional lemah agar bisa mengajakmu pulang denganku." Diam-diam, Yunho berharap minum satu atau dua gelas mungkin bisa mencairkan lapisan es Jaejoong dan memberinya kesempatan bergerak untuk meraup keuntungan.

Yunho tidak terlalu terkejut ketika perasaan syok membanjiri wajah Jaejoong. "Benarkah?"

Dia menyilangkan jari di atas hatinya. "Aku berjanji," katanya berbohong.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong tertarik keatas seolah dia sedang menahan senyum. "Baiklah. Setelah aku mengalami hari ini, aku pastinya memerlukan minuman." Dia melirik ke belakang ke cermin. "Oh, aku benar-benar berantakan. Bisakah anda memberiku waktu beberapa menit untuk merapikan diri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

* * *

 _Note: Baby shower adalah semacam pesta kecil untuk calon ibu dan bayi berusia 7 bulan dalam kandungan dan setiap tamunya datang membawa hadiah. Jadi seolah-olah, ibu dan si jabang bayi 'bermandikan' hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh tamu-tamu tersebut ( kalau di Indonesia ini seperti acara 7 bulanan)._


	3. BAB 2

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 **(The Propotition #1)**

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 2**_

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang Yunho, Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya yang telah lama ia tahan dengan suara desahan yang berlebihan. Merasa letih, dia bersandar di meja kamar mandi. Pergi minum dengan Jung Yunho, apa kau sinting? Setiap wanita di gedung ini tahu reputasinya "setubuhi-mereka-dan-tinggalkan- mereka", kecuali kau siap patah hati, kau seharusnya menjauhi dirinya. Ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka di pesta Natal terlintas seperti badai petir merasuk ke dalam benaknya.

Menjadi orang baru di perusahaannya, dia mengawasi setiap pria lajang yang berpotensi. Setelah memergoki dia sering menatapnya beberapa kali, dengan polosnya ia menanyakan pada Junsu siapa dia. Junsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu cepat, Jaejoong yakin kepalanya akan mengalami salah urat. "Dia pria seksi penggoda ,Jae,, jadi kau harus menjauh darinya kecuali kau mau ditiduri!" jawabnya.

Wanita yang lain menimpali dengan deskripsi yang sangat detail mengenai Yunho yang terkenal suka mengeksploitasi wanita yang berbeda di perusahaan itu. Jadi ketika Yunho mendatanginya sambil berjalan santai dengan matanya yang menggoda dengan penuh kesombongan, Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu kabur begitu saja dengan penolakan keras Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan tempat make-up nya dari tas. Menatap ke cermin, ia membubuhi kembali wajahnya dengan bedak tabur. Mata basah karena air mata membutuhkan tambahan eyeliner, maskara, dan eyeshadow. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia mengoleskan lipstik warna merah mawar di bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengamati bayangannya dan mengerang. Mengapa kau bahkan peduli dengan wajahmu? Semua yang ia pedulikan adalah penampilanmu dari leher ke bawah, bagian pinggang paling disukainya! Ya Tuhan, dari semua pria di gedung ini, kenapa harus Yunho yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mr Manwhore Jung (manwhore= pria pelacur). Dia adalah tipe pria yang tidak terbiasa untuk ditolak, jadi dia pasti bangga bisa berhasil mengajaknya kencan.

Dia melemparkan tempat makeup-nya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas yang mendalam, dia melangkah keluar.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Yunho duduk di salah satu bangku di luar kamar mandi. Dia langsung berdiri saat ia melihatnya. "Siap?"

"Yap."

Mereka mendorong pintu putar dan melangkah keluar menuju trotoar. Suara sepatu hak Jaejoong berbunyi disetiap langkahnya di sepanjang trotoar. Udara hangat dari kesibukan lalu lintas yang padat melewati mereka, mengibarkan bagian bawah rok pendeknya, dan Jaejoong berjuang untuk menahannya seperti adegan Marilyn Monroe di film Seven Year Itch. "Kau sering pergi ke O'Malley?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk membuat percakapan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Beberapa malam dalam seminggu aku dan beberapa teman pria dari departemenku minum bir disini. Menonton pertandingan terbaru." Dia menekan tombol untuk menyeberang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan hidungnya saat mereka mulai menyeberang jalan. "Tidak pernah. Aku jarang berada di tempat seperti itu."

Ketika Yunho menaikkan satu alis kearahnya, dengan cepat dia berkata, "maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa pergi denganmu malam ini.

Hanya saja ini bukan tempat nongkrongku bersama teman-teman wanitaku."

Dengan seringai khasnya, Yunho menahan pintu masuk O'Malley terbuka untuknya. "Biar kutebak. Karena kau bersamaku, kau tidak merasa khawatir tentang sekelompok bajingan yang sedang mabuk akan menggodamu."

"Tepat. Well, mungkin hanya satu bajingan yang sedang mabuk."

Sambil melirik ke arah Yunho. "Tergantung seberapa banyak yang kau minum."

Mata Yunho melebar sebelum dia tertawa. "Aku akan mencoba menjaga diriku sendiri."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yunho dan membetulkan bajunya untuk memberinya pemandangan yang lebih baik pada belahan dadanya. Yunho menghargai usahanya dengan memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Bisakah kami mendapatkan satu tempat, Heechul?"

"Tentu, Yunho. Ikuti aku."

Saat Heechul berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depan mereka, Jaejoong memutar matanya pada Yunho yang meresponnya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Heechul menunjukkan tempat duduk pada mereka di meja remang-remang di belakang bar. Dia menyerahkan menu, kemudian menatap langsung ke arah Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Yunho memberinya lambaian kecil kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu. Merasakan tatapan panas Jaejoong, ia kembali lagi melihatnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Jika tidak apa-apamu mengenai Heechul, aku sudah bilang aku sering datang kemari."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," dia membantahnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Tatapanmu yang mematikan itu sudah cukup memberikanku jawaban." Yunho menyeringai kearahnya. "Karena aku tahu kau ingin bertanya, Heechul bukan salah satu dari gadis yang ingin kutaklukan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di luar O'Malley. Selain itu, ayahnya yang pemilik tempat ini, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk menendangku!"

Untuk beberapa alasan, Jaejoong mendengar pernyataan itu sangat melegakan. Namun, dia berhasil menjaga wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil saat pelayan mendatangi meja mereka.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk kalian berdua malam ini?"

Yunho mengangguk kearah Jaejoong. "Aku ingin segelas margarita dengan es batu tanpa garam, tolong," katanya.

"Heineken dalam botol."

Pelayan menulis pesanan mereka di atas kertas kemudian berjalan menuju ke bar. Jaejoong menyandarkan sikunya diatas meja dan menempatkan kepalanya di tangannya. Sebuah napas panjang kejengkelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hari yang buruk, ya?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan senyuman sedih melintas di wajahnya. "Bukan salah satu hari yang terbaik. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan Siwon untuk hari terburukku juga.

Sebelumnya sudah benar-benar kacau saat menyelenggarakan acara baby shower untuk Taemin."

"Bosmu?" Tanyanya, dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Pelayan kembali dengan membawa minuman mereka. Jaejoong meneguk sedikit margaritanya sementara Yunho menenggak langsung banyak dari botolnya. Sebuah perasaan cemas mendatanginya saat dia melihat ekspresi penasaran Yunho, dan dia takut Yunho akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup kontroversi.

"Apa yang salah dengan baby shower? Seseorang menjadi sangat mabuk karena minumannya dicampuri alkohol dan tidak ingin bermain dengan salah satu permainan konyol seperti 'Tebak apa yang ada di Diaper' ?"

Oke, jadi itu bukan pertanyaan yang Jaejoong harapkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang terjadi di acara baby shower?"

Yunho meringis. "Aku punya empat kakak perempuan. Percayalah, aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku beberapa kali di acara baby shower sialan itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kuduga kau terpaksa mengikuti itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Desaknya.

Dengan mengangkat bahu, Jaejoong menjawab, "Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja rasanya lebih sulit daripada apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Karena kau menginginkan bayimu sendiri?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan margaritanya. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa...?"

" Siwon telah bercerita kepadaku."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat aliran hangat menari-nari melewati pipi dan lehernya. "B-Benarkah? A-Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Yunho meneguk minumannya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Dia mengatakan dia seharusnya menjadi ayah bayimu, tapi dia membatalkannya."

Meskipun ia hanya sekali meneguk minumannya, ruangan seakan-akan miring dan berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari mimpi buruk dengan mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Suara Jaejoong naik satu oktaf. "Sudah cukup menyebalkan ketika ia mengirim pesan teks dan menelepon sepanjang waktu. Sekarang dia muncul di tempat kerjaku untuk menggangguku. Tapi bagian terburuk dari semua ini, dia menceritakan hanya kepadamu, dari sekian banyak orang-orang, sangat detail mengenai kehidupan pribadiku!"

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sikunya menabrak siku Jaejoong.

"Aku dari sekian banyak orang-orang...apa artinya itu?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Oh tidak. kau tidak akan bisa menghindar semudah itu."

"Hanya saja dengan tipe pria sepertimu, kau mungkin tidak bisa memahami masalahku atau keinginanku."

Yunho mendengus. "Biar kutebak. Karena diduga aku memiliki reputasi suka main perempuan, aku tidak bisa memahami bagaimana menjadi dirimu yang ingin menjadi seorang ibu sampai begitu buruknya kau menyuruh sahabatmu yang gay untuk menghamilimu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalu begitu katakan padaku."

Jaejoong membungkuk dimana wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. "Karena kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, katakan padaku apakah kau memahami hal ini.

Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu yangbegitu buruk sehingga kau berpikir kau akan mati jika kau tidak memilikinya? Hanya memikirkan itu saja akan terus membuatmu terbangun di sepanjang malam. kau tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa minum. Kau begitu termakan oleh keinginan itu tidak ada hal lain yang penting, dan kau tidak yakin hidupmu akan layak jika kau tidak dapat memilikinya." Air mata kepahitan menyengat matanya, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak tepat di depan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho tetap diam, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali di kursinya. "Lihat? Aku telah menceritakan semua masalahku. Seorang pria seperti kau tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaan bagaimana seseorang sangat menginginkan bayi seperti aku."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar mengerti."

Jaejoong melengkung alisnya yang coklat kemerahan itu kearahnya.

"Aku sangat ragu."

"Mungkin sampai batas tertentu..." Perlahan-lahan, senyum bergairah menyelinap di wajahnya - sebuah senyuman yang mengirimkan kehangatan ke pipi Jaejoong serta membuatnya menggeliat di kursinya. "Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu di pesta Natal kurasa aku akan mati ketika kau menolak untuk pulang

denganku."

Nada suara serak Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut. "Maaf?"

Yunho menggeserkan kursinya begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong sehingga dia menahan reaksi untuk menjauhinya. Dia terkesiap oleh kedekatan Yunho. Kilauan penuh gairah menyala di matanya membuatnya seperti si Big Bad Wolf (tokoh serigala besar dan jahat di cerita fiksi) menjulang di atas Jaejoong. "Seberapa jelas aku harus katakan? Kau begitu sialan seksi dengan gaun hijau itu. Rambutmu terurai jatuh bergelombang di sekeliling bahumu. Dan kau terus memberiku senyuman kecil yang polos dari seberang ruangan."

Napas Yunho serasa menghanguskan pipi Jaejoong sebelum ia berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sebegitu inginnya seperti aku menginginkan kau."

Dia mendorong Yunho menjauh dengan segala kekuatan yang bisa dia kerahkan. "Ya Tuhan, kau seperti seorang bajingan yang egois!

Aku terbuka padamu dengan menceritakan keinginanku untuk memiliki seorang anak dan kau mengatakan kau ingin untuk...untuk..."

Yunho menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Jaejoong. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan seks?"

"kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gelasnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Yunho. "Jika aku tidak sangat membutuhkan sisa margarita-ku, aku akan menyiramkan ke wajah aroganmu!"

Yunho tertawa melihat kemarahannya. "Sekarang, apakah itu caranya berbicara dengan ayah masa depan dari anakmu?"

Dia tersentak kebelakang ke kursinya dengan memantul seperti gelang karet. "M-Maaf?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan mengenai sebuah proposisi (usulan) bagi kita berdua untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit, dan kau memberikan aku sedikit juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang berbicara mengenai menawarkan DNAku untukmu.

Siwon bilang kau menolak pergi ke bank sperma karena kau mungkin berakhir dengan membawa bibit setan, jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadi kandidat yang baik."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat gelombang rasa terkejut menggulung keras dirinya. "kau tidak mungkin serius."

"Tentang bagian yang mana: aku sebagai pendonor atau aku pilihan yang lebih baik daripada bibit Setan?" tanyanya, sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Keduanya...tapi terutama kau ingin mendonorkan spermamu untukku."

"Ya, aku serius."

"Apakah kau tahu syarat apa untuk menjadi pendonor sperma?"

Tanya dia.

Dia menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku punya ide yang cukup bagus."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak begitu sembrono tentang ini? Ini adalah komitmen yang sangat besar."

"Tenanglah. Kita bicara tentang masturbasi ke dalam cangkir plastik, bukan menyumbangkan sebuah organ tubuh."

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit lebih dari itu."

"Aku punya beberapa teman yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu di perguruan tinggi. Tidak terlalu berat." Yunho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Selain itu, hal ini tidak seperti aku menyetujui untuk menikahimu dan membesarkan anak itu. Ini hanya seperti membagi sedikit DNA antar kenalan. Aku yakin Siwon akan menandatangani sesuatu yang mengatakan ia tidak ikut membesarkan anak itu, kan?"

"Ya, kami telah membahas kontrak itu ketika Kibum tetap tidak menginginkan Siwon terlibat."

"Aku yakin aku bahkan kandidat yang lebih baik daripada Siwon."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Semua orang menginginkan seorang anak yang sehat, cerdas, dan menarik, kan? Well, aku baru saja mendapat surat keterangan sehat dari hasil tes kesehatan tahunan perusahaan. Keluargaku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berat apapun atau sakit jiwa. Aku lulusan tertinggi dari Universitas Georgia, dan aku memiliki gelar MBA."

Dia mengedipkan matanya kearah Jaejoong. "Dan kupikir sangat tepat untuk mengatakan aku membawa beberapa gen tampan dan perkasa

ke dalam gambaran itu."

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan curiga. "Tapi apa imbalannya? Jangan tersinggung, tapi selain kita bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, aku baru saja mengenalmu. Dan apa yang aku ketahui selama ini tentangmu tidak terlalu menyanjung. Terlepas dari seberapa mudahnya kau menyetujuinya, menawarkan bagian dari esensimu adalah pengorbanan yang sangat besar bagi seseorang. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu egois."

Yunho menyapu tangannya di atas jantungnya. "Sialan, Jaejoong, kata- katamu benar-benar melukai hatiku. Maksudku, aku baru saja mempertaruhkan hidupku belum sejam yang lalu ketika kau dan Siwon bertengkar, namun aku masih seorang yang benar-benar egois."

Dia memutar matanya. "Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

Dia menyeringai. "Oke, oke, kau benar. Motifku memang bukan sepenuhnya tidak egois."

"Aku tahu itu!" Katanya gusar.

"Ini hanya proposisiku. Aku menawarkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anakmu, dan sebaliknya, kau harus berjanji untuk hamil denganku secara alami."

Ketakutan menyelimuti Jaejoong, membuat dirinya sampai bergidik.

"Alami? Seperti kau dan aku...melakukan hubungan seks?"

"Kebanyakan wanita akan menemukan itu sedikit lebih menarik daripada yang baru saja kau katakan," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng marah. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks denganmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah alasan."

Jaejoong memutar serbet kertas di tangannya seperti dia yang dia biasa lakukan ketika dia gugup. "Hanya saja aku mempercayai kalau seks itu sesuatu yang sakral dan bermakna istimewa yang dilakukan antara dua orang yang benar-benar berkomitmen satu sama lain dan mereka saling jatuh cinta."

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Dan berapa kali kau benar-benar berkomitmen dengan seseorang?"

Jaejoong menolak bertemu tatapan penuh harap Yunho. "Sekali," bisiknya.

"Astaga." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sulit dipercaya."

Jaejoong menyentak tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mata Yunho.

"Aku yakin pasti sulit bagimu untuk memahami seseorang yang tidak menyetubuhi semua yang bisa bergerak! Tapi aku tidak memainkan permainan itu. Dan ya, aku berumur dua puluh tahun ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku dengan seorang pria yang telah aku pacari selama lebih dari satu tahun yang kemudian menjadi tunanganku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau telah bercerai."

"Aku tidak bercerai. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil enam bulan sebelum kami akan menikah." Jaejoong berjuang melawan emosi

yang membanjirinya dengan munculnya kembali ingatannya akan Kangin. Kekecewaan yang ada sebanyak kesedihannya. Sudah berapa kali ia menyiksa diri karena memundurkan tanggal pernikahan mereka? Pada saat itu, dia pikir itu praktis dan masuk akal. Jaejoong ingin menyelesaikan kuliah, kemudian dia menginginkan Kangin menyelesaikan setengah pendidikannya di sekolah kedokteran. Itulah bagaimana dia bertemu Junsu. Pacarnya Junsu, Youchun, dan Kangin bersahabat di Emory.

Yunho membawanya keluar dari lamunannya. Sambil meringis, dia berkata, "Ya Tuhan, Jae, aku minta maaf."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"empat tahun."

Dia tersedak oleh birnya yang baru saja ia minum. Setelah dia pulih dari terbatuk-batuk, ia bertanya, "Kau belum pernah berhubungan seks lagi selama empat tahun?"

"Belum," bisiknya, sambil menjalankan jarinya disepanjang salah satu lekukan yang dalam pada meja kayu. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengakui itu pada Yunho, tapi dia harus memahami mengapa usulannya tidak masuk akal. Meskipun dia menginginkan bayi sampai begitu putus asanya, hal itu tidaklah cukup sampai seputus asa itu untuk membenarkan berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan dengan playboy yang sangat terkenal itu. Atau apakah...

"Sialan," gumamnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaannya Yunho. "Ketika empat tahun terakhir kehidupanmu telah menjadi neraka, seks benar-benar bukan menjadi peringkat tertinggi pada daftar prioritas hidupmu."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menunduk menatap serbet kertas, yang kini sudah robek diatas pangkuannya, dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingin lakukan adalah menjadi histeris di depan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini. "Setelah Kangin, tunanganku, tewas, aku menutup diri selama satu tahun. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan aku seperti mayat hidup. Bangun tidur, aku berangkat kerja, dan pulang kerumah. Kemudian saat aku mulai melihat sinar matahari lagi, ibuku didiagnosa menderita kanker. Dia benar-benar seperti duniaku, dan selama delapan belas bulan, seluruh hidupku kugunakan untuk merawatnya." Air mata mengaburkan matanya. "Kemudian dia meninggal."

Saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Yunho, Jaejoong tertawa dengan gugup. "Aku bisa membayangkan sekarang kau pasti berharap tidak pernah mengajakku keluar untuk minum, apalagi menawarkan proposisimu untukku."

"Sama sekali bukan itu yang kupikirkan."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Jika kau mau tahu, aku berpikir lebih tentang bagaimana aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang wanita seperti kau sebelumnya."

"Apakah itu bisa dianggap sebagai pujian?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius dan sensitif."

"Aku sedang memiliki momen baikku," jawabnya, sambil menyeringai.

"Yang berarti, cobalah memiliki momen itu lebih banyak lagi."

Ekspresi riang Yunho berubah serius. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang semua yang telah kau lalui beberapa tahun terakhir. Tak seorangpun seharusnya menanggung itu begitu banyak dan melakukannya sendiri."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya, saat ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap Yunho yang seakan tiba-tiba tumbuh tanduknya. Apakah mungkin benar dibalik kepribadiannya yang egois sebenarnya ada kebaikan di hatinya? Salah satunya dia sangat peduli pada semua yang telah dia lalui?

"Dan aku juga minta maaf telah mengkritikmu mengenai seks. Cukup menyegarkan bertemu seorang wanita yang memiliki idiealis kuno."

"Kau serius?"

Yunho tersenyum malu pada Jaejoong. "Ya. Bagus juga mengetahui kalau penolakanmu di pesta Natal itu bukan hanya karena reputasiku, tapi lebih banyak tentang prinsip hidupmu."

"Jujur saja, bisakah kau lebih egois lagi?" Jawab Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya pada Yunho.

"Serius, aku bisa melihat mengapa kau ingin memiliki bayi."

"Oh, ya?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengalami banyak cobaan kematian dan sekarang kau hanya ingin merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu." Dia meremas tangan Jaejoong.

"Benarkan?"

Jaejoong menarik napasnya yang agak serak karena kata-kata Yunho seakan bergema merasuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti Yunho bisa memasuki emosinya tepat di jantungnya bahkan ketika terkadang Junsu tidak bisa memahami keinginannya yang begitu mendalam untuk menjadi seorang ibu? "Ya," gumamnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang akan menolongmu. Ijinkan aku memberimu seorang bayi."

Jaejoong melawan desakan untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri pada situasi yang tidak masuk akal ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berubah dari seseorang yang begitu emosional di acara baby shower ke seorang pria yang menawarkan untuk memenuhi impiannya yang paling liar? Sisi rasional dari pikirannya mencerca sanubarinya. "Apakah kau memiliki ide bagaimana ini terdengar sangat gila? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Mengapa kau malah menawarkan bagian dirimu hanya kepadaku?"

"Aku sudah bilang mengapa."

Jaejoong mengendus dengan frustrasi. "Jadi karena kau akan tidur denganku. Hanya itukah motivasimu?"

Dia memberinya senyum miring. "Kau terlampau meremehkan daya pikatmu dan daya tarik seksmu."

"Jika kau mau aku menganggap serius dirimu, kau harus memberikan alasan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Yunho sedikit menggeliat di kursinya dan berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Well, ada alasan lain..."

"Dan?"

Yunho merengut kearahnya. "Oke, baik. Aku berjanji pada ibuku ketika ia sedang sekarat karena kanker, aku akan memiliki anak suatu hari nanti. Dengan cara inilah, kupikir aku bisa menepati janjiku dengan hanya membutuhkan sedikit komitmen."

Meskipun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, Jaejoong bisa melihat kepedihan di mata Yunho. Tampak jelas betapa dia mencintai almarhum ibunya. "Aku sangat menyesal mengenai ibumu," gumamnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa dia membuatmu berjanji untuk memiliki anak?

Maksudku, bukankah dia bisa beranggapan kalau kau akan memiliki mereka suatu hari nanti?"

"Kenyataannya tidak."

Jaejoong menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan perasaan jijik. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan berada di dekat anak-anak."

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku memiliki sembilan keponakan laki-laki dan perempuan serta seorang cucu keponakan laki-laki berumur tiga bulan. Jika kau berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka, mereka akan memberitahumu kalau aku seorang paman yang baik." Dia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan menggulirkan beberapa foto sebelum menyodorkan layar itu di depan Jaejoong.

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong, saat ia mengamati wajah-wajah tersenyum keponakan Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keluarga besar."

"Empat saudara perempuan, ingat? Ditambah, kami penganut Irish Catholic (katolik ortodoks di Irlandia)."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk memiliki cucu keponakan?"

Yunho menunjuk seorang wanita setengah baya yang sangat menarik.

"Angela lima belas tahun lebih tua dari aku, dan Megan sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan menjadi seorang ibu pada usia dua puluh dua tahun."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada bayi yang baru lahir dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"Dia tampan."

"Dalam sembilan bulan, itu bisa saja dirimu," kata Yunho lembut.

Berbagai emosi membengkak didalam dada Jaejoong, dan dia merasa seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha keras menjaga kewarasannya seperti benang rapuh yang akan putus menjadi dua. Jawaban untuk semua masalahnya sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Semua yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengatakan ya, dan akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Tapi semua ini terlalu kewalahan untuk dicerna dan dia sangat membutuhkan untuk menjauh dari Yunho agar bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ketika akhirnya dia membuka matanya lagi, ia menemukan Yunho menatapnya. Dia tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku sangat kacau pada hari ini. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini." "Aku mengerti. Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan. Kau tahu

dimana menemukan aku." Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya ... dan untuk mendengarkan aku."

Yunho mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Kemudian Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Yunho. Ketika dia menarik diri, mata Yunho melotot. "Selamat malam," gumam Jaejoong sebelum terburu-buru keluar dari bar.

Udara musim panas seakan menampar wajahnya saat ia mulai berjalan memasuki malam yang telah larut. emosi maupun fisiknya telah terkuras habis, kakinya terasa goyah, dan dia agak tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata. Dia baru saja memasuki gedung parkir yang remang-remang ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya.

Jaejoong berbalik dengan menggunakan semua kekuatannya, kepalan tangannya tertuju pada wajah penyerangnya. Sangat keras.

"Sialan, kau memiliki pukulan tangan kanan yang baik," Yunho mengerang, dia membawa tangannya ke mata kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu itu kau!" Jaejoong meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat bodoh tidak memanggil namamu terlebih dahulu." Dia mengintip kearahnya dengan satu mata. "Biar kutebak. Kau mengikuti kelas kursus program Pelatihan Bela diri untuk Wanita dari Perusahaan?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, well, mereka mengajarimu dengan baik. Aku hanya senang kau tidak memakai metode kuno SING."

"Oh, Solarplexus, Instep, Nose, Groin?" (Ulu hati, Telapak kaki, Hidung, Selangkangan)

Yunho mengangguk. "Menendang tepat di bolaku itu tidak akan bekerja dengan baik pada penawaranku."

Dengan putus asa mengubah topik pembicaraan menjauh dari bagian kejantanannya, Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mobilku parkir di sini."

"Oh, ya benar," gumamnya, merasa seperti seorang yang idiot.

"Dan aku berjanji pada Siwon aku akan memastikan kau sampai ke mobilmu dengan selamat."

Jaejoong berusaha melawan debar jantungnya melihat kebaikan hati Yunho. "Terima kasih. kau baik sekali. "Dia menunjuk kearah lorong

yang menurun. "Mobilku disana."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sinis, dia menyeringai. "Kau tahu, untuk membuktikan etika kesopanan seorang pria pada wanita tidak hilang."

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Suara sepatu mereka bergema di lantai beton, mengisi kesunyian tempat parkir. "Jadi, um, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak, aku sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sini, tepatnya di East Cobb."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengendarai mobil sendirian. Kau tahu, ketika jalanan sepi."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan cekikikannya pada upaya buruk Yunho dalam berbasa-basi. Jaejoong pasti tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya dengan baik karena tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Oh, aku hanya penasaran kapan kau mungkin akan menyinggung masalah cuaca."

"Aku buruk, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho menyeringai kearahnya. "Kurasa aku kehilangan trikku karena kau tidak seperti wanita yang biasanya aku dekati." Ketika Jaejoong akan membuka mulut untuk protes, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percayalah, Jae, ini sebuah pujian."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Jaejoong menunjuk mobil Accord-nya. "Well, disinilah mobilku."

" Siwon akan bangga aku bisa membuatmu aman tidak kekurangan apapun sampai disini."

Jaejoong mendengus saat ia merogoh kunci keluar dari tasnya. "Jika dia masih hidup untuk melihatku besok setelah mengoceh banyak kepadamu seperti yang dia lakukan. Aku terkejut dia belum mencopot papan billboard di I-75 bertuliskan, "Tolong Hamili Temanku!"

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirinya. Dia sangat peduli padamu."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak karena terkejut mendengar kelembutan nada suara Yunho. "Aku tahu." Mereka berdiri dengan canggung

sejenak, saling menatap. "Well, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk malam ini dan untuk menemaniku berjalan sampai ke mobilku."

"Sama-sama." Sementara Jaejoong menekan tombol unlock pada remote alarm dikuncinya, Yunho mulai berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti. Dia berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh persetan." Menarik Jaejoong yang sedang lengah, Yunho mendorongnya ke mobil. Yunho membungkus tangannya disekeliling pinggangnya, menyentaknya menempel pada Yunho.

Aliran listrik menggelitik menjalari Jaejoong karena sentuhan Yunho, dan aroma tubuhnya menyerang lubang hidungnya, membuatnya merasa pusing.

Dia menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau-"Yunho membungkamnya dengan membungkuk diatasnya dan bibirnya melumat bibir Jaejoong. Dia memprotes dengan mendorongkan tangannya ke dada Yunho, akan tetapi kehangatan saat lidah Yunho membuka bibirnya membuat dirinya tidak berdaya.

Lengan Jaejoong jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Tangan Yunho menyapu dari pinggangnya sampai punggungnya. Dia melilitkan jari-jarinya disela-sela rambutnya yang panjang saat lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong, membelai dan menggoda Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong naik membungkus lehernya, menarik Yunho

lebih dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, sudah begitu lama dia tidak dicium oleh seseorang, dan Kangin setelah seminggu baru tumbuh keberanian untuk menciumnya seperti ini. Yunho sangat panas dan ciumannya terasa nikmat, dia orang pertama yang tidak perlu menunggu untuk melakukannya.

Menggunakan pinggulnya, Yunho menahan Jaejoong dan menjepitnya di mobil saat ia terus melumat bibirnya. Tepat pada saat Jaejoong pikir dia tidak bisa bernapas dan akan pingsan, Yunho melepas bibirnya.

Menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berkabut dan mabuk akan gairahnya, Yunho tersenyum. "Mungkin ini akan membantumu mengambil keputusan."

Kemudian ia menarik diri dan memulai berjalan kembali menuruni lorong, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang meleleh, kacau, dan sendirian sedang bersandar di mobil.


	4. BAB 3

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPO**_ _ **SI**_ _ **TION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace**_ _ **untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran)**_ _ **,,, …. Entah ada nya peru**_ _ **b**_ _ **ahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 3**_

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam makan siang, Junsu berjalan melintasi pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong dan melemparkan dompetnya di atas meja kerja Jaejoong. "Apapun kondisinya, jangan biarkan aku mendekati mesin otomatis membeli makanan. Seminggu lagi aku punya janji untuk pengepasan gaunku, dan selama itu aku hanya boleh makan salad dan seledri."

Jaejoong tertawa tidak begitu antusias. Dibenaknya dia masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi malam, diaterlalu sibuk mengurusi Junsu untuk diet agar terlihat ramping saat menggunakan gaun pengantinnya. Sepanjang malam ia tidak bisa tidur mencoba untuk membuang dan berpaling saat pikirannya terus berkutat dengan tawaran yang diajukan Yunho. Namun sebagian besar ia terjaga karena bibirnya masih terasa terbakar akibat ciuman Yunho yang begitu panas, tubuhnya terasa sakit menahan kerinduan sepanjang malam, sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan mengambil vibrator miliknya dari laci nakas.

Setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, Junsu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jaejoong berbohong.

Junsu menatapnya sambil membuka wadah Tupperware-nya.

"Omong kosong. Kau terlihat sangat kacau."

"Terima kasih, aku menganggap kau berbicara seperti itu karena stres menjalani diet rendah karbohidrat, dan kau tidak dengan sengaja bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Ha, ha. Hari ini kau terlihat seperti sangat emosional ingin membuat acara baby shower-mu sendiri." Jawab Junsu sambil makan sesuap selada.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mencorat-coret kalender mejanya. Meski belum yakin ia siap mengatakan apapun kepada Junsu tentang semalam saat bersama Yunho, ia seperti akan meledak jika ia tidak memberitahu seseorang. Pada saat yang sama, ia tahu ia membutuhkan saran sahabatnya jika dia benar-benar akan menerimatawaranserius dari Yunho. "Su-ie?"

"Hmm?" Junsu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia malah memandangi saladnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kau tahu, saat ini aku ingin membunuh seseorang yang membuat ranch dressing (saos untuk salad)."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan cepat Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak Tupperware-nya ke Jaejoong. "Ough sial. Aku tidak suka nada suaramu. Ada apa? Apa kau dipecat? Tidak, tunggu, apa aku yang dipecat?"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak peduli, "Bukan, bukan, bukan seperti itu. Ini tentang..." Jaejoong menarik napas panjang.

"Setelah acara Baby shower, aku pergi minum dengan Yunho Jung."

"Oh Tuhan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Jae, aku sudah memperingatkan kamu tentang dia! Junsu memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Tolong katakan padaku, dia tidak memanfaatkan kondisi emosionalmu yang sedang rapuh setelah acara Baby shower."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Jaejoong menghela napas.

Junsu membuka mata gelapnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong lalu meneruskan untuk menceritakansemuanya pada Junsu, dimulai dari kemunculan Siwon dan penentangan Jaejoong tentang penawaran DNA dari Yunho.

Ketika Jaejoong sampai dibagian penawaran Yunho yang menginginkan Jaejoong bisa hamil secara normal, Junsu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melemparkan salad ke depannya. "Gila, Jae!"

"Aku belum menyetujuinya."

Mata Junsu membelalak. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dua detik yang lalu kau begitu ketakutan saat kau berpikir aku sudah tidur dengan Yunho!"

"Jelas tidak sama. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan -seorang suami, dan Yunho Fitzgeral bukan sosok seorang suami. Tapi aku yakin ia memiliki sperma yang luar biasa sempurna." Saat

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya, Junsu membungkuk diatas meja Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya?"

Jaejoong tidak mau melihat ke atas, ke arah Junsu. "Uhm...Kau tahu."

"Itukah jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan alasan untuk mengatakan tidak! Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini padamu, Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang sangat kamu inginkan di dunia ini, seorang bayi, dari seseorang yang sangat pintar, sehat, berwajah tampan, dan semua itu digabungkan

dengan potensi kegiatan seks luar biasa."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu pengalamanku, atau tidak berpengalaman, dengan para pria. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulainya."

"Oh, saat ini aku punya sejuta skenario yang berbeda di kepalaku tentang bagaimana kau bisa memulainya." Jawab Junsu, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"Eww!" Jaejoong menjerit.

Junsu tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku tak akan menyiksamu lagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi," Junsu berkata, dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk menerima tawaran Yunho."

Dengan frustasi Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Percayalah padaku, ada suara begitu bersikeras dan menjengkelkan di kepalaku yang memberitahuku untuk segera berlari dengan sangat cepat ke kantor Yunho dan mengatakan iya padanya. Seolah hal itu adalah suatu pukulan aneh memutar takdir yang membuat Yunho muncul seperti itu tadi malam."

"Kedengarannya suara yang berbicara padamu datang dari alasanitu dan aku sangat setuju dengan suara itu. Yunho menawarkan padamu untuk merasakan pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidup, dengan berhubungan seks lebih dari satu kali agar membuatmu hamil.

Maksudku, jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Youchun selama lima tahun ini, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan Yunho

melakukan suatu permainan untukku."

Jaejoong menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Junsu sambil melamun. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, Yunho adalah pria menarik dan sangat seksual. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seksual dengannya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?"

"Jadi kau mengatakan Youchun bukan pria menarik dan tidak seksual?"

Junsu tertawa. "Youchun hampir tidak memiliki seks yang hebat. Tapi aku selalu membuatnya menjadi seks sedikit liar di hari–hariku, jadi aku sangat puas dengan apa yang kumiliki." Junsu membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak makanan dan peralatan makannya yang dibiarkan tergeletak. Sambil mengayunkan garpu ke arah Jaejoong, ia berkata. "Sebaliknya kau, di sisi lain, kau memiliki kebutuhan seksual yang harus dipenuhi."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Tolong jangan bawa kehidupan seksualku dalam masalah ini."

"Ayolah Jae. Apa kau tidak sedikitpun merasa penasaran tentang bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks dengan dirinya?"

Rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipi Jaejoong saat memikirkan ciuman membara Yunho sampai tubuhnya menempel mobil. Jika Yunho bisa membuatnya begitu bergairah di tempat parkir yang suram, apalagi jika ia melakukan di dalam kamar tidur? "Tentu saja aku penasaran, aku sedang mencapai titik puncak dalam kehidupan seksualku, jadi area gairahku sepenuhnya belum padam."

"Lalu, apa sih masalahnya?"

Dengan serius Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, caramu membandingkan disini benar-benar buruk. Yunho itu seperti melakukan seks di sirkuit balap di Indianapolis sepanjang 500 mil, dan aku membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih seperti..."

"Bemper mobil?"

"Aku tadi akan mengatakan, aku ingin melintasi jalur lambat, dasar kau sok pintar."

Junsu tertawa. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya." Ia menegakkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Ayo teruskan."

Jaejoong memutar-mutar pensilnya tanpa sadar. "Maksudku hubunganku dan Kangin melangkah dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Tentu saja, aku pernah terlibat aktivitas seksual dengan beberapa pria, dan melakukan base ketiga: berciuman, bercumbu dan penetrasi dengan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Kangin. Dia hanya dengan satu gadis yang lain. Kami berkencan sangat lama, namun ia mau bersabar dan menunggu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunho tidak membuatku terkesan sebagai pria yang penuh pengertian. Dia lebih seperti tipe 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' berhubungan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal setelah itu kau langsung meninggalkannya."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kecuali kau mencobanya. Dan demi Tuhan, Jae, Yunho bukanlah seorang Neanderthal si manusia purba yang akan menjambak rambutmu dan menyeretmu masuk ke guanya."

Junsu terdiam dan menjilat bibirnya. "Walaupun di skenario dia berpotensi memiliki kinky seks."

"Su-ie, tolong." Jaejoong mendesah.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah bagian terpentingnya. Terlepas dari apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang atau tidak, semua pembicaraan ini mengenai seks. Jadi biarkan dia tahu apa yang kamu inginkan atau tidak. Dia jelas sangat menginginkanmu jika Yunho bersedia menawarkan DNA-nya untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, jadi aku yakin dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sekilas gambaran kebaikan dan kepedulian Yunho terlintas di pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho bukan seorang bajingan seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku rasa begitu..."

Junsu menghela napas. "Oke, Jae, mari kita lupakan semuanya tentang tekanan seksual dan pria seperti apa Yunho itu. Untuk sejenak jangan pikirkan hal lain selain apa yang akan kau rasakan jika tahun depan kau sudah bisa menimang bayimu sendiri di tanganmu."

Memikirkan hal itu air mata menyengatmata Jaejoong, dan itu membawanyakembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya tadi malam. Seorang bayi - itulah bagian terpentingnya. Tentu saja, Yunho memang orang asing bagi dirinya, tapi itu sama saja, atau mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi jika ia memilih menggunakan donor

sperma. Dengan Yunho ia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih mengetahui kehidupan calon ayah bayinya secara langsung, sementara jika ia pergi ke klinik hal itu tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, jadi jika ia ingin memiliki seorang bayi, Yunho adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Junsu berhasil memecahkan sedikit masalah yang ia tinggalkan. "Sekali lagi kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau memang cocok berada di dunia periklanan karena kau baru saja berhasil menjual penawaran Yunho kepadaku."

Junsu menjerit sambil berlari ke sisi meja. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaejoong, dan tersenyum puas. "Oh, Jae, bayangkan saja tentang anak cantik yang kau buat dengan Yunho. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat patah hati orang lain."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Gambaran seorang bayi dengan mata hijau tajam seperti miliknya dan berambut pirang kecoklatan dari Yunho terlintas di benaknya. Jaejoong akan membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.


	5. BAB 4

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPO**_ _ **SI**_ _ **TION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace**_ _ **untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran)**_ _ **,,, …. Entah ada nya peru**_ _ **b**_ _ **ahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 4**_

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika Jaejoong mendongak, ia melihat sosok Yunho sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Sambil memegang telepon Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat Yunho melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, dengan enggan Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada fitur ketampanan Yunho untuk kembali fokus pada suara di sambungan teleponnya. "Ya, aku akan mengaturnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Jaejoong menutup teleponnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemuiku hari ini."

"Aku selalu senang meluangkan waktu untukmu Jaejoong." Jaejoong kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika Yunho tersenyum padanya pipinya menjadi hangat bersemu kemerahan. "Aku menduga alasanmu memintaku datang kesini karena kau menerima penawaranku."

Yunho mencondongkan badannya kedepan telapak tangannya bertumpu di atas meja Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho hanya beberapa inci dari muka Jaejoong. "Aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan masalah ini masak- masak, untuk mempertimbangkan pilihanmu."

"Ya." Bisik Jaejoong, tubuhnya mulai menyadari kedekatannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong benci dirinya sendiri karena Yunho sangat mempengaruhinya.

"Apakah kau membayangkan ingin melihatku telanjang hingga akhirnya kau menyetujui penawaranku?"

Senyuman nakal Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Menurutmu bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa dengan mempertimbangkan betapa seriusnya situasi ini?"

Yunho tertawa dan duduk di kursi di depan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Dari sudut pandang bisnis, ini akan menjadi keuntungan terbaik kita berdua untuk masuk kedalam perjanjian ini. Pertama, kita harus melakukan tes darah untuk memastikan tidak adanya kemungkinan STD*atau masalah kesehatan lainnya."

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku bersih, namun aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjalani tes."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah map manila kepada Yunho. "Dan aku juga telah meminta pengacaraku untuk membuat kontrak ini."

Yunho melihatmap manila itu sebelum ia menatap kembali pada Jaejoong. "Sebuah kontrak, huh?" Yunho bersandardi kursinya dan membuka map itu. "Apakah kontrak ini seperti buku seks kinky dimanaisinya menjelaskan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dan tidak selama berhubungan intim? Seperti batas keras dan kata aman?"

Jaejoong merasa pipinya mulai terbakar karena malu. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Yunho tertawa. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal aneh semacam cambuk atau rantai."

"Senang mendengarnya! Sekarang bisakah kau lebih serius, please?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi samping meja kerjanya. "Kontrak ini menggaris bawahi tentang menantikan kelahiran anak, atau kupikir aku harus mengatakan kepadamu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tuntut darimu sehubungan dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kamu menjadi ayah dari anakku." Saat Yunho membaca sepintas beberapa paragraf pertama, Jaejoong melanjutkan. "Terus terang, apa yang tertera disana adalah untuk melindungimu. Disitu bisa di pastikan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menjeratmu mengenai kewajiban finansial, seperti tunjangan anak atau nenuntut warisan dari seorang ayah."

"Di bagian kelima nampaknya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan masalah finansial," jawab Yunho, sambil menyodorkan kontrak ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak perlu membaca surat kontrak tersebut. Dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang tertera di bagian itu. "Bagian kelima melindungi aku jika kau ingin mencoba menuntut hak asuh atau ingin mengambil anak itu dariku."

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu hanya. Hanya saja pengacaraku mengatakan..."

Mata Yunho mulai terlihat semakin gelap. "Di paragraf ini ditulis aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkomunikasi secara lisan ataupun kontak fisik dengan anakku."

"Aku berpikir kau tidak menginginkan semua itu. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya bahwa kau sesungguhnya tidak pernah menginginkan anak ataupun bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah," bantah Jaejoong.

"Memang benar, namun bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran?

Katakanlah satu tahun dari sekarang aku ingin melihat anak laki-laki atau perempuanku tumbuh besar? Dan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti anak itu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong menunduk malu danmenyandarkan tubuhnya di meja. "Jika Cornor yang akan menjadi ayah anakku, aku memiliki jawaban atas semuanya. Kami sudah saling mengenal dan menyayangi sejak kami berusia 12 tahun. Orang tua Siwon menginginkan cucu, jadi aku tahu Siwon akan terlibat dalam mengasuh anakku nanti, terlepas dari apa yang Kibum inginkan." Jaejoong lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan tatapan penuh harap Yunho. "Denganmu, semuanya terasa membingungkan."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Yunho lalu merogoh kantung jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. "Ok. Kita lakukan dengan caramu." Yunho akan menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong berteriak.

Yunho terkejut dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Jika kau memang serius ingin melihat bayinya, kita bisa

merevisinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya mengubah bagian tentang aku bisa melihat anakku. Aku tak menginginkan bagian dari mengganti popok atau memberi susu di tengah malam, mengerti?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kapan kita memulainya?"

"Sebetulnya, aku berharap bisa secepat mungkin...well, segera setelah hasil tes kita keluar. Pada waktu itu aku seharusnya sedang berovulasi."

"Hah?"

Pipi Jaejoong merona, "Itulah waktunya dimana aku dapat dengan mudah untuk hamil."

"Jadi kita tidak akan berhubungan seks selama 24 jam dalam 7 hari?" Tanya Yunho sambil nyengir.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu caranya."

"Sayang sekali," kata Yunho sambil berpikir.

Jaejoong memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat kalendernya.

"Apakah seminggu dari hari senin bisa?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan untukku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu-ragu sebelum dia menguraikan seluruh permintaannya dalam membuat seorang bayi. Dia merasa malu untuk membicarakan semuanya di hadapan Yunho.

"Katakan saja, Em," pinta Yunho, nadanya bercampur dengan geli.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya karena Yunho terlalu pandai membaca bahasa tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini aturannya. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hubungan intim dua hari sekali selama masa suburku. Berhubungan seks setiap hari bisa menjadi kurang produktif bagi program kehamilan. Jadi bisakah kau menemuiku lagi pada hari Rabu dan mungkin saja Jumat?"

"Sebuah jadwal seks untuk *MWF? Pasti efisien," kata Yunho sambil merenung.

"Tolonglah bersikap serius."

Sebuah cengiran nakal melintasi wajah Yunho. "Baik, beritahu aku bila jadwalnya berubah. Aku akan siap dan ber-ereksi kapanpun kau membutuhkan aku."

"Terima kasih," jawab Jaejoong, dengan senyuman agak kaku.

"Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, dimana kita harus bertemu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin membuat hal ini seperti bisnis saja, jadi mungkin lebih baik kita memilih tempat yang netral seperti kamar hotel, dari pada rumahmu atau rumahku."

Jaejoong menggangguk. "Kedengaran bagus."

"Bisakah aku membuat reservasi untuk kita berdua di Grand Hyatt?"

Mulut Jaejoong ternganga. "Di Grand Hyatt?" Dia mengulangi kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku bukan semacam pria yang suka dengan Best Western atau Holiday Inn, Jae."

"Oh, tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, karena kau sudah mau membantuku, aku akan menanggung biaya hotel, hanya saja beberapa malam di Hyatt agak sedikit melebihi budgetku."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku rasa itu tepat untuk mengatakan aku menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dari kamu, jadi biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

Pada saat Jaejoong menarik napas tajam, Yunho mengangkat tangannya. "Lagi pula, kau harus menabung untuk membiayai anak itu."

Walaupun Jaejoong tidak menyukai Yunho menggunakan referensi gajinya, namun ia menyadari Yunho ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah, kau boleh membayar."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, hari Senin jam tujuh malam?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu sebuah kencan."

* * *

 _ **STD: Sexually Transmitted Disease/penyakit menular**_

 _ **MWF: Married White Female, Wanita kulit putih yang sudah menikah melakukan hubungan seks dua hari sekali dalam seminggu (Senin, Rabu, Jum'at).**_


	6. BAB 5

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPO**_ _ **SI**_ _ **TION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace**_ _ **untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran)**_ _ **,,, …. Entah ada nya peru**_ _ **b**_ _ **ahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 **Bab 5**

Pada saat mendengar bel pintu, Jaejoong melemparkan jubahnya begitu saja dan bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju pintu untuk membiarkan Junsu masuk. Hampir saja pintunya terbuka saat Junsu menanyakan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jaejoong mengerang. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Yunho satu jam lagi, dan aku merasa akan muntah setiap saat. Aku mungkin memerlukan pil penenang Xanax untuk membantuku melewati malam ini!"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," jawab Junsu saat dia melangkah masuk ke ruang depan. "Tidak perlu takut. Aku sekarang disiniuntuk berbicara denganmu agar kau tidak bunuh diri melompat dari tebingdan meyakinkan kamu bahwa kau tampak begitu luar biasa."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Junsu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu untuk diriku."

"Terima kasih, aku senang melakukan ini." Dia menepuk punggung Jaejoong. "Lagipula, kau selama ini juga telah membantuku melewati berbagai hubunganku yangkacau selama bertahun-tahun. Aku merasa berhutang padamu."

Mereka berjalan menyusurilorong dan memasuki kamar tidur Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau kenakan?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menunjukkearah gaun berwarna hitam yang kurang menarik tergantung di pintu lemari pakaian. Junsumenggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Yang itu terlalu biasa untuk dikenakan malam ini!"

"Jujur saja, Su-ie, dia tahu kalau aku orang yang pasti mau

berhubungan seks dengannya. Jadi apa masalahnya kalau aku mengenakan pakaian ini? Lagipula aku tidak akan mepngenakan pakaian itu dalam waktu yang lama."

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh, Jae. Para pria itu senang melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa membuat dia benar-benar ingin merobek pakaianmu dan ingin menidurimu pada saat pertama kali dia melihatmu."

"Tapi kami akan makan malam terlebih dulu," protes Jaejoong saat Junsu bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaian dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Bagus, biarkan dia menderita sepanjang makan malam berlangsung dan menginginkanmu sebagai makanan penutupnya!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, apalagi mengatakannya."

Junsu mendengus dengan bangga. "Well, salah satu dari kita harus memikirkan hal seperti ini."

Jaejoong mengabaikan kata-katanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mulai ber-make up. Dia menyapukan blush on warna kemerahan ke pipinya yang berwarna gading saat Junsu akhirnya menerobos masuk melewati pintu. "Ooh, yang ini!" Dia mengulurkan sebuah gaun strapless pendek berbahan sifon berwarna emerald.

Dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna ungu muda tiba-tiba seakan mulai menekan Jaejoong. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Junsu. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenakan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini seksi, tapi tidak tampak murahan, danini warna favoritnya. Ditambah lagi, gaun ini akan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu yang luar biasa itu!"

Perlahan-lahan, emosinyaterbakar memancar melewati dadanya, dan untuk beberapa saat, dadanyaterasa begitu sesak hingga dia tidak dapat berbicara. Ketika akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya, suaranyaterbata-bata karena dipenuhi oleh emosinya. "Itu adalah gaun yang aku kenakan pada saat pesta pertunanganku dengan Kangin."

Ekspresi senyuman Junsu seketika berhenti, tapi kemudian ia cepat berubah menjadi tersenyum kembali. "Sebaiknya kau harus mengenakannya lagi. Saat itu adalah malam berbahagia, dan malam ini juga satu-satunya malam yang membahagiakan karena akan memulailembaran baru dari kehidupanmu, dimana kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

Jaejoong memandang gaun itu untuk sesaat. Sebuah gambaran mengenaiibunya yang begitujelas terlintas di dalam pikirannya, seakan meremas hatinya, dan dia tersenyum lebar. Suara ibunya terngiang di benaknya sama persis kata-katanya ketikadi toko pada hari itu. Oh Jae, sayang, gaun ini sangat luar biasa! Kau akan membuat napas Kangin melayang menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kenangan saat mereka berdua dan menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil. Ketika dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan menangis, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Kau benar. Aku harus mengenakan lagiagar bisa menambah lebih banyak kenangan indah pada gaun ini."

"Itu baru semangat!" Junsu melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Sialan, aku bangga sekali karena bisa menyebutmu sebagai sahabat baikku. Kau begitu kuat dan tabah melewati seluruh kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami, dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang bayi dariperutmu sendiri. Kau seorang *Steel Magnolia kecilku!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu masalah hubungan seks tanpa Ikatan bisa membuatmu begitu sentimentil."

"Aku hanya ikutberbahagia denganmu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang bibi."

"Ibu baptis, ingat, kan?"

Junsu mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki moral dan etika yang pantas untuk melakukan tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang ibu baptis. Aku seorang bibi nakal yang suka menyembunyikan film dengan rating R (film dewasa) dan membeli minuman keras dalam saat aku masih di bawah umur."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Secara mentalitas kita akan melakukan hal itu, terutama sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu!"

"Gigit lidahmu untuk yang satu itu, missy. Kami harus bias membawa Youchun melewati masa magangdi tempat kerjanya, sebelum kami berpikirsoal anak."

Jaejoong kembali ber-make-up, sedangkan Junsu memandang lurus ke arah rambut Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kamu kehilangan ikat rambut?"

"Tidak, Yunho menyukai rambutku dibiarkan terurai dan bergelombang," Jaejoong menjawab saat dia mengoleskaneye-shadow di matanya.

"Ah, ternyata gadisku memikirkan apa yang Yunho inginkan. Kau membiarkan dia sepenuhnya mengontrolmu dalam waktu singkat!"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti Scarlett O'Hara dalam filmnya Gone with the Wind saat dia beraktingmenjadiwanita yang harus bertingkah sangat konyol untuk mendapatkan seorang suami?"

"Well, secara teknis kau tidak melakukan semua ini agar mendapatkan suami-kau hanya perlu membangunkanereksi Yunho sekali... atau dua kali."

Tubuh Jaejoong terguncang karena tertawa keras, membuat eyeliner- nyamelengkung keatas sampai pelipisnya. "Su-ie, sialan, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" Katanya saat dia bisa mengambil nafasnya lagi.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengatakan fakta yang ada."

Setelah membersihkan eyeliner yang berantakan, Jaejoong mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Sial! Aku harus segera siap, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat!"

,….

Jaejoong memandang ke arah teleponnya berkali-kalinya. "Sial, sial, sial!" Dia sekarang sudah terlambat lima belas menit, dan sms-nya pada Yunho belum dijawab. Dia takut kalau Yunho marah dan pergi begitu saja. Lagipula, Yunho tidak perlu menunggu untuk mendapatkan wanita- merekabiasanya tidak segan-segan melakukansekecil apapun perintahnya. Teleponnya bergetar saat mobilnya bergerak menuju ke tempat valet. Dia merogoh dalam tasnya untuk mencari teleponnya.

Langsung membuka pesan itu dan jantungnya berhenti kemudian seperti di restart. "Lebih baik kau segera kemari. Cepat. Jangan mandi air dingin untuk meredakan hasratmu malam ini."

"Ma am?" tanya valet.

Dengan pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi oleh Yunho, dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dan seorang pria muda sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Jaejoong mengambil tiket dari pria itu dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Pandangannya menyapu orang-orang asing yang ada di lobi. Ketika tidak menemukan Yunho, dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari Yunho di dalam ruangan yang sangat penuh.

Akhirnya, matanya bisa menemukan Yunho, dan Jaejoong memberinya senyum ragu-ragu. Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Karena melihat wajahnya yang frustasi, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. "Oh, Yunho, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Lalu lintas benar-benar macet dan..."

Yunho membungkamnya sekali lagi dengan melumat bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho menciumnya lebih lembut daripada waktu malam itu di tempat parkir, karena sekarang mereka ada di tengah-tengah sebuah lobi hotel yang ramai. Saat menarik dirinya, Jaejoong memukul lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti melakukan itu!" Protesnya.

"Menciummu?"

"Tidak, memotong kata-kataku."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Penampilanmu benar-benar sialan malam ini."

Mata Jaejoong melebar kemudian tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu, kau dimaafkan."

Yunho tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit," Dia berbohong. Hanya dengan memikirkan makan membuatnya ingin muntah. Ketegangannya masih sangat tidak terkendali.

"Ayolah." Dia menempatkan telapak tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong kemudian membimbingnya menuju restoran hotel ini. Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan tuksedo mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan saat matahari terbenam di kota ini. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan minuman mereka kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat meraih menu, jari tangan Jaejoong menyentuh jari tangan Yunho.

Yunho mendongak sambil memberi senyum khasnya yang seksi dan mematikan itu. Campuran antara kerinduan yang membara dan kegelisahan serta melumpuhkan itu mengalir dalam diri Jaejoong, dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kemenu itu.

Bernafas Jae, Kau bisa melakukan semua ini.

"Makanan apa yang enak?" Tanya Yunho, suaranya memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu." Bisik Jaejoong, menjaga matanya agar tetap tertuju pada daftar menu. Makanan adalah hal paling akhir yang dia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Semua yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam nanti. Bagaimana rasanya setelah akhirnya dia bisa berhubungan intim dengan seseorang sekali lagi? Dan di atas semua itu, dia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur ketika pelayan kembali lagidengan membawa margaritanya. Dia memiringkan gelasnya lalu meneguk minuman itu sebanyak mungkin, menyesapnya hingga setengah gelas dan dia merasa menggigil ketika alkohol itu seperti menekan perutnya.

Pada saat pelayan mencatat pesanan makanan mereka, Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan minuman keras tequila itu dan memesan satu gelas lagi.

"Kurasa mereka membuat margarita yang benar-benar enak disini ya?" Yunho bertanya sambil tersenyum agak cemberut.

Dengan antusias Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat."

Saat Yunho menceritakan mengenai detil promosinya sebagai VPmarketing dan mengenai perjalanan-perjalanan yang akan dia lakukan di masa mendatang, Jaejoong ingin menghabiskan Margaritanya yang kedua. Dia hampir tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Yunho mengenai perjalanannya ke luar negeri dan dalam negeri untuk melakukan bisnis. Sebaliknya dia fokus menghisap minuman alkohol yang ada di gelasnya dengan menggunakan sedotan kecil. Tanpa ragu, dia melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan agar membawakan dia minuman lagi.

Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya dan mengangkat alis matanya yang pirang. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi mabuk sehingga kau bisa bertahan saat melakukan seks denganku nanti?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan karena itu!" teriaknya.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja. "Minggu lalu kau hanya minum setengah gelas margaritamu. Sekarang kau menenggak margaritamu seperti seorang pecandu yang baru saja keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi."

Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam-dalam, keputusan terbaik adalah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho. "Aku hanya... aku terlalu gugup. Itu saja."

"Mengenai kita yang akan tidur bersama?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Alis mata Yunho terangkat lagi. "Apa kau kuatir aku akan menyakitimu atau akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak

kamu inginkan?"

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa itu?" Tuntutnya.

"Aku kuatir kalau aku akan mengecewakanmu."

Mulutnya menganga karena begitu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kau sudah sering melakukanbersama banyak wanita...sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pengalaman. Aku hanya melakukan itudengan satu orang pria saja, dan selain bersama dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang pria."

"Pertama, terlepas dari rumor yang beredar apa yang dikatakan orang lain sebenarnya jumlah wanitaku tidaklah terlalu banyak.

Jaejoong, aku tidak meniduri setengah dari wanita di kota ini, aku juga bukan Gene Simmons dari Kiss. Dan yang kedua, seks pada dasarnya merupakan alasan yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapapun kau melakukannya. Lain halnyadenganperbedaan antara apa yang disukai orang-orang dan keinginan mereka di atas meja makan."

Jaejoong bermain-main dengan sedotan di dalam gelasnya. "Aku merasatakut setelah kau bersamaku nanti, kau tidak ingin meneruskanperjanjian kita."

"Maksudnyagairahkuakan matisetelah tidur denganmu yang tidak berpengalaman itu sampai aku tidak menginginkan kamu lagi?"

"Ya," Bisiknya. Saat Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, bibir Jaejoong bergetar. "Itu tidak lucu."

Kegembiraannya memudar dengan cepat. "Oh Jae, maafkan aku karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bias membayangkan bahwa kau sangat mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu."

"Well, aku memang mempercayainya." Dia mendesah. "Aku mempercayainya."

Yunho mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku membuat masalah ini menjadi sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin kau mengecewakan aku sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi." Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong-Napasnya membara, menghanguskan kulit sensitifdi telinga Jaejoong. "Aku terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu saja."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah saat mendengarkan kalimatnya itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan hal itu!"

Yunho tersenyum. "Itulah faktanya. Begitu aku melihatmu tadi, aku langsung ingin menyeretmu ke lantai atas." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menariknya di bawah taplak meja dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada diriku?"

Mulut Jaejoong terasa kering saat mendengar kata-katanya, dan fakta bahwa Yunho sudah hampir mengeras seperti yang diharapkan oleh Junsu. Jaejoong menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibirnya. Cara Yunho memandangnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, terutama di antara kedua kakinya. Ya Tuhan, Yunho begitu seksi-sedikit terlalu seksi, melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Yunho menganggap Jaejoong seksi danmerasa Terganggu karena hanya duduk saja di meja makan ini, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadisaat di tempat tidur dengannya. Pada saat itu juga, antisipasi Jaejoong memenangkanatas ketakutannya sendiri. "Aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk naik ke atas jika kau menginginkannya."

Alis mata Yunho terangkat karena terkejut. "Bahkan tanpa melewati makan malam?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau takut akan kehilangan keberanianmu?" Tanya Yunho.

Dengan jumlah alkohol yang tidak masuk akal telah memompa ke seluruh tubuhnya, Jaejoong memberinya senyum sensual. "Tidak, aku memang sudah siap untuk tidur denganmu." Saat kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, Jaejoong tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, benarkah aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kalau kau terus berbicara kotor, aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke lantai atas tanpa mempertontonkan kebodohanku pada seisi ruangan ini." Dengan cepat dia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan.

Saat dia membayar, Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya, dia merasa ruangan berputar di sekelilingnya. "Oh sial, aku pusing sekali."

Yunho meraih pundaknya agar Jaejoong berdiri dengan seimbang. "Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan?"

"Aku rasa bisa. Tapi apakah aku bisa minum lagi atau tidak, itu harus diperdebatkan terlebih dulu."

Yunho terkekeh sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan membimbingnya keluar dari restoran. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, menikmati aroma kayu dari cologne Yunho.

Pada saat Yunho mulai berjalan menujulift, Jaejoong mendongak dan bertanya, "Bukankah kita perlu check in terlebih dulu?"

Yunho merogoh lalu mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari dalam jaketnya dan melambaikannya pada Jaejoong. "Semua sudah diurus."

"Kau benar-benar seorang pria yang penuh dengan perencanaan," balasnya, kemudian tertawa seakan itu hal paling lucu yang pernah dia katakan. Saat Yunho menunduk melihat kegeliannya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Serius, tidak, aku tidak akan minum lagi."

"Tidak, kau cukup menggemaskan saat kau sedikit mabuk," Katanya, lalu menekan tombol lift.

Pintu terbuka, dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Guncangan saat Lift bergerak naik ke atas membuat kaki Jaejoong tidak stabil, dan dia menempel semakin erat pada Yunho. Lift berbunyi ketika sampai di lantai mereka. "Silahkan kau keluar duluan,"desak Yunho saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Terima kasih." Tapi saat dia melangkah keluar, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak yakin dia harus berjalan ke arah mana.

"Lewat sini," perintah Yunho, lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Ketikasampai di kamar mereka, pandangan Jaejoong terpaku pada papan nama yang terbuat kuningan tergantung di pintu kamar, dan dia meraih lengan baju Yunho. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?

Bukankah ini kamar untuk bulan madu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu saat aku memesannya. Aku diberitahu bahwa kamar ini adalah salah satu kamar terbaik yang mereka miliki." Dia menyeringai. "Selain itu, kupikir kaumungkin akan merasa lebih nyaman melakukan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti jika kita seakan-akan sudah menikah."

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap tidak percaya. "Itu manis sekali. Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Semua hal yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Terima kasih."

Yunho membuka pintu kamar. "Silahkan masuk."

 _ ***Steel Magnolia: sebutan untuk seorang wanita yang kuat dan mandiri, namun begitu feminim**_


	7. BAB 6

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 6**_

Jaejoong berjalan menuju suite dan terkesiap. Taburan kelopak mawar merah muda dan merah berserakan mengarah dari ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur. Diatas meja kopi, sebotol sampanye yang didinginkan di dalam sebuah wadah perak beserta dua gelas. Sebuah mangkuk berisi strawberi berlumuran coklat membuat perutnya menggeram. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti taburan mawar menuju kamar tidurdimana deretan lilin telah menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan sebuah kotak dengan pembungkus berwarna merah muda diletakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Jaejoong menoleh kembali kearah Yunho yang sedang mengangkat bahunya untuk melepaskan jasnya. "Kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Aku ingin menerima pujian, tapi para pegawai yang melakukan semuanya, lilin beraroma buah-buahan dan bunga-bunganya," jawabnya, sambil melemparkan kartu kunci kamar hotel keatas meja.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jaejoong yang terus berlanjut, Yunho tertawa ringan. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Sebuah tempat tidur single dan seks kilat?" Aku tahu ini hanya tentang membuatmu menjadi hamil tapi biarkan aku memberimu sedikit penghargaan."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan seperti ini," Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apa yang ada di dalam kotak?" tanyanya,sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur.

"Sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepadanya.

"Sebelum kau membukanya, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Kamu sudah tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun tapi cukup bernapas untuk membuatku ereksi lebih keras …"

"Yunho!" protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa mendengar kemarahannya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk pria pecinta lingerie, jadi kupikir mungkin kau ingin menyenangkan aku dengan mengenakannya."

Jaejoong merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut. Setelah menyingkirkan kertas merah muda pembungkusnya, matanya fokuspada satin berwarna hijau emerald. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menarik keluar baju tidur baby doll itu. Bagian atasnya bertabur manik-manik hijau dan emas yang rumit serta sulaman bunga dengan bahan tipis sampai pahanya sesuai dengan thong-nya.

"Apa itu oke?"

"Sangat indah," gumamnya. Membayangkan Yunho berbelanja hanya untuknya sungguh luar biasa. Apakah ia melakukan semua ini untuk merebut hatinya ataukah kamarnya dilengkapi denganpakaian lingerie yang siap pakai? "Terima kasih."

Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi seringai lebar. "Aku tak tahu kalau itu indah. Aku lebih berpikir kearah betapa seksinya kamu dalam balutan warna hijau. Sama seperti gaun hijau di pesta natal dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengenakannya malam itu."Dengan lembut Yunho menyingkirkan sehelairambut pirang Jaejoong dari wajahnya. "Warna itu membuat segala sesuatu tentangmu terlihat menonjol dari rambut sampai matamu."

"Tapi bagaimana kamu bahkan tahu ukuranku?"

"Junsu membantuku untuk yang satu itu."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku tidak kaget? Aku harus ingat untuk berterima kasih padanya."

Yunho tertawa. "Well, jika hal ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, dia bersumpah akan memotong bolaku jika aku merusak malam ini untukmu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" Jaejoong melengking.

"Oh yeah. Dia akan melakukannya."

"Diantara Siwon dan Junsu, aku tidak percaya kau bahkan akan melakukan semua ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun dibawah tekanan," gurau Yunho. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kamar mandi. "Sekarang, seriuslahpersiapkan dirimu dan bergantilah pakaianmu."

Jaejoong terkikih. "Baiklah kalau begitu."Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya untuk alasan tepat. Dia membuka ritsleting bajunya, lalugaunnya jatuh ke lantai, bahan sifon gaunnya menimbulkan suara seperti bisikan. Setelah mengganti celana dalamnya dengan thong, Jaejoong melepas branya dan memakai pakaian tidurnya. Tidak ada kancing ataupun ritsleting, hanya pita satin dibagian tengah yang mengikatnya agar tetapmenempel di tubuhnya. Ketika ia selesai, Jaejoong menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. "Oh my," bisiknya. Entah bagaimana mengenakan pakaian tidur ini telah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita yang benar-benar begitu seksi.

Jaejoong bahkan seakan mendengar suara Junsu yang terngiang ditelinganya, "Ayo dapatkan dia, sayang!"

Saat tangan Jaejoong mencapai pegangan pintu, dia mengambil napas supaya tenang sebelum membukanya. Yunho membelakanginya saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamar tidurnya berkerlap-kerlip oleh cahaya lilin, suara musik lembut mengalun dari ihome di sudut kamar. Jaejoong masih tidak percaya bahwa Yunho melakukan semua ini. Di dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan Yunho menuntunnya menaiki tangga seperti cerita Big Band Wolf dan memangsanya bahkan sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan canggung ditengah ruangan menunggu Yunho menyadari keberadaannya. Ia berpindah-pindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, menggosok lengannya yang Jaejoong berdeham. Ketika Yunho berputar, matanya melebar. "Sialan, Jae."

Menyadari dirinya sendiri Jaejoong menarik-narik keliman baby doll- nya, mencoba menutupi dirinya lebih banyak lagi. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya, sambil perlahan-lahan berputar untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Yunho.

Yunho memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan dua langkah panjang. Membungkuskan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Jaejoong, ia menyentak tubuh Jaejoong kearahnya. Hembusan napasnyayang menggoda menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, sambil berbisik ia berkata, "Sialan seksi."

"Terima kasih."Terdorongoleh pujian Yunho, Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membawa bibirnya ke bibir Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yunho, dengan penuh semangat mencari kehangatannya. Tangan Yunho meluncur turun dari pinggang Jaejoong dan menangkup pantatnya. Yunho mengaitkan salah satu kaki Jaejoong keatas pinggulnya, menggesekkan ereksinya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang saat merasakan kebutuhan Yunho yang terasa dari balik celana dalamnya yang tipis. Ketika Yunho Bergerak ditubuhnya, Jaejoong inginmerasakan lebih pada Yunho. Kulit telanjang Yunho menempel pada tubuhnya.

Jaejoong melepas sejenak bibirnya dari Yunho. "Apakah kau tidak melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk menelanjangiku."

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong. Untungnya, Yunho sudah melepaskan dasinya, jadi Jaejoong tidak perlu khawatir dengan yang satu itu. Jari-jarinya gemetaran meraih kancingkemeja Yunho. Dia meraba-raba saat melepaskan kancing pertamanya sebelum melepas sisanya. Jaejoong membuka kemeja Yunho dan matanya melebar saat melihat pahatan dada Yunho. Tanpa berpikir, Jaejoong menjalankan tangannya turun ke tengah dada Yunho, diatas absnya yang bagaikan papan cucian, dan turun lagi menuju gesper ikat pinggangnya, menyebabkan Yunho mengambil napasnyadalam-dalam dan otot-otot perutnya menegang.

Menikmatiefek yang ditimbulkannya bahkan hanya berupa sentuhan kecil padanya, Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum. "Dada yang bagus.

Aku berani bertaruh kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di gym." Sebelum Yunho bisa menjawab, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku terdengar sangat klise?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Tidak, lebih mengarah ke kolam renang. Aku dulu juararenang di seluruh negara bagian."

Hmm. Aku berani bertaruh kamu terlihat cukup lezat untuk dilihat dengan celanaspeedomu, pikir Jaejoong.

Dada Yunho bergetar karena tertawa dan Jaejoong menyadari dengan rasangeri karena ia melakukan kesalahan dan mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkandengan suara keras. "Mainkan kartumu dengan benar, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kamu inginkan dan mungkin aku akan mengenakan satu untukmu."

Karena ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi bagian tubuh Yunho, dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong melepaskan gesper dan menyentak ikat pinggang Yunho lepas dari celananya. Setelahmelemparkannya ke lantai, Jaejoong memandang kearahnya. Tatapan Yunho panas terbakar menusuk kedalam dirinya, dan Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipinya dan turun ke lehernya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja Yunho melalui lengannya. Kemejanya jatuh ke lantai.

Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya celana Yunho, dan bagi Jaejoong hal itu cukup mempengaruhinya-atau setidaknya apa yang ada didalamnya.

BegituJaejoong membuka kancing celana Yunho, jemari Jaejoong meraba-raba risletingnya. Ketika ia mendorong kebawah, jemari Jaejoong menyentuh ereksi Yunho. Kejantanannya terasa mengeras dibalik celana dalamnya, menunggu dibebaskan oleh sentuhannya.

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, menekankan tubuhnya yang bergairah ke arah Yunho sambil meraih bagian belakang pinggangnya untuk mendorong celananya turun melewati pantatnya. Tangannya berhenti sebentar untuk menangkup kedua belahan pantat Yunho sebelum meraih celananya. Jaejoong meluncur turun kebawah bersamaandengan gerakan celananya.

"Tak ada pujian untuk pantatku?" tanya Yunho, suaranya bercampur dengan geli.

Ketika Jaejoong sudah dibawah, ia menengadah mamandang Yunho.

"Sangat indah?"

Yunho tertawa."Terima kasih."

Memegang bagian belakang kaki Yunho, Jaejoong perlahan berdiri.

Kuku-kukunya mencengkeram betis dan paha Yunho. Yunho tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Sekali lagi, Jaejoong menangkup pantat Yunho saat jemarinya bergerak menuju ban pinggang celana dalamnya. Tepat saat Jaejoong mulai membebaskan ereksinya, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk yang pertama, ini akan menjadi segalanya tentang dirimu." Kemudian Yunho membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho saat lidah Yunho menekan lidahnya.

Yunho terus menciuminya hinggameninggalkan jejak hangat dari mulut Jaejoong menuju ke telinganya saat tangannya menangkup korsetnya. "Kau memiliki sepasang payudara paling mengagumkan."

Sebuah tawa gugup lolos dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang dari perkumpulan persaudaraan pria terangsang."

Yunho tersenyum. "Benarkah? Dan apa yang kamu inginkandari aku untuk menyebutnya?"

"Mungkin payudara."

Jemari Yunho menyusup kedalam korset, menangkup payudara Jaejoong yang hangat. Ketika ibu jari Yunho menjentik bolak- balik melintasi putingnya, Jaejoong terkesiap. Yunho tersenyum melihat responnya. "Oke, kau mempunyai payudara yang paling indah. Apa itu lebih baik?"

Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnyakearah tangan Yunho. "Mmm, jauh lebih baik," jawabnya denganterengah-engah.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu untuk mengecup payudaramu."

Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain pada payudaranya yang masih terabaikan dan mulai meremas keduanya secara bersamaan. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan diri Jaejoong sendiri, saat ia bertanya, "Apa yang menghentikanmu?"

"Hmmm. Kain ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita menyingkirkannya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menyusupkan jemarinya ke pita satin di belahan dadanya.

Perlahan-lahan, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Jaejoong, ia melepaskan pitanya, dengan sedikit menyentaknya sebelum gaun tidur itu terbuka lebar. Pandangannya jatuh ke bagian dada Jaejoong dan Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jaejoong merasakan panas yang meningkat diantara pahanya, dan ia bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya.

Menekankan kedua pahanya bersama-sama untuk meredakannya.

Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang ketika mulut Yunho menutupi putingnya. Dia menghisap secara mendalam sebelum menjentikkan dan memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di atas putingnya. Tangan Yunho tetap membelai payudara lainnya saat lidahnya bekerja pada putingnya di dalam mulutnya, menyebabkan putingnya mengeras seperti kerikil. Jaejoong tak dapat menahan teriakan kenikmatan yang

keluar dari bibirnya. Secara otomatis jemarinya membelit rambut Yunho, menarik dan mencengkram tiap helai rambutnya saat kenikmatan menghantamnya.

Yunho berpindah sambil menjilatimeninggalkan jejak basah menuju payudara yang satunya sebelum mengklaim puting itu. Rasa sakit diantara pahanya meningkat dan Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho menyentuhnya disana, ia akan menemukan Jaejoong basah karenamembutuhkan dirinya.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Jaejoong, satu tangan Yunho mulai menjelajah turun menuju ke perutnya. Jemarinya dengan ringan membelai menggodamelintasi pusarnya, menyebabkan pinggulnya mengejang. Yunho sesaat ragu sebelum akhirnya membenamkan jemarinya diantara paha Jaejoong. Jaejoong terengah-engah diantara bibir Yunho saat jemari Yunho menyentuhclit-nya yang sensitifnya daribalik kain tipisnya. Tanpa sadar pinggulnya melengkung kearah tangan Yunho, menggosok dirinya sendiri di ujung jari Yunho.

"Kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan yang ini juga?"

"Uh-huh," bisik Jaejoong hampir tidak jelas.

Yunho tergelaksaat jemarinya menarikkaret celana dalam Jaejoong, lalu menurunkannya melewati pantatnya. Seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya, tubuhnyamengikuti celana dalamnya yang meluncur ke lantai, kecuali Yunho sambil menciumi dan menggigit saat ia menyusuri paha dan kakinya. Jaejoong merasakan setiap menitnya lututnya akan melemah dan roboh. Untungnya, Yunho memegang bagian belakang pahanya untuk menjaganya tetap seimbang saat ia melangkah keluar dari celana dalamnya.

Berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong, jemari Yunho menjelajah diantara kaki Jaejoong, mencari klitorisnya yang sudah membengkak. Saat ia membelainya, Jaejoong berteriak dan mencengkeram erat bahu Yunho.

Ibu jarinya terus menggosok sambil jemarinya menyusup diantara lipatan basahnya. Jari-jarinya berputar-putar di dinding vaginanya yang ketat, membawanya memasuki kegilaan oleh kebutuhan. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam teriakan kenikmatan yang lolos dari tenggorokannya. Tetapi hal yang dilakukan itu sia-sia saat Yunho melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada intinya dan membawanya semakin dekat menuju orgasme. Saat gelombang orgasme yang pertama menghantamnya, Jaejoong membenamkan kukunya pada punggung Yunho dan mendorong keras pinggulnya kearah tangan Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dari lantai. Ia terus memegang erat pinggang Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya saat Jaejoong berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Kau begitu sialan seksi saat kau datang," bisiknya ke telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merona mendengar kata-kata Yunho, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur kemudian membaringkannya dengan terlentang.

Dengan bertumpu pada siku tangannya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya bergeser ke atas kasur. Yunho menjulang di atasnya, gairahnya terbakar menyala terlihat dimata birunya. Jaejoong bergetar di bawah tatapannya. Saat tubuh nyamelingkupi tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho mendorong kaki Jaejoong agar terbuka lebar, kemudia ia menciuminya menyusuri leher, turun melewati lekukan payudaranya dan ke perutnya lalu turun lebih jauh lagi.

Saat kepala Yunho tenggelam diantara kedua kakinya, Jaejoong menutup matanya dalam gairah. Ketika jemari Yunho menyusup kembali ke dalam dirinya, lidahnya berputar-putar disekitar clit-nya, menghisapnya dengan mulutnya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram seprai. "Oh, Yunho!" teriaknya. Seketika, tangan Jaejoong bergerak menutupi mulutnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tak pernah berteriak di tempat tidur sebelumnya.

Jemari Yunho bergerak semakin cepat sementara ia menjilati dan menghisap pusat kenikmatannya.

"Oh ya! Ya, Yunho..please," bisik Jaejoong,tangannya memilin seprai sampai ketat. Pinggulnya menggeliat mengikuti irama saat Yunho memasukkan jemari dan lidahnya keluar masuk kedalam dirinya.

Akhirnya, hal itu mengirim Jaejoong ke tepian orgasme dan ia klimaks dengan keras. Ketika Jaejoong mulai kembali pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyadari salah satu tangannya telah lepas dari seprai dan membelit rambut Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong melepaskannya, Yunho melepaskan celana dalamnya, memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pemandangan penuh- ereksinyayang begitu besar. Ia bangkit dan berlutut diantara kaki Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, posisi apa yang terbaik untuk membuat bayi?"

Apa ..? Apakah dia serius saat ia baru saja menanyakannya tentang posisi terbaik yang harus digunakan? "Um.. well, sepertinya Misionaris."

"Kedengaran menyenangkan untukku." Yunho membungkuk di atas Jaejoong, memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Jaejoong. Ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bibir bawahnya, tubuh Jaejoong menegang dan ia mencengkram bahu Yunho. Dengan lembut Yunho mencium keningnya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, oke?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memaksa kelopak matanya menutup.

"Tidak, lihat aku Jaejoong."

Mematuhi perintahnya, Jaejoong mengintipkeatas kearahnya. Dengan perlahan, Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Jaejoong terkesiap penuh kenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit, saat Yunho mengisi dirinya.

"Hmmm," gumannya ketika Yunho akhirnya mengubur jauh kedalam dirinya.

"Tuhan, kau terasa begitu luar biasa," bisik Yunho ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh saat dia diam tanpa bergerak untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Jaejoong menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran miliknya.

"Yeah, tapi untukku, rasanya ini lebih karena bisa merasakan begitu banyak. Aku tak pernah berada didalam tubuh wanita tanpa kondom sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau telah mengambil keperawanan-tanpa-kondomku."

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho menarik keluar lalu mendorong masuk kembali ke dalam dirinya menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam diri Jaejoong. "Oh, sial, rasanya panas," erangnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho menemukan ritmenya, Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Mereka bergerak hampir bersamaan, napas mereka seperti celana dalam yang compang- camping.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong, ia menjaga kecepatannya dengan tenang. Lembut dan manis, hampir terasa seperti percintaannya yang dimiliki bersama Kangin.

Sebuahemosional kesakitan membakar di dadanya, yang membuatnya bergetar. Jaejoong tidak suka menggeser perasaan yang dia miliki. Seharusnya seks ini hanya untuk membuat anak, bukan bercinta. Ketika Jaejoong memandang kedalam mata Yunho, ia melihat Yunho sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Menangkup wajah Yunho dengan tangannya, Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu menahan diri demi aku."

"Sudah lama kau tidak berhubungan seks, dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu," jawab Yunho hampirmengertakkan giginyakarena menahan diri.

"Aku bukan seorang perawan, jadi kautak akan menyakiti aku."Gerakannya masih tetappelan-pelan, kecepatannya hampir seperti diatur, Jaejoong menyadari ia harus menyadarkan Yunho untuk berhenti bertingkah laku seperti itu. Pada saat bersamaan, Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah dirinya berhak menuntut apa yang ia butuhkan.

Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Jaejoong memukul pantat telanjang Yunho. Sangat keras. "Jung Yunho, kau lebih baik menyetubuhi aku seakan-akan kau menginginkannya!"

Kepala Yunho tersentak ke belakang seakan Jaejoong telah menamparnya. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal itu."

Pipi Jaejoong merona seperti biasa, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bunga yang rapuh. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menikmati ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," bisa dibilang jawabnya sambil menggeram.

Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Jaejoong kini menunggangi Yunho. Yunho berbaring tidak bergerak, kejantanannya masih terkubur jauh didalam dirinya, menunggu Jaejoong untuk mengambil alihpermainan ini. Secara tentatif, Jaejoong

bergoyang diatasnya secara perlahan lalu mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya. Sambil bersandar, Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas paha bergerak diatasnya dengan keras dan cepat, memutar-mutarnya sampai Jaejoong menemukan titik yang tepat untuk membawanya kembali ke tepian orgasme. "Ya! Oh Tuhan!" Teriaknya.

Yunho bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mengambil salah satu payudara Jaejoong yang berayun-ayun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap keras sambil mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoong dengan erat.

Yunho mengubah ritme permainan inidengannya, menarik Jaejoong sampai kemaluannya hampir keluar lalu menghempaskan lagi kebawah diatas pangkuannya. Jaejoong merasakan setiap kali kejantanan Yunho menjadi semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, dan ia begitu menikmati perasaan ini, Yunho mendengusdalam kenikmatan di dada Jaejoong.

Tepat pada saat Jaejoong mulai berpikir ia akan datang lagi, Yunho mendorongnya lalu membaringkannya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya langsung ke atas dadanya dan mengarahkannya kepundak Yunho. Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho menyentakkan kejantanannya lagi kedalam dirinya. Yunho menyeringai penuh kepuasan berada di dalam diri Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tahu dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Jaejoong harus mengatakan padanya bahwa ia ingin disetubuhi, agar Yunho mau memberikannya. Dengan keras.

Saat Yunho menghujam ke dalam diri Jaejoong, bola kejantanannya memukul-mukul ke pantat Jaejoong. Yunho mengerang saat posisi itu membawanya lebih dalam lagi. Teriakan kenikmatan Jaejoong seperti memicu Yunho pada saat ia mendorong lagi dan lagi. Jaejoong merasakan ketegangan di dalam tubuh Yunho dan menyadari Yunho sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba Yunho melebarkan paha Jaejoong dan membawa mereka kembali pada posisi awal, bertatap muka danmereka saling

memeluk.

Ketika orgasme Jaejoong yang terakhir datang, dinding vaginanya mencengkeram sekeliling kejantanan Yunho, ia mendorong sekali lagi kemudian membiarkan spermanya masuk kedalam diri Jaejoong.

"Oh, sial Jaejoong!" teriaknya sebelum ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

Mereka berbaring bersama saling melilit, berusaha mengatur napas mereka. "Jangan pernah meragukan dirimu lagi", gumam Yunho ke telinganya.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho menarik tubuhnyalalu tersenyum padanya, "Sepenuhnya benar."

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Aku pikir aku sudah punya fakta dari caramu berteriak," Yunho mendorong rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau jelas tidak merasa malu di tempat tidur, kan?"

Malu pada apa yang mungkin sudah dia katakan atau lakukan dalam panas gairahnya, Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Yunho.

"Oh Tuhanku," gumamnya.

"Yeah. Kau suka mengatakan satu kata itu berkali-kali. Tentu saja, aku penggemar terberatmu saat kau meneriakkan namaku," ujar Yunho. Ketika Jaejoong tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya, Yunho menyenggolnyasambil bercanda. "Ayolah, Jae. Jangan malu. Itu benar-benar panas."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ya."

Setelah menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit kepuasan, Jaejoong menarik dirinya untuk tersenyum malu padanya. "Kurasa aku terbawa suasana karena aku tak tahu rasanya bisa seperti itu."

"Kau tak berhubungan seks seperti itu dengan tunanganmu?"

"Ya, tapi aku mencintainya." Ia melihat alis Yunho berkerut, Jaejoong merona. "Maksudku, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah menikmati hubungan seks kecuali kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut."

"Well, aku senang bisa membuktikan bahwa kau salah,"ujarnya.

Mereka berbaring dengan tenang selama beberapa menit. Jaejoong bisa mengatakan bahwa Yunho bukan orang yang suka berpelukan setelah bersenggama, yang semakin mengukuhkan citranya sebagai playboy.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang terus menatap langit-langit atau bergerak-gerak dibawah selimut penutupnya. Dia mungkin tidak tidur dengan sebagianbesar wanita yang diajaknya berhubungan seks. Yunho berdeham, "Mau bergabung mandi denganku?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku harus menunggu sebelum melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong tersipu. "Apa kau yakin benar-benar ingin mendengar alasannya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin."

Jaejoong tidak percaya setelah tidur dengan Yunho, ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya mengatakan hal-hal tertentu di depannya atau menjelaskan beberapa aspek agar dirinya berhasil menjadi hamil.

Yunho menyenggolnya dengan sikunya. "Ayolah, Jae. Ada apa?"

"Baiklah. Aku pernah membaca bahwa kau harus menunggu dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit sebelum menggunakan kamar mandi atau shower. Kau tahu, untuk membiarkan spermanya bekerja dan lain-lain."

"Itu saja ? Kupikir dengan caramu menolakku karena mandi bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan," seringai Yunho.

"Percayalah. Membicarakan hal seperti ini denganmu sungguh memalukan."

"Oke, terserah. Jadi kesepakatan dengan sperma itu agaknya seperti 'kau tak boleh berenang selama 30 menit setelah memakan sel telur' benarkah seperti itu?"

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi yang harus kamu lakukan?"

"Yunho,"protesnya.

"Ayolah, kau bisa mengatakannya. Kau baru saja mengatakan sperma di depanku, dan aku tidak melarikan diri ke bukit. Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. "Well, mereka bilang kau harus meletakkan sebuah bantal dibawah pinggangmu. Itu membantu memiringkan cervix dan uterus (mulut rahim dan rahim)."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ok. Aku menyerah. Kau mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak dapat kupahami, uterus. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

Jaejoong menepuknya sambil bercanda saat Yunho berpura-pura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Yunho mencium keningnya. "Sial, kau benar-benar seksi bahkan saat kau malu."

"Yeah, benar."

"Serius, Jae. Aku tumbuh besar dengan empat saudara perempuan disebuah rumah mungil dengan kamar tidur tiga,dua kamar mandi.

Aku sudah pernah melihat dan mendengar hal-hal mengenai wanita, cukup meninggalkan bekas luka pria manapun secarapsikologis selama bertahun-tahun. Aku berjanji tak akan ada satupun perkataanmu yang akan membuatku jijik."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yeah, well aku anak tunggal yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar setahun sebelum aku bisa membicarakan masalah mens-ku didepan kekasihku."

Yunho kemudian mengambil satu ekstra bantal lalu dia menopang dan memasukkannya dibawah selimut. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah pantat Jaejoong, mengangkat pinggulnya keatas."Baiklah,sekarang, saatnya untuk membantu calon anak beraksi."

Jaejoong tertawa dan menggeliat melawan Yunho. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku senang bisa membantumu." Yunho menggoyangkan bantal di bawah Jaejoong tanpa memindahkan tangannya. "Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk memegang pantatmu."

"Kau tak akan berhenti?" Jaejoong mulai gusar.

"Beriaku satu ronde lagi, dan kau akan memohon padaku agar jangan berhenti!"

"Mari kita lihat."

Yunho memberinya seringai nakal sebelum membalikkan selimutnya.

"Ronde kedua dimulai dibawah pancuran dalam lima belas menit lagi."

"Oke," balas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menontonbentuk tubuh telanjang Yunho yang luar biasa itu saat ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air.

Getaran penuh antisipasi menghinggapinya saat memikirkan akan berhubungan seks dengan Yunho lagi. Kehangatan menjalar di pipinya lalu turun ke lehernya saat memikirkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan dan lakukan. Tetapi Yunho menyukainya, jadi itu tidak masalah.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat Jaejoong menunggu untuk bangun.

Dirinya penasaran apakah ada air panas yang masih tersisa untuknya. Akhirnya, ia melemparkan selimutnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Uap panas menyelimuti saat ia melangkah masuk, dan ia mendengar Yunho sedang bersenandung.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kaca shower dan menyelinap ke dalam.

"Wow, tempat shower ini sangat luas," komentarnya.

"Suite bulan madu, ingat? Mereka mengharapkan para pasangan ada disini selama mungkin."

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menyerahkan sabun cair kepadanya. Jaejoong menyemprotkandiatas tangannya dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya dari atas saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya. Ketika Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke arahnya, Jaejoong melangkah mundur. Saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis. "Aku percaya kau mengatakan tentang pertama kali untuk kepuasanku." Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kejantanan Yunho. "Kali ini tentang dirimu."

Yunho menyeringai, "Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, ma'am."

Tangan Jaejoong, licin karena sabun, meluncur naik turun, membuat kejantanan Yunho mengeras. Yunho mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat tangan Jaejoong yang lain menangkup bolanya, memijatnya dengan lembut. "Hhmm, teknik yang bagus untuk seorang wanita yang mengklaim dirinya tidak punya banyak pengalaman."

"Oh, tapi aku baru saja mulai, tuan Jung."

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Yunho saat Jaejoong berjongkok diatas lututnya.

Jaejoong menjalankan tangannya naik keatas paha Yunho, membasuh sabunnya. Ketika Yunho sepenuhnya sudah dibilas, Jaejoong mendorong kaki Yunho agar terpisah. Dengan tangannya mencengkeram kemaluan Yunho, Jaejoong menjilat sepanjang garis dari pusar turun ke pangkal pahanya. Air mengalir di punggung

Jaejoong saat ia menjilati ujung kejantanan Yunho. Ia memutarkan lidahnya, menggodanya, menyebabkan Yunho mengerang. "Kau membunuhku."

Napasnya tersengal-sengal saat Jaejoong membawanya ke dalam mulutnya. Membawanya keluar masuk, Jaejoong menjaga tangannya agar tetap stabil. Perasaan bangga menyelimutinya ketika Yunho menutup matanya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke belakang kearah dinding keramik. Tangannya bergerak ke rambut Jaejoong, dan jari-jari Yunho memutar helaian rambut panjang Jaejoong saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun diatas kemaluanya. Ketika Jaejoong mulai merasa Yunho seperti akan datang, Yunho dengan lembut mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu, sayang," katanya saat Jaejoong memandangnya.

Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menariknya bangkit dari lantai.

Memutar posisi mereka, Yunho mendorongnya ke arah dinding keramik. Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong saat ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaejoong ke pinggulnya dan menekankan dirinya ke dalam diri Jaejoong. "Kau membuatku begitu bergairah dengan aksimu di ronda kedua yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih singkat dari yang direncanakan."

"Tidak apa-apa", katanya terengah-engah. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat disekitar leher Yunho, menekankan payudaranya yang keras ke dada Yunho. Air menetes diantara mereka saat Yunho mulai bergerak. Setelah beberapa kali hujaman yang mendalam membuat Jaejoong berteriak, Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau terasa nikmat."

"Hanya nikmat?" godanya.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Hebat, luar biasa, sangat mengagumkan, Oh, Tuhan.. Oh Tuhan..!"

Yunho tertawa. "Kau sepertinya sok pintar." Yunho meningkatkan kecepatannya, memunculkan suara erangan kenikmatan dari mereka berdua. Tepat ketika Jaejoong semakin dekat, Yunho mencengkram pantatnya dan mengayunkan kaki Jaejoong naik dari lantai, dan menyentaknya lebih dalam. Jaejoong terkesiap penuh kenikmatan saat Yunho mendesakkan punggung Jaejoong ke arah dindingshower.

"Remas miliku dengan ketat," perintahnya. Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggul Yunho, membawa milik Yunho lebih dalam saat ia melakukannya. "Oh Tuhan, ya," erang Yunho di pangkal leher Jaejoong.

Yunho bergerak dengan tidak terkendali. Punggung Jaejoong terasa terbakar akibat bergesekan dengan dinding shower karena hujaman keras Yunho, tetapi semuanya terasa sangat nikmat untuk dikeluhkan.

Sebaliknya, Jaejoong terengah-engah ditelinga Yunho, berteriak memanggil namanya saat orgasme menghantam dirinya. Tepat pada saat Jaejoong mengepal di sekeliling kejantanannya, Yunho datang, menjepit Jaejoong dengan keras ke dinding. Yunho memutar kepalanya sambil menyeringai kearah Jaejoong. "Yap, sialan nikmat, Ms. Kim."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Terima kasih, Mr. Jung. Biasakah kau membiarkan aku turun sekarang? Aku merasa bisa membakar dinding ini."

Mata Yunho melebar. "Sial. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketika Jaejoong sudah berdiri di atas kakinya, kakinya terasa elastis sepertinya mereka mungkin tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Posisi mereka sesungguhnya tak ada dalam daftar 'Hal yang harus dilakukan' untuk membuatnya hamil, jadi ia tahu ia harus segera kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aku sebaiknya berbaring."

"Untuk calon anak," goda Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Yeah, untuk calon anak."

Setelah meraih handuk, Jaejoong menghambur keluar dari pancuran dan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar tidur. Mengeringkan dirinya dengan cepat, Jaejoong mengambil gaun tidur yang disimpan di tasnya dan memakainyamelalui atas kepalanya. Melirik kearah jam di meja samping ranjang yang menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia menguap dan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bangun pagi dan kembali bekerja. Membalikkan selimut, ia menyelinap masuk ke tempat tidur.

Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah handuk membelit pinggangnya. Jaejoong menyadarikalau dirinya sendiri sedang mencengkeram selimut yang mengelilinginya. "Apakah aku membuatmu lelah?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Senyum malu-malu melengkung di bibirnya. "Sedikit," tidak bisa membuat dirinya berpaling ketika Yunho menjatuhkan handuknya dan menyelipkan celana dalamnya keatas.

Tetapi kemudian jantung Jaejoong tenggelam saat Yunho mulai meraih celananya. "apakah kau tidak akan bermalam?"

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Aku sebenarnya tidak berencana untuk bermalam. Tapi kau bisa bermalam. Kamar ini sudah dipesan untuk semalam."

"Oh", bisiknya, tidak mampu menyimpan kekecewaannya.

Jaejoong merasakan panasnya tatapan Yunho sebelum ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tempat tidur melentur karena berat tubuh Yunho saat ia duduk. "Jae, kau tahu pria macam apa aku sebelum kita melakukan ini. Aku biasanya tidak..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau jelas tidak terdengar atau terlihat baik tentang hal ini."

"Hanya saja kau baru sajamengejutkan aku dengan memberi lingerie dan sampanye. Semua ini menjadi terlihat bukan hanya sekedar bisnis dan lebih banyak lagi..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku paham sekarang. Ini akan selalu menjadi hanya sekedar seks denganmu."

Yunho mengerangdan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. "Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini akan terjadi," gumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Saat melihat pandangan Yunho yang ragu-ragu, Jaejoong mendesah. "Semua ini membuat emosiku menjadi tidak biasa, seperti roller coaster, senang, gembira, sedih, kecewa, atau putus asa bercampur jadi satu, dan aku minta maaf. Aku yakin kau benci wanita yang suka menuntut dan emosional."

Yunho meringis. "Kadang-kadang."

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih kepadanya. "Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Sesungguhnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri saat ini karena memberi harapan padamu." Dengan mendengus karena frustasi, Yunho menurunkan celananya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ketika tangannya meraih selimut, Jaejoong menyentakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan? Tentu saja aku akan tidur." Gerutunya.

"Tapi kupikir..."

"Kurasa karena kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku, aku bisa membuat pengecualian buatmu."

Sebuah teriakantertahan lolos daribibirJaejoong. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah merasa dikasihani. Saat Yunho naik ke tempat tidur, Jaejoong beringsut sejauh mungkin darinya. Dalam kemarahan, Jaejoong melingkarkan selimut di sekelilingnya, meninggalkan Yunho kedinginan.

Jae?" Ketika Jaejoong menolak untuk menjawab, Yunho bergeser di Atas tempat tidur untuk mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku tetap tinggal, kan?"

Jaejoong berbalik mempelototinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal hanya karena kewajiban atau kasihan, Yunho. Aku ingin kau tinggal karena kau menginginkannya."

"Sial. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlihat seperti itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk tinggal karena kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya...

Seseorang yang spesial."

Sejenak ekspresi Jaejoong melembut. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bisakah aku minta bagian selimutnya? Pantatku membeku."

"Tentu. Maksudku, kita tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada pantatmu yang menakjubkan itu, kan?"

"Mulutmu benar-benar masalah," gumam Yunho, saat ia menyelinap masuk kebawah selimut. Rasa terkejut membanjiri Jaejoong ketika Yunho merengkuhnya, dan Jaejoong tak mampu menghentikan hembusan napas kepuasan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

 **tbc**


	8. BAB 7

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 7**_

Sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai yang terbuka, menghangatkan wajah Jaejoong. Dia berguling, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Untuk sesaat, dia lupa bahwa dia tidak berada di kasurnya yang nyaman. Kemudian kebenaran itu muncul serasa menampar dirinya.

Jaejoong sedang berada di ranjang berukuran king-size di Honeymoon Suite di Grand Hyatt.

Ketika dia berbalik, Jaejoong menemukan Yunho sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebersit kesedihan seketika menjalar kedadanya, tapi Jaejoong mencoba memberi alasan untuk dirinya sendiri,merupakan suatu keajaiban Yunho mau bermalam. Jaejoong tidak terlalu berharap untuk seseorang seperti Yunho akan membangunkannya dan memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal. Itulah jalan keluar dari wilayah pemahaman seseorang seperti Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat. Jika dia inginsampai ke tempat kerja tepat waktu,dia tahu ia harus segera pulang. Mengenakan gaun yang dipakainya semalam, dia mengeluh karena tidak berpikir kedepan untuk membawa baju ganti yang akan dia kenakan ke kantor. Dengan usia hampir tiga puluh tahun, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami hal yang memalukan sebelumnya dan sekarang dia akan mengalaminya. Lagi pula, siapa di dunia ini yang menggunakan kain sutera tipis pada jam tujuh pagi?

Syukurlah, lorong terlihat sepi saat Jaejoongbergegas menyusuri karpet bermotif bunga menuju lift. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, hanya ada staf hotel di sekitar lobi. Dia mencoba menegakkan kepalanya saat melewati mereka. Dia berhasil menjaga martabatnya sampai dia keluar dan memberikan tiketnya ke petugas valet. Dia menatap pakaian dan rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat kusut dan sebuah senyum memaklumi terukir di wajahnya. "Satu menit, Ma'am."

Jaejoong mengerang dalam hati dan menekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak lupa membawa perlengkapan bermalam lagi.

Jaejoong hampir masuk ke dalam kantornya sebelum Junsu menghambur ke dalam dan membanting pintu. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak meneleponku!"

Sambil mengangkat tangannya, Jaejoong mengingatkan, "Aku bahkan belum minum kopi. Aku sudah menunda peluncuran inkuisisi setidaknya tiga puluh menit."

"Hmm, aku orang yang tidak sabaran. Apa kamu kurang tidur semalam?" Junsu bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Hmm maksudku ya aku kurang tidur."

Junsu menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. "Detil, Jae! Aku sangat ingin tahu secara detilnya!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah sahabat yang baik dan buatkan aku kopi."

Jaejoong mengerang.

Sambil mendongkol, Junsu bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku setiap rincinya, setiap detailerotis ketika aku kembali!"

Ketika Junsu keluar ruangan, Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan komputernya. Saat sedang membaca janji pertemuannya untuk hari ini, ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mengecek pesan singkat di ponselnya. Jaejoong melihat satu pesan dari Yunho yang menyebabkan jantungnya seakan melompat ke tenggorokannya.

Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi. Kau terlihatsangat nyenyakuntuk dibangunkan. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu. –-A.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum konyol yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak seperti seorang yang benar-benar bajingan. Yunho sebenarnya cukup peduli dengan mengirimi Jaejoong sebuah pesan untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat, jari-jari Jaejoong melayang di atas keyboard ponselnya.

Terima kasih. Aku tidur nyenyak semalam...well, setelah semuanya itu. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu, juga.

Junsu muncul dengan membawa segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong meniup kopinya ada sedikit gelombang diatas cairan gelap itu, bibir Su-iet cemberut. "Jae, aku benar-benar sakit hati kau tidak menghubungiku pagi ini. Maksudku, aku sudah hampir mati karena penasaran sepanjang malam dan pagi ini menunggu kabar darimu! Aku membuat Youchun hampir gila semalam karena terus bertanya-tanya apa yang kamu lakukan."

Jaejoong melompat dari kursinya hingga menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai. "Kau serius mengatakan kepada Youchun mengenai aku tidur dengan Yunho?"

Junsu memutar matanya, "Tentu saja ya. Apa kau tidak berpikir Youchun akan bertanya-tanya karena kau tiba-tiba hamil?"

"Aku rasa kau benar juga."

"Aku pikir sampai malam berakhir, dia sepertigelisah menunggu kabar darimu juga. Menurutku, perhatiannya lebih dari sekedar ingin

memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan Yunho tidak mengikat kamu menjadi subyek seks kinky sialan atau sesuatu yang lainnya."

Sambil mengelap tangannya ke pinggulnya,Jaejoong menatap jengkel kearah Junsu. "Dan apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengirim SMS kepadamu mengenai setiap detail apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu pasti sangat menarik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana erangan dan desahan dikirimkan ke pesan teks."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Jaejoong menggerutu kemudian meneguk kopinya. Cairan hangat kafein mengalir menyambut ke tenggorokan hingga ke perutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kilas balik peristiwa semalam menyala di dalam benak Jaejoong seperti sebuah film X-rated dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan pipinya merona. "Menakjubkan."

"Jadi, itu semua yang kau pikirkan saat bersamanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dan kami melakukan lagi."

Junsu begitu menikmati setiap detilnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sejauh mungkin dari kursinya sehingga wajahnya hampir menyentuh lantai."Jadi, berapa kali kau klimaks?"

"Junsu!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Oh ayolah, Jae! Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri, mempraktekkannya sampai gila-gilaan dengan Youchun," desak Junsu.

Kehangatan membanjiri pipi Jaejoong. "Oke, kalau begitu. Empat...Tidak, tunggu, lima kali. Salah satunya saat di kamar mandi, juga."

Mata gelap Junsu melebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Jae, itu sangat fantastis!"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan untuk hal semacam orgasme!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat berbahagia untukmu."

Tanpa sadar sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Jaejoong lalu dia menceritakan pada Junsu beberapa detail yang tidak terlalu memalukan. Ketika Jaejoong sampai pada bagian dimana Yunho ikut bermalam, alis Junsu berkerut. "Apa salahnya? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu perlakuan yang sangat manis?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yaa, tapi itu..."

Jaejoong memutar tangannya dengan kalut. "Teruskan, katakan saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, Jae. Kau baru sekali tidur dengannya, dan kau sudah terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaanmu."

"Tidak!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya. Kau panik ketika dia meninggalkanmu semalam dan kau sudah limbung hanya karena dia mengirimi kamu SMS pagi ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, oke?"

Jaejoong membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang ke sandaran kursi dan mendesah. "Kau benar. Aku membuat perasaanku terlalu mendalam." Jaejoong meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Junsu. "Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi begitu rumit untukku? Wanita lain bisa melepaskan celana dalam mereka dan melakukan seks tanpa membawa perasaaan tapi tidak denganku. Aku melibatkan perasaanku kepada seorang douchenozzle (julukan orang yang suka seks bebas), satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menghamiliku untuk kepuasannya sendiri!"

Junsu tertawa. "Jangan menyalahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Walaupun aku harus mengakui bahwa douchenozzle, seperti yang kau sebut tadi, memangbenar-benar memiliki permainan yang menggairahkan.

Sial, aku bahkan mungkin pernah tergoda untuk merasakan sedikit lebih dari kenyataanbahwa dia akan mengajakku makan malam, memberiku lingerie, dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku."

"Aku perlu strategi baru. Aku harus menahan diri dan benar-benar hanya melakukannya secara fisik semata mulai sekarang. Aku akan masuk ke kamar, melakukan seks, dan segera keluar dari sana tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Itu baru gadisku.".

* * *

wahhh maaf td salah update kekeke salah masuk


	9. BAB 8

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 8**_

Pada hari Rabu ketika Jaejoong melangkah memasuki kantor Yunho, ia menengadah dari dokumen yang dia baca dan memandangdisetiap aspek penampilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu dia tampak begitu berbeda sejak Yunho meninggalkannya kemarin pagi - praktis telanjang bulat di bawah selimut dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di atas bantal. Hari ini dia muncul bagaikan seorang wanita professional yang berpengalaman dengan rok pensil ketat warna abu-abu, blus berenda warna hitam, dan sepatu bertumit. Dia juga telah mengatur rambutnya menjadi ikatan lepas. Tapi meskipundia berpakaian rapi, dia merasa sama saja dengan telanjang dari cara Yunho menatapnya.

Masuk dan keluarlah dengan cepat, dan kau takkan terluka,Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tersipu saat bertemu dengan mata Yunho yang seperti sedang memicingkan matanya.

"Hai," katanya, malu-malu.

"Halo. Untuk apa aku berhutang kesenangan dengan kunjunganmu ini?"

Ambil napas dalam-dalam, Jae. Kamu bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa dilakukan Yunho hanyalah mengatakan tidak...dan mungkin sekali dia akan mempermalukan kamu secara menyeluruh atas usulan itu di siang hari. Belum lagi jika ia mungkin mengajukan tuduhan pelecehan melihat ke sekeliling. "Um, saat ini kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu untuk meeting.

Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bisa melakukan pendekatan seperti ini pada Yunho. Sejak ia melakukan tes ovulasinya di kamar mandi, pikirannya menjerit betapa gilanya dia, bahkan berpikir untuk mengajak Yunho berhubungan seks saat mereka sedang bekerja. Saat lift meluncur naik keatas, kesadarannya bekerja dan mendorongnya terlalu jauh dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita jalang yang tidak tahu malu atau bahkan mempertimbangkan dia seperti wanita panggilan untuk seks di tengah hari.

Dia menantikan suara-suara di kepalanya keluar. "Well, kau tahu, suhu tubuhku naik beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?"

Dengan tertawa gugup, Jaejoong menjawab, "Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Dia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan sarafnya. Hal ini sedikit membantu lututnya yang gemetaran.

Apalagi ia akan berbicara tentang kata-kata yang tidak perlu disebut lagi lebih dari yang dituduhkan. "Kau tahu, aku telah melakukan tes ini untuk mengetahui kapan aku ovulasi dan kapan aku lagi subur sekali. Dan well...sekarang inilah saatnya."

Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong, untuk sesaat ia tak berkedip dan nyaris tak bernapas sebelum sebuah seringaian melengkung di bibirnya. "Oh, jadi kau datang ke sini untuk seks?"

Jaejoong meringis. "Apakah kau selalu harus bersikap kasar?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Apakah kau lebih suka jika aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kenikmatan di sore hari?" Godanya, seakan menikmati fakta bahwa Jaejoong sekarang sedang menggeliat di atas sepatunya.

"Tolong berhentilah," gumamnya. Untuk menguji keberaniannya, dia melangkah mendekati meja Yunho. Sungguh ajaib, kakinya terasa lentur seperti karet, sebenarnya hal itu sangat mendukungnya.

Dengan Yunho yangbertindak seperti seseorang yang gila seks, Jaejoong tidak perlu khawatir karena ia tidak memiliki perasaan sesuatu padanya. Ini adalah tindakan tercela Yunho yang Jaejoong ingat saat pesta Natal, Yunho bukan seperti orang yang memeluknya dari belakang saat tidur kemarin malam itu. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dia harus menyimpan catatan perilaku Yunho dibenaknya setiap kali dia mulai tergelincir masuk ke ranjau emosional dari perasaannya yang lebih mendalam pada Yunho.

Mengandalkan lebih dari kemauan keras membuat Jaejoong mengambil langkah satu inci di sekitar sisi meja. Ketika dia bertemu dengan kerlingan mata Yunho, Jaejoong mendesah. "Tolong, bisakah kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?"

"Dan bagaimana itu?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah…Hanya saja tidak seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti sepotong daging di tengah hari."

Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan Yunho yang geli. "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menunggu kesempatan ini nanti malam. Kau tak bias membayangkan betapa sulitnya hal ini bagiku. Untuk datang kesini dan penawaran yang kau berikan seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan, belum lagi melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku sangat membencinya, Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membuatku hamil. Dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Yunho bergeser di kursinya. dan Jaejoong tahu permohonannya itu memiliki efek pada diri Yunho. "Aku harus mengakui, kau membutuhkan aku seperti ini adalah salah satu yang membuatku begitu bergairah, Jae," ujarnya. Sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, ia memerintahkan, "Kunci pintunya."

Jaejoong bergegas untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu mereka. Ketika ia kembali ke sampingnya, Yunho menekan tombol telepon. Suara sekretarisnya muncul dari speaker.

"Ya, Mr. Jung?"

"Marilyn, tolong mundurkan jadwal meetingku yang jam 3:00.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Ia mengedip ke Jaejoong.

"Baik Sir."

"Dan pastikan saya tidak terganggu selama tiga puluh menit kedepan."

"Akan saya lakukan."

Setelah Jaejoong yakin Yunho telah menutup teleponnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setengah jam? Seseorang pasti percaya pada dirinya sendiri akan staminanya."

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan meragukan staminaku." Mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Yunho berputar dimana lututnya menyentuh Jaejoong.

Hasrat terpancar di mata Yunho saat ia membawa tangannya keatas, dan mengaitkan kedua jarinya di belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku milikmu, sayang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah setubuhi aku sekarang."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. "Tapi. Bukankah kau…" dia terdiam, pandangan matanya berkedip di atas sofa kulit.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan-pelan. "Kaulah yang membutuhkan aku. Sekarang giliranmu terserah kau."

Rasa malu dan amarah menjalar di dalam dirinya. Yunho seakan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya pada Jaejoong. "Baiklah," katanya jengkel. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yunho, Jaejoong menyentakkan rok model lurusnya hingga keatas pinggulnya.

Yunho mengambil napas dalam-dalam, saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memperlihatkan bagian pangkal pahanya yang ditutupi celana dalam berenda. "Sialan, kau sangat seksi," gumamnya.

Setelah Jaejoong melepaskan celana dalamnya, pelan-pelan ia menurunkan roknya kembali sedikit kebawah dan melangkah menghampirinya. Dia ingin sekali menampar langsung seringaian sombong di wajahnya yang tampan. Kilatan geli di mata birunya jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa Yunho sangat menikmati rasa malunya. Dengan kekuatan lebih dari yang dia butuhkan, Jaejoong mendorong kaki Yunho agar terpisah dengan salah satu lututnya.

Kemudian dia membungkuk kearah Yunho, menempatkan jarinya ke ikat pinggangnya. Ereksinya sangat jelas terbentuk di celananya.

Setelah Jaejoong cepat-cepat menurunkan ristleting celananya, pelan- pelan dia mulai turun ke pangkuan Yunho.

"Apa? Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu?" Tanya Yunho. Suaranya bergetar penuh rasa humor.

Dia merengut kearahnya. "Ini bukan tentang orgasme, tapi ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." balasnya, tangannya menyelipmasuk ke celana dalam Yunho lalu jari-jarinya meremas kemaluannya.

"Maaf sayang, jika aku tidak orgasme, maka kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sambil memutar matanya, Jaejoong mengarahkan ereksi Yunho diantara kemaluannya. Saat Jaejoong meluncur perlahan, rasa nikmat terasa di sepanjang kejantanannya. Yunho mengerang dan membawa bibirnya ke leher Jaejoong. Begitu dia merasakandi dalam diri Jaejoong, Yunho menjilat ke atas menuju telinga Jaejoong dengan menyisakan kelembaban, mengisap daun telinganya. "Hmm, seseorang yang sangat basah dan siap untukku bahkan tanpa sentuhan. Aku pasti memiliki beberapa efek untukmu, sayang."

Jaejoong melarikan jarinya menuju rambut Yunho, menyentakkan kepala Yunho keatas untuk bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata, "Jangan menyanjung diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini masalah biologis. Karena adanya hormon dan esterogen, bukan kau, yang membuatku …"

Yunho mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoong dengan kuat, jarinya mendorong ke dalam vaginanya. "Katakan saja."

Jaejoong sempat ragu sebelum berbisik, "Basah."

Yunho menggeram dan mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeser ritme gerakannya di atas pangkuan Yunho lebih cepat lagi. Tangan Yunho turun dari pinggul Jaejoong menuju ke pinggang roknya. Setelah Yunho melepas baju Jaejoong, jari terampilnya turun menyusuri deretan kancing mutiara kecil.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan Yunho menyelinap di dalam cup bra berendanya untuk membelai salah satu payudaranya. Ketika ibu jari Yunho mencubit putingnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan erangan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih ketika Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya.

Yunho bertekad bahwa Jaejoongmenginginkan lebih dari sekedar ingin hamil, dan hal itu membuatnya marah jika ia menyerah padanya.

Kemarahan mendorong Jaejoong untuk bergerak lebih keras terhadap diri Yunho, berharap untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat.

Tapi Yunho ternyata telah mengantisipasinya. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua sisi pantat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya kemudian bergeser ke tepi kursi. Jaejoong menjerit dan mencengkeram kakinya di pinggang Yunho agar tidak terjatuh. "Tunggu sebentar." Kata Yunho.

Dalam satu gerakan, Yunho berdiri, membuat tangan Jaejoong mengetat di lehernya. Tawa Yunhomenghangatkan telinganya. "Santai sedikit,

sayang. Aku masih ingin bernafas."

"Maaf," Rengeknya.

Dengan lembut Yunho menurunkan Jaejoongdi tepi mejanya, kemudian membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Mencium seperti kelaparan, dia mendorongJaejoong untukmerebahkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong menggeserkan pinggulnya dan sekali lagi membungkus kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Yunho, membawanya masuk bahkan lebih dalam. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang di bibir masing-masing penuh dengan sensasi. "Sialan, Jaejoong," gumannya sambil menghujam ke dalam diri Jaejoong.

Menjaga kecepatan agar tetap stabil, Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong dan mulai mencium menuruni lehernya. Mulutnya menggantikan tangannya yang sebelumnya telah berada disana, dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan mengisap putingnya. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Tekadnya untuk tidak merasa apa-apa telah memudar saat ia terengah-engah dan mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh ke dalam mulut Yunho. Ketika bibir Yunho pindah ke payudara yang satunya, Jaejoong tahu ia dekat ke tepian orgasme. "Yunho," katanya terengah-engah.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Jaejoong untuk melihat Jaejoong ketika dia datang. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku gila,"

katanya. Ia mendorong lagi beberapa kali kemudian ia mengikuti Jaejoong. "Ya Tuhan!"teriaknya.

Mereka berbaring tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua meredakan diri pasca orgasme. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan malas. "Seperti biasanya, rasanya sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, benar." jawab Jaejoong, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan suhu tubuhmu berubah lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"Sialan."

Jaejoong terkikik, "Maaf."

Yunho menciumnya sebelum melepaskan diri keluar dari Jaejoong.

Ketika ia menarik celananya keatas, Jaejoong turun dari meja. Dia merapikan branyakemudian menarik roknya kebawah. "Oh, celana dalamku!" gumam Jaejoong, mencari-cari di sekitar lantai.

"Sudah kuamankan," kata Yunho, membungkuk di samping meja.

Dia menatap thong hitam berenda dengan sekuntum mawar merah muda sebelum menyerahkannya ke Jaejoong. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatmu menggunakan itu."

"Selalu ada lain kali," candanya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho tertawa dan mulai menyelipkan kemeja kedalam celananya.

Jaejoong memakai celana dalamnya lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Um, Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menggunakan sofamu untuk sementara?"

"Untuk calon anak?"

Dia mengangguk

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga harus turun kebawah untuk meeting-ku."

"Jadi, sampai jumpa pada jum'at malam?"

Yunho mengedipkan mata kemudian memukul pantat Jaejoong,

"Sampai ketemu lagi."


	10. BAB 9

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 9**_

Dua minggu kemudian

Setiap bagian terkecil dalam tubuh Jaejoong mencoba tidak melirik lingkaran merah di kalender untuk keseratus kalinya. Haidnya sudah terlambat -dua hari, lebih tepatnya telat dua malam, tujuh belas jam dan lima puluh menit sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena biasanya siklus menstruasinya selalu tepat waktu, ketegangan yang dialaminya semakin naik. Tentu saja, secara fisik untuk pertama kalinya mungkin hal ini membuatnya bahagia. Tapi mungkin juga karena tubuhnya sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan Yunho adalah seorang yang mirip Dewa Seks sehingga mereka melakukan itu dan langsung berhasil?

Jika melihat tanda mencolok pada tanggal yang dilingkari,itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berharap secara berlebihan, sekarang ini jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap ia melingkari satu tanggal. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk menandainya,mungkin tidak ada cara lain agar ia bisa melupakan hal yang paling penting itu. Karena hal itu sudah terpatri dan menempel di hati dan jiwanya

Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggal ibunya.

Tepat saat airmata kesedihan menusuk matanya, kepala Junsu muncul dipintu. "Ayolah, girl. Aku akan membawamu makan siang."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia menangis. Junsu sudah tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini. Tahun lalu, ia menghujani Jaejoong dengan alkohol dan coklat lalu menghabiskan malam dengan memeluknya di tempat tidur saat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisannya. "Tawaranmu sangat manis, tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini."

"Sahabat sepertiapa aku ini jika meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian sepanjang hari ini."

"Semacam orang yang menghargai bagaimana akuselama dibawah tekanan,aku berusaha mematikan emosionalku dan menarik diri dari keluargaku dan teman-teman?" pinta Jaejoong dengan penuh harap.

Junsu mendengus. "Tidak, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau butuh margarita sampai mabuk. Makanan yang sangat berlemak, dan desert berkalori yang dilapisi coklat. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menyediakannya."

Jaejoong tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Junsu. Selain itu dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kantor dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk sementara waktu. Jadi dia bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jika kau yang membayar, aku akan makan, minum, dan bergembira!"

"Itu baru gadisku."

Ketika lift mereka mulai turun, Junsu bertanya, "Kau tidak keberatan jika Youchun bergabung dengan kita, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah lama sekali aku belum sempat melihatnya."

"Aku , aku sempat berpikir ingin berlari ke rumah sakit pada jam istirahat makan siang untuk melakukan seks kilat."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Kau sangat mengerikan."

Ketika mereka tiba di restoran, Youchun mendapatkan tempat yangsudah menunggu mereka. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Joongie?" tanyanya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan masa kecilnya yang diberikan oleh kakeknya dibibir Youchun. Itu adalah salah satu kesenangan Kangin saat menggodanya dengan memanggil namanya seperti itu dan ketika dia memanggilnya seperti yang dilakukan Kangin, Youchun pikir itu sangat lucu dan secara otomatis dia menirunya.

Untungnya, Jaejoong tahu pertanyaan Youchunberkaitan dengan peringatan meninggalnya ibunya, bukan mengenai haidnya yang terlambat.

"Aku mulai bisa melaluinya. Beberapa hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin."

Dia mengangguk dan menepuk punggungnya. Saat ia kembali duduk, Junsu menyikut Jaejoong untuk duduk di samping Youchun. Dia tahu Junsu tidak ingin Jaejoong duduk sendirian. "Tidak, tidak, sudah lama kalian hampir tidak saling bertemu," protes Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku bisa menataplangsung mata Youchun yang duduk dihadapanku."

"Sebagian besar alasan dari semua itu untuk menjaga Junsu yang biasanya menggodaku di bawah meja," jawab Youchun, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Jaejoong mencibir dan duduk disamping Youchun. Junsu duduk dengan santai diseberang mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi dengan membawa catatan pesanan minuman mereka, Jaejoong merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di perutnya dan ia mencengkram menu lebih erat.

Junsu langsung melihatpenderitaannya. "Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya sekilas kearah Youchun lalu kembali ke Junsu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk membahas masalah kewanitaannya didepan Youchun – entah masalah pribadi atau bukan. Meskipun dia berarti lebih dari sekedar tunangannya Junsu - dia adalah seorang teman yang baik dan dapat dipercaya – tapi tetap saja dia merasa terganggu untuk membahas masalah ini. "Oh tidak apa-apa."

"Sial, kau tidak kram, kan?"

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya menghangat saat ia mencoba untuk bersembunyi dibalik menu. "Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

Junsu memutar matanya. "Oh, sialan, tahu semua tentang vagina dan ovarium, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura malu di depannya."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura malu…aku benar-benar malu!" Jawab Jaejoong.

Mengabaikan Jaejoong, Junsu menatap tajam Youchun. "Kau tahu bagaimana Jae berhubungan seks dengan Yunho agar bisa hamil?"

Youchun mengangguk. "Well, sekarang haidnya sudah terlambat dua hari."

Jaejoong menutup matanya, berharap lantai akan terbuka dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Youchun berdeham, mencoba untuk meredakan ketegangan. "Jika kau kram, itu bisa menjadi pertanda baik. Kadang-kadang ketika implan telur menempel dinding rahim, kau akan mengalami nyeri dari sedang sampai berat mirip dengan kram saat menstruasi."

Junsu tesenyum dengan berseri-seri ke arah Youchun. "Sayang kau begitu seksi saat kau mengucapkan istilah medis itu."

Jaejoong mendengus saat Youchun membungkuk diatas meja dan memberikan ciuman yang lama pada Junsu. "Kalian benar-benar memuakkan." Begitu mereka berhenti berciuman, Jaejoong tersenyum pada Youchun. "Tapi terima kasih untuk informasinya. Aku berharap seperti itu."

"Begitu juga dengan aku. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang luar biasa, Joongie, Tuhan tahu, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan," jawab Youchun, sambil meremas tangan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya." Jawaban Jaejoong disela oleh bunyi telepon di dalam dompetnya. Dia melirik ke arah pesan itu dan tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau berbicara padaku atau tidak, tapi aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Tidak seorangpun, selain ibuku sendiri, kau sangat berarti untukku. Ibuku selalu mencintai dan menerimaku apa adanya. Belum lagi dia pembuat kue chocolate chip terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Aku mencintai dan merindukanmu, Joongie!

Itu dari Siwon. Dia bahkan menggunakan nama panggilan akrabnya. Ketika dia akan membalas pesannya, Junsu berdeham.

Jaejoong tersentak lalu menatap ke arahnya. "Maaf aku tidak berpikir-"

Junsu memberi isyaratke arah atasdi balik bahu Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong berbalik, Siwon berdiri dengan membawa karangan bunga lili - bunga favorit ibunya. Air mata Jaejoong menetes saat ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk leher Siwon. "Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya kau ada disini!"

"Aku senang kau memelukku, bukannya memukulku."

Saat Jaejoong menarik dirinya, dia tertawa."Kurasa aku meninggalkan sesuatuyang sangat buruk diantara kita ya?"

"Dude, kupikir aku hampir mati diantara kamu dan pria itu - oh siapa ya namanya? seseorang yang berpikir aku adalah pacarmu dan akan menendang pantatku."

Junsu mencibir. "Namanya Yunho, tapi aku pikir kita bias menghubungkan dia sebagai calon daddy bayi Jae."

Mata Siwon melebar dan ia terhuyung mundur kebelakang. "Kau mendapatkan pria itu untuk menjadi donor sperma untukmu?"

Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Cassey sebelum dia bertambah ngawur di tempat ini. "Tidak, persisnya tidak seperti itu.

"Dia memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk duduk. "Kurasa kau perlu memesankan sesuatu dulu."

Siwon melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan sebelum duduk."Aku membutuhkan bir…sebenarnya, tolong bawakan aku satu pitcher!"

* * *

maaf jika tidak sesesuai harapan kalian

saya tidak akan merubah cerita

benarkah ini tak cocok yunjae ?

? saya kira kadang juga banyak yang kaya itu


	11. BAB 10

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 10**_

Yunho bergegas keluar dari lift setelah meeting terakhirnya sore itu.

Dengan promosi barunya, hari-harinya semakin padat, dari saat ia berjalan melewati pintu masuk sampai absen pulang. Untungnya sekarang ini hanya butuh setengah jam lagi sampai ia bisa pulang.

Dia berhenti dimeja sekeretarisnya. "Apa ada pesan Marylin?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ada Ms. Kim yang telah menunggu di kantormu."

Kemaluan Yunho berkedut begitu mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut.

Terakhir kali Jaejoong berada di kantornya, mereka melakukan seks kilat. Dia yakin, dia sangat berharap bahwa Jaejoong kembali untuk itu. "Terima kasih."

Dia menjilati bibirnya sebagai antisipasi dan membuka pintu kantornya. Apapun harapan yang dia miliki untuk berhubungan seks seketika sirna, saat dia melihat Jaejoong tergeletak di sofanya, menangis histeris. Tenggorokannya tersedak tampak mengerikan, dan dia berjuang untuk bernapas. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini ketika ia tumbuh dewasa. Dengan empat saudara perempuannya, dia sudah sering melihat dan mendengar hampir semuanya.

Tapi biasanya setiap kali estrogen sialan-seperti badai itu naik ke atas cakarawala, dia dan ayahnya menghindar dengan melarikan diri pergi keluar kestadion baseball atau ke tempat pizza. Tidak peduli seberapa sukses bisnisnya, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia tangani: perempuan yang sedang emosional.

Jaejoong mendongak lalu melihat Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata mereka bertemu dan dia menangis lagi. "oh sial," gumam Yunhos ambil menjalankan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambutnya. Dia ragu sebelum perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah sofa. Saat Yunho menatap Jaejoong, dia bergerak bergantian di atas tumit kakinya. Akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersulamnya dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkan kepada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat haid."

Yunho meringis. "Um, maaf. Aku punya beberapa Advil di mejaku jika kamu mengalami kram atau sesuatu."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ingusnya dan melotot kearahnya. "Apa kau tidak paham? Aku menstruasi. Jadi aku tidak hamil."

"Oh," gumam Yunho, akhirnya memahami masalah utama yang membuat Jaejoong bertingkah aneh.

"Dan aku tahu untuk mendapatkan kehamilan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak langsung berhasil, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir mengapa aku tidak bisa hamil? Maksudku dokter kandunganku sangat yakin waktu mengatakan aku sehat dan mampu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah?"

Yunho membuka mulutnya, tapi Jaejoong terus berbicara, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Atau bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memahami menjadi satu sosok di mana aku tidak bisa hamil? Bagaimana jika aku sudah menyia-nyiakan masa suburku selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang aku menjadi kering atau mandul dan sendirian selama sisa hidupku?"

Dia menangis lagi, dadanya naik turun karena isak tangis keras yang menyiksa dirinya. Yunho berdiri terpaku di atas lantai. Diam-diam berdebat dalam hati apakah dia akan berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari kantornya. Apa sih yang harus dia lakukan dengan kondisi Jaejoong seperti ini? Dengan enggan, ia duduk disamping Jaejoong disofa. Bahkan tanpa ditawari, Jaejoong melemparkan dirinya pada Yunho. Pipinya yang basah oleh air mata ditekan keleher Yunho, sementara tubuh Jaejoong gemetar menempel tubuh Yunho. Untuk sesaat tubuh Yunho membeku, dan mungkin juga Jaejoong merasa nyaman pada tubuh Yunho yang seperti sebuah patung

marmer.

Yunho berdeham dan mencoba untuk mendapat pegangannya. "Shh, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. Tampaknya hal itu menjadi dorongan semangat yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong karena setelah itudia memperketat tangannya di leher Yunho. Karena dia tidak tahu apa sih yang harus dilakukan, Yunho hanya membiarkan Jaejoong menangis.

Keheningan tampaknya sudah berlalu sebelum Jaejoong kelelahan.

Napasnya terengah-engah karena frustrasi, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan ragu.

Jaejoong tersentak menjauh saat mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi malu melintas di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku begitu, begitu menyesal! Aku tidak percaya aku datang kesini dan membuatmu panik!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, tidak. Sial! Ketika aku melihat…ketika aku tahu aku tidak hamil, semua yang kupikirkan adalah menemuimu. Aku bahkan melewati kantor Junsu." Dia bergidik. "Ya Tuhan, aku sangat malu karena kau melihatku bertingkah seperti orang gila!" keluhnya, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Mencoba untuk meringankan suasana, Yunho mengatakan, "Kau tahu, sepertinya kau memberiku sebuah kerumitan di sini."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Aku berpikir dalam hati kau yang paling marah tentang prospek harus berhubungan seks lagi denganku."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Tidak sama sekali bukan itu." Sambil bercanda dia menyikutnya, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sebenarnya bersikap merendahkan dirimu dalam urusan di tempat tidur?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Jaejoong membungkuk dan mencium pipi Yunho. "Tidak Yunho, berhubungan seks denganmu merupakan kejutan yang paling besar dari semua rencana gilaku."

"Sebuah kejutan? Kau yakin kau bukan orang yang bisa membelai ego kelaki-lakianku, kan?"

"Berhentilah memancing untuk mendapatkan pujian, Mr. Jung." Jaejoong menangkupkan wajah Yunho dengan tangannya, ibu jarinya menyusuri sepanjang janggut di pipinya. "Selain itu, kupikir aku melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik waktu membelaimu saat terakhir kali kita bersama." Ketika mata Yunho melebar, Jaejoong tertawa. "Dan dalam tujuh sampai sepuluh hari saat aku kembali subur, aku berharap menemukan diriku kembali ditempat tidur dengan seorang dewa seks seperti dirimu – asalkan kamu bersedia."

"Oh aku akan bersedia sekali." Dia mengambil salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan mencium jari-jarinya. "Aku bersedia saat ini juga."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tujuh sampai sepuluh hari."

Dia mengerang. "Kau suka menyiksaku, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya nanti." Jaejoong memberinya ciuman sayang di bibir Yunho. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dulu kepadamu. Aku bertingkah aneh hari ini…itu bukan hanya tentang aku yang tidak jadi hamil."

"Bukan hanya itu?" tanyanya,dengan waspada.

Menarik napas panjang, dia berkata, "Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya ibuku. Hari-hari seperti ini selalu terasa berat, tapi kemudian saat menyadari kalau aku tidak hamil…hal ini semacam pukulan ganda buatku."

Dia meremas tangan Jaejoong. "Aku ikut menyesal. Aku kehilangan ibuku lima tahun yang lalu. Ulang tahunnya, tepat hari ibu, hari dimana ia meninggal – sangat menyebalkan."

Jaejoong menatap kagum ke arahnya dan Yunho merasa terkejutmelihat dirinya juga. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan berbagi sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, tapi ada sesuatu tentang diri Jaejoong yang membuatnya ingin terbuka-untuk berbagi sesuatu dengannya yang biasanya dia tidak pernah berani melakukan itu. "Apakah kau dekat dengan ibumu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho bergeser tidak nyaman karena ingatannya kembali ke kenangan indah seakan diputar di pikirannya seperti sebuah film.

"Ya. Aku dekat dengannya. Well, aku masih dekat dengan ayahku.

Tapi ibuku…" Senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya. "Dia berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun saat melahirkan aku. Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang telah lama ditunggu untuk meneruskan nama keluarga dan bayi terakhir dalam hidupnya."

"Aku bertaruh dia sangat memanjakanmu," renung Jaejoong.

"Ya. Dan ke empat kakak perempuanku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan, sangat mengherankan aku bukan gay karena tumbuh disekitar para hormon estrogen."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tidak, sebaliknya kau menjadi seorang manwhore (pria pelacur)."

"Ya, sekarang ini," jawabnya menyenggol lutut Jaejoong dengan lututnya.

"Bagaimana kalau seorang manwhore yang berhati emas?"

"Itu sedikit lebih baik."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah memberi aku sandaran untuk menangis."

"Aku senang bisa membantu."

Mereka duduk diam selama beberapa detik, saling menatap mata.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berdeham dan berdiri. "Kurasa aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Ketika Jaejoong mulai melewatinya, Yunho menyambar lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang denganku malam ini?" Untuk sesaat, Yunho pikir ada orang lain yang berbicara. Suaranya terdengar asing baginya, belum lagi apa yang telah disarankan merupakan gagasan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Dia jarang mengundang wanita ke rumahnya-selalu ditempat mereka atau kamar hotel. Hanya pasangan seksualnya yang sudah lama bisa menyeberangi penghalang itu. Tapi Jaejoong telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar emosional seperti banci dan membuatnya melanggar semua aturannya. Pertama, Yunho pernah menginap dengan Jaejoong dan dia sekarang meminta Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

Jika Yunho terkejut, Jaejoong terpana. "A-Apa?"

"Kau tahu, jadi kau tidak harus sendirian dengan semua kejadian hari ini."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku bisa membuat steak di atas panggangan atau aku bisa membuat pasta atau udang scampi (udang dipanggang atau di tumis dengan bawang putih dan saus mentega)."

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan heran.

"Ya, aku yang sok pintar bisa memasak."

"Aku terkesan. Aku tidak tahu kau sepertinya memiliki triple threat (ganteng, tubuh seksi, personality). Maksudku memiliki ketrampilan kuliner, menjadi bos di tempat kerja dan tentu saja kita tidak bisa melupakan bakatmu di kamar tidur."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku penuh dengan kejutan, sayang."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Yunho yakin Jaejoong seakan berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Yunho. "Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan?"

"Aku yakin. Kita bisa nongkrong dan bersantai."

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku akan menemuimu di luar di lantai sepuluh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mau memberiku arah rumahmu atau aku hanya mengikutimu?"

"Kau bisa ikut aku dan mengantarmu kembali ke mobilmu."

"Oh tidak, terlalu ruwet."

"Jae. Tidak apa-apa. bagaimana kalau kau menemuiku di lantai bawah dalam lima belas menit?"

"Oke kedengarannya bagus."


	12. BAB 11

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 11**_

Benak Jaejoong berperang ketika sedang di dalam lift yang merangkak menuju lantai kantornya. Kau melanggar semua aturan dengan pergi ke rumahnya! Ingat mantramu 'datang, bercinta, lalu pergi'?

Setuju untuk membiarkan dia memasak dan menghiburmu jelas bukan bagian dari rencanamu. Kau akan menyesalinya! Dia telah menjadi musuh terburuknya sendiri.

"Cukup!" Dia berteriak tepat pada saat pintu lift terbuka. Dua orang wanita yang sedang menunggu memberinya tatapan aneh. Dia menundukkan kepala lalu berjalan cepat menuju kantornya.

Menyambar dompet dan tasnya, kemudian membanting dan mengunci pintu.

Begitu sampai di bawah dia mondar-mandir di lobi. Saat Jaejoong berpikir untuk meninggalkan Yunho demi menjaga kewarasannya sendiri, ia muncul di depan Jaejoong, "Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Ehm, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho keluar melalui pintu samping ke arah gedung parkir. Ketika kunci remote di tangan Yunho membuat lampu sebuah Mercedes convertible hitam legam berkedip, Jaejoong bersiul rendah. "Mobil yang bagus, Mr Jung."

Yunho terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Miss Kim."

"Aku terkesan dengan semua kemewahan ini."

Dia menggeleng. "Kau mulai lagi dengan mulutmu itu."

Jaejoong melempar tasnya ke lantai mobil lalu meluncurkan pantatnya di kursi kulit. Selain fakta bahwa harga mobil ini dua kali lipat harga Honda-nya, seluruh bagian interiornya benar-benar bersih. Tidak ada remah bahkan setitik debu yang dapat ditemukan, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan interior mobilnya yang bahkan bisa memberi makan sebuah desa kecil dengan sisa-sisa sarapan atau makan malamnya di jalan yang berceceran.

"Keberatan kalau aku menurunkan atapnya?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini hari yang indah."

Yunho menekan sebuah tombol di konsol, dan atap mulai tertarik ke belakang. Saat mereka keluar dari gedung parkir, Jaejoong merogoh tasnya mencari jepit rambut. Setelah menjepit rambut panjangnya ke belakang, dia menutup mata dan membiarkan angin meniup dirinya.

"Jangan bilang aku sangat membosankan sampai membuatmu mengantuk?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar."

Mereka tidak lama berkendara di jalan tol sebelum Yunho melajukan mobil keluar jalan tol. Ketika ia memasuki kawasan tua yang elite, Jaejoong sontak berpaling padanya. "Kau tinggal di sini?"

Dia terkekeh. "Memang kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkanmu tinggal di gedung apartemen khas bujangan yang elegan dan mewah."

"Well, jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya dulu aku terbiasa tinggal di, seperti yang kau katakan gedung apartemen yang elegan dan mewah di pusat kota. Tapi kemudian kakakku, Angie, yang merupakan agen real estate, meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus berhenti menghamburkan uang untuk membayar sewa dan mulai berinvestasi beberapa properti. Bagaimanapun dia berhasil membujukku untuk membeli rumah tetangga kakak kami, Sungmin. " Dia melirik pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Aku pikir itu hanya akal-akalan mereka agar bisa mengawasiku, tapi sepadan karena aku bisa mendapat banyak makanan gratis." Dia menunjuk ke kiri pada sebuah rumah mewah dua lantai bergaya kolonial dengan sebuah teras depan melengkung.

"Itu rumah Sungmin."

"Cantik."

"Terima kasih," jawab Yunho, lalu membelokkan mobilnya kembali.

"Dia membutuhkan rumah besar untuk mengurung monster-monster

itu tetap di dalam."

"Monster-monster?"

"Tiga keponakanku."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku mengerti."

Yunho memasuki jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata berlantai dua dengan kolom putih. Jaejoong melongo menatap rumah yang modelnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Yunho. Kekurangan dari rumah itu hanya pagar kayu putih dan mainan-mainan berserakan, dan Yunho akan terlihat seperti seorang suami dan ayah di sebuah kota pinggiran pada umumnya.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, dia berjalan keluar dari garasi dan matanya melebar menatap pada rumput sehijau zamrud dan bunga beraneka warna. "Wow, kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke halaman yang terjaga rapi.

Yunho mendengus. "Ya Tuhan, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan apapun kecuali sedikit jamur di kulkas. Ayahku adalah salah satu yang ahli dengan tanaman. Tidak hanya itu, tapi dia sudah pensiun, jadi berkebun di halaman rumah anak-anaknya adalah misi terakhir hidupnya."

"Dia benar-benar manis." Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho menaiki tangga teras depan menuju ke dalam rumah. Dia menekan kode ketika alarm mulai berbunyi. Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya ketika ia melangkah ke dalam ruang tamu yang luas dan terbuka. Jendela-jendela yang lebarnya dari lantai ke langit-langit membuat ruangan bermandikan cahaya, serta pilar-pilar kayu yang tinggi berselang-seling hingga menyentuh langit-langit.

Mengingat kesan pertamanya tentang Yunho, dia mengharap furnitur yang fungsional, modern, namun dingin. Bukannya kursi empuk yang hangat, sofa dua dudukan atau selimut antik yang menyelimuti sofa. "Apakah kau memiliki dekorator?" Tanyanya sambil mengikuti Yunho menuju dapur.

"Tidak, aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Well, kakak-kakak perempuanku ikut membantu tentu saja. Mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk memanjakanku di semua area domestik." Yunho berbalik dan mengamati ekspresi Jaejoong. "Jadi apa kau menyukai rumah ini?"

"Suka? Aku mencintai rumah ini. Kau hanya berpikir tentang investasi properti. Tapi ini adalah sebuah rumah yang akan membuat siapapun merasa bangga."

Senyum lambat mengembang di wajah Yunho. "Terima kasih. Pujian yang datang dari seseorang sepertimu benar-benar sangat berarti."

"Seseorang sepertiku?"

Yunho melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut, berhenti menarik-narik tengkuknya. "Oh kau tahu, seseorang yang nyata-seseorang yang menghargai rumah sebagai tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni."

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, tapi bunyi gedebuk keras menyela mereka.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin aku harus memperingatkanmu tentang Taepoong."

"Kau punya teman sekamar?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tidak, kecuali kalau kau menganggap anjing Labrador hitam seberat delapan puluh pound (40 kg) yang menggigitku baik di dalam maupun luar ruangan dan mendengkur lebih keras dari beruang adalah teman sekamar."

"Oh kau memiliki anjing!" Pekik Jaejoong.

Yunho memberinya tatapan aneh. "Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan kegirangan tentang Labrador tua-ku yang bau."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintai anjing! Aku sudah lama ingin punya satu, tapi jadwalku benar-benar gila, aku takut akan meninggalkannya lama sendirian."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sebenarnya menitipkan Taepoong ke Penitipan Anjing beberapa hari dalam seminggu."

"Kau melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong, berjuang untuk mencegah sudut-sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

Yunho menjawab sambil cemberut, "Ya, ya, aku seperti banci."

Jaejoong berjinjit untuk mengacak rambut Yunho. "Aw, aku pikir kau manis melakukan itu untuk Taepoong." Jaejoong menggeser tangannya ke dada Yunho. "Dan itu menunjukkan apa yang selama ini aku percaya —bahwa kau mempunyai hati di dalam sini."

"Aku senang kau sedikit terkesan padaku. Aku benci kalau anak- anak kita kelak akan ketakutan karena ibunya mengira bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan seks yang tidak berperasaan."

Wajah Jaejoong merengut saat ia menyentak tangannya menjauh dari dada Yunho. Yunho menatapnya malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal dengan menyebutkan bayi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terlalu emosional hari ini. "

Yunho menangkup dagu Jaejoong lalu memberinya senyum menenangkan. "Itu akan terjadi, Jaejoong. Mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan, tetapi kau tetap akan hamil."

Air mata menusuk matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Bahkan pada saat kita mati saat mencoba, kita akan tetap mewujudkannya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kadang aku berpikir kau akan menikmati bagian kematian dikarenakan oleh seks."

Matanya tertutup karena kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain yang lebih baik."

Mereka terinterupsi oleh lolongan rendah bersemangat dari pintu basement. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkan Taepoong keluar sebelum sarafnya terganggu," kata Yunho. Ia memutar kenop, dan Taepoong

menerjang keluar. Anjing itu segera menerjang lutut Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong hanya tertawa. "Turun Taepoong! Jangan lompat!" teriak Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jaejoong tepat saat Taepoong menyapukan lidah merah mudanya di pipi Jaejoong. "Dia hanya senang melihat orang."

"Dia produk gagal dari sekolah kepatuhan," gumam Yunho.

"Aw, aku yakin dia anjing terbaik di seluruh dunia! Iya kan, sayang?

"Kata Jaejoong, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Taepoong menggoyangkan ekornya menyambut perhatian yang diberikan Jaejoong, ekornya bergoyang diantara kaki Yunho. Dia melayang ke surga anjing ketika Jaejoong mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya, mendengus dan akhirnya duduk diam.

"Oke, waktunya ke luar."

Taepoong menolak untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong. Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan putus asa. "Keluar. Sekarang! "

Jaejoong mencium puncak kepala Taepoong lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau lebih baik keluar sebelum menyebabkan kita berdua dalam masalah," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu belakang.

Taepoong dengan enggan melintasi dapur, cakar-cakarnya mengetuk lantai kayu. Yunho membuka pintu dan membiarkannya menuju halaman belakang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Taepoong berlarianmengejar kupu-kupu. "Hebat. Dia benar-benar sudah jadi patuh padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah semua orang, bahkan binatang, mencintaiku," canda Jaejoong.

Yunho berbalik padanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang sombong malam ini." Matanya melebar saat melihat kaki Jaejoong. "Oh sial, aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong menatap ke bawah dan melihat lubang compang-camping di stokingnya karena cakar Taepoong. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau ingin ganti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Ikut aku."

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho menyusuri lorong. Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan kemungkinan masuk kamar tidur utama bersama Yunho, jadi dia berhenti di depan dinding yang penuh foto. "Apa ini semua foto keluargamu?"

Yunho berbalik lalu mengangguk. "Ya, Angie yang melakukannya.

Dia punya semua foto keluarga saat bersama kemudian mengatur foto-foto itu untukku sebagai hadiah pembukaan rumah."

"Dia melakukan pekerjaan hebat." Ketika Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, Jaejoong terus menatap foto-foto. Yunho mirip sekali dengan mendiang ibunya. Ada beberapa foto orang tua mereka saat masih muda hingga tua.

"Aku suka salah satu foto orangtuamu saat di ulang tahun pernikahan ke-50 mereka. Ibumu sangat cantik," Serunya.

"Trims."

"Ayahmu juga tampan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mewarisi ketampanan dari mereka!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya terhadap kesombongan Yunho. "Ayahmu terlihat benar-benar manis dan baik."

Yunho melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar tidur. "Kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkan ayahmu mirip Hugh Hefner, dan kau mewarisi jejaknya."

Yunho tertawa sambil menyerahkan sweat pants biru dan t-shirt putih. "Percayalah, ayahku beda jauh dengan Hef. Orangtuaku adalah pasangan kekasih sejak SMA. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain dengan Mom. Mom sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dan ayah tidak berkencan sekalipun."

"Itu sangat romantis," Sembur Jaejoong.

"Ya, tapi dia kesepian. Jika tidak menggangguku dia akan mengganggu salah satu saudara perempuanku, dia selalu meneleponku, mendesak untuk mengunjunginya. Aku tahu dia ingin seseorang berada di sampingnya sepanjang waktu, tapi dia tidak bisa melupakan Mom. Aku terus mengatakan kepadanya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi ia menolak."

Jaejoong mulai jengkel mendengar nada bicara Yunho. "Mungkin dia belum siap. Mungkin perasaan cinta yang begitu besar diantara

mereka tidak mudah untuk berakhir seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi, ya Tuhan, dia perlu mengenyahkan harapan bahwa aku harus selalu menelpon dan berada disampingnya."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya putus asa, tidak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi. "Apakah dia telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu atau tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia baik."

"Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu menelpon untuk memaksamu datang. Kau-lah yang seharusnya menelpon ayahmu dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Membalas sebagian pengorbanan yang ia lakukan saat kau sedang tumbuh dewasa."

"Aku tahu, itu hanya-"

"Percayalah padaku Yunho, dia tidak akan berada di dunia ini selamanya. Aku telah melakukan semua yang aku mampu untuk ibuku ketika dia masih hidup, namun kadang rasa bersalah masih melingkupi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau dihantui perasaan menyesal."

"Sialan, Jae, kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang bajingan."

Seiring dengan kemarahannya menguap, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa malu karena memarahi Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tahu kau memiliki hati yang benar-benar baik, itu saja. "

"Kalau kau benar-benar percaya padaku, aku akan berusaha berbuat lebih baik, oke?"

Jaejoong mengintip Yunho melalui bulu matanya dan tersenyum.

"Oke."

Dia berdeham dan menunjuk seberang lorong. "Kau bisa mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih. Aku mungkin juga perlu mencuci wajah setelah mengomel dan menangis seharian. Aku mungkin berantakan."

"Apa kau ingin mandi sekalian sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Kau menyindirku bau ya?" Tanyanya, sambil menyeringai.

Yunho terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berendam di bak Jacuzzi."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. "Sempurna."

"Ayo."

Jaejoong mengikutinya ke kamar tidur. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda dan putih cerah, membuat ruangan itu terasa lapang dan nyaman. Dia menahan dorongan untuk tertawa karena telah membayangkan—penutup ranjang berbahan sutra, cermin di atas tempat tidur, dinding bercat hitam atau merah.

Kamar ini justru sebaliknya. Sebuah ranjang besar dan mewah berada di tengah ruangan. Satu-satunya hal yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah segala sesuatu begitu rapi dan terorganisir. "Kau pasti harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pengurus rumah tangga," renungnya.

"Aku tidak punya pengurus rumah tangga."

"Kau melakukan semua ini sendiri?"

"Ya, aku suka bersih-bersih."

Setelah mengintip kamar mandi, Jaejoong merenung, "Kau penggila kerapian, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan segala sesuatu secara terorganisir."

"Hmm."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Yunho, seraya meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Tidak."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mengambil beberapa mata kuliah psikologi di perguruan tinggi, dan para ahli mengatakan bahwa seringkali penderita obsesif kompulsif disebabkan oleh kondisi emosional mereka yang kacau?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Dr. Phil. Kalau kau sudah selesai menganalisis kepribadianku, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi mandi."

"Aku hargai itu."

Setelah menutup pintu, Jaejoong menyalakan air. Sambil melepas pakaian, ia mencoba untuk mengenyahkan stres. Begitu bak rendam penuh, dia menyalakan jet. Menyelinap ke dalam air panas dan mendesah penuh kepuasan. Dia baru saja menyandarkan kepala ketika pintu tiba-tiba terdorong terbuka.

Sambil menjerit, dia bergegas untuk menutupi payudara dengan tangannya. Yunho terkekeh. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, tidak perlu panik. Aku sudah pernah melihat semua yang ada di dirimu, ingat? "

Kehangatan merambat ke pipinya. "Aku tahu. Kau mengejutkanku, itu saja. "

Dia mengangkat dompet Jaejoong. "Kau meninggalkan ini di dapur, kupikir kau mungkin membutuhkannya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Yunho meletakkan dompet di konter. "Oke, kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi, dan berjanji akan meninggalkanmu dalam damai."

Jaejoong terkikik lalu kembali berendam setelah Yunho menutup pintu.

Dia mungkin bisa tinggal di sini selama berjam-jam, tapi ketika jari-jarinya mulai keriput dan aroma wangi mulai lenyap, dia pikir sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

Setelah mengeringkan diri, ia memakai baju Yunho lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ketika ia meraih dompet, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Junsu. Belum melihatmu sejak makan siang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong berjuang menahan isak tangis putus asa yang mengancam akan menenggelamkannya. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, ia mengirim sms balasan pada Junsu. Sedang datang bulan. Aku di rumah Yunho.

Aku telpon besok.

Hanya butuh sedetik bagi Junsu untuk membalas. Aku benar-benar menyesal, babe. Aku di sini untukmu. Mencintaimu.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan perasaan terkejut terhadap reaksi Junsu.

Dia tadinya menduga kalau Junsu akan menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di rumah Yunho hingga melewatkan kesempatan menikmati beberapa gelas margarita dengannya. Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong berpikir untuk tidak melibatkan Junsu ke dalam masalahnya dengan Yunho tentang menghasilkan bayi.

Sambil menghela napas, ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam dompet lalu keluar dari kamar tidur.

*** … ***


	13. BAB 12

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 12**_

Ketika ia sampai ke ruang tamu, ia bisa mendengar Yunho bersenandung bersama dengan radio dapur. Dia mengintip di sudut dan menyaksikan dengan takjub saat Yunho masak. Bagaimana mungkin bahwa Yunho yang ini orang yang sama yang bisa menjadi begitu sombong, seorang playboy yang kadang membuat ia gila?

Rasanya seperti ia adalah dua orang menghuni tubuh yang sama.

Yunho memergokinya menatap, dan dia tersenyum malu-malu padanya saat ia melangkah bertelanjang kaki ke dapur. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Sesuatu berbau menakjubkan."

Sebuah ekspresi senang tumbuh di wajahnya. "Aku memutuskan memasak scampi. Aku pikir kita bisa makan di teras jika tidak apa- apa?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Yunho membuka pintu belakang, dan Jaejoong keluar. Taepoong datang berlari mendekatinya. "Turun boy! Jangan pernah berpikir tentang itu!" Teriak Yunho.

Taepoong enggan menyenggol kaki Jaejoong. "Anak Baik," jawabnya, memberinya hadiah dengan garukan di belakang telinga. Saat dia menatap sekeliling teras dan halaman belakang, matanya melebar saat melihat kolam di tanah. "Ini semua begitu indah."

"Terima Kasih."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah kursi untuknya, dan dia bergeser ke meja.

Dia sudah mengatur untuk mereka lengkap dengan serbet kain.

Jaejoong melirik piringnya yang penuh scampi mengirim bunyi keroncong perutnya. Ketika Yunho duduk, ia tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih untuk mandi dan pakaian.

Aku merasa seperti orang baru."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah mengigit sepotong pasta, ia mendongak dan menemukan Yunho sedang menatap dadanya. Secara sadar, dia menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka mengetat pada kainnya. Dia berdeham, dan Yunho cepat- cepat membuang muka. "Jung Yunho, apa kau menatap payudaraku seperti anak remaja terangsang?"

Dia memberi senyum malu-malu. "Sulit bagiku untuk tidak

menatapnya ketika mereka seolah akan melompat dari bajumu."

Jaejoong jengkel "Baiklah, aku benci mengukurnya sak itu bukan milikku, dan itu cocok dimana pun selain dadaku," Jaejoong menunduk dan bergidik. "Ugh, aku jadi ingin mendapatkan pengurangan payudara."

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau ingin melakukan itu? Payudaramu luar biasa."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Itu seperti yang pria perlu katakan.

Kamu tidak tahu rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Punggungku membunuhku, tidak lupa bilang sulit menemukan baju yang sesuai.

Kemudian ada berbagai faktor yang membuat mereka bertambah besar ketika kau sedang hamil."

Yunho menjilat bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mesum, benar."

Dia tertawa. "Maaf, tapi aku seorang pria penyuka payudara, sehingga kemungkinan itu benar-benar membuatku bergairah."

"Pria penyuka payudara karena bertentangan dengan apa? Penyuka bokong atau penyuka kaki?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja, tak usah dikatakan bahwa kedua pantat dan paha juga luar biasa."

Jaejoong memberi senyum sinis. "Oh, terima kasih banyak. Sekarang aku khawatir bahwa mereka mengerikan, dan kau akan mengalami trauma harus melihat mereka. Senang aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini."

"Aku akan mengabaikan kesinisan mengingat hari yang kau miliki.

Sebaliknya, saya akan menawarkan lebih banyak anggur," katanya.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya. "Terima Kasih. Ini lezat."

Selagi Yunho menuangkan, Jaejoong melirik keluar sinar matahari yang memudar berkilauan di atas air. "Aku harus mengatakan aku lebih dari sedikit iri pada kolammu."

"Sebenarnya inilah yang membuatku membeli tempat ini. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Berenang adalah gairahku ketika tumbuh dewasa, dan setelah aku meninggalkan rumah, aku selalu ingin kolam lain." Yunho meneguk anggurnya dan berbalik menatap intens pada dirinya. "Jadi, apa gairahmu saat masih muda?"

"Hmm, mungkin kedengaran klise tetapi bernyanyi." Dia berlari jari-jarinya di atas bibir gelas anggurnya. "Yah, aku kira itu masih aku sukai."

"Sungguh?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ekspresi bersemangat di wajah Yunho. "Ya, keluarga aku benar-benar fans besar pada Bluegrass dan Country.

Aku dibesarkan bernyanyi dengan band yang terdiri dari lima sepupu laki-laki. Kami akan bermain di festival dan di bar milik Paman Gary." Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku kira kau akan menyebutnya honky-tonk lebih dari apa pun."

Yunho menggeleng. "Mengapa hampir tidak mungkin bagi aku untuk membayangkan kau bernyanyi dalam bar yang penuh asap, kasar, dan kacau?"

"Oh, aku tidak hanya bernyanyi disana. Aku bernyanyi di gereja juga."

Yunho menyeringai paham. "Ah, kau gadis gereja. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

Jaejoong berhenti memutar pasta pada garpunya dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa artinya itu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu sebabnya mengapa kau merasakan hal yang kau lakukan tentang tidur denganku-mengapa kau tidak memiliki pasangan seksual di masa lalu kau selain tunanganmu."

"Memiliki moralitas dan spiritualitas bukanlah hal buruk," dia balas.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Bahkan, itulah yang palingku suka darimu."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

"Yah, itulah aku." Yunho mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam jari-jarinya. "Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu kepolosan bisa sangat seksi."

Meskipun pipinya menghangat karena pujiannya, dia tidak bias menahan seringai yang melengkung di bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar menjadi pria yang lembut, kan?"

Yunho menarik tangannya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak menyadari sedang berbuat lembut saat ini. Aku hanya mencoba untuk sedikit menyanjungmu."

Jaejoong mengunyah serius gigitan udang. "Kupikir mengagumi itu alami jadi tentu kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang melakukannya. Kupikir kau bahkan akan berhasil melakukannya dalam keadaan koma sekalipun."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, semua perawat akan menjilati (kagum) padamu-bahkan perawat pria sekalipun. Kamu mungkin akan berakhir dengan mendapatkan perawatan yang sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan tinju harian untuk memberikan spons mandimu."

Yunho melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak- bahak. Ketika ia menatapnya, mata birunya berbinar dengan geli.

"Ya Tuhan, Jae, aku pikir aku tidak pernah tertawa dengan seorang wanita sebanyak bersamamu."

"Aku berasumsi itu pujian, kan?"

"Oh yeah, yang terbaik."

Jaejoong menggigiti di ujung garpunya, mencoba memutuskan apakah ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggu dia selama beberapa waktu ini. "Jadi, apakah Kamu pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Yunho tersedak gigitan scampi yang dia makan. Dia menyerah pada batuk sebelum meneguk banyak anggur. "Itu datang begitu saja," jawabnya, dengan suara tercekik.

"Tidak juga. Kamu hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu."

Dia membuat suara frustrasi di belakang tenggorokannya. Setelah menatap air berkilauan, akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Apakah kau berharap untuk beberapa rincian cabul?"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Mungkin."

"Well, aku pikir itu cukup untuk malam ini." Dia mengambil piring kosong dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya ketika Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Jaejoong bisa melihat perjuangan di matanya, belum lagi ia terus mengepal dan mengendurkan rahangnya. Dia tampak sedang bertarung pada dirinya apakah harus jujur pada Jaejoong.

Tidak ingin membuatnya sakit, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa.

Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Itu tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan."

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan memberikan detail yang mengerikan," jawabnya, kembali duduk.

Rahang Jaejoong ternganga. Dia tidak manahan diri untuk maju ke depan, dengan penuh harap menunggu untuk keluarnya setiap kata.

Antara mendengar tentang orang tuanya dan sekarang kehidupan cintanya, begitu banyak potongan puzzle Yunho datang bersama-sama.

"Namanya Uee, dan kami baru 15 tahun. Kami berdua di tim renang saat SMA. Dia adalah hubungan pertamaku, pengalaman seksual pertamaku, dan…" Dia gelisah di kursinya. "Gadis pertama yang aku putuskan."

Hati Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa sakit untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. "Kenapa kau putus?"

"Kami kencan hingga SMA dan mecoba membuatnya tetap berjalan sampai kuliah semester pertama, tapi hatiku tidak lagi sama. Lebih dari apapun, aku tidak ingin terikat. Jadi aku melirik wanita lain."

"Dia memergokimu berselingkuh?"

Yunho mengusap tangan ke wajahnya. "Sialan, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan padamu semua ini."

"Tolong selesaikan."

"Tidak, aku putus sebelum dia tahu. Lalu tiga tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahan seorang teman, dan kami mulai berhubungan lagi. Tak satu pun dari kita bersaing dalam renang lagi, kami menyelesaikan kuliah dan mulai karir kami. Setelah satu tahun bersama-sama, hal logis untuk dilakukan adalah..."

"Bertunangan."

Dia meringis. "Tapi semakin dia ingin di lamar, aku hanya pria yang tidak bisa dan melakukannya. Membayangkan terikat dengannya selama sisa hidupku membuatku merasa tercekik secara fisik."

Tubuhnya memberikan getaran kecil. "Dan kemudian aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk, jadi dia memutuskanku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong bertanya lembut.

"Dia melihatku berhubungan sex dengan wanita lain."

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan menatap Yunho dengan ngeri. "Itu…sangat kejam."

Ekspresinya gelap. "Ya, dalam masalah itu jika kau tidak mendapat kan pesan, aku brengsek, ingat?"

"Tapi kau bisa begitu baik dan perhatian. Kenyataan aku tidak di rumah sendirian, menangis ke dalam setengah liter Ben and Jerry itu membuktikannya. Sebaliknya, aku duduk di sini makan malam yang kau masak dan mengenakan pakaianmu. Itulah kasih sayang sejati."

Jaejoong menggeleng sedih. "Itulah alasan mengapa begitu sulit membayangkan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang begitu tidak berperasaan kepada seseorang yang kau cintai."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu kurasa.

Setidaknya dia menemukan orang lain dan sudah menikah selama delapan tahun terakhir."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Ibuku bertemu di Misa bersama suami dan anak-anaknya."

Yunho tersenyum malu-malu. "Ibu tampaknya sangat ingin menggosoknya ke wajahku."

"Dia mungkin masih marah padamu karna meninggalkan sesuatu yang baik."

"Mungkin." Yunho mengosongkan sisa botol anggur ke gelasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mendengar kisah sedihku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbicara tentang jatuh cinta. Aku sedang berbicara tentang mematahkan hati seseorang." Dia menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja kaca. "Dengan wajah dan tubuhmu, tidak mungkin kau belum pernah mematahkan hati setidaknya seorang pria sekalipun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak," Jaejoong protes.

"Aha! Jadi ceritakan," kata Yunho.

"Ini jelas tidak cabul seperti ceritamu."

Dia menyeringai padanya. "Aku tidak akan membayangkannya, Alim. Aku yakin dengan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak tidur dengan seorang telah mematahkan banyak hati."

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Terakhir kali aku cek, hatimu di atas pinggangmu, bukan di bawahnya."

Yunho tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Jadi apa ceritanya?"

"Baik. Berikut versi SparkNotes: namanya Steve, kami delapan belas tahun, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya."

"Aduh, itu pasti menyebalkan buat si Steve."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti dia, tapi waktu itu aku berusia enam belas tahun, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang ada buat aku selain Kangin."

"Apakah kau pergi dengan dia untuk membuat Kangin cemburu?"

"Tidak, pada awalnya aku pikir Steve akan membuat aku melupakan dia. Kami semua berada di sekolah dan gereja yang sama, tapi Kangin bertindak seperti aku tak lebih dari seorang teman. Steve adalah tipe pria yang membawakan kau bunga dan menelepon kau pagi hari untuk menanyakan kabar. Dia juga menghormati batas tentang seksualitasku."

"Kasihan Steve," canda Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sekarang aku tidak mengatakan dia tidak mendapatkan kepuasan seksual."

"Hanya bukan enchilada (sejenis tortilla denga saus tomat dan cabai) yang banyak."

Dia mengerutkan hidungnya. "Jika kau harus mengatakan nyaseperti itu, aku kira begitu."

Yunho menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Meskipun ia seharusnya menjadi segala yangku inginkan dari seoarang pacar, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Itu tidak adil baginya, jadi aku putus dengan dia. Dia begitu hancur dia menyuruh Kangin untuk datang dan berbicara denganku."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, melawan senyum menyebar di pipinya.

"Kangin datang menghentak di kamarku, berwajah merah dan marah, menuntut bagaimana aku bisa mematahkan hati sahabatnya. Setelah mendengarkan dia mengoceh dan selama sekitar lima menit, akhirnya aku hanya berteriak aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Yunho melebar. "Gila! Itu tepat sasaran. Apa yang dia katakan?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Bahwa dia jatuh cinta denganku juga, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Steve. Jadi kami menunggu beberapa bulan untuk mulai berkencan, dan kemudian kami tak terpisahkan."

"Dan Steve baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Dia tidak senang, tapi ia menemukan orang lain."

Yunho menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menyeringai. "Setelah mengeluarkan omong kosong berat ini, aku pikir kita perlu sedikit anggur lagi.

"Ya, aku pikir kita membutuh kan itu, juga."

 _ *****…..*****_


	14. BAB 13

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 13**_

Ketika Yunho tidak kembali dalam beberapa menit, Jaejoong pergi mencari pria itu. Dia mencarinya ke dapur tetapi menemukan dapur itu kosong, kemudian dia mendengar sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari arah lorong. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya—melihat kesekitar sudut-sudut lorong—untuk melihat siapa saja yang sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Tiga anak laki-laki rambut pirang berombak berdiri di foyer (ruang atau area penyambut tamu—biasanya bagian ini dijadikan sebagai area pembatas antara ruangan dalam dan luar), mereka memakai celana renang lengkap dengan peralatan renang yang mereka bawa. Wajah mereka tertunduk. Kemudian anak yang paling kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari lima tahun menginjak kakinya dan gusar, "Tapi Paman Yunho, kau berjanji kami bias berenang kapan saja!"

"Aku tahu, Georgie, tetapi kau tahu—"

Lalu anak yang tertinggi menggeleng. "Dude, ini sangat tidak keren."

"Dengar, aku mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa kalian bisa kembali besok. Hanya saja malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat," bantah Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkah ke lorong—tempat Yunho beserta tiga anak berdikusi—dan berdeham. Lalu empat pasang mata terfokus pada dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi, dia alasan mengapa kami tidak boleh berenang!" Seru anak yang memiliki tinggi menengah.

"Ooh, Paman Yunho punya pacar!" Seru Georgie sebelum tawanya meledak.

Yunho mengerang frustrasi. "Jaejoong, ini adalah monster yang pernah aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Kenalkan; John, Percy, dan Georgie."

Melangkah ke depan—kearah tiga orang anak—Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka. "Hi guys."

"Hai," gumam mereka. Mereka terlihat terpesona dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita di rumah Yunho sebelumnya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya melihat mereka. "Biar kutebak.

Mungkinkah kalian diberi nama seperti para penyair romanic?

Anak yang paling tinggi memutar bola matanya. "Ya, sayangnya orangtua kami mengambil sebuah pelajaran yang membosankan, seperti pelajaran sastra Inggris yang begitu kaku, dudes."

Yunho mendengus karena jengkel. "Maksud mereka adalah kakakku dan suaminya adalah professor jurusan sastra Inggris di Georgia State." Lalu Yunho menunjuk pada anak yang tertinggi, ia berkata, "Yang tertua dan bermulut cerewet berusia tiga belas John Keats.

Yang kedua, Percy Shelley, berusia sebelas tahun, dan George Byron, atau biasa dipanggil Georgie, berusia lima tahun." Kemudian Yunho kembali melihat Jaejoong "Dan kalian, kenalkan ini temanku, Kim Jaejoong."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk berenang, ya?

"Ya, sebelum Loverboy ini memutuskan untuk tidak memberi izin pada kami," John menjawab sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemberu kearah Yunho.

Tangannya menepis ke udara, Yunho menggeram, "Jaga mulutmu."

Jaejoong menyembunyikan rasa gelidibalik tangannya. Setelah ia yakin ia berhasil menyembunyikannya, ia berkata, "Itu pembelaannya, Paman kalian tidak tahu bahwa hari ini aku memiliki hari yang buruk dan membutuhkan seorang teman. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau kalian tetap disini dan sambil berenang tentunya."

Alis Yunho terangkat keatas karena terkejut. "Kau tak tahu?" Ia bertanya dan pada saat yang bersamaan Georgie menjerit, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak."

"Baiklah!" Seru Percy sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat melewati Jaejoong. John dan Georgie juga sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat kegembiraan mereka sementara Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya kau setuju untuk membiarkan mereka tetap tinggal."

"Mereka di sini untuk berenang, jadi aku ragu kalau kehadiran mereka disini akan mengganggu kita."

"Ucapan yang sangat familiar," gumam Yunho sambil mengantar Jaejoong kembali keluar.

Saat melihat Georgie akan melompat di bagian yang dangkal, Yunho bergegas kearah Georgie dan meraihnya. "Whoa, whoa, Little Man.

Jangan berani-berani masuk tanpa pelampung."

"Tapi pelampung hanya untuk seorang bayi!" keluhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Dia mendudukkan Georgie dan membuka sebuah kotak penyimpan berwarna coklat. Yunho mengeluarkan sepasang pelampung bergambar Power Ranger.

Kemudian memasangkannya di kedua lengan Georgie. "Ibumu akan menendang pantatku jika dia tiba dan kau tidak memakai ini."

Georgie memelototi Yunho sebelum akhirnya lari dan melompat kedalam kolam renang.

"Paman Yunho, maukah kau membantuku belajar renang gaya punggung?" Tanya Percy.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan, aku sangat suka melihatmu beraksi."

Yunho menyeringai sebelum mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Aku akan memakai speedo yang pernah aku janjikan, tapi aku pikir itu akan membuat anak-anak itu panik."

Jaejoong tertawa dan mendorong Yunho untuk bergegas. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan celana renang, dasar sombong!"

Sementara Yunho menghilang ke dalam rumah untuk berganti pakaian, John berenang mendekat ke tempat Jaejoong duduk. Ia menyandarkan sikunya pada pinggiran kolam. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Paman Yunho?"

Dia berjuang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah saat mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Dia hanya seorang teman."

John memberinyapandangan yang mengatakandengan jelas iamengetahui kalau Jaejoong telah membohonginya."Aku berharap punya temansecantikdirimu," katanyasambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Wah, terima kasih, John. Kau cukup hebat untuk menjadi seorang perayu, bukankah begitu?"

John membusungkan dadanya, dan Jaejoong bersumpah bahwa dia bias melihat Yunho kecil berusia tigabelas tahun. "Gadis-gadis juga berpikir demikian."

"Hmm, aku pikir disamping rambut dan matamu, kau mewarisi kebiasaan menggoda dari Paman Yunho."

Yunho memilih waktu yang tepat untuk akhirnya keluar dengan celana renangnya. Dia memandang Jaejoong dan John dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Berapa banyak John memiliki kemiripan denganmu." Dia memberikan Yunho seringai dan kedipan nakal. "Dan tingkah laku sepertimu."

Yunho menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada telanjangnya. "John, apa kau merayu temanku?"

John sedikit memucat. "Tidak, aku hanya berbicara dengannya.

Maksudku, Paman tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan untuk diajak kesini ataupun memperkenalkannya ke Papa."

Sekarang giliran Aiden yang kebingungan. "Terserah." Dia menyelam kedalam kolam dan berenang kearah Percy yang sedang menunggunya. Jaejoong menonton saat Yunho memperlihatkan cara berenang lalu menyuruh Percy untuk mengulanginya. Saat sedang memberikan instruksi, dia melempar dengan riang Georgie keudara dan membiarkan pria kecil itu tercebur kedalam kolam.

Jaejoong menarik napas putus asa dan mencoba untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya saat melihat Yunho berinteraksi begitu mudah saat bersama dengan keponakan-keponakannya. Saat Yunho keluar dari kolam renang dan melangkah kearahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tetap menatap pria itu.

Alis Yunho terangkat keatas saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak pernah membayangkan melihat kau berada disekitar anak kecil."

"Oh yeah, aku adalah Ward Cleaver yang aneh, bukan begitu?" Dia mendengus.

"Kau tidak cukup mengakui dirimu. Untuk beberapa alasan, kau tidak suka membuktikan dirimu bahwa sebenarnya kau peduli dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jika kau anti terhadap anak kecil, kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka kesini dan berenang, dan kau akan membiarkan Georgie berenang tanpa pelampungnya. Ditambah lagi, kau menghabiskan duapuluh menit untuk mengajarkan Percy berenang."

Yunho dengan geram mengusap rambutnya yang basah, dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Jae, aku tidak tahu petunjuk apa yang kau berikan saat ini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal penting untuk menjadi seorang Ayah, oke?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikiran negatif tentang dirimu," protes Jaejoong.

Sebelum Yunho bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah kolam. Georgie berjalan perlahan kearah tangga pinggir kolam, airmata mengalir diwajahnya. Setelah ia keluar dari kolam, ia berlari kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Dia menahanku dibawah!" Georgie menangis sambil menunjuk kearah John.

"Itu hanya beberapa detik. Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang bayi besar," balas John.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas!" cerca Georgie, mengusap airmata dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Keluarlah dari kolam, pria kecil. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunho.

Jawaban Yunho membuat tangisan Georgie semakin keras dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong. "Apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kemarilah, sayang," Panggil Jaejoong, membuka kedua tangannya lebar. "Georgie berlari dengan cepat kepangkuan Jaejoong dan membungkus lengannya disekitar leher Jaejoong. "Shh, kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Dia mengalihkan kemarahannya kepada John. "Aku pikir kau berhutang maaf pada saudaramu."

Mata John melebar saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong kearah Pamannya, tapi Yunho tidak menghiraukan. "Um, aku minta maaf, Georgie."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lirih dari balik leher Jaejoong.

"Iya, aku janji."

Jaejoong mengusap punggung Georgiedengan gerakan melingkar.

"Lihat, semuanya sudah baik. Apakah kau ingin kembali ke kolam?"

"Tidak," sergah Georgie.

Percy memutar matanya kearah John yang kemudian mencibir. "Yah, kalau aku menempel padanya, aku juga tidak ingin pergi." Kata John sementara percy menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Walaupun dia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa mendengarnya. Sementara Jaejoong berjuang untuk melawan gejolak yang menrayapi kedua pipi serta lehernya, Yunho berjalan kearah tepi kolam. "Oke, cepat hentikan ini. Jika kalian tidak bisa menghormati teman ku, kalian boleh pergi dengan pantat kecil yang terangsang kerumah kalian!" geramnya.

Mata John dan Percy melebar, tetapi mulut mereka tidak bias tertutup. Merasa kalah, mereka mulai melangkah ke arah kolam renang.

"Tunggu Yunho, kau tidak seharusnya menyuruh mereka pulang karena hal itu. Mereka masih kecil," Bantah Jaejoong.

Dia cepat-cepat berbalik. "Apakah kau bercanda?"

"Aku yakin mereka merasa tidak enak karena telah bersikap tidak sopan dan mereka akan mau untuk meminta maaf." Dia menunjuk tangannya kearah John dan percy. "Kalian akan meminta maaf, kan?"

"Iya, ma'am," jawab Percy.

John mengangguk. "Aku sangat, sangat menyesal karena berbicara seperti itu tentangmu Jaejoong."

Untuk tindakan yang lebih baik, John menatap Yunho. "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena bersikap kurang sopan pada teman wanitamu—"

Dia berhenti sejenak karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Untuk temanmu," dia menyelesaikannya.

"Aku juga," sahut Percy.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum. "Lihatlah, masalah sudah terselesaikan."

Georgie mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa arti terangsang?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya pada situasi yang menggelikan ini, khususnya saat mata Yunho melebar, dan dia menatap tidak berdaya kepada penjelasan Jaejoong. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui, dan Pamanmu seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu," jawabnya.

"Ooh, pamam Yunho, kau dalam masalah," kata Georgie, mengibaskan jari-jarinya kearah Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Ya, Paman Yunho adalah seorang pria yang buruk. Kita seharusnya mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun, bukankah begitu?"

Georgie terkekeh. "Ya, kita harus melakukannya."

"Hello?" Sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Mommy!" tangis Georgie, melepaskan dirinya dari Jaejoong dan berlari kearah pintu.

Jaejoong sudah akan berdiri, tapi Yunho menahannya, melemparkan handuknya kearah Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong hendak mengeluarkan protesnya, dia meringis dan menunjuk kearah dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk dan memerah. Menenangkan Georgie membuat baju putihnya basah kuyup, dan itu jelas-jelas dapat memperlihatkan bra putih berendanya. "Oh sial!" Jaejoong melihat dengan liar kearah teras untuk melarikan diri.

Yunho mengenggam tangannya. "Ayo temui Sungmin."

"Apakah kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan saudara perempuanmu saat aku terlihat seperti Bimbo dari kontes pakaian basah," desis Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak punya banyak pilihan. Saat Georgie memberitahunya kalau ada seorang wanita disini bersamaku, dia akan langsung mencarimu." Dia melangkah kedepan dan membungkuskan handuknya ke Jaejoong. "Berpura-puralah kau habis berenang."

"Oke," bisiknya enggan.

Seperti dugaan Yunho, Sungmin muncul dari arah pintu, mengenggam tangan Georgie. Saat melihat Jaejoong, dia berjalan dengan cepat kearah mereka. Dengan rambut pirang berombak dan mata biru nya yang menusuk, Sungmin melewati Yunho. Dia menepuk punggung Yunho. "Baiklah, adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan pria-pria kecil ini datang kalau kau memiliki teman."

"Ini Jaejoong Harisson—dia temanku di kantor."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sungmin. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Saat Sungmin melanjutkan penilaian terhadapnya, Jaejoong membebaskan tenggorokannya. "Anak–anak lelakimu benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku sangat gembira bertemu dengan mereka."

Sungmin Menyeringai. "Terima kasih. Aku hanya berharap mereka benar-benar bertingkah laku baik." Dia lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki teman kerja yang cantik."

Yunho mendengus karena keterusterangan kakaknya. "Ya, ada beberapa standar kecantikan di perusahaan."

Sungmin menyinggungnya dengan bermain-main. "Baiklah, kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua lebih lama lagi." Dia member isyarat kepada John dan Percy untuk keluar dari kolam renang.

Dengan enggan mereka membawa diri mereka keluar dan memakai handuk. Sungmin membungkus handuk dengan erat disekeliling Georgie. "Sekarang apa yang yang harus kalian katakan kepada

Paman Yunho karena telah membiarkan kalian berenang?"

"Terima kasih," mereka mengatakan dengan serempak yang menyebabkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum.

Lalu John dan Percy mengangguk sopan kearah Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena telah berbicara dengan Paman Yunho untuk membiarkan kami tinggal disini...untuk kedua kalinya," kata John, ada rona merah dipipinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak laki-lakinya ke Jaejoong, lalu memberikan Yunho pandangan yang sudah sangat diketahuinya.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian menikmati malam yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka mengantar Sungmin dan tiga pria kecil kepintu. Setelah mereka pergi, Yunho mengerang dan menggosok matanya saat dia jatuh diatas kursi. "Jesus, aku sangat senang mereka pergi."

"Aw, aku benci melihat mereka pergi. Mereka benar-benar pria kecil yang manis."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Oh yeah, Aku seharusnya bertanya kepada mereka untuk menghabiskan malam disini. Aku yakin kalau John akan suka berbagi ranjang denganmu dan menyiksamu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muak. "Pria kecil yang nakal."

"Dia baru tigabelas tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan? Aku sangat meragukan kau adalah seorang malaikat yang akan melakukan hal-hal baik pada saat kau seusianya," Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku juga merupakanpria kecil yang nakal."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Aku bersumpah bahwa dia terlihat dan bertingkah sama sepertimu" Jaejoong terkekeh. "Dia adalah pemeran lain dari Jung yang baru saja tumbuh."

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berdering, dan saat dia melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia meringis. "Sial, dari kantor di India. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin dirumah, okay?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Jaejoong, menggaruk daun telinga Taepoong.

Segera setelah Yunho meninggalkan ruangan, Taepoong melompat di sofa bersamanya. "Mau mencari film wanita untuk kita tonton bersama?"

Dia menjilat tangannya. Dia meraih remote di atas meja dan mulai memencet tombol saluran TV. "Ooh," gumamnya saat melihat salah satu film favoritnya, Notting Hill, sedang diputar. Dia meringkuk lebih nyaman di sofa, bulu hitam mengkilap dari Taepoongnya terasa mengganggu. Setelah beberapa saat, kelopak matanya terasa berat,

dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia tertidur.

…

"Ya, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda bulan depan, Mr. Benwaldi," Kata Yunho sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Dia bangkit dari mejanya dengan napas berat. Pada kenyataannya, dia tidaklah begitu tertarik dengan prospek yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan negaranya selama sebulan, tapi itu adalah penentuannya dalam menjalankan masa promosinya. Tentu saja, dia tidak berpikiran untuk memberitahu Jaejoong tentang keberangkatannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana Jaejoong nantinya bisa membiarkan dia pergi ditengah-tengah masa diskusi tentang membuat anak—keputusan mereka.

Mungkin dia akan meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi selama beberapa hari jika percobaan minggu depan tidak berhasil.

Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Jaejoong bukanlah pacar ataupun istrinya. Meminta izin kepada wanita untuk berpergian keluar negeri bukanlah bagian dari komitmennya, walaupun itu lebih untuk kebaikan wanita itu daripada untuk dirinya.

"Hei, aku adalah tuan rumah yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Maaf karena terlalu lama," ucapnya, saat dia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Dia berhenti dengan suara decitan saat melihat Jaejoong tertidur di sofa dengan Taepoong disebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia membangunkan Jaejoong untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang, atau haruskan dia menawarkan Jaejoong untuk tidur di kamar tamu? Atau haruskah dia membawa Jaejoong ke ranjangnya? Itu bukanlah seperti mereka belum pernah tidur bersama.

Dia menatap Taepoong dan mendengus frustrasi. Ketika Taepoong menatap dengan ekspresi mengantuk kearahnya, Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Kau tahu betul kalau kau tidak diperbolehkan berada didekat perabotan."

Taepoong menanggapinya dengan menguap dan kemudian mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman disisi Jaejoong.

Yunho membungkuk di atas sofa, tangannya mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Bangun, Jae," katanya lembut.

"Hmm?" Dia bertanya tanpa gerak.

"Kau harus pindah ke ranjang."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu melelahkan," bisiknya.

Yunho menggosok lengan Jaejoong. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau tidur di ranjang."

Jaejoong memberikan dengkuran kecil sebagai balasannya. Yunho memutar matanya. Tentu saja, dia akan membuat ini menjadi lebih berat untuk Yunho. "Okay, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang."

Dia meraih bagian bawah kaki Jaejoong dan menaruh lengannya disekitar punggung Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat Jaejoong dari sofa.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan samar. "Apakah kau ksatria dengan baju baja yang bersinar sekarang?"

"Oh yeah, aku adalah ksatria yang luar biasa," gumamnya.

"Kau membuatku melanggar semua aturan yang aku buat."

"Huh?"

Matanya tertutup, dan Aiden berpikir kalau dia sudah kembali tertidur. "Kau membuatku merasakan lebih...Awalnya aku hanya mengira akan memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukan sex sama seperti kau memanfaatkanku."

Dadanya terasa sesak karena kata-kata wanita itu. Benarkah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan tentang dirinya? Walaupun biasanya benar, dia tidak suka mendengarnya dari wanita itu...Setidaknya sekarang.

"Jae, buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Sesuai perintahnya, mata hijau yang mengantuk milik Jaejoong berusaha fokus menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu? Boleh jadi aku selalu ingin melakukan sex denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkanmu."

Jaejoong membungkus tangannya lebih erat disekitar leher Yunho, bibirnya menyentuh dada Yunho. "Kau adalah pria yang baik, Yunho Jung, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Apakah kau berpikir begitu?"

Kepalanya mendongak dengan malas. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengurusku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, khususnya saat tidak ada perjanjian tentang sex. Tapi kau melakukannya."

Yunho memutar matanya saat dia menurunkan Jaejoong diatas ranjangnya. "Itu membuatku seperti laki-laki sungguhan, huh?"

"Umm, hmm," bisiknya, tengkurap.

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku, Jae."

"Hanya saja jangan menghancurkan hatiku," katanya lembut.

Dia sudah bernafas berat saat dia membalas, "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik dari diriku.

… _ **..**_


	15. BAB 14

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 14**_

Sepuluh hari setelah makan malam dan tidur di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong memaksa dirinya untuk membuang buku tentang peraturan keluar dari jendelanya. Sms rutin setiap hari, email dan telepon dari Yunho bahkan membuat Junsu menjadi seorang yang percaya bahwa Yunho merupakan calon kekasih yang terbaik. Dan sekarang bulatan merah di kalender mengatakan padanya bahwa inilah waktunya untuk memulai babak kedua membuat bayi.

Dan sekarang Yunho tetap menginginkan Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumahnya. "Semua perjanjian" yang telah mereka susun dibatalkan, jadi tidak ada pertemuan di hotel lagi. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Jaejoong keluar menuju rumah Yunho.

Yunho membuka pintu hanya dengan mengenakan boxer dan kaos.

"Maaf, aku baru selesai mandi."

"Yeah, begitu juga denganku," Jaejoong menjawab, sambil mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam rumah.

Yunho menyeringai pada Jaejoong di balik punggungnya. "Kau seharusnya mandi disini dan kita dapat membunuh 2 burung dengan 1 tembakan."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Apakah kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku dapat memesankanmu masakan Cina."

Jaejoong pura-pura ketakuan. "Itu berarti kau tidak akan memasak untukku malam ini?"

Yunho tertawa, "Maaf sayang, tidak malam ini. Pekerjaanku telah meremukan bokongku."

"Jabatan baru?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Meskipun uang sangat berharga, aku mulai berharap untuk mengatakan tidak."

Setelah mencari di dalam lacinya, Yunho mengambil menu dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan."

Bukannya melihat pilihan makanan, Jaejoong bingung tentang apa yang berbeda dari Yunho. Kemudian dia menyadari apa itu. "Boxer?

Kapan kau mulai mengenakannya?"

Dia bersandar padameja dapur. "Well, aku melakukan penelitian kecil dan menemukan bahwa boxer lebih baik untuk ball dan jumlah sperma."

"Ohh…" Dia menjawab, menahan rona yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Yeah, artikel itu juga mengatakan tampaknya itu dapat membantu sperma dalam gerakan mereka dan membuat mereka memenangkan medali emas dalam pertandingan Olympiade."

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dan iamenghembuskan nafas.

"Jadi kau mulai mengenakan boxer untuk membantuku hamil?"

"Yups. Dan aku juga membaca bahwa cara ini juga lebih baik untuk menahan sperma agar mereka lebih kuat." Yunho melepaskan sandarannya dan berjalan kehadapan Jaejoong. "Jadi, Aku mencoba menahan setiap aktititas seks agar sperma-spermaku tidak terbuang percuma."

"Oh," Gumamnya.

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

Jaejoong menangguk, "Aku hanya menduga kau telah mencari wanita lain atau..."

"Meniduri wanita lain?"

Ketika Jaejoong tidak menjawab, Yunho menyingkirkan rambut Jaejoong menjauh dari wajah dan membelai pipinya.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu - Bahkan tidak untuk tanganku sejak aku melihatmu."

Matanya melebar saat dia mengerti yang dimaksud Yunho. "Aku kira ini telah menjadi sepuluh hari terpanjang, huh?"

Ekspresi Yunho menunjukan penderitaan. "Sebenarnya, aku akan meledak."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan betapa seriusnya kau melakukan ini."

"Kapanpun aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu, aku berniat untuk melakukannya dengan baik dan memberikan semua yang aku punya.

Dan itu termasuk membuatmu hamil."

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho manja. "Kau benar-benar perayu ulung."

Yunho tertawa. "Ayo kita lihat apakah aku dapat merayumu untuk melepas celana dalammu sekarang?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Jaejoong bertanya

"Kita akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan lain yang nikmat," balasnya.

Menu makanan terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong dan jatuh di lantai.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Saling menatap, suasana diantara mereka berubah. Tiba-tiba, seperti Yunho tidak dapat membuat Jaejoong telanjang lebih cepat. Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gaun dan kemudian menariknya keatas, membuangnya melewati kepala. Jaejoong senang dia memilih pakaian dalam yang tepat ketika mata Yunho begitu liar mengagumi bra warna hijau dan emas dan juga celana dalam yang dia kenakan. Tapi Yunho tidak menatapnya lama. Malah, dia mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoong dan menaikkannya untuk duduk di atas meja marmer. Jari-jari Yunho melepaskan bra Jaejoong dan membuangnya jauh bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang membungkus kakinya dipinggang Yunho.

Bibir Yunho dengan lapar mencium Jaejoong dan lidahnya melesat keluar masuk dimulut Jaejoong. Tangannya menangkap payudara telanjang Jaejoong, meremasnya Yunho tahu Jaejoong menyukainya.

Sebagai balasan, Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan pada tindakan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho meninggalkan payudaranya dan menuju celana dalamnya. Dia lepaskan celana dalam itu dan bergerak kebawah paha Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian melebarkan kaki Jaejoong, menyamakan dengan bahunya. Ketika lidahnya melesat masuk kedalam miliknya, Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya. "Mmm, oh Tuhan, ya!"

"Sebut namaku, sayang." Yunho berbisik terhadap respon Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho masih melanjutkan serangan pada klitorisnya, Jaejoong memberikan perhargaan dengan sebuah teriakan, "Ya, Yunho! Oh, ya,

oh ya, Yunho!" Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melebarkan lagi kakinya untuk membuat Yunho lebih leluasa. Dan itu membuat Yunho memainkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dari milik Jaejoong sementara lidahnya menjilat dan menggoda miliknya. Jemari Jaejoong mencengkeram tepi meja saat ia mencapai klimaks.

Ketika Yunho mulai ereksi, lebih daripada jemarinya menyentuh pada milik Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong terbuka dan dia menyentak balik.

"Tidak, tidak seperti ini! tidak di sini!"

Yunho menangkat alisnya. "Jangan katakan padaku kau merasa jijik melakukan seks diatas meja dapur? Aku berjanji ini bersih."

Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah memerah. "Bukan itu."

Yunho mengusap rambutnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. "Jae, kau pikir kau bisa menolaknya? Maksudku, aku berdiri disini dengan boxer ini sekarang, dan semua yang aku inginkan hanya berada di dalammu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat dan mendapatkan bayiku di kandung saat melakukannya diatas meja dapur, oke?"

Yunho memandangnya sebentar sebelum tertawa keras. "Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, kita pernah melakukannya di mejaku setelah kita melakukannya di kursi."

"Karena kau tidak mau membawaku pindah ke ranjang!" Jaejoong mendebat.

"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa banyak bayi telah dikandung ditempat yang buruk?"

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan payudara telanjangnya dengan marah. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang bayi orang lain. Kita sedang berbicara tentang bayi kita."

Yunho memutarkan matanya dan menyeringai. "Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar membuatku mati secara perlahan." Ketika Yunho mendorong Jaejoong lebih dekat kearahnya, Jaejoong mulai protes tapi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pegangan pada kudamu, tuan putri. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur, oke?"

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu puas, aku berjanji."

Setelah Yunho mengangkatnya dari meja, dia mencengkeram pahanya erat pada pinggang Yunho sementara dia membopong Jaejoong agar tetap stabil di pinggulnya. "Hmm, jadi apa yang bisa kau sarankan?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, memperlihatkan yang ada dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana setelah kita selesai putaran pertama, aku berikan seks oral padamilikmu yang paling berharga?"

Yunho mengerang "Aku akan sangat senang membawa pantat cantikmu ke tempat tidurku."

Jaejoong terkekeh "Aku bisamembayangkan banyak hal."

"Kamu sangat bossy dan menuntut, Jae. Aku tidak percaya aku memberikannya kepadamu."

"Itu karena kau ingin memberikannya padaku. Akui saja. Aku telah menaklukanmu dalam seks."

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku seorang pecundang yang berada di kamar tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak seperti itu, sayang. Aku hanya berpikir aku telah memberikan efek bagaimana kau berpikir dan bertindak dalam melakukan seks, sama seperti kau merubahku. Kau lembut, manis, dan bijaksana bukan hanya untuk kepuasanmu saja. Wanitamu di masa yang akan datang pasti berterimakasih padaku."

Yunho tidak membalas. Sebaliknya, dia mendorong Jaejoong terlentang

begitu saja ditempat tidur.

Dia tersentak kaget karena perbuatan kasar Yunho. "Kenapa Tuan Jung, kau benar-benar bukan pria sejati." Goda Jaejoong.

Yunho gelengkan kepala. "Episode singkat di dapur membuatku menunggu lama untuk berhubungan denganmu, Nona Kim.

Kau dapat mempertimbangkan untuk memperingatkan dirimu sendiri bahwa tidak ada lagi Tuan Baik Hati!"

Jaejoong berbohong jika kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho dengan kilauan keinginan membara didalam matanya tidak merangsangnya.

Yunho membuka lutut Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan melebarkan pahanya. Ekspresinya berubah seperti predator liar saat dia menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan satu dorongan keras, Yunho memegang kendaliatasdirinya. Merasakan milik Yunho, Jaejoong bergidik karena kekuatan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong. "Sepertinya tubuhmu mengkhianati perilaku sopanmu.

Kupikir aku telah memberimu efek yang sangat bagus."

"Aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya, Kau memang seperti itu." Jaejoong terengah-engah.

Yunho tetap melanjutkan hentakannya kedalam milik Jaejoong, peraduan hentakan kulit mereka membuat gema seluruh ruangan dengan desah keliaran Yunho. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menidurinya seperti ini untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong tidak menginginkan apapun untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa dia telah berubah.

Jaejoong menaruh tangannya pada wajah Yunho, menggambar bibir Yunho untuknya. Yunho sejenak berhenti menyentakkan miliknya ketika Jaejoong dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Yunho, dengan lembut membelai lidahnya. Dia menyisir rambut Yunho dengan tangannya dan menarik rambut belakangnya. Yunho mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya. Tangan Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho.

Bukannya memasukkan jemarinya kedalam tubuh belakang Yunho, Jaejoong hanya membuat lingkaran disekitar pantat Yunho. Sekarang berganti, Yunho yang bergidik. Jaejoong menangkap pantatnya, menekannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada dirinya sementara dia menaikkan pinggulnya. "Sekarang lakukan dengan pelan dan manis, kumohon?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho perlahan terbuka dan sebuah senyuman menyimpul dibibirnya. "Ketika kau meminta seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku dapat berkata tidak?"

Setelah putaran pertama selesai dengan janji Jaejoong tentang oral, dia meringkuk kedalam lengkungan lengan Yunho. Menempelkan telinganya pada dada Yunho, dia mendengarkan dentuman dari detak jantung Yunho. Jaejoong hampir kembali tertidur ketika suara Yunho membangunkannya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Mmm-hmm." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan aku ingin kau benar-benar bangun untuk mendengarkannya, Jae."

Perkataan Yunho membuatnya terjaga sama seperti efek yang ditimbulkan setelah meminum secangkir kopi. Dia bangkit dan melihat ekspresi sulit Yunho.

"Mengapa aku merasa kau akan menjatuhkan bom padaku?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas tak beraturan. "Ini karena jabatan baruku, aku harus pergi ke India untuk membantu memulai cabang baru di sana."

Didalam hati, Jaejoong merasa lega. Ribuan pemikiran yang beragam telah berlomba didalam pikirannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak ingin berlama-lama melihatnya atau menjadi bagian dari pembuatan bayi. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan suka...dua minggu sampai satu bulan."

Jaejoong terkejut. "Jadi artinya kau mungkin tidak akan berada disini dalam beberapa waktu kedepan untuk..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Well, kau tahu."

Yunho mengusapkan ibu jarinya kearah pipi Jaejoong. "Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa lama itu akan berlangsung."

Jaejoong menoleh "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau pergi liburan atau apapun itu. Ini tentang pekerjaan – kau harus melakukannya. Aku sadar kau punya kehidupan bukan hanya untukku dan rencana pembuatan bayiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Selain itu, akupun tidak bisa menahanmu dengan merantaimu di tempat tidur untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku."

Dada Yunho bergetar oleh suara tawa di bawahnya.

"Oh, Jae aku tidak tahu kau bisajadi sangat nakal." Yunho mengangkat alisnya, dia menyeringai melihat Jaejoong. "Kapanpun kau ingin membelengguku di tempat tidur, kau hanya perlu memberitahuku. Aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu."

Jaejoong mendekat untuk merangkul Yunho. "Aku berpikir kita telah melakukannya dengan baik."

Yunho memainkan jemarinya diatas paha Jaejoong. "Sekarang kenapa kau tidak membalas untuk mengejutkanku? Kalau kau berpikir meja dapur begitu menjijikan untuk membuatmu mengandung. Aku yakin kau punya pemikiran lain."

"Kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya tidak ingin masuk untuk semua itu."

"Itu benar. Tapi untukmu, aku membuat pengecualian."

Memutarkan matanya, Jaejoong membungkuk dan menjilati leher Yunho dan sepanjang rahangnya. Ketika dia hampir sampai pada mulut Yunho, dia menjatuhkan dirinya. "Kau pikir kau dapat melayaniku untuk putaran berikutnya?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak."

Sesaat kemudian, Taepoong melompat keatas tempat tidur dengan menggigit celana dalam Jaejoong.

"Taepoong! Tidak, berikan itu!" Jeritnya, menarik celana dalamnya dari gigitan Taepoong. Setelah dia mendapat celana dalamnya, hidung basahnya mendorong paha Jaejoong, mencoba untuk mendorong menjauh dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Taepoong, kau *cockblocker tua! Turun!" Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong terbaring dan tertawa karena omongan Yunho dan kelucuan Taepoong, dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas akibat tawanya. Taepoong mulai menjilati wajah Jaejoong dan ia mendorong Taepoong agar menjauh.

"Tidak, boy, hentikan." Pinta Jaejoong

"Turun!" Teriak Yunho, mencoba meraih leher Taepoong.

Ketika Taepoong turun dari tempat tidur, Jaejoong melihat Yunho. " Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika kau pergi?"

Yunho menganggkat bahu. "Meskipun dia benci menginap, aku kira aku akan menitipkannya di Doggy Daycare."

Jaejoong menatap tempat tidur Taepoong. Yunho memperlihatkan wajah sedih pada Jaejoong. "Aw, Taepoong yang malang." Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho dan tersenyum. "Dapatkah aku menjaganya untukmu."

Yunho mendengus "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya, dan benci untuk berpikir dia tidak akan merasa senang selama dua sampai empat minggu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius?"

Jaejoong menoleh. "Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga anjingmu?"

Yunho tertawa. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya ambil saja dengan pantatnya yang bau selama dua sampai empat minggu, dia milikmu."

Jaejoong menatap kearah tempat tidur Taepoong.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau akan pergi dan tinggal bersamaku selama Daddy pergi ke India."

Taepoong menggoyangkan ekornya sementar Yunho mencibir. "Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku Daddy-nya."

Jaejoong memberikan senyum jahat sementara jarinya menyentuh keatas paha Yunho dan kemudian jarinya ditangkap Yunho.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Appa Bear?"

Yunho menjilati bibirnya. "Oh yeah, itu bagus."

"Yang mana yang bagus? Aku membelaimu seperti ini atau aku menyebutmu Appa Bear?" Goda Jaejoong.

"Mmm, keduanya," Yunho membalas.

Setelah dia membuat Yunho mengeras, Jaejoong mengarahkan Yunho kemiliknya yang telah basah. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada Yunho.

"Okay Appa Bear, ayo coba sekali lagi untuk membuat seorang bayi."


	16. BAB 15

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 15**_

Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya yang sudah tidak rata. Duduk di atas meja kamar mandi, kakinya bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan.

Seluruh tubuhnya berdengung dengan energi yang misterius. Dia menarik nafas dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol, tapi tidak kurang dari satu akuarium margarita saja yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu yang duduk santai di sofa kecil, kemudian memandang tiga alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda. "Ini sudah berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu mengerang. "Sekitar lima detik sejak terakhir kali kau menanyakan itu! Ya Tuhan, Jae, kau bisa membuatku terkena stroke!"

"Maafkan aku. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak aku melakukan tes dengan tiga alat sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi."

Seseorang hendak mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Junsu langsung melompat berdiri, menggunakan tenaganya untuk menahan pintu. "Maaf, ini tidak bisa digunakan. Coba yang lain yang ada di aula."

Orang itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian pergi menjauh. Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau membajak kamar mandi untuk tes kehamilanku!"

"Apa kau ingin wanita asing buang air kecil disini, ditengah tengah momen besar milikmu ini?"

Tawa yang penuh kegugupan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi kita tidak tahu ini akan menjadi momen besar atau tidak."

Junsu menyeringai. "Kau sudah terlambat satu minggu kali ini, Jae.

Dan jangan lupa kalau Yunho memperlakukan spermanya dengan begitu hati-hati. Aku pikir untuk yang kedua kalinya ini, keberuntungan berpihak padamu!"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, aku ada perasaan bahwa Yunho sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada sesi membuat bayi lagi, terutama ketika dia menyimpan tenaganya saat dia berada di luar negeri."

"Siapa yang bilang itu sudah berakhir?"

Alis mata Jaejoong terangkat karena terkejut. "Karena tujuan sebenarnya sudah tercapai pada saat... aku hamil."

"Ya dan membiarkan dia terus kembali menemuimu akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Junsu memberinya senyum sok tahu. "Seorang suami."

Ruangan itu terasa berputar, membuat kepala Jaejoong terbentur ke kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depannya untuk meredakan kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kepadaku karena itu akan membuat kepalaku meledak sewaktu-waktu." Saat Junsu tidak membalas kata-katanya, Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka mulai berubah warna!"

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum bergerak maju menuju ke meja kamar mandi itu. "Dan?"

"Sialan, satunya memiliki dua garis dan satunya lagi mengatkan 'Ya'!"

Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai di depan meja kamar mandi itu, dengan sempoyongan dia mencoba meraih Junsu dan berpegangan pada bahunya. Karena bingung, dia bertanya, "Tapi... Apa maksudnya itu..?"

Airmata mulai mengalir dari mata Junsu. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar hamil!"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah membacanyakan?"

"Tidak, aku positif, dan semua tes juga positif!"

Jaejoong membeku saat tubuhnya dengan perlahan mulai memproses semuanya yang sedang terjadi. Semua emosi saling memantul di dalam dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan juga tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

Tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dilewatinya setelah kematian Kangin dan mamanya, dia selalu menghabiskannya dengan berharap, berdoa, dan merindukan seorang anak, dan itu semua dipenuhi pada saat ini. Secara fisik dan emosi ini semua benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Hamil... dia benar-benar hamil.

Junsu mengguncang dia perlahan-lahan. "Bernafaslah, Jae, kau harus bernafas."

Airmata mengalir di kedua pipi milik Jaejoong. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Itu pasti lebih baik kalau berjalan dengan benar," Junsu mencoba bercanda, saat dia mencoba menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Perasaan gembira Jaejoong mulai menghilang. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata hasil tes ini salah? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau-"

Junsu menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mencoba membeli sepuluh alat tes lagi untuk meyakinkan dirimu, tapi kali ini semua benar-benar terjadi."

Jaejoong mengambil tisue dan mengusap airmatanya. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Hanya ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan di dalam hidupku sehingga rasanya amat sulit bagi diriku untuk mempercayai bahwa sesutu yang aku inginkan benar-benar terjadi."

"Jae-"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya bagiku. Sudah berulang kali aku berharap mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan nyata, namun aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kangin dan aku berencana untuk segera membentuk keluarga. Dia bercanda bahwa dia akan melamarku, sehingga kita bisa menikah secepat kilat. Aku tidak ingin yang lain kecuali memiliki anak dari dia, dan kemudian dia pergi. Kemudian aku juga kehilangan mamaku." Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku sangat takut ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan, Su-ie."

"Jangan takut." Junsu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku ada disini bersamamu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah waktu untuk dirimu berbahagia, Jae. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan membiarkan optimisme yang dikatakan oleh Junsu mengalir dalam dirinya. "Aku ingin mempercayai itu. Sangat-sangat menginginkannya."

Junsu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk memberinya senyuman yang memberikan keyakinan. "Well, kau harus percaya, karena ini adalah fakta. Sekarang tatap cermin itu dan katakan apa yang harus kau katakan."

"Serius Su-ie?"

"Lakukanlah!"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong menatap wajahnya yang muram dengan maskara yang sudah berantakan di cermin. "Aku hamil, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Benar sekali! Sekarang, kapan kau akan memberitahu Appa Bear mengenai kabar baik ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Meskipun kami sering bicara di telepon atau skype sejak dia pergi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu." Melihat wajah licik Junsu, Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berpikir, dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami tidak melakukan telepon seks!"

"Sangat mengecewakan," Junsu cemberut.

Sambil memutar matanya, Jaejoong mengatakan, "Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke percakapan kita tadi, aku pikir lebih baik jika aku menunggu dia pulang ke rumah."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Salah satu hari yang ada di minggu depan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau masih punya waktu untuk melihat ke dalam kandunganmu, dan kau akan tahu bahwa pada saat kau melihatnya kau tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengatakan kabar baik ini kepadanya." Dia memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi. "Sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini dalam hitungan kelima dan pergi merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan minum minuman tanpa alkohol dan coklat!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kedengarannya, itu adalah ide yang bagus untukku."

… _ **.**_

Seminggu kemudian, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggutempat praktek dokter kandungannya dengan wajah yang samaseperti yang diharapkan oleh Junsu dan Siwon. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar hamil!"

Melihat Jaejoong, mereka berdua keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak dengan gembira saat mereka memberikan pelukan kepadanya. Pada saat mereka berjalan hendak kembali ke mobil, telepon Emam berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan kemudian mendesah.

Di Bandara. Akan segera pulang. Apa kau mau bertemu denganku dan kemudian kita akan minum di O'Malley jam 6 nanti?

Jaejoong segera membalas sms yang dikirimkan oleh Yunho tadi.

Kedengarannya bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti.

Respon Yunho berikutnya membuat Jaejoong tergelincir dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jaejoong berhenti untuk menatap ke layar teleponnya selama beberapa saat. Ada kerinduan dan kegelisahan yang nampak jelas dalam kata-kata Yunho.

Bagus. Aku menunggu hingga aku bisa mencium dan menjilati seluruh bagian dari tubuhmu yang begitu indah nanti malam.

"Ada masalah apa Jae?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...hanya sebuah sms yang kudapatkan."

Siwon mendengus. "Hanya mendapat sms apanya! Dari ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, aku rasa itu adalah sms yang berasal dari Appa Bear Jung!" Siwon mengatakannya dengan bercanda.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Ya, benar. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sambil mengintip dari balik bahu Jaejoong, Siwon mendesah. "Sialan, girl, dia menunggu saat-saat dimana dia bisa menjilati setiap inchi dari tubuhmu? Jae akan menjadi seorang yang kinky pada diriku."

"Apa kau bisa berhenti!" Jaejoong menjerit, kemudian menjauhkan hp nya dari pandangan Siwon. Reaksi Jaejoong itu membuat Siwon dan Junsu tertawa seperti orang gila saat mereka bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

Sambil meraba-raba untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yunho tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan kata-kata 'See You' saja. Saat mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Jaejoong mendapatkan perasaan sakit di perutnya karena dia tahu bahwa mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho tidak akan semudah apa yang dia pikirkan.


	17. BAB 16

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 16**_

Saat pesawatnya meluncur di landasan pacu di Hartsfield Jakson, Yunho melawan keinginan untuk berteriak kesenangan. Baginya, tidak ada tempat yang bebar-benar seperti rumah. Dia mengetuk kakiknya tidak sabar saat dia menunggu pesawatnya berhenti. Empat minggu lalu terasa seperti selamanya. Bahkan meskipun dia tidak menginnginkan apa-apa lebih dari membeli sepasang chili dog dari Varisity dan dengan 12 pack dari toko minuman keras, dia memiliki rencana-rencana makan malam yang penting dan bahkan rencana malam yang lebih besar.

Setelah medarat, dia berlari dari pintu masuk. Mengangkat kopernya secepat yang dia bisa. Melihat jam tangannya, dia mempunyai 45 menit untuk menuju ke tempat O'Malley. Dia sebenarnya ingin mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap-siap, tapi kemeja kusut dan celana berkerutnya-lah yang hanya dia miliki sekarang.

Ajaibnya, Yunho masuk ke tempat O'Malley jam 6 kurang sedikit.

Ketika Heechul melihatnya, wajahnya berseri. "Hey orang asing!

Senang kau sudah kembali."

Yunho tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa pulang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa rindunya aku dengan lubang tua dia dinding. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan bir atau burger yang sama dengan yang di sini."

Heechul tertawa. "Jadi apakah aku perlu memesan tempat yang besar untuk para kru dan pesta Selamat Datang di rumahmu?"

"Um, tidak, sebenarnya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang atau seorang wanita?"

Dia terbatuk. "Seorang wanita."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat senyum Heechul melebar.

"Apakah si cantik berambut merah yang bersamamu sebelumnya?"

Mulut Yunho melongo. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau mengira seperti itu?"

Heechul menyeringai. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua saat kau datang - sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah aku lihat bersamamu."

"Tapi dulu bahkan kami belum berkencan." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami bahkan tidak berkencan sekarang."

"Oh, ayolah." Heechul melambaikan tangannya mengabaikan Yunho dan mengambil dua menu. Dia mengarahkan Yunho ke area yang sama yang dia tempati bersama Jaejoong sebelumnya. Kali ini Heechul memberi mereka tempat pojok belakang, meyakinkan mereka akan mendapat lebih banyak privasi. "Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho melongo sekali lagi.

Respon Yunho untuk pujian Heechul adalah hanya gerutu frustasi. Dia duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah melewati beberapa email dan sms, dia mendongak dan melihat Jaejoong masuk melewati pintu. Yunho menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk menyetabilkan kecepatan detak jantungnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Tidak pernah ada wanita yang mempunyai efek sebanyak ini padanya. Waktu yang berlalu sepertinya membuat Jaejoong bahkan lebih cantik dari yang Yunho ingat, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentangnya- sesuatu yang lebih lembut, lebih mudah terluka. Ini sangatlah merangsang.

Ketika Heechul mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, dia berbinar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkedip, Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengikuti Heechul mengarah meja mereka. Gaunnya meluncur di pinggulnya, menonjolkan lekukan yang sudah Yunho kenal. Rambut irangnya yang panjang bergelombang, jatuh di sekitar pundaknya.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya saat dia melihat beberapa lelaki mengerling pada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong melewati mereka. Meskipun Yunho tidak punya hak, dia ingin berteriak pada mereka jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Wajahnyanya bersinar saat Jaejoong melihat tatapan Yunho. "Hey!"

Saat Yunho keluar dari tempatnya, Jaejoong berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Yunho membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hallo, tapi bibir Jaejoong bertemu dengan bibirnya. Saat Jaejoong memperdalam ciumannya, Yunho mencoba untuk menjaga sikapnya dengan mempererat lengannya di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong. Sial, dia rindu rasa bibirnya, lidahnya, dan bentuk tubuh Jaejoong melawannya.

Siulan rendah di belakang mereka menyebabkan Jaejoong menarik kepalanya membuat Yunho kaget. Heechul menyeringai pada mereka dan berkedip. "Sekarang siapa yang butuh anak-anak ketika kau memperoleh ucapan selamat datang seperti itu, hah?"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah, tapi dia tertawa. Menolehkan kepalanya ke Yunho, dia bertanya, "Apa aku cukup untuk pesta Selamat Datang?"

Yunho menyeringai. "Saat ini, iya, kau cukup."

Heechul mendesak mereka untuk menempatkan alat-alat makan di atas meja. "Kurasa aku akan meninggalkan dua sejoli ini sendiri sekarang."

"Terima kasih," kata Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya saat Jaejoong memilih duduk di sebelahnya dari pada di hadapannya. "Serindu itu padaku, hah?"

Tawa Jaejoong membuat jantung Yunho bergetar dengan kehangatan.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yunho melihat ke dalam mata hijaunya yang bersinar. "Aku juga rindu padamu." Sangat rindu dari yang ingin kuakui.

"Aku atau seks?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Keduanya," jawabnya jujur.

Jaejoong terkikik. "Kurasa hanya seksnya saja."

"Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti biasanya." Meletakkan lengannya di sandaran kursi, Yunho berbalik agar lebih baik melihat Jaejoong. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika ini terdengar aku hanya merindukan seksnya saja ketika aku bilang padamu seberapa cantiknya kau terlihat malam ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Pipi Jaejoong bersemu. "Dan terima kasih."

Yunho maju untuk menyundul lehernya, menghirup aroma lembut parfumnya. Yunho mengerang di kesakitan yang manis. "Cara gaunmu memeluk semua lekukan dan rambutmu jatuh dengan bebas dan bergelombang, memohon padaku untuk melarikan tanganku melewatinya, membuatku ingin melupakan makan malam dan malah membawamu pulang."

Saat Jaejoong menegang, dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apapun. Well, sejauh sesuatunya itu tidak seperti kau tidak akan pulang denganku malam ini."

"Aku hamil," sembur Jaejoong.

Udara mendesah keluar darinya, dan Yunho merasa seperti dia di tendang di selangkangannya. "Oke, itu sebenarnya bukan yang aku duga."

"Aku mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi aku ingin menunggumu kembali untuk memberitahumu."

Sekarang Yunho tahu kenapa Jaejoong tampak sangat berbeda.

Kehamilan membuatnya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan murni. Rasa kebanggaan yang besar tersalur melewatinya bahwa dia mempunyai bagian yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu. Bibirnya membantuk senyum tulus. " Itu berita bagus, Jae. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Airmata bahagia berkilauan di mata Jaejoong. "Oh Yunho, aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih padamu untuk membuat mimpi ini menjadi mungkin." Jaejoong menangis, meletakkan lengannya di sekitar leher Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho. "Aku tetap tidak percaya ini terjadi setelah hanya 2 bulan mencoba. Apa kau tahu seberapa kita di berkahi dan beruntung? Beberapa orang sudah mencoba berbulan-bulan dan berbulan bulan- bahkan

bertahun-tahun."

"Iya, itu sangat menyedihkan," canda Yunho.

Tawa genit Jaejoong lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku menyesal bahwa kita tidak. . . well, kau tahu, berhubungan seks sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Hanya menyebut kata itu di bibir lezatnya membuat Yunho menggeliat di tempatnya. "Iya memang, terutama sejak aku hamper saja menjadi biarawan beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Maksudmu kau akan terus menggunakan boxers dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun?"

"Well, aku mungkin mengatasi urusan itu sekali atau dua kali," jawab Yunho, malu-malu. "Tapi aku absen seminggu terakhir ini untuk persiapan." Sekarang setelah semua pekerjaan itu, dia pulang ke rumah, ekor ada di antara kakinya, dan terlalu frustasi. Benar- benar hanya Yunho dan tangannya di malam itu.

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho di tangannya. "Oh, kasihan kau!

Kau sudah bener-benar pergi ke atas dan jauh untukku melalui semua hal ini."

Ketika Jaejoong membelaikan jarinya di atas bibirnya, Yunho menangkap tangannya. "Kumohon Jae, jangan. Aku sangat frustasi untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Sebuah senyum menggoda dan manis menyebar di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kuberi tahu kau. Karena kau membuatku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia, kupikir aku lebih dari berhutang padamu satu atau dua ronda untuk membuat senyuman di wajahmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Yunho merasa seperti di tending di selangkangannya. "Kau tidak serius."

Alis Jaejoong berkerut. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku menjadi serius?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Aku ingin mendorong gaunmu ke atas lututmu, merenggut thong berenda yang kubayangkan kau pakai, dan menyetubuhimu sampai pingsan tepat di tempat ini."

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam satu tarikan dan matanya melebar. "Aku menganggap itu adalah 'iya'."

Yunho menyeringai. "Hey, ini sudah empat minggu sayang. Kau beruntung aku tidak menyeretmu ke dalam kamar mandi untuk sebuah quickie." Ketika hidung Jaejoong mengerut jijik, Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jangan cemas, Jae. Aku akan mengendalikan diriku." Melarikan tangannya di bawah gaun Jaejoong, Yunho meremas pahanya.

Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong tidak memukul tangannya. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong tersenyum mengundang padanya.

"Bisakah kita setidaknya makan dulu?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa. Kau makan untuk dua orang sekarang, iya kan?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi caraku makan akhir-akhir ini, kau akan menganggap aku mempunyai anak kembar 3 atau sesuatu."

Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan. Setelah Jaejoong memesan semua yang dia inginkan, Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Kau serius akan memakan semua itu?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya saat pelayan pergi. "Ini tidak akan masalah karena saat ini sejak aku mengasumsikan aku akan membakar banyak kalori nanti, benar kan?"

Yunho tertawa. "Iya!"

Untuk sisa makan malam, Yunho menjaga sikapnya. Sebaliknya, Yunho fokus pada betapa bahagianya Jaejoong saat membicarakan tentang bayi dan kehamilan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong banyak bicara atau banyak tersenyum. Dia mulai berfikir bagaimana pipinya tidak sakit. Yunho mengeras saat Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa kedua Junsu dan Siwon pernah menemaninya ke dokter pertamanya. "Jadi sekarang dia mengurusmu yang sedang mempunyai bayi meskipun dia bukan ayahnya?"

Garpu Jaejoong membeku di udara saat wajahnya jatuh. "Dia hanya ingin datang dan mendukungku saat kau keluar kota."

"Yah dia memang baik," kata Yunho, tidak bisa menahan sarkasme keluar dari nada suaranya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan dia di USG pertama, aku tidak akan mengundangnya."

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa hal itu menganggunya. Ini tidak seperti dia mempunyai rencana untuk ikut campur di kehidupan si bayi. . . atau dia ingin? Untuk beberapa alasan, hanya pemikiran dari Siwon masuk ke kehidupan bayinya menjatuhkan sebuah selimut posesif di sekitarnya. Merasa ngeri, Yunho mencoba membaca perasaannnya sendiri. Disamping Siwon terlihat seperti seorang lelaki sejati- dia jelas tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia berkompetisi di tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kau tidak menjawabku?"

Yunho bertemu dengan tatapan intens Jaejoong. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu lagi jika kau ingin ini hanya menjadi kita berdua yang datang ke USG pertama itu."

Menelan dengan suasah payah, Yunho akhirnya merespon, "Um, iya, tentu."

Semua keraguan tentang keputusannya lenyap pada ekspresi kebahagian murni, tidak dibuat-buat melintas di wajah Jaejoong.

Mengetahui Yunho adalah alasan dibalik itu menghangatkannya langsung ke jiwanya. Ini adalah perasaan yang Yunho pikir dia bias datang untuk menikmati lebih dari ini.

"Bagus," jawab Jaejoong, menggigit gorengan terakhirnya.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan seringainya ketika dia melihat piring kosong Jaejoong. "Mau beberapa makanan penutup?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pada godaaan Yunho. "Tidak, sudah cukup untuk sekarang, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu tolong bisakah kita keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumahmu sebelum aku menderita blue ball yang permanen?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Kurasa iya. Aku senang aku mempunyai es krim Ben and Jerry di kulkas, atau kita harus berhenti untuk beristirahat."

Yunho mengerang saat dia melempar segepok uang untuk membayar di meja. "Kau suka menyiksaku-kan?"

Melarikan tangannya ke atas lutut Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh kejantannannya. Ketika dia menarik napas tajam, Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan mengangkat minumannya, memutar-mutar sedotannya, Jaejoong membawanya ke bibirnya dan menggerakkannya masuk dan keluar saat dia sedang minum. "Hmm, ini sangat enak."

Mulut Yunho melongo kaget. Dia tidak percaya Jaejoong melakukan ini padanya. Jaejoongnya yang manis dan tidak berdosa, ibu dari anaknya, berubah menjadi wanita penggoda. Dan dalam beberapa alasan kecil, Yunho sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika Jaejoong akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, dia tertawa terbahak- bahak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

"Hanya pastikan kau menjaga sikap itu terus sampai sisa malam ini," jawab Yunho, menarik Jaejoong keluar dari tempat mereka.

 _Chili dog: hot dog yang disajikan diatasnya dengan cabai con carne (biasanya tanpa biji). Seringkali, topping lain juga ditambahkan, seperti keju, bawang, dan mustard_

 _Blue ball: Sebuah kondisi yang menyakitkan ketika seorang pria telah amat terangsang secara seksual namun tidak diizinkan untuk ejakulasi, meninggalkan bola-nya terasa berat dan sakit._

 _Quickie: sebuah hubungan seks kilat hanya dengan sedikit atau tanpa foreplay._


	18. BAB 17

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 _ **Bab 17**_

Setelah mereka meninggalkan O'Malley's, Yunho mengikutinya masuk rumah. Setelah Jaejoong memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dia melompat keluar dari mobil lalu menemuinya di jalan masuk mobil.

Yunho menatap sekeliling halaman. "Dimana Taepoong?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku meletakkannya di kursi santai mewah miliknya di ruang bawah tanah sebelum aku menemuimu. Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka mulai berjalan "Tidak, aku bisa menemuinya nanti setelah aku memakanmu paling tidak sekali."

Jaejoong berdecak. "Kasihan Taepoong. Tuannya selalu mementingkan kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu."

Yunho tertawa. "Dia seorang pria, jadi dia akan sangat mengerti."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya percaya jika ada jalang yang panas datang, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali tentang penisnya dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Apa aku seperti itu menurut mu? Seorang jalang yang panas?"

Tanya Jaejoong, pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak…well, kau mungkin seperti itu sebelum aku membuatmu hamil."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya, ia membuka kunci pintu lalu menahannya terbuka untuk Yunho. Setelah ia berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali, Yunho langsung menyergapnya. Merengkuh dari belakang, dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menempelkannya di pintu kayu. Ia membenamkan wajah pada lehernya sebelum membungkus kan lengan nya pada pinggang nya dan menempelkan ereksi pada punggungnya. Ia menyeringai pada

Jaejoong, lalu mengerang, "Ya Tuhan, Jae, Aku sangat menginginkanmu hingga terasa menyakitkan."

Merasakan kebutuhan Yunho terhadap dirinya membuat kehangatan membanjiri intinya. Dia merindukannya secara emosional, tapi rasa sakit yang muncul di antara kedua kakinya merupakan cara tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia merindukannya secara fisik.

Salah satu tangannya meluncur dari pinggang ke atas dadanya untuk menangkup payudaranya. Ketika ia meremasnya kasar seperti yang biasa Jaejoong sukai, dia merintih sakit, bukannya nikmat.

Merespon reaksinya, Yunho langsung menegang. Dia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatapnya, alisnya berkerut khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Kau seharus nya menghentikanku ketika melakukan itu."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho di tangannya, menggosokkan ibu jari di sepanjang garis rahangnya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu kalau payudaraku..." Dia menggigit bibir berusaha membayangkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan hal ini. "Well, mereka sekarang menjadi lebih lembut karena kehamilan." Meskipun ia telah berusaha, wajahnya tetap memerah karena malu.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Jaejoong memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Yunho, ia terlihat sedang menatap bingung pada payudaranya. Setelah Yunho menggaruk dagu, Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apakah di dalamnya sudah terdapat, seperti, air susu atau lainnya?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Meskipun Yunho tampak lega, ia tetap belum menyentuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Jaejoong meraih ujung kemeja lalu menariknya melalui kepala. Dia menahan tatapan Yunho yang membara sambil meraih ke belakang punggung untuk melepas bra. Setelah membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai, ia meraih tangan Yunho lalu membawa mereka ke dadanya. "Lakukan dengan lembut, oke?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan Yunho pada payudaranya, member gambaran pola dan tekanan yang seharus nya. "Mmm, bagus," katanya.

Ketika jari-jari Yunho memelintir dan menggoda putingnya hingga mengeras, ia melengkungkan alis, meminta persetujuan. "Bagus sekali," gumam Jaejoong.

Sementara dia terus menggoda puncak payudaranya, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan untuk melonggarkan dasi Yunho. Begitu dasinya terlepas, tangannya mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja. Setelah kemeja itu terlepas,dia mulai membuka ikat pinggang nya. Dia pasti bergerak kurang cepat karena tangan Yunho melepas payudaranya untuk membuka resleting lalu menendang celananya.

Penampakan celana boxer-nya yang kusut—celana yang dia kenakan hanya untuk Jaejoong—ia menyeringai. Meraih tangan Yunho, Jaejoong menuntunnya menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidur. Yunho menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai punggung Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti ia tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bahkan hanya sedetik. Ketika mereka masuk ke kamar tidur, Yunho memindahkan tangan dari pantat Jaejoong ke pinggangnya, menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke arahnya. Jaejoong membungkuskan lengan nya pada dada Yunho, menikmati sensasi kulit telanjangnya yang menempel pada payudaranya.

Mulut Yunho bertemu dengan mulut Jaejoong dengan meluap luap,memutuskan ciuman saat dia menuntun mereka menuju ranjang Dia meletakkan tangan di dada Yunho lalu mendorongnya, membuatnya terlentang di tempat tidur. Bukannya tetap berbaring terlentang, ia malah bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong, lalu menariknya lebih dekat.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit menjilat dan menghisap putingnya, dia mencium dari lekuk payudaranya lalu turun ke bawah perutnya. Jari-jarinya yang cekatan menyentakkan celana dalamnya, membuat Jaejoong telanjang dan merasa rentan dihadapannya. Ketika Yunho tidak segera mencium atau membelai, Jaejoong menatapnya.

Jaejoong tercekat melihat Yunho menatap perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak," Gumam nya.

"Kau tidak menyangka perutku sudah berbentuk, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tubuhmu memang sudah sedikit berubah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Dengan ringan, ia melarikan punggung jari- jarinya pada perut Jaejoong. Ekspresinya hampir terpesona. "Jadi ada bagian dari diriku di dalam sana, ya?"

"Ya," jawabnya lembut.

Dia memiringkan kepala ke samping, tersenyum menatapnya. "Sial.

Cukup menakjubkan jika kau berhenti memikirkan hal ini."

Kata-katanya membuat sedikit debar dihatinya hancur seketika.

"Memang."

Ketika Yunho membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut perutnya, Jaejoong menjadi rapuh. Sikap Yunho membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis hingga rasa logam darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ketika dia piker emosinya mungkin sedang labil, Yunho menjentikkan lidah ke klitorisnya sementara jari-jarinya mencari intinya. Terengah-engah, Jaejoong menyusupkan tangan pada rambut Yunho lalu meremasnya.

Seluruh pikirannya melayang dari otak karena siksaan penuh kenikmatan dari lidahnya yang menjilat dan mengisap organ seks nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk melempar kepalanya ke belakang lalu meneriakkan nama Yunho ketika dia datang. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung, Yunho mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memutar nya, mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tidak biasa terjadi pasca orgasme, hal tersebut merupakan efek lain dari kehamilan yang mengganggunya.

Dengan senyum kelaparan, Yunho menekan tubuh Jaejoong pada tempat tidur. Namun ketika dia mulai memposisikan miliknya pada tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho membeku. Seketika ia kembali berlutut di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Dia menggaruk kepala. "Um, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini."

Menopang tubuh dengan sikunya, Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini. Aku agak takut."

Jaejoong merasa seolah-olah alisnya akan melompat langsung dari dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti bayi nya. Seperti meremukkannya saat tubuhku berada di dalam mu atau menusuk terlalu dalam atau hal sialan semacamnya. "

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu," gumamnya. Dia melawan dorongan untuk menertawakan keanehan pada situasi ini. Tidak pernah dalam berjuta tahun dia membayangkan Yunho takut melakukan seks.

"Well, dokterku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pantangan berhubungan seks, jadi kupikir kami akan baik-baik saja."

Harapan melintas di mata Yunho. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Oh, jadi ini lucu sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jika kau bisa melihat ekspresi pada wajahmu."

Merengut, dia menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Well, maafkan aku, karena ingin melindungi anak kita."

Jaejoong bangkit lalu menangkup wajah Yunho dengan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak tertawa. Hanya saja kebanyakan pasangan, menikah atau tidak menikah, tidak berhenti melakukan hubungan seks pada masa kehamilan." Ketika Yunho akan mendebat, Jaejoong meletakkan jari di bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam. "Tapi aku menghargai rasa khawatir dan kepedulianmu.

Setiap kali kita bersama, kau selalu perhatian dengan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku. Aku yakin kau akan terus melakukan hal yang sama sekarang."

Dia meringis. "Itu hanya... aku khawatir karena sudah terlalu lama untukku. Jika aku berusaha jujur?, saat ini merupakan salah satu periode terpanjang tanpa seks dalam kehidupan dewasaku, jadi aku khawatir akan lepas kontrol."

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, aku akan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu yang salah."

Yunho menatapnya waspada sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Sekarang kenapa kau tidak bercinta denganku? Pelan dan lembut,"

katanya.

Yunho menghela napas. "Aku bisa mencoba."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tekad di wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya Mr. Jung Yunho—Dewa Seks yang luar biasa— sedang meragukan kemampuannya di tempat tidur."

Ekspresi Yunho seketika berubah dari khawatir ke marah karena ejekannya dalam sekejap. "Kau mulai lagi," jawabnya, suaranya rendah dan serak.

"Umm, hmm," gumam Jaejoong, menarik wajah Yunho ke wajahnya.

Dia putus asa menginginkan bibir Yunho yang hangat menempel pada bibirnya. Ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, lalu membelainya, membuat Yunho menggeram jauh dari balik tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong meraih diantara mereka dan mengambil ereksinya. Dia membelainya dengan kuat, membuat rahang Yunho menegang.

Setelah cukup lama mengocok miliknya yang luar biasa panjang, Yunho mendengus, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae," gumamnya.

Jaejoong mengarahkan ereksinya ke dalam lipatannya. Ia masuk secara perlahan, lembut, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga miliknya terisi penuh olehnya. Jaejoong sadar betapa ia merindukan perasaan miliknya berada di dalam dirinya. Ketika Yunho menarik keluar, Jaejoong terkesiap karena rasa kehilangan. Tatapan kalut Yunho bertemu dengan nya, dan Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja

apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Akan kucoba," jawabnya, menghujamkan kembali miliknya ke dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Yunho sambil membentangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Gerakan Yunho berubah lambat dan nikmat. Di setiap hentakan, Jaejoong mengangkat pinggul untuk bertemu dengan nya.

Mereka bergerak bersama dengan sempurna, terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas di saat yang bersamaan.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya di antara mereka.

"Sentuh dirimu," perintahnya. Permintaan itu membuat rasa malu menyergap Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong menarik tangannya, Yunho menggeleng. "Jika kau tidak mau menyentuh dirimu, sentuh aku... sentuh kita."

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar kata-kata Yunho, dan dia tidak hanya merasa pasrah tapi merasa bergairah juga. Ragu-ragu, ia menyelipkan tangan di tempat mereka melebur, merasakan miliknya yang meluncur keluar masuk di dalam dirinya. Jaejoong menyentuh kemaluan Yunho, licin karena gairah mereka. Yunho mengerang setuju. "Ya, sayang. Oh sialan, nikmat sekali." Setelah lama membelai miliknya, Jaejoong akhirnya menyentuhkan jari-jari ke klitorisnya dan mulai membelai dan menggosoknya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, dia membiarkan perasaan membanjirinya. Terlalu berlebihan—sensasi dari Yunho menusuk masuk dan keluar ditambah rangsangan dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangun getaran gelombang orgasme pada dirinya. "Yunho! Oh Yunho! "Teriaknya.

"Oh, sialan, Jae, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama," Kata Yunho, dengan menggertakkan gigi.

Jaejoong membawa bibir nya ke bibir Yunho,mencium nya dengan keras dan penuh gairah saat tubuh Yunho gemetar dan datang di dalam dirinya. Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. "Brengsek!" Kutuknya. Ekspresinya ketakutan ketika menatap mata Jaejoong. "Ya Tuhan, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Yunho, bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Mungkin siap untuk pencuci mulut."

Yunho mendengus. "Aku pikir kita baru saja melakukan makanan penutup yang luar biasa liar!"

"Hmm, well, itu tadi benar-benar panas, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang dingin dan manis." Ketika Yunho melengkungkan alis, Jaejoong tertawa. "Tapi yang tadi kita lakukan juga cukup manis!"

"Biar kutebak. Ben & Jerry memanggil-manggilmu, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi seorang pria sejati dan pergi mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Ooh, es krim setelah seks... sangat romantis!" Renungnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," jawab Yunho, saat ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Untung aku mengisi kulkas dengan es krim, ya?"

Yunho mengedipkan mata dari atas bahunya. "Aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk di masukkan ke mulutmu."

Jaejoong melempar bantal ke arahnya karena kata-kata vulgarnya.

"Pergi ambil es krimnya, dan aku akan membiarkan mu kembali di tempat tidur ini."

"Oh, kau akan membiarkanku kembali. Kenyataan nya, aku berani bertaruh kau akan memohon padaku."

Ketika Yunho mulai keluar dari kamar tidur, Jaejoong tidak dapat mencegah tubuhnya menggigil dalam antisipasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di sisa malam ini.


	19. BAB 18

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 **Bab 18**

Seperti mimpi Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menjelajahi punggungnya yang telanjang hingga kearah leher. Saat Yunho menekan ereksinya dipagi hari kepunggung Jaejoong, matanya langsung terbuka. Jaejoong menengok untuk menatap Yunho dari atas bahunya. "Selamat pagi juga. Atau harus aku katakan selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua," katanya, suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Yunho menyenandungkan sebuah tawa di telinganya. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak bergairah jika terbangun di samping seorang dewi yang menggairahkan dan telanjang."

"Apa kau berpikir dengan menyanjungku kau bias mendapatkan aku lagi?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu."

"Hmm, aku pikir aku sudah memberimu hadiah seks yang menyenangkan tadi malam. Aku tidak ingat kalau pagi ini juga termasuk dari kesepakatan kita."

"Jadi, kau ingin menggodaku dengan pura-pura sulit untukku dapatkan?" Yunho meletakkan tangannya diantara perut dan kedua kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghirup napas."Apakah itu berarti ya?" Tanya Yunho, jari-jarinya mempercepat tempo mereka.

"Ini jelas bukan tidak," gumam Jaejoong, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho.

Pada saat orgasme mulai terbangun, tiba-tiba rasa mual melandanya."Tidak, tidak, hentikan!" Jaejoong berteriak.

Yunho menatap ke bawah dengan heran. "Apa yang salah?"

"Aku—"Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berharap tidak memuntahi melangkahi kaki Yunho langsung melesat ke kamar nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum berhasil mencapai kamar mandi. Jaejoong mencengkeram sisi dudukan closet lalu mulai muntah dengan hebat. Secara terus menerus, perutnya mendorong keluar semua yang ada di lelah, Jaejoong berlutut. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya, Jaejoong melihat kejadian ini telah memadamkan libido Yunho.

"Mual di pagi hari?"

"Umm, hmm," keluhnya.

"Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku—"Jaejoong muntah lagi, lalu membawa lengannya ke mulut. Dia tidak berani menatap memalukan, Yunho melihatnya seperti menatap lantai, dia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Tanpa bicara, Yunho meninggalkan kamar mandi. Jaejoong tak dapat menyalahkannya. Ia dapat mengerti bahwa aspek kehamilan yang tidak menarik ini hanya akan membuat Yunho semakin yang membuat Yunho menginginkannya jika dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia inginkan?

Jaejoong menempelkan pipi pada tutup closet, ia merasa cairan pahit naik ketenggorokan lagi. Diam-diam berharap untuk tidak muntah lagi. Kemudian Yunho muncul di ambang pintu. Jaejoong melihatnya membawa segelas air dan sekantong biskuit asin. Jaejoong menatapnya heran, sementara Yunho tersenyum malu."Aku kira ini dapat membantu."

Dia tidak melarikan diri. Malah sebaliknya, ia berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih baik.

Tindakannya membuat perasaan Jaejoong jungkir balik seperti berada dalam sebuah permainan roda putar yang lepas kendali. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Bukannya meninggalkan keduanya di meja lalu berbalik keluar pintu, Yunho malah meraih handuk lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin. Kemudian berjongkok di samping Jaejoong, meraih wajahnya."Yunho, kau tidak—" protesnya.

"Shh, biarkan aku merawatmu." Dengan pelan Yunho mengusapkan handuk basah pada pipi dan dahi Jaejoong. Tindakannya menghangatkan hati Jaejoong, membuat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terpancar dari dalam keraguan tentang kedalaman perasaannya terhadap Yunho menutup mata sehingga Yunho tidak akan melihat air matanya. "Apa rasanya enak?"

Tanpa mampu berbicara, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu muntah," kata Yunho.

Matanya langsung terbuka. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Dia menyeringai. "Well, sepertinya aku membuatmu bekerja keras."

Dia tersenyum lemah."Tapi aku yang ini kesalahan seseorang, maka ini adalah salahku."

"Apakah selalu seburuk ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk."Setiap pagi...terkadang di sore hari." Dia bergidik. "Juga karena bau tertentu."

Yunho meremas handuk di tangannya. "Aku harap aku bias merasa tak berdaya melihatmu menderita."

Kata-katanya membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sesak."Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kau ada di sini—menenangkan ku seperti ini." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Yunho. "Kau memiliki hati yang baik dan memberi begitu banyak cinta. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

Yunho menatapnya tak percaya—dadanya naik turun dengan bisa melihat seluruh emosi Yunho lenyap tepat menggeleng."Kau memberiku terlalu banyak nilai itu, aku benar-benar brengsek jika meninggalkanmu sendirian ketika kau sakit." Jaejoong bangkit dari lantai lalu melemparkan handuk ke meja.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya,sadar bahwa mungkin ini hal terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Yunho—hanya rasa peduli dan perhatian yang cukup dari hati nuraninya. Hal ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat Yunho mencintainya. Dia hanya perlu menerima fakta itu lalu menjaga hanya dapat memberikan dirinya secara fisik—meskipun dia sangat berharap bahwa keintiman fisik akan membuat Yunho merasakan sebuah perasaan emosional yang kuat.

Jadi Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu bangkit dari lantai.

"Aku akan mandi."

Yunho berbalik dengan kaget."Kau sudah baikan?"

"Mual dan muntah tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."Dia tersenyum. "Kau ingin bergabung denganku?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Dia menarik tirai kamar mandi lalu menyalakan air. "Selain itu, kita berdua harus siap dalam beberapa menit karena aku berharap kau membelikanku mengerti, karena telah membuatku kelelahan dan semuanya."

Dia menyeringai. "Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya."


	20. BAB 19

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

 **Bab 19**

Satu jam kemudian, Jaejoong menekuk tubuhnya sementara Yunho menurunkan atap convertible-nya.

"Apa yang terdengar enak?" tanyanya sambil keluar dari jalan raya.

"Hmm, *IHOP? Aku masih menginginkan pancake."

"Kalau begitu, IHOP."

Sambil memindah-mindah saluran radio, telepon Yunho berdering.

Dia melirik ID pemanggil dan meringis. "Ayahku."

"Kau belum bicara dengannya semenjak kembali?"

"Belum."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau kau pulang dengan selamat. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir."

"Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa bersalah," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Yunho ketika dia menjawab telepon. "Hei Pop...yeah, aku sampai tadi malam. Maaf aku tidak meneleponmu. Aku sedikit capek."

Jaejoong mendengus pada kebohongan Yunho. Dia tidak terlalu capek untuk pergi dengannya. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Yunho menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan Jaejoong tertawa.

"Aku berencana untuk menemuimu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras di kebun mawar, tapi sekarang benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat."

Jaejoong berdeham, dan Yunho melirik padanya. "Antar aku pulang dan pergi temui ayahmu," gumamnya.

Yunho menggeleng.

"Ya, dia merindukanmu dan–"

"Ayah, aku akan sangat senang untuk datang selama ayah tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa teman."

Tunggu, apa? Yunho benar-benar akan membawa Jaejoong untuk bertemu ayahnya? Itu merupakan tingkatan komitmen yang tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan darinya.

Yunho sepertinya mengerti keterkejutan Jaejoong karena dia berbisik,

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, dan Yunho tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kami akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. "Setelah menutup telepon, dia berpaling ke arah Jaejoong. "Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ayahku seorang...ya… dia seorang buruh, mantan marinir Katolik Irlandia yang sangat suka bekerja di sekitar kebun mawarnya dan bermain dengan cucu- cucunya."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya. "Mengingat sebagian besar keluarga ibuku adalah kaum buruh, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, dia kakek dari anakku."

"Aku cuma tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hari Sabtumu untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahku yang terus menerus bercerita tentang macam- macam spesies mawarnya atau cerita perangnya."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar, sayang."

Jaejoong merasakan cengkraman yang tak asing di dalam dadanya pada sikap sembrono Yunho. Senyumnya memudar. "Kupikir sebenarnya kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku padanya."

Yunho memalingkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk menatapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau harus menjelaskan apa pun padanya tentang kita atau apa yang bukan tentang kita. Belum lagi kau tak mau harus berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah pacarmu."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak berencana memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku. Aku mau bohong dan bilang kalau kita bekerja untuk sebuah proyek bersama di kantor."

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan berdansa waltz di sana dan menjatuhkan bom padanya soal bayi itu, kan? Kupikir itu akan membuatnya sedikit panik."

"Apa kau pernah berencana untuk memberitahunya?"

"Dan apa yang akan kukatakan? 'Hei Yah, ini adalah gadis yang memintaku untuk menidurinya karena jam biologisnya terus berdetak. Mungkin sesekali, dia akan membiarkan ayah melihat anaknya kalau ayah mau, tapi aku menandatangani kontrak di mana aku tidak perlu punya kewajiban sebagai orang tua ataupun keuangan.'"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku memiliki bagian dari kontrak yang diedit. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjauhkan bayi ini dari kakeknya...atau ayahnya."

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dengan heran. "Maksudmu kau tidak akan melarangku ambil bagian lebih besar dalam kehidupan si bayi?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup begitu keras di dadanya di mana dia yakin Yunho bisa mendengarnya. Dia berusaha untuk menemukan suaranya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku mau kau melakukan apa pun yang buatmu nyaman."

Yunho terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Aku mau memastikan satu hal menjadi jelas. Memiliki bagian yang lebih bukan berarti aku akan menjadi seperti ayah kebanyakan dan membantumu membesarkannya. Dan aku yakin sekali tidak akan mengganti popok atau bangun di tengah malam untuk member makan atau apapun."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. Dia mencongkel lapisan yang keras milik Yunho sedikit demi sedikit. Itu adalah langkah kecil, tapi dia akan mendapat apa yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku cuma mau anakku setidaknya tahu siapa ayahnya."

"Maka kita siap untuk pergi."

Yunho berbelok ke jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata sederhana. Sama seperti di rumahnya, halaman itu menakjubkan. "Kau tidak bercanda waktu kau bilang ayahmu punya bakat khusus dalam berkebun," gumamnya saat mereka keluar dari mobil.

Yunho menyeringai. "Tunggu sampai dia menunjukkan kebun mawarnya."

"Dia punya kebun mawar?"

"Ya, dengan beberapa jenis yang berbeda."

"Itu luar biasa. Mungkin dia akan bersedia memberiku beberapa tips berkebun. Aku akan senang punya lebih banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar jendela kamar bayi."

"Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati untuk membantu."

Ketika Jaejoong berjalan di parkiran, dia tersandung. Yunho membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk menahannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku cuma sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini. Efek samping menakjubkan yang lain dari awal kehamilan."

"Senang mendengar bahwa itu bukan karena kerja keras kita tadi malam yang membuatmu pusing," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho dengan main-main. "Kau mengerikan."

"Halo di sana!" Seorang pria berkepala perak memanggil dari samping rumah.

Rasa terkejut membanjiri Jaejoong saat Yunho tidak menurunkan lengan dari pinggangnya. "Hei, Pop."

"Senang melihatmu, nak," jawab ayah Yunho tersenyum. Dia melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan menatap Jaejoong. "Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Ini Kim Jaejoong. Dia dan aku bekerja bersama."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr. Jung."

"Panggil saja Ji-hon," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau suka mawar, Jaejoong?"

"Ya, aku suka. Aku baru saja mengagumi keindahan semua bunga Anda."

"Ayo kalau begitu. Kutunjukkan taman mawarku." Dia mengulurkan lengannya seperti seorang pria yang sopan, dan Jaejoong menyelipkan tangan melalui lengannya. Mereka berjalan di halaman depan dengan Yunho mengikuti di belakang.

Ketika mereka berbelok, Jaejoong tersentak melihat warna warni seperti pelangi. "Oh itu menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja mencoba mengintegrasikan beberapa jenis baru."

Ponsel Yunho berdering. Setelah dia meraihnya dari sakunya, dia mengerang. Ji-hon dan Jaejoong meliriknya. "Dari kantor. Sebaiknya kuangkat."

"Silakan, nak. Semua mawar ini masih akan berada di sini ketika kau selesai," jawab Ji-hon, bergurau.

Yunho berjalan ke sudut rumah. Jaejoong menyentuh lembut mawar merah sebelum membungkuk untuk mencium baunya. Keharuman dari wangi memabukkan perasaannya, dan dia mendesah senang.

"Ini sangat indah."

Ji-hon tersenyum dengan bangga. "Mereka adalah Don Juan atau Sweetheart Roses. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai mawar pemanjat karena mereka tumbuh dengan baik pada anjang-anjang dan samping bangunan. Satu hal yang menarik tentang mereka adalah mereka begitu tangguh dan tidak perlu banyak pemangkasan dari tahun ke tahun." Jari Ji-hon menelusuri salah satu duri. "Sebenarnya istri saya yang menanam ini."

Hati Jaejoong terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi sedihnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengan Ji-hon dengan lembut. "Yunho bercerita tentang kepergiannya. Saya turut berduka cita. Di satu sisi, saya tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi seluruh dunia Anda."

"Kau juga?" tanya Ji-hon lembut.

"Ibu saya meninggal karena kanker dua tahun lalu. Dia adalah segalanya bagi saya, terutama setelah ayah terbunuh saat saya berusia enam tahun." Jaejoong memberinya senyum sedih. "Kadang- kadang rasanya seperti aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatasinya— seperti ada lubang menganga di dalam hati sepanjang sisa hidup saya."

Ji-hon mengangguk. "Ya, itulah rasanya." Ji-hon meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih untuk berbagi dengan saya."

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan menggantung di sekitar mereka saat Jaejoong terus mengagumi taman Ji-hon. Dia baru saja menghirup apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai Mawar Kuning dari Texas ketika suara Ji-hon mengejutkannya. "Jadi, Anda dan anak saya bekerja bersama?"

"Kami berdua di perusahaan yang sama, tapi dia sebenarnya bekerja beberapa lantai di atas saya."

"Aku mengerti."

Jaejoong mendongak dari mawar yang sedang dia kagumi dan menemukan Ji-hon memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya. "Dan kalian berdua berharap aku percaya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu di antara kalian, selain hanya bekerja bersama?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong merona. "Yah, tidak, maksud saya, itu rumit."

"Bukankah cinta selalu rumit?"

"S–saya rasa begitu. Tapi kita baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan, jadi dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta – maksudnya, kita tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

Ji-hon menjepit bibirnya. "Apakah kau melihat mawar ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti akan mekar, ya kan?"

Sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Jaejoong menatap kuncup yang tertutup. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Ah, tapi itulah di mana penampilan bisa menipu. Kadang-kadang yang mekar lebih cepat layu dengan cepat juga. Ini adalah bagian yang paling sulit untuk mengakalinya ketika hendak membuat beberapa bunga yang paling cantik." Dia memotong tangkai Don Juan yang cukup panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong. "Kau bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dirimu dan Yunho tidak jatuh cinta, tapi penampilan dapat menipu."

Jaejoong tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan mawar. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Ji-hon, tapi Yunho datang. "Maaf tentang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Aku sedang menikmati untuk mengenal Jaejoong lebih baik," jawab Ji-hon. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapannya. "Apa kalian mau bergabung denganku untuk makan siang?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membawa Jae keluar untuk makan saat Ayah menelepon."

"Psh, siapa yang ingin makan keluar ketika kau bisa makan masakan rumahan? Ini Shepherd Pie ibumu."

Jaejoong mengamati mata Yunho yang bersinar, dan dia tahu dia bisa melupakan keinginannya untuk pancake. "Kedengarannya enak," katanya.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya, dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita akan tinggal."

"Hebat!" Seru Ji-hon, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menuju pintu belakang.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku harus mengakui aku sangat terkesan dengan keterampilan memasak para pria Jung."

Ji-hon melirik Yunho dari balik bahunya. "Oh, kau memasak untuk Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong berusaha melawan dorongan untuk tertawa ketika melihat

semburat merah merayap di pipi kecokelatan Yunho. "Ya, hanya

beberapa scampi. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Dia cuma merendah. Itu enak."

Ji-hon memegang pintu agar tetap terbuka untuk mereka. "Kukira

kami pria Jung sudah dipaksa belajar memasak—kalau aku

karena seorang duda dan Yunho seorang bujangan."

"Saya yakin, semua yang Anda siapkan pasti enak," kata Jaejoong.

Ji-hon mengambil sebuah sarung tangan oven. "Yunho, bagaimana

kalau kau membawa Jaejoong ke ruang makan dan mengatur piring di

meja sementara aku mengambil makanan?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkan saya membantu?" tawar Jaejoong.

Dia tersenyum. "Itu akan luar biasa."

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka semua duduk. Ji-hon mengulurkan tangannya. "Yunho, mau memimpin doa?"

Mulut Jaejoong menganga karena terkejut. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa Yunho akan dekat dengan yang bersifat keagamaan, apalagi dipercayakan mengucapkan syukur.

Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya, Yunho mengedipkan mata. "Tutup mulutmu, Jae. Kau bisa menangkap lalat kalau seperti itu."

Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Tapi

ketika Yunho meletakkan tangannya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya

lembut di atas buku-buku jari Jaejoong, kemarahannya menguap.

"Tuhan terkasih, untuk apa yang akan kami terima membuat kami

benar-benar bersyukur. Amin."

Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala, Ji-hon mengulangi, "Amin."

Jaejoong memberi Yunho senyum malu-malu dan bergumam, "Pendek

dan manis." Yunho hanya tertawa dan menempatkan serbet di

pangkuannya.

Saat Ji-hon membuka tutup panci perut Jaejoong mengencang. Oh

tidak, jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang! Dia memohon

dalam hati. Ketika aroma daging menyerbu hidungnya, rasa mual

menguasai dirinya. Muntahan naik di tenggorokannya, dan ia

menjepit tangannya ke mulutnya. "Maaf!" Gumamnya sebelum

melompat dari meja, menjatuhkan kursinya sebagai akibatnya.

 _IHOP (International House of Pancakes) jaringan restoran yang mengkhususkan diri dalam makanan sarapan._


	21. BAB 20

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 20**_

Yunho memandang gugup ke ayahnya. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Ji-hon menatap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbanting. Ji-hon menaikkan alis karena curiga.

Pikirannya berputar-putar tentang bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan perilaku Jaejoong dan menjaga rahasia mereka. Akhirnya dia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku seharusnya memberitahu kalau dia seorang vegetarian, dan bau daging membuatnya sakit."

"Jangan membodohi aku."

"Maaf?" Pinta Yunho, sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan kursinya. Tentu saja itu bukan respon yang dia harapkan.

Kebohongannya tampak cukup masuk akal baginya. Well, kecuali untuk sedikit fakta bahwa Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima undangan makan siang pie daging sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ji-hon menggeleng. "Dia hamil, kan?"

Perut Yunho bergejolak, dan ia menahan diri karena ingin lari dari meja seperti Jaejoong. "Apa yg menyebabkan kau berpikir demikian?"

Katanya dengan suara parau. Dia yakin sekali Jaejoong tidak menyebutkan sesuatu kepada Ji-hon saat mereka melihat mawar.

Jika ada orang yang mau menjatuhkan bom tentang sesuatu mengenai dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah, itu pasti dia.

"Pengalaman dari ibumu. Dia tidak bisa berdiri di ruangan sama yang ada bau daging saat dia masih hamil kamu. Bahkan bau daging samar-samar saja telah mengirimnya ke kamar mandi. Yang terburuk, saat kami berada di kota besar dan melewati stand hotdog."

Ji-hon tersenyum sedih. "Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki semacam reaksi seperti itu selain dirinya, bahkan saudaramu tidak seperti itu."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri lorong. "Kehamilan Jaejoong baru enam minggu. Morning sickness-nya atau kurasa aku harus mengatakan itu mual-mual, benar-benar membuatnya begitu menderita."

"Aku berasumsi itu anakmu?"

"Tentu saja," geram Yunho.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat mengapa aku mempertanyakanmu. Setelah semuanya, kau mengenalkan sebagai seorang teman di tempat kerjamu dan sekarang kau bilang dia hamil anakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan itu padamu."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menikahinya."

"Tidak sesederhana itu."

Alis Ji-hon melengkung karena kaget. "Tidak? Aku kira ketika kau bersama seorang wanita dan dia hamil anakmu, kau akan melakukan hal yang terhormat dan menawarkan untuk menikahinya. Lalu mengapa kau tidur dengannya jika kau tidak mencintainya dan melihat masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih sialan cenderung menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang suka memperalat wanita untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri?"

Yunho menyipitkan mata dan mencengkeram pinggiran taplak meja berenda. "Ya Tuhan, Pop, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi.

Katakan saja bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi umurmu sudah tiga puluh dua tahun sekarang.

Kau belum memiliki hubungan jangka panjang sejak kau putus dengan Uee." Ji-hon menggeleng sedih. "Jika aku mau jujur, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Uee dan Jaejoong mengingatkan aku akan banyaknya kesamaan satu sama lain. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong terluka seperti Uee, terlebih jika dia sedang mengandung cucuku."

"Dengar, berhentilah menganggapku seperti seorang bajingan. Jaejoong menginginkan bayi, jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Ji-hon membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan keluar dari air untuk mengambil udara. Begitu ia punya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan berita ini, senyum geli melengkung di bibirnya. "Ah, kau seperti seekor kuda pejantan atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak lucu."

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dia menepuk lengan Yunho." Abaikan semua gurauanku, aku hanya ingin kau berpikir panjang dan keras tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat peduli pada Jaejoong, dan dia juga melakukannya padamu."

Yunho bergeser di kursinya dan menatap tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibumu, kan?"

Dia langsung tahu ia berada dalam kesulitan yang sangat besarsaat mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan ingin menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil Scotch dari kabinet. "Jangan membawa dia ke dalam persoalan ini. Dia sendiri sudah cukup mendesakku. Selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyakiti hati Uee, atau mengapa aku tidak berumah tangga, menikah dengan gadis baik-baik dari gereja, dan memiliki banyak anak." Dengan mudah ia meninggalkan bagian saat menjelang ajalnya, ibunya membuat Yunho berjanji untuk memiliki anak suatu hari nanti.

"Apakah kamu tidak menyadari nak bahwaibumu tahu apa sebenarnya yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

Yunho merengut. "Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya - dia hanya percaya bagian yang baik-baik saja. Jika dia benar-benar berhenti berpikir tentang hal ini, ia akan menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah ingin terikat atau terjebak dengan wanita yang sama hari demi hari."

Luka terpancar di mata Ji-hon. "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan selama empat puluh lima tahun aku memiliki ibumu?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap noda air di langit- langit ruang makan. Dia berharap tidak pernah mengangkat telpon atau setuju untuk datang kemari. Sebagian besar dari semua ini, dia berharap dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengajak Jaejoong menjadi ide yang bagus. Jaejoong benar ketika itu dia sudah mengantipasi kehadirannya akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Yunho

mendesah dan memandang ayahnya. "Tidak Pop, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi kita orang yang berbeda."

"Jaejoong bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padamu."

Suara dengusan keluar dari bibir Yunho. "Bagaimana sih kau bias tahu itu? Kau bersama dia baru satu jam!"

"Aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku tidak buta. Dia seorang wanita yang sempurna, nak. Dia begitu cantik luar dalam. Bagaimana bias kau tidak merasa kagum dengan seorang wanita istimewa seperti dia? Seandainya aku seusiamu, aku akan melakukan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat dia menjadi milikku - apalagi jika dia mengandung anakku."

Yunho membuka mulut untuk berdebat, tapi suara pintu kamar mandi berderit, dia menutup mulutnya lagi. "Jangan bicara sepatah katapun," dia berbisik kepada ayahnya. Ketika Jaejoong muncul, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan kecuali rona memerah karena malu tampak di pipinya. Dia pelan-pelan duduk di kursinya dan ragu-ragu melirik Yunho di seberang mejanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melemah. "Aku baik-baik." Kemudian dia beralih ke Ji-hon. "Mr. Jung, aku sangat menyesal telah merusak makan siang Anda seperti itu."

Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruhnya diam. "Kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk meremas tangan Jaejoong. "Selain itu, hati orangtua ini sangat senang mendengar akan menjadi seorang kakek lagi."

"Sial, Pop, aku kan bilang jangan berbicara sepatah katapun!" Yunho berseru ketika mata Jaejoong melebar sebesar tatakan gelas.

"Kau bilang padanya?" Tanyanya.

Ji-hon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang jangan marah dengannya. Aku orang yang bisa menebak. Ketika mendiang istriku sedang mengandung Yunho, dia menderita 'morning sickness'—well, sambil bercanda kami menyebutnya 'all day sickness' karena mualnya tidak hanya pagi hari saja. Dan gangguan indera penciumannya sangat mengerikan."

Jaejoong mencengkeram perutnya. "Benar, sangat mengerikan."

"Jika aku seorang penjudi, aku akan bertaruh dengan uangku bahwa kau mengandung anak laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga istriku hanya mengalami hal itu dengan Yunho."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil termenung. "Sangat luar biasa jika bayi ini anak laki-laki, tapi aku juga bahagia jika ini perempuan – yang terpenting asalkan dia sehat."

Ji-hon menepuk tangan Jaejoong. "Oh, tetapi kau membutuhkan anak laki-laki. Dengan begitu ada yang meneruskan nama keluarga Jung." Dia berpaling ke Yunho. "Kau berencana untuk memberikan nama belakangmu pada bayi itu, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Pop! Jangan terlalu serius."

"Aku seorang Katolik Irlandia yg setia nak, aku tidak akan menyerah pada legitimasi cucuku."

Yunho merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Dia segera meraih gelasnya dan menuangkan kembali sisa Scotch-nya. Ayahnya terus mengawasinya, dia bergeser di kursinya. "Well, Jaejoong dan aku belum membicarakannya."

"Tidakkah kau ingin meneruskan nama keluarga kita?" Ji-hon mengalihkan pandangannya dengan intens pada Jaejoong. "Aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari orang tuaku, dan aku hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Aku memiliki lima cucu dan cicit, namun nama kami akan punah jika Yunho tidak memberikan namanya."

"Oh, ayolah, Pop, ini bukan seperti aku akan menjadi Jung yang terakhir. Kakek Fitz memiliki tujuh saudara!" Bantah Yunho.

Ji-hon menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dengan marah. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingin memberikan namamu pada bayi ini, aku yang akan memberikan namaku pada bayi ini!"

Ketika Jaejoong menjerit kecil di depannya, Yunho tahu dia kesal karena jelas melihat ketegangan antara dua orang keras kepala yang saling berhadapan. "Tolong bisakah kau hentikan ini? Kau membuat Jae panik."

Ekspresi Ji-hon segera melunak. "Jaejoong, aku sangat menyesal jika aku menyinggung atau membuatmu marah. Aku sangat melindungi keluarga, dan setelah mengetahui kau mengandung cucuku,sekarang kau bagian dari kami."

Yunho menyaksikan ekspresi Jaejoong berubah dari ketakutan menjadi benar-benar terlihat berseri-seri. "Sangat manis melihat anda yang begitu peduli. Bayiku sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai seorang kakek." Dia menarik napas. "Tapi sebelum aku hamil, Yunho dan aku mengatur parameter yang sangat jelas tentang apa peranannya."

"Jadi, kau keberatan bayi ini memiliki namanya?" desak Ji-hon.

"Well, tidak ... Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan." Sebelum Yunho bias menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia melotot padaJaejoong di seberang meja. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menekan apapun pada Yunho. Jangan tersinggung, Ji-hon, tapi kau seperti memaksa Yunho untuk mengambil keputusan yang sulit.

Aku tidak ingin Yunho merasa tidak nyaman."

Ji-hon mendengus dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku hanya orang kuno, kurang pengetahuan, tua bangka!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aw, tidak kau tidak seperti itu. Sebenarnya, kau banyak mengingatkan aku pada kakekku. Dia benar-benar lebih dari sosok ayah bagiku setelah ayahku meninggal. Granddaddy sangat tradisional dan kuno. Dan orang yang santai asal kau tidak mengacaukan keluarganya."

"Dia terdengar mirip denganku."

"Aku pikir kalian berdua bisa bergaul dengan baik. Dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan khawatir ketika mendengar aku belum menikah dan hamil." Jaejoong memutar serbet di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya, dia agak berhati-hati mengatakan itu padaku."

Yunho merasakan sengataningin melindungi Jaejoong atas ketidaknyamanannya. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan, dia benar-benar kreatif bila berhubungan dengan kerajinan kayu, dan dia sedang memahat kayu untuk membuatkuda goyang mainan bayi."

"Itu cara yang bagus untuk membuat perubahan," renung Ji-hon.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya, benar."

Ji-hon tampak bijaksana. Lalu dia berdiri. "Ayo, Jaejoong, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kau dan bayi ini harus memilikinya."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoongpun tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada Ji-hon. Yunho menyaksikan bagaimanaayahnya menarik Jaejoong keluar dari kursi di ruang makan dan membawanya menyusuri lorong. Dia duduk tertegun, masih tidak percaya pengaruh Jaejoong pada ayahnya. Yunho tidak pernah melihat dia begitu bersemangat dalam beberapa bulan. Rasanya Jaejoong seperti membawa potongan dari diri ayahnya yang telah mati menjadi hidup kembali-sesuatu yang bahkan dia atau saudara-saudara perempuannya tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Rasa ingintahunya menyebabkan dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari mereka. Ia menemukan mereka di kamar tidur orang tuanya.

Jaejoong berdiri di tengah ruangan, mengintip dengan saksamake lemari pakaian. Suara gesekan datang dari dalam, dan Yunho mendengar makian pelan dari ayahnya. Akhirnya, Ji-hon muncul dengan membawa kotak kuning yang sudah memudar dengan berjalannya waktu, senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya. "Untuk cucuku," katanya, menyerahkan kotak ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggosokkan tangan yang bebas ke pinggulnya dan menantang, "Dan bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan?"

"Percayalah padaku akan hal ini." Ketika Jaejoong mendengus sebagai bentuk protes, Ji-hon tertawa. "Baik, baiklah. Ini akan sesuai untuk cucu perempuanku juga."

Jaejoong membuka tutup kotak itu. Yunho mencondongkan tubuh ke depan saat ia dengan lembut menarik kertas tisu. Teriakan pelanlolos dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut, dia mengeluarkan baju bayi putih dengan renda yang rumit dan ada mutiaranya. "Sangat indah."

"Ini adalah baju pembaptisan Yunho," kata Ji-hon.

Yunho menarik napas. Kata-kata ayahnya ditambah dengan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang sebagian dari masa lalunya membuat dia merasa terganggu. Jika ada keraguan tentang bagaimana perasaan ayahnya terhadap Jaejoong dan anak mereka, keraguan itu langsung musnahdenganmelihat baju kecil di tangannya. Yunho sepenuhnyayakin belum siap untuk ketingkat yang melibatkan banyak emosi dan komitmen. "Dad, Jaejoong bahkan bukan seorang Katolik," protes Yunho.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong, Ji-hon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia mungkin akan menghiburku meskipun dengan memiliki bayi yang di Baptis."

Jaejoong menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Sebenarnya aku di Baptis."

Melihat Ji-hon menarik napas dengan keras, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi mengingat kau dan Yunho Katolik bayi ini akan menjadi setengah Katolik, aku kira aku akan melakukannya. Jika itu berarti banyak bagimu."

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Ji-hon. "Tentu saja."

"Aku merasa terhormat."

"Terima kasih, Sayang," Ji-hon memeluk Jaejoong, sambil meremasnya erat-erat. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, kau seperti cahaya yang indah di dunia ... serta di dalam kehidupan anakku."

Yunho menatap ayahnya dengan ngeri. Apakah dia telah kehilangan pikirannya? Jaejoong bukanlah cahaya dalam kehidupannya ...

benarkah? Dia mencoba mengabaikan air mata yang berkilauan di mata hijau Jaejoong saat dia lepas dari lengan Ji-hon. Jaejoong mencium dengan lembut di pipinya. "Terima kasih karena mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayiku."

Pertukaran emosi terus berlanjut antara ayahnya dan Jaejoong membuat dia merasa seperti semua udara di dalam ruangan tersedot keluar. Hanya menarik napas masuk dan keluar membuat dadanya merasa seperti ada seorang pegulat Sumo yang sedang menekannya sampai ke bawah. 'Sebuah cahaya yang indah dalam kehidupan anakku' terus diulang lagi dan lagi dalam pikirannya.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada suara kecil yang setuju dengan ayahnya. Jaejoong membuat gairahnya menyala semenit dan selanjutnya tertawa. Cara dia berinteraksi dengan Taepoong dan keponakannya telah mempesonanya. Jaejoong adalah tipe wanita jika dia sakit secara fisik, Jaejoong akan berada di sana untuk merawatnya dan melewatinya bersama, dan jika dia tertimpa masa-masa sulit secara emosional, Jaejoong akan memberinya kekuatan.

Bagaimana dia begitu buta?

Tatapan Yunho menjelajah mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tidak, dia hanya butuh keluar dari kamar tidur orang tuanya, keluar dari rumah ayahnya, kemudian mungkin dia bisa berpikir.

Dia berdeham. "Aku benci menjadi perusak pesta, tapi kami benar- benar harus pergi. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan setelah kepergianku bulan lalu."

Ji-hon mengangguk." Aku mengerti, Nak. Aku sangat senang kau datang." Dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Maksudku kalian berdua datang."

Yunho membutuhkan beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa berkata, "Aku juga."

Jaejoong mencengkeram baju pembaptisan ke dadanya saat ia mengikuti Ji-hon keluar dari kamar tidur. Yunho langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Sekarang kita sudah berkenalan, tidak ada alas an bagimu untuk menjadi orang asing. Kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalku, jadi kau tidak harus bergantung pada Yunho untuk membawamu kemari."

Ya Tuhan, dua jam dengan gadis ini, dan ayahnya sudah memberikan Jaejoong akses penuh untuk datang kapanpun dia mau. Dia tahu, ayahnya akan menurunkan semua album foto keluarga atau dengan buku tahunan SMA-nya yang lama untuk menghibur Jaejoong. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Ji-hon memberi Jaejoong pelukan terakhir sebelum beralih ke Yunho.

"Jangan menjadi orang asing."

"Aku akan mencoba."

Setelah Jaejoong mulai menuruni tangga beranda, Ji-hon meraih lengan Yunho. "Maukah kau setidaknya mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

Tanyanya, dengan bisikan yang pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba, Pop. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Ji-hon tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jaejoong masuk ke kursi penumpang ketika Yunho berlari menuruni jalanan depan rumah. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menghela napas panjang, napasnyangos-ngosan. Jaejoong berbalik dan memberinya senyum ragu-ragu. "Itu...menarik."

"Kau bisa mengatakan demikian," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan persnelling.

Setelah ia keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah, ia melirik dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas kain baju pembaptisan. "Aku yakin kau terlihat menggemaskan mengenakan ini," komentar Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku sudah melihat fotonya. Aku terlihat seperti banci gendut saat mengenakan baju itu."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti banci," godanya.

Yunho mendengus sebagai jawaban. Menatap ke depan, ia mencengkeram setir dengan erat, berusaha keras untuk tetap mengontrol perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit.

Ketika Jaejoong akhirnya mulai berbicara, suaranya tegang. "Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan komitmen untukmu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Ayolah. kau hampir sesak napas karena tertekan ketika kita berada di kamar tidur orangtuamu."Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius merasa khawatir kau akan mengalami stroke atau sesuatu."

"Tidak seburuk itu."

Kulit pipinya seperti terbakar karena sorotan Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya. "Setidaknya jujurlah tentang situasi ini, Yunho."

Sebuah geraman rendah muncul dari belakang tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah. Benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku, oke?"

"Itu lebih baik."

"Ya, benar."

"Aku serius. Aku selalu ingin kau jujur padaku, terutama tentang perasaanmu."

"Wanita selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian saat kau memberitahu mereka tentang bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, kau mendapatkan kata-kata kasar atau tamparan sebagai seorang jalang."

Suara hening di dalam mobil selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, Jaejoong berbicara. "Dengar, aku tidak harus menyimpan baju ini. Kau dapat mengembalikannya kepada Ji-hon dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kau hanya setuju untuk memberikan DNA-mu, bukan dirimu."

Dia memukul kepalan tangannya ke kemudi. "Sialan, Jae, itu bukan apa yang aku inginkan!"

Memotong dua jalur, dia menujuke tempat parkir supermarket.

Setelah suara berdecit berhenti, ia mematikan mesin. Ketika Yunho berbalik untuk menghadapinya, mataJaejoong melebar, dan ia menekan dirinya pada pintu sejauh mungkin dariYunho. "Saat aku mengatakan hari ini pikiranku kacau, itu adalah lebih dari satu arti. Melihatmu dengan ayahku - cara dia bereaksi terhadapmu - itu membuatku tersentuh. Tapi itu tidak sepertiyang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Oh?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kehidupanku persis seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini. Aku hanya berpikir menggunakan kemaluanku saat aku mengiraaku bias membuatmu hamil dan langsung meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarang...semuanya begitu sialan rumit…aku tidak tahu lagi cara mengatasi ini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan masalah bagimu atau membebanimu."

Yunho memutar matanya. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Alisnya berkerut. "Karena katamu-"

Dengan mendengus frustrasi, tangannya meraup rambutnya sendiri.

"Sialan, aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Aku mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya.

"Jauh di lubuk hati, aku masih orang yang sama ketika kita pertama kali memulai semua ini- tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada komitmen besar, tidak ada hubungan jangka panjang." Yunho menghela napas.

"Tapi...Aku ingin mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan 'lebih' denganmu."

Jaejoong tersentak. "Benarkah?"

Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan saksama. "Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat aku pergi."

"Apakah kau yakin itu bukan hanya merindukan seks?"

Yunho merengut padanya. "Ya, aku yakin."

Jaejoongtersenyum ragu-ragu. "Itu sangat menyanjungku."

"Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan membuatku sulit melakukan ini."

"Maaf?"

"Aku pikir..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau ingin

hubungan kita 'lebih' dari yang kulakukan."

"Ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau memiliki cara untuk menunjukkan hal itu."

Jaejoong memelototinya. "Well, kau sebenarnya tidak bermain dengan adil. Kamu baik dan perhatian, jika tidak benar-benar peduli, sepanjang waktu kita mencoba untuk membuatku hamil, namun kau terus-menerus membuat adanya jarak. Setiap kali aku berpikir kau mungkin benar-benar tertarik padaku, Kau menutupnya. Dan sekarang menunggu munculnya faktabahwa kau mungkin menginginkan 'lebih' saat hormonkumembuat emosionalku menjadi hancur."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Semuanya!" Jaejoong menunjuk kaca depan ke seorang *bag boy remaja yang sedang mengumpulkan troli. "Aku sangat letih mengendalikan hormonku sekarang jika anak itu memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, aku akan mengatakan ya."

"Itu sangat kacau." renung Yunho.

"Ya, itulah yang disebut estrogen, dan itu sudah melebihi batas sekarang. Jika kau ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, itu seperti semacam takaran besar bahan bakar dari testosteronmuyang memompa sampai ujung kepala bagian bawah pinggangmu, dan itu akan mendorong sebagian besar keputusan."

Yunho menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. "Apakah kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku hanya berpikir dengan penisku?"

"Aku tidak berpikir akan hamil sekarang jika kau tidak melakukannya," kata Jaejoong lirih.

Ekspresi Yunho suram. "Apakah aku bisa mengasumsikan kalau estrogen yang berbicara atau kau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikanku?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya dan tidak. Hanya saja semuanya menjadi lebih emosional saat ini. Bertemu Ji-hon hari ini ..."Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap ke luar jendela mobil. "Aku tahu kami hanya bersama-sama dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi saat bertemu dengannya aku merasa hamper seperti terhubungan ke sesuatu yang sudah tidak kumiliki sangat, sangat lama - cinta seorang ayah. Perasaan ini sebelumnya hanya dengan kakekku, dan dia sedarah denganku."

Dada Yunho terasa sesak melihat kesedihan Jaejoong. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggamnya. "Jae-"

Jaejoong berbalik kembali kepadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau berpikir kau mencoba untuk melindungimu diri sendiri? Well, begitupun juga aku. Sama banyaknya aku ingin mengatakan ya padamu Yunho, aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri dan bayi ini."

"Bayi? Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya?"

"Mungkin tanpa sengaja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam hidup kami, apakah kau bisa menjamin ketika ada beberapa wanita dengan rok pendek dan berpayudara besar tidak merubah pikiranmu."

"Itu sangat meremehkan," geramnya.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau tahu pada beberapa hal yang mendasar itu benar. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan sejuta kali bahwa kau tidak melakukan hubungan jangka panjang."

"Yeah, well, kau tahu orang bisa berubah."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku ingin mempercayainya," bisiknya.

Yunho mendesah, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di setir. "Dengar, ada panggilan telepon dari kantordimana aku harus terbang ke DC pada hari Selasa. Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Maukah kau berpikir tentang hal ini sementara aku pergi?"

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu berarti aku ingin kamu memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau minta dariku dan dirimu sendiri. Dan aku ingin kau memiliki gambaran yang cukup jelas tentang apa arti

'lebih' bagimu."

"Baik." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

Sudut mulut Jaejoong melengkung naik menjadi senyuman. "Sepakat."

 _ **-...-**_

 _Bag boy: petugas super market yang menempatkan belanjaan ke kantung belanja kemudian_ _memasukkan ke troli_


	22. BAB 21

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 21**_

Suara mobil di jalanan masuk rumah menyebabkan Taepoong melompat dari sofa dan mulai menggonggong dengan liar ke jendela. "Ada apa boy?" Tanya Jaejoong, meletakkan bukunya. Taepoong merengek-rengek dan berlari ke pintu depan. Bangkit dari sofa, Jaejoong melihat ke jendela. Pasti berhubungan dengan keponakan Yunho, mudah- mudahan Megan tidak berubah pikiran tentang Jaejoong mengasuh bayinya dan dia datang kembali untuk mengambil putranya Mason yang berusia empat bulan. Megan langsung bersahabat dengannya ketika Jaejoong bertemu dengannya saat makan siang pada hari Minggu di rumah Ji-hon. Meskipun Yunho sedang keluar kota, Ji-hon bersikeras ia dan cucu masa depannya untuk dating bergabung dengan mereka. Rasanya agak luar biasa bersama semua saudara perempuan Yunho dan keluarga mereka, tapi secara keseluruhan, dia memiliki waktu yang indah karena menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Sejak itu Megan senang dengan prospek Jaejoong mengasuh bayi, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Megan berubah pikiran. Ketika Jaejoong mengintip melalui tirai, jantungnya melompat ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Itu Yunho.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ketika semalam ia berbicara dengannya, Yunho mengatakan ia akan pulang seminggu lagi.

Melirik ke bawah ke piyama Scooby Doo yang sudah memudar dan tank top usang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencoba dan membuat dirinya lebih rapi. Tentu saja, bagian menjelaskan mengenai kehadiran Mason akan menjadi sedikit lebih sulit.

Jaejoong membuka pintu depan. Taepoong bergegas keluar di kegelapan malam, menyalak dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Dia menyeberangi rumput ke arah Yunho dan hampir menjatuhkannya.

Jaejoong segera keluar ke teras. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yunho menggaruk Taepoong yang sedang menggeliat. "Pertemuan terakhirku dijadwal ulang untuk minggu depan. Aku pulang naik pesawat pertama, jadi aku bisa mengejutkanmu."

Bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya, Jaejoong berjuang untuk mengatur napasnya. Secara spontan Yunho benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis? "Ah, itu manis. Ini kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Melepaskan Taepoong, Yunho menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka.

"Aku datang langsung kemari karena juga ingin melihat apakah kau akan memberi jawaban tentang berpikir lagi mengenai sesuatu yang 'lebih' bagi kita."

"Aku sudah."

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Dan?"

"Jawabannya adalah ya," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi Yunho beralih seperti switch dari ketakutan menuju kebahagiaan. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku sudah berpikir tentang hal itu sepanjang waktu saat aku pergi."

"Aku juga."

"Yang paling penting, aku menginginkan hal ini diselesaikan sebelum harus kembali ke DC."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat lagi?"

"Selasa." Dada Jaejoong sesak melihat prospek itu.

Tatapan liar Yunho menjelajah di atas tubuh Jaejoong, dan dia menyeringai. "Bertelanjang kaki dan hamil, ya? Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah kau pergi ke dapur dan menyediakan aku makan malam."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu jika tahu kau akan datang. Hal terbaik yang aku miliki adalah sisa pizza yang tadi kupesan."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya, lengannya menjelajah di pinggang Jaejoong. "Aku akan melupakan semua tentang makan malam jika kau mau masuk kedalam dan memberiku sambutan selamat datang yang sebenarnya," godanya, lalu ia menjilati dengan meninggalkan jejak basah sampai ke lehernya.

Jaejoong menggigil karena kebutuhannya mulai terbangun, tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um, aku berpikir sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku punya teman."

Lengan Yunho menegang di sekelilingnya. Dia menyentakkan kepala menjauh untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau bersama seorang pria?"

Dia mengangguk. "Juga sangat tampan."

Rahangnya menegang. "Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan ... kau setuju memiliki hubungan 'lebih' denganku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebar melihat kemarahannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi dia ada di sini sebelum aku tahu perasaanmu. Dan aku harus mengakui, ada sesuatu tentang pria ini yang tidak bisa kutolak."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak cepat memasuki pintu. "Tunggu, Yunho, aku-"

Dia mengabaikannya dan mendobrak masuk melewati serambi.

Mengikuti di belakangnya, Jaejoong berusaha menangkapnya sebelum dia mulai berteriak dan menjerit pada pria khayalan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari sana, paling tidak sebelum ia membangunkan Mason. Jaejoong menyaksikan bagaimana Yunho tiba-tiba langsung berhenti dan membeku di depan Pack N Play* dimana Mason tidur.

Dia berbalik. "Mason. Maksudmu aku baru saja mengeluarkan amarahku untuk seorang bayi?"

Dia terkikik. "Ya."

Yunho menghembus napas dengan mendesah, dan membungkuk,sikunya bertumpu pada lututnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu padaku! aku menyangka aku harus melempar pria untuk keluar dari sini."

"Oh, ini hanya apa yang diinginkan dari setiap gadis—seseorang yang bersikap posesif, amukan Knight in Shining Armor*."

Yunho merengut padanya dan mengusapkan satu tangannya ke dadanya. "Tidak, sial, kupikir aku mengalami serangan jantung atau sesuatu."

Jaejoong menghampirinya dan menekan tangannya di atas jantung Yunho. "Aw, bayi yang malang, apakah kau menginginkan aku menciumnya supaya membuatnya menjadi lebih baik?"

Yunho menjulurkan bibir bawahnya dan menampilkan tampang imut kemudian Jaejoong membungkuk dan mencium jantungnya di atas kemejanya. "Terima kasih." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik bahunya ke arah Mason. "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang dia

lakukan di sini?"

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan menekan tubuhnya menempel Yunho. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku memiliki sesuatu dengan para pria dari keluarga Jung."

Sudut bibir Yunho sedikit menyeringai mendengar pernyataannya.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Itu karena Megan kewalahan dengan ujiannya sekarang, jadi aku menawarkan untuk menjaganya dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan tanpa gangguan. Ditambah ini praktek yang baik bagiku."

"Tunggu, jadi dia bermalam disini?"

"Yap." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir Yunho dengan lidahnya. "Tapi dia tidur di Pack N Play, dan kau bisa berada di tempat tidur. Denganku."

"Hmm, aku suka skenario itu." Dia mencium dengan liar sambil membimbingnya mundur ke belakang menuju sofa.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulainya sekarang," gumamnya diantara bibir Yunho.

"Kapan waktunya yang lebih tepat?"

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mendorongnya turun ke bantalan. "Kita sebenarnya harus menunggu sampai Mason bangun nanti malam.

Dia akan membutuhkan botol susu dan mandi."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Dia bergerak perlahan di atas tubuh Jaejoong, masih berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu banyak menanggung berat badannya. Sementara satu tangan menyusup di bawah tank top-nya, yang lain menuju ke ban pinggang celana piyama kemudian

berhenti. "Sial, apakah ini gambar Scooby Doo?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang, dan aku memiliki sedikit obsesi yang mulai meningkat pada kartun lama."

"Mereka hampir membunuh gairahku."

Jaejoong menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka kemudian melengkungkan alisnya. "Tampaknya yang kurasakan ini baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, terus lakukan itu, dan aku pikir ini akan lebih dari baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong terus mengusap-usap milik Yunho yang terhalang oleh celananya sementara dia menjilati Jaejoong dengan meninggalkan jejak panas dari leher menuju dadanya. Saat Yunho menurunkan tali tank top-nya untuk menelanjangi payudaranya, suara jeritan datang dari sisi lain ruangan. Selama satu menit hal itu belum menyadarkannya, tapi kemudian Mason mulai meratap dengan suara nyaring. Jaejoong segera memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menyentakkan tangannya dari kemaluan Yunho. "Hentikan ... sayang," katanya terengah-engah.

"Tidak, rasanya begitu nikmat," gumamnya masih menciumi tulang selangka Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar matanya dan memukul dadanya. "Yunho, apakah kau tuli? Mason menangis."

"Oh, sial." Sambil mengerang karena tersiksa, Yunho menjauh darinya. Jaejoong bergeser keluar dari bawah Yunho dan bergegas menuju Pack N Play. Mason mengangkat tangannya ke arah Jaejoong saat air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Ah, sst, tidak apa-apa, anak manis," katanya, sambil meraihnya. Tangisannya sedikit tenang ketika ia berada dalam pelukannya. "Apakah ada masalah angel?

Apakah kamu lapar?"

Jaejoong mencium pipinya dan mengusap punggungnya secara melingkar sementara Mason menyeringai pada Yunho dibalik bahu Jaejoong.

"Dasar si kecil 'cock-blocker' (penggangu seks)," gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong tersentak dan berbalik. "Kau baru saja memanggilnya apa?"

"Seorang 'cock-blocker', persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini."

Mason menjerit menangis, dan Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan dengarkan Paman Yunho, sayang. Dia tidak bersungguh- sungguh."

Yunho menunjuk Mason. "Lihatlah. Dia baik-baik saja selama kau memeluknya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang bajingan."

"Kau tidak boleh memaki di depan bayi," tegurnya sambil menyeringai.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Dengan gusar, dia berjalan ke Yunho.

"Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya dia makan. Gendong dia sementara aku akan menyiapkan botolnya."

Anehnya Yunho tidak protes ketika Jaejoong mendorong Mason ke dalam pelukannya. Mason segera menghentikan isakannya dan menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke Yunho. "Ya, benar. Kau terjebak denganku sekarang, dan aku tidak punya payudara yang indah supaya kamu bisa meringkuk."

Jaejoong memukul lengannya. "Jangan berani-berani bicara seperti itu padanya! Dia hanya seorang bayi! Payudara hanya makanan baginya, dasar mesum!"

"Sialan, Jae, kapan kau mulai melakukan kekerasan?" Candanya.

Mason yang masih ompong tersenyum pada Yunho ketika Jaejoong bergegas pergi. Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dia benar, ya? Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan memahami seperti apa rasanya ditinggal setengah ereksi oleh wanita."

"Aku mendengarnya!" Dia berseru padanya sambil membanting pintu kulkas. Setelah memanasi susu formula, ia kembali ke ruang tamu tepat saat Mason mulai rewel lagi. Yunho akan menyerahkan dia kembali kepadanya, tapi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan susu ini kepadanya sementara aku akan menyiapkan air untuk mandinya?"

Yunho memberinya seringai menggoda. "Dan jika aku menolak, apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali piyama Scooby Doo malam ini?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kemungkinannya sangat tipis bahkan mungkin tak ada."

Yunho mengambil botol dari Jaejoong. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memberinya susu. Sudah lama sekali sejak sejak salah satu kakakku memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini, jadi aku sedikit lupa. Tapi kau yang harus menggantikan popoknya."

Jaejoong menempatkan tangannya ke pinggulnya. "Jadi aku akan meluruskan hal ini. Kau pada dasarnya memberi makan Mason bukan untuk membantuku, tapi untuk memastikan agar mendapatkan seks malam ini?"

"Aku menganggap hal itu sebagai situasi yang menguntungkan bagi kita berdua." Dia menunduk menatap Mason yang sedang menghisap botol dibawahnya. "Dan untuk dia, juga."

"Baru saja aku berpikir kau telah berubah menjadi seorang bajingan gila seks, kau bertindak seperti ini."

Yunho memiringkan alisnya. "Semua teman-temanku yang sudah menikah telah memperingatkan aku tentang betapa buruknya kehidupan seks-mu yang akan tersingkir setelah kau memiliki anak-anak. Aku kira kau sedang memberiku peringatan dini, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi, dia menyalakan keran dan menguji suhunya.

Setelah cukup terisi, dia mematikan air dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dengan Mason di lekukan satu tangannya, Yunho menggunakan tangan satunya memegang remote untuk memindahkan saluran.

"Apakah kau sudah membuatnya bersendawa?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Hah?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya dan mengambil botol kosong dari Yunho.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tidak pernah memiliki banyak waktu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan keponakan laki-laki dan keponakan perempuan ketika mereka masih bayi?"

"Tidak banyak. Kenapa? "

"Karena setelah kau memberi minum botol pada bayi, kau harus membuatnya bersendawa, atau gas akan menyebabkan mereka sakit."

"Baik, aku akan membuatnya bersendawa." Yunho membawa Mason ke dada dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sedikit lebih keras," Jaejoong mengarahkan.

Setelah Yunho memberikan dua tepukan cepat, Mason bersendawa keras lalu langsung gumoh (muntah sedikit) di seluruh bahunya. "Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Yunho, menatap ngeri ke arah kemejanya.

"Oh, tenang. Ini hanya gumoh sedikit."

"Ini kemeja seratus dolar, Jae."

"Kau bertindak seperti dia melakukannya dengan sengaja." Dia menyerahkan kotak tisu basah dari meja pada Yunho kemudian menggendong Mason. "Sementara aku memandikannya, bisakah kau membantuku menempatkan Pack N Play di kamarku?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

Saat Jaejoong menyusuri lorong, dia mendengar Yunho menggerutu sendiri sambil mencuci bajunya. Setelah dia memandikan Mason dan memakaikan piyama, mata Mason mulai terlihat mengantuk.

Mengintip keluar melalui pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat Pack N Play sudah berada disana dan menyadari Yunho telah melakukan apa yang dia pinta. Itu sedikit memulihkan reputasi Yunho dari sudut pandangnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan Mason selama beberapa menit di kursi goyang sampai dia tahu Mason tertidur pulas.

Ketika Jaejoong akan keluar dari kamar tidur, dia berpikir tentang komentar sarkastik Yunho tentang bayi dan seks. Jaejoong masih kesal dengannya karena bersikap egois, tapi dia sepenuhnya tidak ingin mengubah Yunho tentang ide pernikahan dan anak-anak ketika semuanya sudah berjalan sangat baik di antara mereka. Perang hebat sedang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya, akhirnya dia membiarkan iblis yang menang, bukannya malaikat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai orang yang tepat, dan dia akan membuktikan bahwa Yunho salah jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Dia berjingkat menuju lemari dan membuka laci paling bawah.

Tertimbun di bawah Bra dan celana dalamnya ada sebuah korset hitam dengan tali tipis dan garter yang Junsu belikan untuknya saat ia memutuskan ingin membuat bayi. Pada saat terakhir ia tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan celana dalam hitam berenda, tentu saja model lingerie paling berani yang dia miliki. Untungnya, dia bias melepaskannya setelah membuka beberapa kancing di perutnya yang membesar.

"Ya, hal ini perlu trik," bisiknya. Meraih lingerie-nya lalu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam itu. Ketika ia menatap di cermin, dia tidak terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang memamerkan benjolan bayi mungil. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti rubah betina atau wanita penggoda.

Jaejoong menyusuri lorong. Ketika dia masuk ke dapur, ia bias mendengar suara keras dan lantang dari seorang reporter olahraga yang bergema diseluruh ruang tamu.

"Mason sudah tidur," katanya.

"Dia tidak banyak membuatmu kesulitan, kan?" Tanya Yunho, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Tidak, ia tidur seperti malaikat."

"Itu bagus."

"Ingin bir?"

"Ya. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Dia mengambil satu dari lemari es dan berjalan perlahan ke sofa.

Yunho bahkan tidak melihat ketika Jaejoong menyerahkan kepadanya.

Ia membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya.

"Apa yang kamu tonton?"

"The Braves* game."

"Kau ingin bermain game bukan?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

Yunho meneguk bir sebelum berbalik menatapnya. Saat tatapannya menyapu seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, dia memuntahkan cairan bir keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, apa sih yang kau kenakan?"

Dia melihat ke bawah ke pakaiannya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa dia kenakan. "Hanya kejutan untukmu. Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Oh, aku menyukainya." Yunho menjilat bibirnya, matanya melekat pada belahan dadanya yang hampir meluap keluar dari korset itu.

"Hanya saja kupikir setelah aku bertindak seperti seorang bajingan, aku dicoret di bagian seks malam ini."

"Well, aku seharusnyamemukul pantatmu karena menjadi orang yang begituburuk sebelumnya."

Yunho tertawa. "Kupikir aku mungin menikmatinya."

Dengan senyum yang tidak senonoh, Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa.

Tatapan Yunho melebar saat melihat garter berenda di atas pahanya.

Jaejoong mengambil bantal dari sofa dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

Membungkuk di atas Yunho, jari-jari Jaejoong menuju ke kancing celananya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai tadi sebelum kita terganggu, jika itu tak apa-apa."

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang sekali."

Dia menarik ritsletingnya ke bawah, dan Yunho mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Jaejoong menarik lepas celananya.

Ereksinya menegang dibalik celana dalamnya. Berlutut di atas bantal di antara kaki Yunho, Jaejoong menjalankan tangannya keatas dan ke bawah di bagian dalam paha Yunho, kuku jari Jaejoong menggores kulitnya yang sensitif. "Jae, please" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis padanya saat ia menarik ban pinggang celana dalamnya ke bawah dan membebaskan ereksinya.

Membawanya dengan satu tangan, dia menjilatnya dengan perlahan, menyusuri dari pangkalnya sampai ke ujungnya. Menjentikkan lidahnya dan berputar-putar mengelilingi ujungnya. Dia mengisap hanya di ujungnya dengan mulutnya kemudian membebaskannya.

Yunho mengerang. "Sayang, jangan menggodaku. Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Jaejoong melanjutkan serangannya secara perlahan-lahan padanya, merasakan kejantanan Yunho tumbuh menjadi lebih besar karena tindakannya. Dia meniup ujung kejantanan Yunho yang berkilau, menyebabkan Yunho menggeraman rendah. Ketika ia mulai protes lagi, Jaejoong meluncurkan kemaluan Yunho masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho tersentak dan mendorong pinggulnya, menyebabkan masuk lebih dalam lagi ke mulutnya. Jaejoong mendorongnya keluar-masuk, menghisap keras ujung kepalanya, sementara tangannya mencengkeramnya. Setiap kali dia melakukan, Yunho mengerang kenikmatan. "Oh Jae, oh sial!" Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya saat jari-jari Yunho membelit rambut Jaejoong. "Aku akan datang jika kau tidak berhenti," dia memperingatkan.

Tapi Jaejoong menginginkan semuanya jadi dia tetap melanjutkan mulutnya bekerja di kemaluannya, membawanya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi setiap kali menghisapnya sambil lebih menekan di sekeliling kejantanannya. Akhirnya, Yunho berteriak, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong menjilat dan mengisapnya sampai kering, dan ketika menatap ke arahnya, mata Yunho membara ke arahnya. "Ya Tuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat!"

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Yunho membungkuk dan menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya bertambah basah saat dia mengangkangi Yunho.

Tangan Yunho menuju ke payudaranya, mengeluarkan mereka dari korsetnya. Saat menangkup mereka, dia melirik ke arah Jaejoong sambil menyeringai. "Aku pikir aku bisa mengerti maksud dari permainan kecilmu ini sekarang."

"Permainanku?" Tanyanya polos.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau ingin membuktikan kepadaku bahwa kau dapat memiliki bayi dan masih bisa memiliki kehidupan seks yang panas."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, apakah kau berpikir bahwa apa yang baru saja kulakukan benar-benar panas?"

Yunho memutar puting Jaejoong diantara jari-jarinya, menyebabkan mereka mengeras. "Kau mengenakan sesuatu yang seksi ini kemudian mengisapku sampai aku datang? yeah, itu sangat panas."

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut kepulanganmu." Jaejoong mengusap pangkalpahanya di atas kemaluan Yunho yang lemas, memutuskan akan membawanya kembali mengeras dia mendesakan pinggulnya.

"Jae, kau mendorongku menjadi liar," gumam Yunho, bibirnya menyapu payudaranya.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke tempat tidur," perintahnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Yunho mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoongdan mendorongnya menjauh dari kakinya. Saat berdiri, Yunho menjatuhkan celana dalamnya.

"Buruan lepas kemejamu. Itu Bau," instruksi Jaejoong saat dia mulai menuju ke kamar tidur. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan provokatif untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho. Jaejoong mencibir ketika mendengar suara kancing lepas dari baju Yunho dan berhamburan di lantai kayu. Yunho baru saja merusak kemejanya yang mahal untuk seks.

Jaejoong hampir sampai ke lorong sebelum Yunho berada di sisinya.

Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Napas Yunho membara di pipinya. "Aku akan membuatmu datang begitu keras sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Jaejoong menggigil dalam penantian saat menempelkan dirinya ke Yunho. "Shh, kita tidak boleh berisik, atau kita akan membangunkan Mason," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mencibir. "Aku tidak mengharapkan penonton."

"Nah, apa yang kau sarankan?"

Dia melirik di seberang lorong kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke kamar tidur tamu. Dia mulai menutup pintu, tapi Jaejoong menggelengkankepalanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar Mason."

Yunho mendengus dengan frustrasi kemudian mendorongnya kearah tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan melepas kaitan korsetnya.

Ketika payudaranya bebas, mulutnya langsung menutupi salah satu putingnya. Ereksi menekan perutnya, dan Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat dan amat sangat bergairah. Tangan Yunho menyusuri celana dalamnya, menarik paksa mereka menuruni kakinya.

Dia memutar Jaejoong dan membungkukkannya di tepi tempat tidur, sikunya bertumpu di kasur. Yunho menyebarkan kaki Jaejoong melebar.

Kemaluannya menyentuh inti Jaejoong dari belakang, dan dia bertanya, "Apakah ini baik-baik saja?"

"Umm, hmm," gumam Jaejoong.

Dorongan pertama, Jaejoong berteriak. Yunho menyandarkan di atas punggung Jaejoong, suara Yunho berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan membangunkan Mason," dia memperingatkan.

Dia menoleh daribalikbahunyake arah Yunho. "Apa yang terjadi sampai bisa membuatku menjerit?" Katanya terengah-engah.

"Oh, aku masih bisa melakukan itu." Tangannya menjangkau disekitar dan menemukan klitorisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Dia mengusapnya sambil menghujam keluar-masuk pada diri Jaejoong.

"Apakah ini berlebihan, sayang?" Tanyanya, dengan suara serak.

Jaejoong tahu dia takut melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti bayinya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat." Tangan Yunho yang lain merayap untuk menangkup payudaranya, mencubit puting diantara jari-jarinya. "Ya, oh ya!"

Teriak Jaejoong, hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan tangannya, ia merintih kecewa. Begitu Jaejoong mulai lepas dari ketinggiannya, Yunho membawa jari-jarinya kembali, dengan cekatan mengusap dan membelainya, membangunkan Jaejoong kembali. "Ya! Oh, Yunho, oh please!

Yunho!"Serunya.

"Please apa?"

"Please tetaplah menyentuhku! Tolong buat aku datang!"

Dia membelainya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi sampai Jaejoong menekankan wajahnya ke kasur, tangannya mencengkeram seprei, dan berteriak.

Merasa dirinya juga sudah dekat, Yunho mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoong dengan sangat ketat dan membenamkan wajahnyake leher Jaejoong. Dia datang begitu keras tapi dia tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikan teriakan suaranya yang serak itu. Ketika selesai, Yunho menarik Jaejoong berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Jika kau terus menyambutku pulang seperti ini, kupikir aku akan meminta untuk melakukan perjalanan bahkan lebih sering lagi."

"Ah, alangkah menyenangkan, tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu selama seminggu."

Yunho menyeringai. "Merindukan aku atau seksnya?" Tanyanya, melempar kembali pertanyaan Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa selalu seks!"

Yunho mendengus dan sambil bercanda memukul pantat Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu sekali, dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Bahwa mulutmu adalah masalah."

Jaejoong menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Yunho. "Aku akan mandi.

Mau bergabung denganku?"

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu meminta."

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Pack N Play: tempat bermain atau tempat tidur khusus untuk bayi yang bisa dipindah_ _pindahkan._

 _Knight in Shining Armor: ksatria berbaju baja yang bisa menyelamatkan dia dari_ _kehidupannya yang_ _membosankan._

 _Braves: tim bisbol di Atlanta_

* * *

 _sebelum nya terimakasih sudah mau baca ..  
_

 _dan yang buat yang udah ngasih saran juga terimakasih ..._

 _nanti kalo ada waktu aku usahain perbaiki ... untuk mengganti nama nama nya agar lebih sesuai ... walopun cuma mengganti nama pemeran ternyata susah juga ..._

 _tapi maaf belum bisa nyesuain keinginan kalian ..._

 _oia ini juga setting nya di luar korea ... ga papa kan ..._


	23. BAB 22

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 22**_

Pukul tiga lewat sedikit dini hari, suara tangisan Mason membangunkan Jaejoong. Dia mendorong Yunho yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya. "Bangun, Yunho."

"Hmm?"

"Mason menangis."

Yunho mengerang lalu berguling darinya. Saat Jaejoong sedang memakai jubahnya, Mason menjeritdengan nada tinggi. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu memiliki paru-paru yang kuat," kata Yunho sebelum menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Jaejoong bergegas menujubox bayi Pack N Play. "Shh, tidak apa-apa, sayang," gumamnya sambil mengangkat Mason. Jeritannya sedikit mereda, tapi dia masih terus menangis.

Suara Yunho teredam dari bawah bantal. "Jae, maukah kau membawa dirinya dan teriakannya ke tempat lain?"

Kemarahan membakar pada diri Jaejoong. Berani-beraninya Yunho memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu? Dia menggeser Mason ke bahunya, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul punggung telanjang Yunho dengan keras.

Yunho mengempaskan bantal lalu melotot ke arahnya. "Kenapa sih kau memukulku?"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti bajingan berkulit tebal?"

"Karena aku kecapaian terlalu banyak pekerjaan, mengalami jet-lag, dan hanya ingin tidur," Dia menggeram.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perilakumu malam ini benar- benar membuatku berpikir tentang sesuatu."

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggosok-gosokan matanya.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan sekarang?"

"Apakah ini yang akan terjadi dengan bayi kita? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, membenci bayi ini ketika kita sedang bersama atau melakukan seks, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kau membuatku seperti orangtua tunggal padahal kau di dalam ruangan yang sama denganku."

Yunho menyentakkan selimutnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oke. Aku akan mengisi botol sialannya. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya. Meskipun Yunho telanjang bulat keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya, Jaejoong tersenyum karena omelannya cukup mempengaruhi Yunho untuk bertindak. Setiap pertempuran kecil, kemenangan selalu berada dipihak Jaejoong.

Perlahan dia duduk di kursi goyang sambil mengusap punggung Mason. "Tunggu sayang. Om Yunho akan mengambilkan botol susumu."

Kata-kata Jaejoong tak banyak berpengaruh pada Mason, dan saat Yunho kembali, wajah Mason merah padam, mendengus dengan amarah karena kelaparan, dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Sialan, cowok Kecil, tenanglah," kata Yunho, menyerahkan botol pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih," katanya, sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya sifat pemarah sudah terbentuk di keluarga Jung," renungnya, saat mulut Mason menempel pada botolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai. Dia ambruk kembali ke tempat tidur. "Dia jelas mendapatkannya dari ayah-nya yang brengsek—si brengsek yang menghamili Megan lalu melarikan diri."

"Benar-benar brengsek. Bahkan berpikir bisameninggalkan malaikat seperti Mason atau kekasih seperti Megan," jawab Jaejoong. Dia menggoyang kursi goyang maju mundur saat Mason menghisap susunyadengan rakussampai habis. "Kau lapar, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menempatkan Mason di bahu dan membuatnya bersendawa.

Jaejoong memeluk Mason di dadanya, lalu memberinya dot. Setelah ia mulai bersenandung dengan lembut, Jaejoong melihat efek itu yang membuat Mason menjadi tenang. Lalu ketika dia mulai bernyanyi dengan lembut, mata Mason semakin berat dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Ketika Jaejoong berdiri untuk menempatkan Mason kembali ke box- nya, dia kaget saat melihat Yunho sedang bersandar pada satu sikunya, sedang menatapnya. Hanya dengan sedikit cahaya dari lorong, Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah itu nafsu atau cinta yang membakar matanya.

"Apa?" Bisiknya, pelan-pelan meletakkan Mason di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau bernyanyi sebelumnya."

"Oh itu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melawan rasa malu yang menusuk kulitnya. Dia menyelimuti Mason.

"Suaramu benar-benar merdu."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannyadari Mason ke arah Yunho dengan kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Seperti malaikat." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke tempat tidur.

"Maksudku, kau memang pernah bilang kau bernyanyi di gereja dan di bar, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau suaramu semerdu itu."

"Kau hanya bersikap baik."

"Dan kapan aku pernah melakukan itu?" Yunho menggumam, dengan senyum licik.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Oke, aku rasa kau benar tentang yang satu itu."

Bibir Yunho menyusuri sepanjang tulang selangkanya sebelum ia menatap ke arahnya. "Aku serius, Jae. Suaramu benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho.

"Kapanpun kau menginginkan aku bernyanyi supaya kau bisa tidur, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku suka itu."

Jaejoong menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lengannya. "Aku benar-benar benci kamu harus pergi lagi."

"Aku juga," gumamnya.

Jaejoong berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Aku tahu kita sepakat bahwa kita berdua menginginkan 'lebih', tapi apa kau pernahmencari tahu apa artinya itu untukmu?"

Jari-jari Yunho, sedang mengusappelan-pelan melingkar di atas kulitnya langsung membeku di tulang belikat Jaejoong. "Tidak terlalu.

Apa kau sudah tahu?"

Menopangkan dagunyadi dada Yunho, Jaejoong menatapnya. "Aku harap itu berarti setidaknya hubungan monogami."

"Tentu saja." Yunho mengerutkan alis ke arahnya. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah bersama orang lain sejak aku mengajukan proposisi itu padamu malam itu di O'Malley."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja-"

"Kau takut karena masa laluku, aku mungkin tidak bisa berhubungan monogami?"

"Ya," bisiknya.

Yunho menghela napas. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa seperti itu, Jae. Tapi aku serius ketika aku bilang aku ingin mencoba 'lebih' denganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan apapun, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu, bahkan di luar kamar tidur."

Jaejoong tahu apa yang di tawarkan Yunho sudah terlalu besar bagi diri Yunho sendiri. Rasanya seperti bukan apa-apa bagi Jaejoong, namun bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan seorang wanita yang takut berkomitmen. Fakta bahwa Yunho tidak melakukan tur seks eksotis di India atau tidur dengan seseorang di kantor Delhi berarti dia berusaha untuk jujur. Jaejoong menatap matanya. "Aku bias menerimanya."

"Dan aku menganggap kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain, kan?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa mencegah dengusan menghina yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa kau harus menayakan itu? Selain itu, terakhir kali aku periksa,kau tidak bisa menempatkan kehamilanku dalam daftar 100 besar di Maxim Hot."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Kau mulai merendahkan daya tarik seksmu lagi. Kau selalu tidak menyadari efek yang kau miliki terhadap pria lain."

"Ya benar."

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar pada malam itu saat aku kembali dari India lalu melihatmu di O'Malley's, aku hampir terlibat perkelahian di bar dengan semua pria yang mengerling padamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu percaya betapa sialan seksinya kamu?"

Jaejoong menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. "Menurutmu ini seksi?"

"Aku tidak peduli perutmu buncit atau tidak, Jae. Kau sendirilah yang membuat dirimu terlihat seksi, bukan tubuhmu. Bahkan bukan karena penampilanmu yang lezat saat memakai lingerie tadi. Tapi karena caramu menggoyangkan pinggul dan menggoyangkan pantatmu dihadapanku, aku tahu itu akan membuatku gila, atau caramu menghisapku benar-benar membuatku putus asa."

Panas menjalar di pipi Jaejoong dan kehangatan berdenyut melalui pembuluh darahnya saat mendengarketulusan dari kata-kata yang di ucapkannya. "Jadi kau akan tetap menginginkan aku walaupun aku hamil sembilan bulan, mungkin kelebihan berat badan tiga puluh pound, dan membengkak seperti balon udara Goodyear?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Ya, aku tetap menginginkanmu."

"Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika Jaejoong bersiap untuk tidur, Yunho bertanya, "Jadi definisi kita tentang 'lebih' hanyalah tidak berkencan orang lain?"

"Aku pikir itu awal yang cukup bagus. Iya kan?" Walaupun sebenarnya dia menginginkan segalanya dan 'lebih' dengan Yunho, tapi dia tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan. Dia pikir cara terbaik yaitu melanjutkan hubungan secara perlahan-lahan dahulu lalu membawanya melangkah ke hal yang lebih besar seperti tinggal bersama atau bahkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dan impikan, yaitu pernikahan.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, kita sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu kita bersama-sama. Tidak perlu berkencan dengan orang lain."

"Aku setuju."

"Jadi kita baik-baik saja dengan 'lebih' kita itu?" Tanya Yunho.

Meskipun dia ingin berteriak, menjerit, dan mencerca bahwa dia benci definisi mereka tentang 'lebih', ia hanya tersenyum. "Ya, kita baik-baik saja."

..

* * *

..


	24. BAB 23

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 23**_

 _Dua bulan kemudian_

 _Berendam di bathtub berukuran besar, Jaejoong mengamati kakinya_ _yang bengkak dengan perasaan jijik. Dia pikir dia tidak harus_ _menghadapi efek samping dari ketidak-menarikannya terutama saat_ _kehamilannya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi saat kehamilannya meningkat_ _dari trimester pertama ke trimester kedua, kakinya perlahan-lahan_ _mulai berubah setiap hari. Sejak dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama mereka melakukan beberapa kali presentasi untuk iklan, kakinya menjadi lebih buruk daripada biasanya._

 _Taepoong bermalas-malasan dilantai didepan bak mandi dengan sedikit_ _mendengkur. Karena kepergian Yunho keluar kota setiap dua minggu_ _sekali sebagai Vice President, Taepoong menjadi seperti anjing Jaejoong_ _daripada anjing Yunho. Dia menjemputnya dari Doggy Daycare dan_ _Taepoong membantu dia melewati malam sendirian tanpa Yunho dengan_ _tidur disampingnya._

 _Jaejoong baru saja menghangatkan airnya kembali untuk berendam_ _lebih lama ketika Taepoong mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah_ _menggonggong, dia berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi. "Oh, aku_ _yakin Daddy telah kembali dari New York," katanya. Saat Taepoong menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya kesana kemari, mau tak mau Jaejoong berbagi kegembiraan dengan Taepoong._

" _Jae? "Suara teriakan Yunho terdengar dari arah lorong._

 _"Di bak berendam," Sahut Jaejoong._

 _Dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong. "Hey sayang!"_

 _Taepoong menyalak di kaki Yunho saat Yunho melewatinya menuju_ _bathtub. Dia memberikan Jaejoong ciuman yang lama sebelum_ _mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taepoong._

 _"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya Jaejoong, saat Yunho menggaruk_ _telinga Taepoong._

 _Yunho mengerang. "Sama sialnya seperti biasa."_

 _Jaejoong mengerutkan hidungnya. "Yang berarti sama sialnya seperti_ _biasa saat kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi untuk minggu depan,_ _kan?"_

 _"Sayangnya iya. Aku kira itulah mengapa mereka mengajiku dangan_ _bayaran yang besar." Dia menatap busa yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong._

 _"Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk berendam?"_

 _Jaejoong tertawa dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya keluar dari air. "Aku_ _kira juga seperti itu, tapi kupikir dengan berendam sebentar_ _membuat bengkak kakiku seperti badut karena hamil ini akan_ _mengempis."_

 _Berlutut ke bawah, Yunho mengambil satu kaki Jaejoong dengan_ _tangannya dan mencium punggung kakinya. "Aku akan memijatmu_ _ketika kau keluar dari sini."_

 _Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya kearah Yunho. "Uh-huh, dan apa yang_ _kau inginkan sebagai imbalan untuk pijatanmu itu?"_

 _Yunho tertawa. "Siapa yang berkata aku menginginkan imbalan?_

 _Kakinya ibu bayiku bengkak, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."_

 _Jaejoong menyeringai. "Airnya masih hangat. Kamu bisa bergabung_ _denganku."_

 _Seketika itu jari Yunho membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kamu tidak_ _perlu bertanya dua kalipadaku."_

 _Jaejoong menatap dengan penuh kagum saat Yunho menanggalkan_ _bajunya. Setiap kali dia pergi, membuat Jaejoong merindukannya dan_ _sangat mendambakan Yunho. Setelah masuk kedalam bathtub, Yunho_ _melingkarkan tangannya ke Jaejoong, menariknya ke pangkuannya._

 _Yunho mengejutkan Jaejoong saat dia menciumnya dengan lembut,_ _bukannya ciuman kelaparan penuh dengan gairah seperti yang biasa_ _dia lakukan. Tentu saja, ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya sampai_ _punggung Jaejoong, halitu membuatnya bergidik penuh dengan_ _antisipasi._

 _"Apakah kamu ingin mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Tanya_ _Yunho_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kamu merasa sedikit tegang, hanya itu saja."_

 _"Hari ini aku begitu stres di kantor." Jaejoong berbohong._

 _"Dan apa lagi?" Lanjut Yunho._

 _"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin akutanyakan padamu."_

 _"Oke, katakan."_

 _"Ini tentang perjalanan bisnismu selanjutnya?" Tanya Jaejoong._

 _"Hmm?" Gumamnya, menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Jaejoong yang_ _basah._

 _"Apa kamu punya rencana pada akhir pekan setelah kau kembali?"_

 _"Belum tahu, kenapa?"_

 _Jaejoong tahu waktunya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali untuk_ _berbicara padanya yang berpotensi bisa meledak. Tentu saja dua_ _bulan telah berlalu dimana mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak_ _waktu bersama-sama. Yunho tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memiliki hubungan monogami, bahkan sejauh ini dia berbicara dengan Jaejoong menggunakan skype saat larut malam ketika ia pergi keluar kota._

 _Hampir setiap malam saat dia tidak pergi keluar kota, Jaejoong tidur_ _dirumah Yunho atau Yunho tidur di rumahnya. Tapi mereka masih tidak melangkah ke tingkat komitmen yang Jaejoong inginkan, mereka juga belum mengatakan kata "C" yang begitu Jaejoong dambakan untuk didengarkannya._

 _"Well, ada acara *Barn Dance tahunan keluargaku di pegunungan._

 _Mereka keluarga dari ibuku."_

 _Yunho mencibir. "Dan apa sebenarnya Barn Dance itu?"_

 _"Tepatnya seperti. Band-nya sepupuku yang memainkan musik,_ _orang-orang berdansa, mereka biasanya membuat BBQ sendiri...dan_ _dibawah sinar rembulan." Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat mata Yunho_ _yang terbuka lebar. "Intinya, acara ini semacam reuni keluarga. Aku_ _berencana untuk pergi hari sabtu sore dan kembali minggu sore. Aku_ _akan sangat senang jika kamu ikut denganku. Kakek dan nenekku_ _ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

 _Yunho tersenyum. "Oke."_

 _"Benarkah?" Teriak Jaejoong, tidak bisa menyembunyikan_ _kekagetannya._

 _Yunho mengangguk. "Kamu telah menderita saat bertemu dengan_

 _seluruh keluargaku. Aku seharusnya membayar kebaikan itu. Lapi_ _pula, aku selalu menyukai pergi kepegunungan. Kita bahkan bisa_ _mengajak Taepoong."_

 _Jaejoong tertawa. "Oh, dia akan berada di surga para anjing di rumah_ _kakek dan nenekku. Mereka memiliki sekitar tiga puluh hektar tanah_ _dan juga sebuah kolam."_

 _"Kedengarannya menakjubkan untuk lebih dari sekedar Taepoong."_

 _Jaejoong masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat melihat_ _kegembiraan Yunho tentang pertemuan dengan keluarganya. "Jadi_ _aku bisa mengatakan pada Grammy kita akan datang?"_

 _"Tentu, Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya dalam hidupku."_

 _ **-/…..**_

* * *

 _*Barn Dance: acara social gathering di pedesaan, sering diadakan di gudang, dengan musik dan_ _dansa terdiri dari empat pasangan yang membentuk formasi persegi_


	25. BAB 24

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 24**_

Yunho memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya lalu menutup ritsleting kopernya. Ia mendengus dengan frustrasi ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar di sakunya. Karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Jaejoong, dia tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi. Untungnya, ia tahu itu bukan dari Jaejoong yang ingin tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, karena nada deringnya tidak familiar bukan dari telepon Jaejoong. "Halo?"

Suaranyasangat keras dari seseorang yang agak mabuk terdengar di jalur telepon. "U-Know, di mana sih kamu Man? Seluruh geng kita sudah berada di O'Malley menunggu permintaan maaf sialanmu!"

Ternyata Blake, teman baiknya. Yunho benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahu dia dan teman-teman kantornya yang lain bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berkumpul lagi seperti biasanya setiap hari Sabtu.

"Maaf Dude, aku akan pergi ke luar kota dengan Jae."

"Kau bersama Jaejoong lagi?" ejeknya, suaranya mengalahkan kegaduhan dari kerumunan orang banyak di latar belakangnya.

"Ya, kami akan mengunjungi keluarganya di pegunungan. Acara Barn Dance atau sesuatu sialan semacam itu."

"Persetan, Man. Kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan dia sekarang. Belum lagi kau akan memiliki seorang anak. Kau mungkin juga telah terjebak pada vaginanya."

"Ya, menghabiskan banyak waktu bercintadengan seorang wanita yang cantik, berambut merah menyala benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang pecundang!" Jawab Yunho, sambil tertawa kecil.

Blake mendengus. "Kau tak tahu bahwa kau telah menginjak pasir hisap sialan itu. Aku yakin, rasanya menyenangkan sekarang, tapi tunggu saja. Jaejoong tidak bodoh. Dia sedang mengencangkan jeratannya, dan kau terlalu kacau untuk menyadarinya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu tentang Jaejoong," geram Yunho.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, U-Know. Seluruh geng kita khawatir tentang dirimu. Dan jangan mengatakan kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan. Tiga orang dari kita telah bercerai, ingat?"

Yunho memindahkan teleponnya ke telinga yang lainnya. Dia tidak menyukai perubahan dari pembicaraan ini. Dia juga tidak suka nada bicara Blake atau kemungkinan ada kebenaran dalam kata-katanya.

"Geng teman-teman terbaikku membicarakan diriku di belakang punggungku sendiri."

"Yeah, well, hanya saja ingat kata-kataku. Jika kau tidak segera cepat memutuskannya,kau pasti ingin mendengarkan kami suatu hari nanti."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Blake!" Teriak Yunho sebelum menutup telepon. Dia memasukkan telepon genggamnya kembali ke sakunya. Dia pikir siapa sih Blake? Jaejoong tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah ataupun akan bisa memaksanya. Yunho bersama Jaejoong karena ia menikmati apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yunho memberikan sama seperti yang ia inginkan, dan Jaejoong tidak memaksakan kemauan apapun pada Yunho.

Memikirkan teman-temannya yang sedang minum dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaejoong, dia tidak tahan untuk bergumam, "Idiot brengsek." Dia meraih kopernya dan bersiul pada Taepoong. "Ayo, boy. Mari kita pergi dari sini."

Dengan senang hati Taepoong mematuhi, dan masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika di dalam, Yunho melihat Taepoong menggeliat. Mengetahui ia terlambat, Yunho melaju di sepanjang jalanan antar kota lalu melesat ke jalanan yang sudah terasa akrab menuju rumah Jaejoong. Dia sampai di depan rumahnya jam tiga lewat sedikit. Dia mengabaikan nada dering SMS di sakunya karena dia yakin itu dari Jaejoong.

Sebaliknya, ia melompat keluar. Taepoong mulai mendorong ke depan, tapi Yunho menggeleng. "Tetap tinggal di situ, boy."

Setelah berlari sampai di depan pintu, ia menekan bel. "Pintunya tidak dikunci!" Seru Jaejoong.

Saat ia mendorong pintu, ia melihat koper dan tas Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai ruang depan. Dia mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. "Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Taepoong butuh waktu lama untuk buang air kecil," katanya dengan bohong. Yunho merasa tidak perlu untuk menceritakan salah satu temannya yang brengsek telah

membuatnya terlambat dibanding membuang isi kandung kemihnya Taepoong.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan Taepoong di rumah, kan?"

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak, dia sangat marah di dalam mobil. Aku bersumpah ia mengenali rumahmu."

Suara cekikikan genit Jaejoong terdengar kembali oleh Yunho. "Anjing yang malang. Dia gelisah terus dirumah beberapa bulan terakhir.

Aku membawakan dia tulang di tasku untuk menenangkannya selama perjalanan. Tapi mungkin kita harus berhenti sesekali untuk membiarkannya buang air kecil." Jaejoong mendesah tampak frustrasi.

"Siapa yang aku bodohi? Aku yang mungkin ingin berhenti untuk buang air kecil daripada Taepoong!"

Jaejoong datang keluar dari arah sudut ruangan, dan hati Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak. Setiap kali Yunho melihatnya setelah pulang dari luar kota, Jaejoong seperti mengambil seluruh napasnya. Dia mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud dengan tali tipis seperti spaghetti.

Dengan pinggiran gaunnya yang jatuh tepat di bawah lutut. Belahan dadanya karena kehamilannya menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat menonjol di cup korsetnya. Tapi sepatu bot koboi coklat itu membuat Yunho berpikir lain.

Ketika Jaejoong terburu-buru melewatinya untuk melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam kopernya, Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Jaejoong kearah dirinya. "Sialan, kau terlihat sangat seksi."

Alis Jaejoong berkerut saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri. "Serius?"

Yunho menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa gaun yang masih bisa aku kenakan. Aku pikir mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan membeli beberapa baju hamil."

Jari-jari Yunho ditempatkan di atas perut Jaejoong yang mulai membesar, menyentuh dengan lembut di atas gaunnyayang berbahan

tipis. "Untuk usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak empat setengah bulan, kau bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil."

Jaejoong meniup sehelai rambut liar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Katakan itu kepada ritsletingku."

"Dan sepatu boot itu?"

"Oh, ini membantuku supaya tetap ingat daerah asalku. Aku memakainya sepanjang waktu ketika aku tinggal di pegunungan."

Yunho menyeringai. "Aku menyukainya...banyak sekali." Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Yunho memberinya senyuman terbaik yang menandakan seperti 'Aku ingin melahapmu'.

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya ke arahnya. "Oh tidak. Jangan berpikir ke arah sana."

"Sayang, aku hampir tidak melihatmu, apalagi menyentuhmu, seminggu ini. Aku hampir meledak!"

"Kita harus segera berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat,"protesnya.

"Apa salahnya dengan mengambil jalan sedikit memutar?" Sebelum Jaejoong bisa membantahnya lagi, Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong, lidahnya yang hangat menyapu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Yunho melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, menarik Jaejoong menempel ke tubuhnya. Jaejoong mulai menggeliat menjauh ketika Yunho menekankan ereksi ke dirinya. "Jangan membuatku bertemu dengan kakek-nenekmu dalam keadaan mengeras."

Jaejoong menyeringai padanya dan mulai menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya. "Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang. Aku yakin kau akan mendingin pada saat itu."

Dengan mendengus karena frustrasi, Yunho memperketat salah satu tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Lalu tangannya yang lain diselipkan ke satu tali tipis di bahu Jaejoong, kemudian mendorongnya kebawah dan memperlihatkan payudara Jaejoong. Saat Yunho meremasnya, ibu jarinya menyentuh bolak-balik melintasi puting Jaejoong yang semakin mengeras. Ketika Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menarik napasnya dengan keras, ia menggoda dengan mencubit puncak payudara Jaejoong. Tampaknya trik yang dilakukan Yunho membuatgairahJaejoong tiba-tiba melonjak. Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibir Yunho sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho.

Yunho menjilati Jaejoong dari dagu hingga telinganya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Jaejoong," gumamnya. Ketika Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong diantara jari-jarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu.

"Kalau begitu bawalah aku" gumamnya.

Menciumnya lagi, tangan Yunho meluncur di bawah gaunnya. Jaejoong mengerang di dalam mulut Yunho ketika jari-jari Yunho menemukan panas diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong. Yunho membelai Jaejoong diatas celana dalamnya sampai ia bisa merasakan kelembaban akibat gairah Jaejoong yang menembus celana ia menyelipkan jari- jarinya untuk masuk ke dalam diri Jaejoong -menjaga irama yang sama antara lidahnya dengan jari-jarinya. Jaejoong menarik bibirnya dari Yunho, napasnya terengah-engah. "Mmm, Yunho...ya, Tuhan! Yunho!

Ya!" Teriaknya, sambil memejamkan matanya saat Yunho membawanya ke tepi jurang.

Jaejoong merintih ketika jari-jari Yunho meluncur keluar dari dirinya.

Tangan Yunho kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong sampai ke lutut Jaejoong. Dia membawa tangan Jaejoong ke selangkangannya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan lalu meraba-raba ke arah kancing kemudian ritsleting celana jins Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong membebaskan ereksi Yunho, Jaejoong membelainya dengan kuat dan cepat, ia menggeseknyadengan menggunakan tetesan precum-nya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong. "Sudah, cukup," gumamnya dengan suara tegang.

Yunho mundur ke sofa, mendorong celana dan pakaian dalamnya keluar dari pinggulnya. Dia menarik tangan Jaejoong, menyentak ke arahnya. Mereka berdua runtuh diatas sofa dengan Jaejoong yangsudah bergairah mengangkangi dirinya. Setelah mengarahkan dirinya masuk kedalam diri Jaejoong, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggul

Jaejoong melawan dirinya. Dengan cepat, Yunho menghujamkan dirinya masuk dan keluar dari diri Jaejoong saat Jaejoong membungkuk menciumnya. Jaejoong tidak bertahan lama sebelum ia datang ke tepian lagi.

Meskipun Yunho sudah cukup dekat, dia tidak ingin datang. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat dirinya terkubur jauh di dalam diri Jaejoong. Yunho terus menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan kemaluannya dengan keras. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya saat sensasi dengan intens bergulir pada dirinya. Akhirnya, ketika ia pikir, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menyerah dan orgasme membanjiri dirinya.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _ **...''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Saat Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dadanya, Jaejoong menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dan mengerang. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja membiarkan kamu mengacaukan otakku tepat sebelum aku akan bertemu dengan kakek-nenekku."

Suara tawa Yunho meluncur di bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf karena aku memang bajingan terangsang yang tak bisa menahan diri. Tapi jika kita benar-benar jujur?, ini lebih mengarah ke salahmu daripada salahku."

Jaejoong tersentak. "Dan kenapa ini menjadi salahku?"

Yunho mengedipkan mata kepadanya. "Kau hanya begitu terlihat sialan seksi dengan memakai gaun dan sepatu bot koboi itu."

"Kau sangat tidak masuk akal," katanyadengan gusar. Diam-diam, Jaejoong merasa lebih dari senang ketika mendengar Yunho menyebutnya seksi dan tidak mampu menjaga tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Semakin besar yang Jaejoong dapatkan, dia merasa semakin kurang disukai. Tapi kemudian Yunho membuatnya merasa cantik pada saat Yunho pertama kali mengajukan proposisi di O'Malley.

Yunho mencium lehernya sementara tangannyamengelus naik turun di punggung Jaejoong. "Sialan, aku merindukanmu," gumam Yunho di leher Jaejoong.

"Merindukan aku atau seks?" Tanya Jaejoong, mengulangi pertanyaan familiarnya.

"Setelah sekian lama, apakah kita masih berkutat ke masalah itu?" Geram Yunho. "Kamu. Aku sialanmerindukanmu, oke?"

Jaejoong menarik diri lalu tersenyum pada Yunho. "Oh, Yunho, kau begitu romantis. Membisikkan kata-kata yang paling manis kepadaku!"

Mata Yunho melebar, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Maaf, sepertinya itu benar-benarbukan romantis, huh?"

"Aku menghargaiperasaan seperti itu. Aku merindukanmu, juga,"

Jaejoong menjalankan jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambut Yunho dan tersenyum. "Meskipun hal ini membuat kita bersatu, terkadang aku sangat membenci pekerjaanmu."

"Aku setuju denganmu," gerutu Yunho.

"Kau pikir kau masih tetap bepergian seperti ini ketika bayi kita sudah lahir?"

"Aku berharap hal itu akan berkurang nantinya." Yunho memberikan ciuman ringan di rahang Jaejoong. "Mereka pikir mereka bisa memanfaatkan dan menyalahgunakan aku karena aku seorang bujangan. Mungkin seharusnya aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan mereka akan melepaskan aku."

Jaejoong menegang. "Maksudmu kau belum memberitahu siapapun di departemenmu tentang bayi ini?"

"Tidak persis seperti itu...Maksudku, teman-temanku di luar dan teman-teman kerjaku sudah tahu hal itu." Dia menyeringai.

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu agaknya telah memotong acara minum bir sampai mabuk yang biasa kami lakukan di O'Malley, dan mereka benar-benar tidaksenang tentang hal ini."

Sebuah dengusan frustrasi lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Menarik dirinya menjauh dari pangkuan Yunho, ia menarik kembali celana dalamnya keatas melewati pahanya dan merapikan kembali gaunnya.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau serius harus menanyakanhal itu?"

Dia meringis. "Kau marah karena aku belum memberitahu atasanku tentang bayi kita."

"Tentu saja aku marah!" Jaejoong mendengus, melangkah ke seberang ruangan kearah kopernya.

Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan memakai celananya. "Jae, tunggu, bisakah kau mendengarkan aku terlebih dahulu?"

Jaejoong berbalik. "Apakah ini ketika kau bilang bahwa kau menyesal dan kau hanya tidak berpikir untuk menyebutkan hal itu? Entah bagaimana faktanya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu kurang dari lima bulan cukup membuatmu lupa?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membela diri. "Dengar, aku benar- benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benarsudahgila di kantor selama dua bulan terakhir dan kita telah berhubungan menjadi lebih dari sekedar pasangan. Aku hampir tidak berada di kantor sini selama seminggu penuh. Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak dengan sengaja menipu tentang dirimu ataupun bayi kita. Aku bersumpah."

Ketika Jaejoong menyadari ketulusan dari suara Yunho, Jaejoong mendesah. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak panik seperti itu.

Hormon-hormon bodoh ini membuat diriku terkadang benar-benar tidak rasional."

"Tidak, kau benar kau boleh marah kepadaku. Ini tidak seperti aku yang seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanku atau memberitahu mereka bahwa kita telah resmi berhubungan."

Jaejoong merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik di ruangan ini. Apakah Yunho benar-benar berbicara tentang membuat sesuatu yang lebih resmi diantara mereka? Apakah itu mungkinberarti hidup bersama?

Seperti sebuah lompatan besar mengingat mereka bahkan belum mengucapkan kata "C". Itu fakta bukannya Jaejoong tidak sangat mencintai Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong terlalu khawatir karena hal itu akan meyebabkan Yunho ketakutan dan akhirnya pergi. Sepanjang hubungan mereka seperti sebuah balon yang rapuh, Jaejoong takut itu akan meletus setiap saat.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya pada Jaejoong. "Jadi, kita baik-baik saja kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kita baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pergi dari kota ini!"Kata Yunho, sambil meraih koper Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mempersiapkan diri secara mental dan emosional untuk apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

* * *

ehemm ehemmm

adakah yang nonton drama TURKI " ANTARA NUR DAN DIA"

entah knpa kalo nonton itu drama aku ngebayangin nya pemeran nya Yunho sama Jaejoong -_-


	26. BAB 25

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 25**_

Ketika Taepoong melihat Jaejoong datang menyusuri jalan, dia mulai menggonggong dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Kepalanya keluar dari jendela di kursi belakang ketika Jaejoong memutari mobil.

"Apa kau merindukan aku sweet boy?" Dia menempel di pintu dan merengek dengan apresiatif. "Aw, aku juga merindukanmu!" Ia memberikan tatapan menjijikkan dari balik bahunya kearah Yunho.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan dia di mobil selama ini!"

"Semua jendela dibuka." Yunho menunjukke tubuh Taepoong yang sedang menggeliat. "Lihatlah, dia benar-benar baik-baik saja."

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Jaejoong, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Taepoong.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," renung Yunho, memasukkan koper Jaejoong di kursi belakang.

"Tidak."

"Oh, benarkah? Setiap kali aku sampai di pintu, ia mulai mencarimu.

Dia kurang peduli padaku sekarang. Belum lagi, ia berharap berbaring di sekitar sofa dan ingin makan sisa makanan di piringku."

Jaejoong tersipu. "Oops." Segera ia meluncur masuk duduk di jok mobil, Taepoong mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati sandaran kepalalalu menjilati pipinya. "Apa kau siap membuang debu kota yang menempel di bulumu?" tanya Jaejoong, sambil menepuk kepala anjing jenis Labrador Retriever itu. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjilati Jaejoong lagi. "Ya, aku pikir dia sudah siap."

Yunho mendengus saat ia mengendari kendaraannya keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah. "Begitu ia melihat tempat terbuka yang luas, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin kembali."

Setelah Yunho mengarah ke luar 75 North, mereka mulai menikmati perjalanan luar kota. Dengan latar belakang perkotaan yang mulai menghilang memasuki pepohonan dan padang rumput seperti kilauan samar-samar sebuah batu zamrud. Semakin mereka mendekati pegunungan, udara sejuk terasa berputar- putar di sekeliling mereka.

Sebersit rindu kampung halaman bergema di dalam diri Jaejoong ketika mereka berkendara di sepanjang jalanan yang tidak asing baginya. Jaejoong telah menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya di pegunungan sampai ia masuk ke perguruan tinggi di Atlanta. Ada bagian yang sangat besar dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali kembali ke sini, terutama ketika itu menyangkut untuk membesarkan bayinya.

Ketika mereka mendekati tanah milik kakek-neneknya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dari kursinya. "Oke, kau harus belok ke kanan pada kotak surat warna hitam itu."

Yunho berpaling dengan heran kepadanya, "Ke jalananyang berkerikil itu?"

"Yap."

Setelah mereka memutariduabelokan, mereka sampai di lapangan terbuka. Rumah dan lumbung kakek-neneknya berada dilereng bukit.

Yunho berpaling padanya dengan mata melebar ketika melihat banyaknya mobil dan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Ini semua keluargamu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. " Biasanya ada sekitar limapuluh orang atau lebih. Pada saat acara barn dance dimulai malam ini, itu akan menjadi sekitar seratus orang." Jaejoong mengamati ekspresi skeptis di wajahnya. "Kau yakin kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik-baik saja selama tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menendang bokongku karena menghamilimu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sebagian keluargaku menerima kehamilanku.

Kakekku dan beberapa pamanku mungkin akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jaejoong ragu-ragu sebelum melepaskan satu bom yang siap meledak kepadanya. "Um, karena kita belum menikah, jangan merencanakan untuk berbagi kamar tidur malam ini."

"Maaf?"

Jaejoong meringis. "Kakek-nenekku sangat kuno. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama jika kita belum menikah."

"Meskipun kau sedang hamil anakku?"

"Ya."

Yunho menghela napas keras. "Untungnya aku sudah mendapatkannya sebelum kita pergi. Waktu akan terasa sangat lama, akhir pekan yang panjang." Dia tertawa ketika Jaejoong memukul lengannya pura-pura marah.

"Ayo. Mari kita hadapi regu tembak." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Luar biasa," Yunho mengerang ketika ia keluar dari mobil. Ia menjepit tali kekang di leher Taepoong dan membiarkan anjing berjenis Labrador Retriever itu menggeliat keluar dari kursi belakang.

Aroma lezat tercium Jaejoong, dan perutnya berbunyi. Dia sangat bersyukur mualnya telah lewat karena dia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain *Brunswick stew buatan neneknya.

"Apakah itu BBQ buatan sendiri yang kucium?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya. Semuanya dibuat sendiri dari pie apel sampai *moonshine."

"Sial, aku pikir aku akan mati dan pergi ke surga. Well, sebenarnya tidak demikian pada bagian tentang moonshine."

Jaejoong tertawa. " Semoga saja pamanku tidak memaksa kamu untuk minum beberapa gelas bir buatan sendiriitu. Mereka pasti menginginkan kamu untuk membuktikan kejantananmu."

Yunho membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi suara seorang wanita memotongnya. "Jaejoong!" jeritnya sambil menepuk tangannya.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suaranya. Hanya mendengar suara itu bergema di sekitarnya mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan tebalnya cinta yang menyelimuti dirinya. Membalikkan badan, ia melihat neneknya melangkah ke arahnya.

Mulai dari tatanan rambut perak model bob yang menggoda dan celemek usang motif kotak-kotak merah putih yang ia kenakan terikat kuat di atas gaunnya. Grammy tampaknya tidak bertambah tua atau berubah. Dia bagaikan mercusuar yang terus menerus menuntunnya menghadapi badai yang Jaejoong hadapi dengan mengandalkan seluruh hidupnya memberikan cinta, dukungan dan kekuatan.

Wajah Grammy bersinar seperti kembang api Empat Juli. "Anakku yang cantik!" serunya, menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya yang kuat. Meremasnya erat-erat, dia berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Grammy."

Ia menarik diri dan tersenyum. "Kau harus mulai datang ke sini lebih dari dua kali sebulan. Kakekmu dan aku merasa sangat kesepian karenamu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kita berbicara setiap hari. Apakah aku benar-benar perlu datang lebih sering?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Terutama ketika bayinya lahir." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lembut perut Jaejoong yang membesar.

"Lihatlah seberapa besar perutmu."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang itu. Tidak ada satupun pakaianku yang muat."

"Well, anggap saja dirimu beruntung perutmu tidak langsung membesar. Ibumu harus memiliki pakaian hamil di bulan kedua kehamilanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum pada kenangan tentang ibunya, menertawakan bagaimana perut ibunya praktis terlihat membesar sejak terjadi pembuahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Grammy, alisnya berkerut karena khawatir.

"Lebih baik. Syukurlah sekarang morning sickness sudah berhenti setelah aku melewati trimester pertama. Aku akan tahu apa yang kualami minggu depan. Aku melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin lebih awal."

Wajah berseri-seri Grammy semakin cerah. "Hebat. Tentu saja, aku masih mengatakan kau mengandung seorang anak laki-laki."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan menyeringai. "Itu akan membuat ayah Yunho sangat senang mendengar kau mengatakan begitu. Ia bersumpah sejak aku bertemu dengannya, katanya bayi ini laki-laki."

Grammy mengalihkan pandangan intens mata hijaunya pada Yunho."

Jadi pasti inilah Mr. Jung pria tampan dan gagah yang kau ajak bersamamu?"

Kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah karena pujian neneknya dan bagaimana caranya ia akan memperkenalkannya. "Ya, ini Yunho. Dia adalah..."

"Pendonor sperma?" Tanya Grammy.

Yunho terkekeh. "Ya, tapi dengan cara lebih dari satu kali."

Grammy mencengkeram perutnya dan dua kali lipat lebih keras selama tertawa. Ketika tawanya mereda, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. "Well, kemarilah dan beri aku pelukan. Mr pendonor sperma."

Jaejoong menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika Yunho bersedia memeluk Grammy. Ia tidak percaya betapa mudahnya Yunho sepertinya bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, mengingat bagaimana dia begitu panik ketika Jaejoong bertemu dengan keponakannya dan Ji-hon.

Menepuk punggung Yunho, Grammy berkata "Kami sangat sangat senang kau berada di sini bersama kami untuk akhir pekan. Aku harap kau akan menikmatinya."

Yunho memberinya senyum yang mempesona. "Terima kasih, ma'am. Saya senang berada di sini."

Grammy menggoyangkan satu jari padanya, "Sebagai ayah dari bayi Jae, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan tentang sesuatu."

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandangkhawatir ke arah neneknya dan Yunho. Dadanya terasa sesak karena ketakutan pada apa yang mungkin Grammy katakan pada Yunho. Jika itu adalah sesuatu seperti panggilan telepon pagi itu dan kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah kakek-neneknya tentang kehamilannya yang di luar nikah, Yunho pasti akan mendapat tegurankeras.

"Ya, ma'am?" tanya Yunho ramah, mau tidak mau Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho bolak balik menjentikkan tali Taepoong

karena sangat gugup.

"Memiliki seorang anak sendiri tentu saja bukan apa yang aku dan suamiku inginkan untuk Jaejoong. Kami lebih suka dia sudah memiliki seorang suami lalu memiliki anak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Suatu saat, ia akan mengalaminya. Tapi hidup tidak cukup adil untuk Jae. Dia layak menerima semua kebahagiaan di dunia, dan aku tahu tidak ada yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan pada akhirnya impiannya sebagai seorang ibu menjadi nyata.

Air mata memenuhi mata Jaejoong saat merasakan cinta yang luar biasa dan kebenaran dalam kata-kata neneknya. Ketika Jaejoong berani melihat kearah Yunho, dia tersenyum. "Aku sangat setuju sekali denganmu, Mrs. Anderson. Saya sangat bersyukur saya bisa membantu membuat impian Jaejoong menjadi kenyataan."

Grammy menangkup dagu Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bersinar, sayang. Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah melihat matamu begitu bersinar bahkan sebelum ibumu meninggal."

"Oh, terima kasih." Jawab Jaejoong, sambil menghapus air matanya.

Grammy menepuk lengan Yunho. "Jadi untuk semua ini, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu yang telah membuat Jaejoong begitu bahagia dan tentu saja keluarganya juga."

"Sama-sama, Mrs. Anderson."

"Tolong panggil aku Virginia." Kemudian dia berkata saat melihat beberapa wanita membawa panci makanan ke lumbung. "Oh sayang,

aku pergi selama satu menit, dan orang-orang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melakukan semuanya. Aku sebaiknya pergi untuk memastikan makan malam tidak menjadi berantakan!"

Setelah dia berada diluar dari pendengaran, Yunho menghela napas dengan keras. "Well, tentu saja hal itu tidak terduga."

"Sambutan hangat?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. "Tidak, aku tidak menyadari aku menjadi semacam pahlawan karena menghamilimu. Bukankah mereka biasanya mengambil senapan setelah kau sampai di daerah ini?"

Jaejoong tertawa "Anggap saja hal seperti itu akan jauh berbeda jika kita masih remaja." Ia menarik kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Yunho. "Tentu saja, aku sangat meragukan si Yunho remaja akan meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu. Aku akan sangat tertarik padamu dan mencuri perhatianmu."

Jaejoong menyikutnya dengan bercanda. "Lalu kakek dan omku akan menembak barangmu yang paling berharga itu."

Yunho terkekeh. "Pasti bisa menjadi suatu tragedi."

"Oh, ya, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku hamil nantinya."

renungnya.

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, yang membuatnya bergidik. "Atau membuatmu orgasme sampai berulang kali."

"Yunho!" dia menjerit, mendorongnya menjauh.

Yunho menertawakan melihat kemarahannya. "Kau tahu kalau aku memang benar."

Seseorang dengan suara menderu menyela mereka. "Joongie, kemarilah dan berikan aku pelukan!"

Ia memutar matanya tapi tersenyum sendiri. "Sementara Grammy mungkin seperti sepotong kue, Granddaddy mungkin akan menjadi menjengkelkan tentang semua ini," katanya pada Yunho. Ia merasakan Yunho sedikit tegang ketika dia mengikutinya menuju seorang pria berambut perak yang berdiri dengan memakai jeans yang sudah memudar. "Granddaddy, kapan kau akan menyadari kalau aku agak terlalu tua untuk nama panggilan seperti itu?"

Dia menyeringai. "Omong kosong. Kau akan selalu menjadi baby girl-ku dan Joongie kecilku!"

Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat, memejamkan matanya, sangat puas ketika aroma akrab peppermint dan rempah tua tercium oleh hidungnya "Aku merindukanmu."

Dia mendorong bahu Jaejoong dan memiringkan alis tebalnya yang sudah berwarna keperakan pada Jaejoong "Sudah dua minggu, Baby girl! Aku hampir mengirimkan anak-anak ke kota untuk memeriksamu."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit gila akhir-akhir ini." Ia menyadari tatapan kakeknya tidak lagi terfokus pada dirinya.

Sebaliknya, kakeknya menatap bingung pada Yunho. "Oh,

Granddaddy, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Meraih tangan Yunho, ia menariknya ke depan. Saat melihat jari-jari mereka saling terkait, ekspresi menyenangkan di wajah kakeknya langsung menguap, menjadirasa cemas, dan digantikan oleh satu kemarahan yang terselubung. Jaejoong tidak bisa membantu saat memperhatikan dahi Yunho telah dipenuhi oleh butiran keringat, bukan karena panas, namun dari tatapan intens Granddaddy-nya. "Ini adalah YunhoJung. Dia adalah ayah dari bayiku." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. "Dan ini adalah kakekku, Hyunjong."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, sir." Kata Yunho, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Hyunjong menggeser kunyahan tembakaunya dan menatap tangan Yunho.

Dengan enggan ia menyalaminya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Jaejoong!" seseorang memanggil. Ketika ia berpaling sekilas melalui bahunya, sepupunya Dave melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sebentar. Aku akan kembali.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _Brunswick stew: sup yang terbuat dari sayuran dan biasanya dua daging (ayam dan tupai) moonshine: wiski hasil penyulingan dari jagung_


	27. BAB 26

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 26**_

Dengan enggan Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Terus terang, diaingin menjadi seorang banci tulen lalu mengejar Jaejoong. Tinggaldengan pria tua ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan di dunia.

Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, sambil menyeka keringatnyayang berkilau di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hyunjong meludahkan air liur yang bercampur dengan tembakau. "Jadikau berencana tetap bersamanya setelah bayinya lahir?"

"Ya, sir."

"Kau akan membantu membesarkannya?"

"Well, kami belum membicarakannya. "Ketika ekspresi Hyunjong semakingelap, Yunho cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi sejujurnya saya akanmencoba."

Mata Sang Hyunjong menyipit. "Bagaimana tentang menikahinya?"

Yunho merasa seperti ditendang tepat di bolanya. Dia berjuang untukbernapas. Sial, jika aku sampai salah menjawab pertanyaan ini, priaini benar-benar akan membunuhku. Mulutnya menjadi kering, diamenjilati bibirnya. Apakah di sini semakin gelap, atau aku yang akanjatuh pingsan?

"Nak, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau akan menikahiJoongie-ku atau tidak?"

"Granddaddy!" Teriak Jaejoong, matanya melebar karena ketakutan.

Yunho mendesah lega, sejenak ia bisa lolos dari kesulitan.

"Ada apa sayang? Ini pertanyaan yang jujur."

Jaejoong merona sampai merah dari pipi sampai turunke lehernya.

Bahkan bahunya yang telanjang pun juga memerah. "Tidak. Yunhodan aku merasa nyaman dengan pengaturan yang kami miliki. Jikakami siap mengubahnya, kami akan memberitahumu, tapi untuksampai kesana, kami tidak ingin mendapat tekanan apapun, oke?"

Ketika tatapannya melintas ke arah Yunho untuk melihat apakah diasetuju dengan jawabannya, Yunho mengangguk.

Hyunjong mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Baik, Baby Girl. Aku tidakakan membicarakannya lagi." Dia memberi Yunho tatapan membaradan jijik sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia hanya mengacaukanmu," kata Jaejoong. Ketika Yunho tidakmenjawab, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap lengannya.

"Kau tidak takut sekali padanya, kan?"

Yunho melirik kebelakang ke arah Hyunjong. Dia sedang dikelilingikeempat cucunya, duduk sambil menyerut sebuah batang kayu. Matapisau goloknya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari membuat Yunhobergidik. "Tentu saja! Aku tahu ia tampak seperti seorang kakekagak manis, tapi pria itu bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan tangankosong jika dia mau. Dan aku yakin paman dan sepupumu tidakkeberatan membantunya untuk menguburku dengan kuburan yangdangkal."

Sudut bibir Jaejoong ketarik ke atas. "Kau bercanda?"

Yunho mendengus. "Terus terang, aku agak takut tidur malam ini,aku khawatir dia mungkin akan menyelinap ke kamarku danmemotong penisku karena telah membuatmu hamil."

"Sekarang hal itu akan membuatmu kehilangan dengan tragis, kan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Hal ini bukan hanya karena aku adalah anak dariputri satu-satunya atau cucunya atau tipikal seorang kakek/ayah yang melindungiku dari Big Bad Wolf alias pria yang mencurimoralitasku." Ekspresi geli Jaejoong berubah menjadi gelap. "Diamenerima kehamilanku sedikit lebih sulit daripada Grammy karenadia orang yang sangat kuno. Menjadi seorang *diaken di gereja, diatidak akan pernah bisa menerima aku membawa seorang 'bajingan',untuk diumumkan pada dunia."

Yunho menarik napas tajam lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Bukan dengan istilah yang persis seperti itu, tapi iya."

"Itu cara berpikir sialan tentang cucunya yang hebat."

"Ya, well, ayahmu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingat bagaimanadia ingin memberi nama bayi ini dengan namanya?"

"Ya benar," Yunho menyerah.

Dentang lonceng menyela mereka. Yunho berbalik dan melihatVirginia memegang lonceng sapi tua. Dia menyeringai. "Ayosemuanya! Waktunya makan malam!"Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah gudang.

"Lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sangat kelaparan." Dia menyeringai lalu membungkus lengannya dibahu Jaejoong. "Aku cukup berselera sore ini."

Mulut Jaejoong ternganga sebelum ia menyikut pinggang Yunho. "Kausangat mengerikan!"

"Kau tahu kau mencintaiku," godanya.

Ketika Jaejoong sedikit menegang, Yunho tahu bahwa ia telahmengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Kata-katanya memiliki konotasiberbeda dari apa yang dia maksudkan. Dengan cepat, Yunhomencoba memperbaikinya. "Maksudku, apakah tidak ada yang jatuhcinta pada orang brengsek bermulut cabul yang selalu mencarisindiran berbau seksual dalam kehidupan ini, kan?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Jaejoong sambil nyengir.

Yunho tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika mereka sampai gudang.

Penampilan luarnya yang sederhana cukup menipu ketika melihatbagian dalam gudang. Semua kandang dikeluarkan sehingga tampakmenjadi satu ruangan yang sangat besar. Di sana ada sepuluh sampaidua puluh meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi lipat. Di tengahruangan, sebuah panggung kayu kecil berdiri dimana beberapa orangsedang menyetel alat musik mereka.

"Cukup keren, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Yep. Bahkan di belakang juga terdapat dapur kecil. "Jaejoong tertawamelihat ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan sedang kebingungan di wajahYunho. "Dengan keluarga semakin bertambah banyak yang akumiliki, kami membutuhkan tempat dimana kami semua biasberkumpul bersama."

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang-orang ini, apalagikalau harus berhubungan dengan mereka," gumam Yunho, saat

Jaejoong mengarahkannya menuju meja makanan.

"Percaya padaku, pada saat malam berakhir, mereka akanmenganggapmu keluarga. Aku senang berpikir kalau kita sebagaikeluarga di *My Big Fat Greek Wedding, kecuali fakta bahwa kitaorang Selatan."

Yunho tidak yakin apakah ini benar-benar buruk. Semua orang begituramah dan bersahabat padanya—bahkan terhadap dirinya yangsecara teknis telah menjadi seorang bajingan yang menghamiliJaejoong tanpa menikahinya.

Setelah piringnya dipenuhi makanan BBQ bersama pria yang sangatlezat disebelahnya, Jaejoong membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong.

Ketika Yunho menggigit sandwichnya, dia mengerang. "Oh. Ya.

Tuhan. Ini sangat lezat!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Grammy membuat sausnya dengan resepnyasendiri."

"Benarkah? Dia bisa menjualnya dalam bentuk botol. Rasanya inisepuluh kali lebih enak daripada seluruh restoran BBQ di Atlanta."

"Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya. Itu akan membuatnya senang."

"Dengan senang hati."

Seorang pria tua bergabung di meja mereka. "Kursi ini sudah adayang menempati, Jae?"

"Belum, Paman Pete. Kami khusus menyisihkannya untukmu danBibi Ella."

Pete tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong sebelum memeluknya. Yunho mautak mau menikmati efek yang Jaejoong miliki terhadap semua orang disini. Dia selalu membuat setiap orang di Atlanta terpesona, tapi adasesuatu yang membuatnya hampir seperti malaikat di sini.

Semakin banyak orang memadati dalam gudang, dan band mulaibermain. Yunho baru saja menghabiskan piring kedua BBQ-nya dansedang ragu-ragu apakah ia akan mengambil piring ketiga ketikaHyunjong melenggang ke arahnya. Yunho mengamati botol kaca berisicairan bening di tangan Hyunjong dengan waspada.

"Pernahkah kau memiliki bir buatan sendiri, Orang Kota?"

Tanyanya.

"Granddaddy, namanya Yunho," desis Jaejoong.

" kau pernah memiliki bir buatan sendiri, Yunho?"

"Belum, Sir, saya tidak percaya kalau saya memiliki."

Hyunjong menyodorkan botol kaca itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobasedikit?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang menjebak, Sir?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menarik napas dengan susah payah sebelum ia berbicara.

"Well, hanya saja Jaejoong bercerita anda seorang yang sangat religius,jadi saya tidak bisa membayangkan anda akan minum banyak. Jikasaya menerimanya, anda akan berpikir saya seorang pemabuk yang tidak layak untuk teman kencan cucu anda. Di sisi lain, jika andaternyata menikmati minum sesekali dan saya menolaknya, makaanda akan menganggap saya orang kota yang bertingkah laku sepertiwanita. Benarkan?"

Hyunjong menatap Yunho ke bawah. Akhirnya, senyum lebar pecah diwajahnya. Dia menepuk punggung Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku suka caramu berpikir." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya padaYunho, ia membawa botol itu ke bibirnya lalu meneguknya agakbanyak. "Sedikit tegukan penyemangat tidak akan menyakiti siapapun."

Yunho tertawa saat mengambil moonshine dari Hyunjong. Saat cairan itumasuk ke mulutnya, rasa terbakar seperti ada api yang menyiksatenggorokannya dan mengalir ke perutnya. Dengan penuh harap Hyunjongterus mengawasinya, Yunho berusaha keras mencegah matanyaberair dan dorongan tersedak dan batuk. "Minuman yang enak,"jawabnya berusaha sejantan mungkin. Yunho segera mengembalikanbotol tersebut sebelum Hyunjong mengharapkannya untuk minum lagi.

Sambil tertawa, Hyunjong beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Bagaimanapun jugamungkin dia seorang pelindung, Joongie."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya begitu Hyunjong meninggalkan mereka. "Akutidak percaya kau berhasil mengalahkan dirinya, apalagi sangatcepat. Kangin butuh waktu yang lama agar tidak mendapat tatapankematian 24 jam selama seminggu, padahal kami sudah salingmengenal selama hidup kami."

Yunho menyeringai padanya. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, akutidak percaya kau meragukan kemampuanku mempesona untukmeluluhkan kakekmu." Dia membungkuk lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan lupa setiap kali aku berhasil mempesona celanamu lepasdarimu."

Sambil bercanda, Jaejoong mendorongnya kebelakang. "Kausepertinya lupa saat pertama kali kau mencoba bermain sebagai*McDreamy untuk mencari pasangan seksual denganku pada PestaNatal, dan waktu itu aku benar-benar sangat yakin berkata tidak."

Yunho terkekeh. "Benar. Itu penolakan terburuk dalam hidupku."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Percayalah, sayang. Memang itulah kenyataannya."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut di wajahnya. Laluia mengubah topik pembicaraan, dia berkata, "Maukah kaumengambilkan makanan penutup untuk kita berdua?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Masih lapar?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tanya pada pria yang sudah menghabiskan duapiring BBQ dan satu punyaku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkan kamu sesuatu yang manis."

Jaejoong mencium pipinya. "Bayi ini dan aku berterima kasih untukitu."

"Ya, ya. Kau akan menyusui karena semua itu sangat berguna dimasa, kan?"

"Benar sekali," jawabnya.

Sambil tertawa, Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. "Ada sesuatu spesifikyang kau inginkan?"

"Mungkin mengambil sedikit dari setiap makanan yang tersedia."

Dia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada Jaejoong. "Ya,ma'am."

Setelah mengambil makanan penutup dalam jumlah besar, Yunhokembali menuju meja dengan dua piring terisi penuh makanan.

Ketika ia sampai di sana, Jaejoong sedang menggendong bayi mungildalam pelukannya sambil mengobrol dengan pasangan muda. "Oh,

Yunho, ini sepupuku Stacy dan Mark." Dia lalu menunduk menatapbayi di pelukannya dan senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya. "Danbayi ini namanya sama denganku, Jaejoong Kate."

"Kau bercanda."

Stacy tersenyum. "Well, JaejoongHero adalah nama nenekbuyutkami, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang lebih manisuntuk menamai bayiku setelah Jae."

"Aku juga," jawab Yunho, mengedip pada Jaejoong.

"Ayolah, sayang, lebih baik kita pergi mencari piring sebelum semuamakanan habis," saran Mark.

Ketika Stacy hendak meraih bayi, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa mengawasinya sementara kalian makan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus."

Mark tertawa. "Wow, aku tidak pernah berpikir kami bebas makantanpa bayi selama enam minggu ini sejak Jaejoong Kate lahir."

"Terima kasih, Jae," jawab Stacy.

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong saat Mark dan Stacy meninggalkanmereka. Tampaknya selera makan Jaejoong telah menguap denganmunculnya bayi ini. Jadi Yunho mulai makan kue yang ada di piringitu sementara Jaejoong asyik menggoda si bayi. "Dia cantik ya?"Tanyanya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayi yang berbalut warna pinkdari kepala sampai kaki. "Dia hampir secantik orang yang senamadengannya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau ini perayu, ya?"

Ketika Yunho merasa kekenyangan makan kue yang manis itu, iamendorong piringnya menjauh. Jaejoong membungkuk, membawabayi itu kearahnya. "Ingin menggendongnya sebentar?"

"Jadi kau bisa makan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kali ini kau mungkin ingin memelukgadis kecil ini. Kau hanya memiliki keponakan laki-laki yang masihkecil."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong Kate dengan hati-hati. Dia begitu kecil danrapuh dibandingkan dengan badan Mason yang besar. Entah bagaimanapun dia takut akan mematahkannya. "Serius, Jae, aku

tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis kecil."

"Dan kita bisa dengan mudah memiliki seorang gadis." Kemudian dia menyerahkan Jaejoong Kate pada Yunho. Dengan enggan, Yunho meletakkannya di lekuk lengannya. Matanya bergetar terbuka, dan Jaejoong Kate menatapnya. Wajahnya mulai mengerut, tampaknya dia

akan menjerit setiap saat.

"Sial! Aku membuatnya jengkel!" Keluh Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tidak, kau belum membuatnya jengkel. Coba sedikit mengayun-ayunkannya lalu masukkan dot ke mulutnya."

Yunho meraba-raba ke alas dada bayi itu dimana dotnya menggantung di sana. Ketika Jaejoong Kate membuka mulutnya untuk menangis, Yunho segera memasukkan dot ke mulutnya, ia mulai menghisap dotnya dan mulai tenang. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya bolak-balik, dan dalam beberapa menit, mata Jaejoong Kate menjadi berat. Ketika akhirnya dia tertidur, Yunho melirik Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyum bangga yang membentang di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar alami," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

Mark dan Stacy kembali ke meja dengan makanan mereka. "Bagus untukmu, sobat. Kau tahu, untuk mempersiapkan masa depan," kata Mark, sambil menunjuk Jaejoong Kate yang ada di dalam pelukan Yunho. "Aku hampir tidak pernah berada di sekitar anak-anak

sebelum aku punya bayi sendiri."

"Yah, aku beruntung punya banyak keponakan laki dan perempuan."

Dia menggeser Jaejoong Kate dalam pelukannya. "Dari mereka aku cukup tahu tentang popok yang sudah kotor dan aku cukup yakin popoknya sekarang basah kuyup."

Mark mengerang. "Hebat."

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan pergi mengganti popoknya." Yunho dengan senang hati menyerahkan bayi itu sebelum melirik ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah dia juga basah.

Stacy menyerahkan tas popok pada Jaejoong sambil menyeringai. "Kau memang terbaik, sepupu."

"Bukan masalah."

Saat Yunho menyaksikan Jaejoong pergi menjauh, sebuah tawa keras pecah di telinganya. "Hei, tampan, aku Mary. Apa kau mau berdansa?"

Yunho berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis—seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi masih remaja, tersenyum padanya. "Um, aku rasa tidak."

Bibir merah ruby-nya cemberut. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, aku di sini dengan Jaejoong, dan kedua, aku pikir aku agak terlalu tua untukmu."

"Aku sembilan belas. Selain itu, Jaejoong adalah sepupuku. Dia tidak akan keberatan."

Yunho melawan dorongan untuk berkata Mana mungkin dia tidak keberatan! Bahkan saat masa kehamilannya, dalam diri Jaejoong bias menjadi seekor kucing liar untuk menjatuhkan Mary hingga tidak bangun sampai Selasa depan karena menggodanya. Dengan napas putus asa, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Dengar, sungguh menyenangkan kau memintaku, tapi aku harus mengatakan tidak."

Jaejoong datang kembali pada saat yang tepat dengan bayi itu. Dia mengamati mereka berdua sebelum bicara. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan Yunho, tapi dia tidak mau," Mary mengaku.

Yunho mengertakkan giginya. "Dan aku dengan jelas mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku di sini denganmu."

"Sekali dansa sebentar tidak ada salahnya."Kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Yunho—dan memberinya senyuman paling manis yang tampak menyebalkan. "Aku tidak keberatan, jika kau mau."

Oh tidak, Jaejoong tidak hanya menjual dirinya pada sepupunya yang bernafsu. Dia tahu Jaejoong juga memiliki beberapa motif tersembunyi dibalik tindakannya. Ini merupakan salah satu cara agar mereka tidak seperti pasangan resmi—untuk menggambarkan bahwa Yunho belum terikat. Mungkin seperti itu motifnya atau mungkin dia yang terlalu paranoid.

"Oke," gumamnya, seketika Mary menyentak tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Untung saja lagunya berirama cepat, sehingga Yunho tidak dipaksa untuk menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mary. Dia tidak tahu dansa apa yang cocok untuk musik dengan irama seperti itu, dan begitu dia melihat ekspresi terhibur di wajah Jaejoong, dia tahu dia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Yunho akan membalasnya jika itu hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan.

Begitu dansa mereka berakhir, dia terpaksa tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mary."

"Kapan saja, seksi," jawabnya, memukul pantat Yunho. Dia mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum bergegas pergi untuk bergabung dengan serombongan gadis di sudut ruangan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Gumam Yunho pelan.

"Masih ingin berdansa, tampan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mengingat sepupumu yang baru sajamenganiaya pantatku, aku benar-benar tidak berminat."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Oh ayolah? Aku ingin berdansa dengan priaku."

Musik berubah dari hentakan irama cepat menjadi balada yang manis. Dengan enggan Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya.

"Aku menyesal kau telah dianiaya," kata Jaejoong, menatap ke arahnya.

Yunho mendengus. "Terserah. Aku tidak percaya kau mengumpankan aku seperti itu padanya. Aku pikir kau akan menjadi seekor kucing betina siap bertarung saat kau melihat kami mengobrol."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak secemburu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Dia menyeringai. "Selain itu, ketika aku mengganti popok Jaejoong Kate, aku mendengar beberapa gadis bertaruh bahwa Mary tidak punya nyali untuk berdansa denganmu. Kupikir aku harus membiarkannya menang telak malam ini."

Kepala Yunho mendongak ke belakang dan tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pria tua dan masih tampan." Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat. "Kalau kembali ke masa lalu, aku bahkan mungkin akan membayar uang sedikit agar bisa berdansa denganmu."

Bibir Yunho menciumi lehernya. "Sayang, aku milikmu kapan saja, di mana saja secara gratis."

"Hmm, aku mungkin seharusnya mengambil kesempatan itu," jawabnya.

Setelah berdansa dengan lagu pelan yang lain, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk saat band yang tampil akan beristirahat. Sang vokalis, yang Jaejoong perkenalkan bernama Dave, mengambil mikrofon.

"Karena seluruh teman dan keluarga berada di sini, saya hanya ingin mengambil waktu sejenak untuk membuat pengumuman besar.

Kemarin, saya bertanya pada Laurel, wanita yang aku cintai untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya, untuk menikah denganku, dan dia bilang ya!"Kata Dave.

Sementara kerumunan orang-orang meledak berteriak,bersorak sorai dan bersiul, Yunho merasa Jaejoong menegang di sampingnya.

Meskipun wajahnya tersenyum berseri-seri, Yunho tahu berita sepupunya telah mengganggunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami alasannya. Yunho tahu meskipun Jaejoong bahagia karena akan memiliki bayi, ia tetap menginginkan apa yang Laurel miliki—cinta, komitmen, dan berlian yang berkilauan di jarinya. Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa member Jaejoong hal seperti itu atau apa Jaejoong hanya buang-buang waktu karena percaya Yunho akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sekarang, aku ingin istirahat beberapa menit dan berdansa dengan tunangan tercintaku." Tatapannya mencari-cari diantara kerumunan lalu berhenti di meja mereka. "Jae, maukah kau kemari dan melakukan kehormatan ini?"

Jika sebelumnya Jaejoong tegang, sekarang dia benar-benar kaku karena tawaran bernyanyi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak bernyanyi."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau menghibur Mason dan aku dengar suaramu yang merdu beberapa bulan yang lalu,"bantah Yunho.

Jaejoong memberinya tatapan membunuh. "Aku pikir ada perbedaan besar antara bernyanyi untuk menidurkan bayi di dalam kamar tidurku secara pribadi dibandingkan gudang yang penuh dengan orang!" Desisnya lirih. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Dave. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa."

Seorang wanita tinggi, pirang dan berkaki panjang dating menghampiri mereka dari belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Laurel. "Oh please, Jaejoong, nyanyikan Cowboy Take Me Away! Kau menyanyikan itu saat Dave dan aku bertemu!"

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Pergilah. Kau tahu kau bisa membuat mereka terpesona meski kau hanya bernyanyi di kamar mandi."

Jaejoong tersentak menjauh untuk menatapnya, terkejut, mulutnya membentuk huruf O sempurna. "Sungguh?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Oke, oke, aku akan melakukannya."

Sorakan lain muncul dari kerumunan ketika Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya. Saat ia naik ke panggung, Yunho mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya. Dia tidak sabar melihatnya tampil.

Jaejoong mengambil mikrofon dengan tangan gemetar dari stand-nya.

Dia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum berbicara. "Kupikir kalian semua tahu aku belum pernah bernyanyi secara profesional selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi kalian harus percaya hanya karena cinta dan kasih sayang murni yang membuatku berdiri di panggung ini. Ini merupakan cinta yang aku rasakan untuk Dave, yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah seperti saudara bagiku, dan ini merupakan cinta antara dia dan tunangannya yang cantik yang membuatku mau menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kalian." Matanya menatap Dave dan Laurel yang saling berpelukan, menunggu lagu mereka dengan penuh harap. "Lagu ini untuk kalian."

Suara gesekan biola bersamaan dengan petikan dua gitar menggema di dalam gudang. Yunho menyaksikan kegugupan Jaejoong memudar saat dia mendengar akord yang familiar itu. Dengan penuh

keyakinan, dia membawa mikrofon ke bibirnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Ruangan penuh dengan orang-orang seperti meleleh, dan bagi Yunho, rasanya hanya ada mereka berdua. Menutup matanya, dia membiarkan suara merdu Jaejoong membasuh dirinya. Dia tidak peduli kalau liriknya tentang seorang koboi membawa seorang wanita menjauh dari kota besar menuju sebuah padang terbuka di pedesaan.

Dia hanya fokus pada rasa bangga akan penampilan Jaejoong yang memenuhi dirinya.

Ketika Jaejoong selesai, tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai bergemuruh begitu keras di dalam ruangan hingga menyengat telinga Yunho.

Muka Jaejoong merah padam, tapi senyum berseri-seri memenenuhi wajahnya. Dia membungkuk dengan anggun. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sekarang nyanyikan Sweet Dreams, Joongie!" Teriak Hyunjong.

Jaejoong menggeleng marah lalu menempatkan mikrofon kembali ke stand-nya. "Tidak, Granddaddy, aku sudah cukup bernyanyi untuk satu malam."

Sang Hyunjong menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai yang dipenuhi dengan serbuk gergaji.

"JaejoongHeroKim, Granddaddy-mu ingin mendengar beberapa lagu dari Patsy Cline, jadi nyanyikan Sweet Dreams!"

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat perseteruan antara Jaejoong dan kakeknya. "Uh-oh, Jae, dia memanggil nama lengkapmu.

Lebih baik lakukan apa yang dia katakan," Serunya.

Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Yunho sebelum berbalik menatap kearah sepupu-sepupunya."Aku anggap kalian masih ingat Sweet Dreams?"

Dave, yang telah bergabung kembali di panggung, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oh tidak, yang satu ini lagu *acappella, sepupu kecil."

Sambil menunjukkan jari ke arah mereka, Jaejoong berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu aku akan menyakiti kalian semua karena ini!"

Para pemuda tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka turun dari panggung. Jaejoong berbalik ke arah kerumunan orang-orang lalu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Yunho. "Ini berlaku untukmu juga."

Dia menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Sekarang buat granddaddy-mu senang dan bernyanyilah."

Ketika Yunho melirik ke arah Hyunjong, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Mungkin dia benar-benar lepas dari kesulitan...atau setidaknya penisnya. Dia duduk kembali di kursinya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi lagu country lama, gudang menjadi senyap. Jika Jaejoong telah bernyanyi Cowboy Take Me Away dengan bagus, dia membawakan satu lagu ini seperti memenangkan satu set pertandingan besar di kejuaraan grand slam. Sambil memejamkan mata, Jaejoong menyanyikan lirik dengan penuh perasaan dan emosional hingga Yunho bisa melihat air mata berkilau pada beberapa orang.

Kebahagiaan Yunho mulai memudar ketika Jaejoong sampai pada bait kedua. Rasa sakit menghantui seakan merasuki suaranya saat ia menyanyikan lirik tentang Patsy yang tidak pernah mengenakan cincin dari kekasihnya atau membuat kekasihnya membalas cintanya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena lagu itu menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong sering bermimpi manis tentang hidup bersama dengan dirinya—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyentak Yunho keluar dari pikirannya.

Jaejoong telah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang setengah ruangan berdiri bersorak untuknya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," gumamnya di mikrofon.

Dave dan sepupu yang lain bergabung kembali dengan Jaejoong di atas panggung. Satu persatu memeluk dan mencium Jaejoong sebelum mengambil alat instrumen mereka. Mereka mulai memainkan sebuah lagu saat Jaejoong bergabung kembali dengan Yunho. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya terengah-engah.

"Benar-benar menakjubkan."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau bernyanyi dengan spektakuler untuk Mason, tapi sialan...di atas panggung itu kau seperti penyanyi American Idol."

Jaejoong tertawa lalu mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih." Setelah mengamati beberapa pasangan di lantai dansa, ia berbalik pada Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. "Mau berdansa lagi?"

Dia mengerang. "Pasti."

Tamu terakhir pulang pukul sebelas lebih. Merasa bahagia dan kelelahan, Yunho menyeret dirinya menaiki lereng bukit menuju rumah. Setelah mengeluarkan koper mereka dari mobil, ia bergabung dengan Jaejoong, membuntuti Hyunjong dan Virginia. "Yunho, kau akan tidur di sini," kata Virginia, menunjuk sebuah kamar tidur.

Yunho menjatuhkan kopernya di ambang pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menduga kamar tidurnya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar Hyunjong dan Virginia. Ini adalah cara bagus bagi mereka untuk mengawasinya. Dia tersenyum kembali pada

mereka. "Tampak nyaman. Terima kasih."

"Jaejoong, kau menempati kamar tidur ibumu yang dulu." Kemudian Hyunjong menatap tajam pada Yunho. "Jalan menyusuri lorong akan melewati kamar kami."

Yunho mengubah tawa menjadi batuk. Sangat tidak masuk akal mendapati dirinya dan Jaejoong yang sudah berusia tiga puluhan tapi masih diperlakukan seperti remaja."Jadi kupikir aku harus mengucapkan selamat malam sekarang," katanya. Memeluk pinggang Jaejoong lalu menariknya mendekat. "Mimpi indah, Jaejoong."

"Mimpi indah untukmu juga, Yunho," gumamnya.

Meskipun dia tahuHyunjong tidak akan menyukai ini, dia memberi Jaejoong ciuman singkat di bibir. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kakek-neneknya. Dengan melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal, Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Dengan enggan, Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

…..

* * *

 _Diaken : anggota dari ordo urutannya di bawah seorang pastor_

 _My Big Fat Greek Wedding: film komedi romantis yang bercerita tentang pernikahan wanita Yunani dengan pria Amerika._

 _McDreamy: lambang seorang pria yang mempesona tapi sering membuat keputusan yang salah, dan sering dikenal sebagai bajingan, brengsek._

 _Acappella: menyanyikan lagu tanpa musik pengiring_


	28. BAB 27

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 27**_

Jaejoong merasa seperti sedang melakukan suatu dosa ketika dia berjinjit melewati kamar tidur kakeknya menuju kamar Yunho.

Tangannya yang gemetaran perlahan memutar knop pintu, lalu bernapas lega menemukan kamar Yunho tidak terkunci. Perlahan, dia mendorong pintunya terbuka, berusaha agar suara derit keras tidak menggema di sepanjang lorong. Dia menyesal tidak mengambil *WD40 di bawah bak cuci piring.

Jaejoong menemukan Yunho sedang bersandar di tempat tidur dengan berwarna-warni kertas kerja yang berserakan di atas selimut rajut.

Taepoong berbaring di sampingnya. Melihatnya, Yunho mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Mengangkat satu jari ke atas, Jaejoong menutup pintu sebelum menjawab. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, dia menyeringai. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

Yunho memutar bola mata. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, ketika aku piker kejantananku selamat dari kemarahan kakekmu, kau malah menyelinap kemari."

Jaejoong tertawa sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Oh ayolah. Kau tahu dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menahan napasku." Mata Yunho menjelajahi gaun malam tipisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat...menginginkan kejantananmu!" goda Jaejoong.

Dia mengomel. "Jangan menyiksaku dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya, aku pikir kau mungkin mau pergi berenang tengah malam."

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kolamnya terletak di bawah rumah."

"Apakah aman?"

"Tentu, itu tempat aku belajar berenang." Menyenggol lutut Yunho dengan sikunya, dia berkata, "Tentu saja, aku bukan juara nasional renang, jadi apa yang aku tahu?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil melempar selimut. "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik seringaimu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Jadi aku rasa itu artinya kau mau ikut?"

"Yeah, yeah. Aku ikut," Jawab Yunho, memasang sepatu tenisnya.

Mereka berjingkat keluar menuju lorong. Yunho menginjak salah satu lantai kayu yang berderit, mereka berdua membeku. Ketika Sang Hyunjong tidak datang melesat dengan senapannya, mereka melanjutkan berjinjit menuju ruang tamu. Jaejoong mengambil senter dari meja di samping pintu sementara Yunho membuka grendel.

Begitu mereka keluar di beranda, mereka segera menuruni tangga menuju jalan setapak berkerikil yang terdapat di bagian belakang rumah. Mereka hampir tidak memerlukan senter karena cahaya bulan purnama menerangi sepanjang jalan. Ketika mereka mencapai dermaga kayu yang panjang, mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

Yunho membungkuk, meletakkan sikunya pada lututnya. Setelah berhasil menarik napas, dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling. "Sial, luar biasa indah di luar sini."

"Seluruh wilayah ini seperti tempat paling ajaib di seluruh dunia," sahut Jaejoong, terpesona. Mendekati Yunho, Jaejoong memberinya senyuman paling manis. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah menyelam telanjang dengan seorang pria dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama."

Dia tertawa lebar. "Kau belum pernah?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Dia menarik gaun tidur melalui kepalanya, bertelanjang bulat di bawah cahaya bulan.

Geraman menderita keluar dari tenggorokan Yunho. "Sial, sepanjang waktu tadi kau tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun?"

"Tidak."

"Aku seharusnya sudah menidurimu di kamar tadi!"

Jaejoong tertawa sementara Yunho melepas kaus dan boxernya dengan kecepatan kilat. Ketika Yunho meraih Jaejoong, dia melepaskan diri.

"Aku berkata menyelam telanjang, bukannya mengotori kolam kakekku dengan berhubungan seks."

Tangannya menyapu pinggang telanjangnya, mengarahkan perhatian Jaejoong ke ereksinya. "Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku membawa diriku kemari hanya untuk berenang tengah malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukan itu yang akan terjadi."

"Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kelihatannya kau harus menangkapku terlebih dulu," goda Jaejoong sebelum melompat dari dermaga.

Jaejoong menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, air es menusuk seluruh ubuhnya seperti jarum-jarum kecil. Dia tidak menyangka airnya akan sedingin ini di akhir musim panas. Biasanya suhunya akan sama hangatnya dengan air mandi.

Ketika Jaejoong muncul di permukaan, dia menahan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Dia membalikkan tubuh ke sumber suara cipratan air di belakangnya. Walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya, dia bisa melihat kilatan di mata Yunho. "Aku sangat yakin aku akan menangkapmu."

Jaejoong terkikik sementara Yunho menutup jarak di antara mereka hanya dengan dua kayuhan tangan.

Daripada melawan, Jaejoong dengan bahagia membiarkan Yunho menarik dirinya ke dadanya. "Kena kau!" katanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Bukan pertarungan yang adil, mempertimbangkan aku hamil dan kau adalah perenang andal."

"Benar, benar sekali. Pria macam apa aku ini, mengambil keuntungan dari ibu bayiku? Aku akan menjaga sikapku dan kita akan memiliki acara berenang yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong melengkungkan alis, terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Yunho melemparkan seringaian serigala. "Well, selain fakta bahwa air yang dingin ini tidak berpengaruh apapun pada ereksiku!"

"Kalau begitu tebakku setelah kita berenang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

* * *

 _...8888888888888888**************************88888888888888888888888..._


	29. BAB 28

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 28**_

Tak lama setelah beberapa lama mereka tetap bergandengan tangan di bibir pantai berpasir, berangkulan, alis Yunho mengerut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya terkejut kau belum mengekang hasrat seksualku."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, kegiatan seks yang teratur. Aku berpikir kau tidak akan menyerah walaupun hamil."

Jaejoong tergelak puas atas pernyataan dan ekspresi serius di wajah Yunho. Dia menggosok ujung dagu Yunho. "Jadi aku rasa kau belum membaca buku kehamilan yang aku berikan padamu."

Yunho mengeluh. "Yeah, ketika aku mengeluarkan buku itu di dalam pesawat atau di tempat umum, seseorang akan menghindari bolaku."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Membaca buku kehamilan tidak akan membuatmu terlihat banci. Selain itu, kau bisa membelinya melalui iPad-mu." Tatapan ragu Yunho membuat Jaejoong mencubit hidungnya dengan jari. "Jika kau membacanya, kau akan tahu bahwa keinginan seks seorang wanita akan meningkat ketika dia hamil, hingga suami atau kekasih mereka tidak akan mampu memenuhinya."

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Yunho, mata biru gelapnya melebar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghinamu."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Itu sangat keren."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yeah dan siapa yang tahu hal-hal seru apa lagi yang ada di balik sampul buku itu. Aku sarankan kau membacanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membacanya."

Diam-diam, Jaejoong melakukan tari kemenangan walau dia sedikit ragu apakah Yunho akan benar-benar membaca buku kehamilan tersebut. Semakin Yunho mengetahui tentang bulan-bulan kedepannya akan semakin baik. Suatu saat, kehamilan tidak akan sepenuhnya menarik, dan dia ingin Yunho mempersiapkan diri.

Yunho melepaskan diri darinya lalu berdiri. Jaejoong tetap berdiam diri, mengagumi tubuh telanjang Yunho dibawah pantulan cahaya bulan.

Dia berbalik lalu menawarkan tangan padanya. Seluruh pikiran kotornya sirna karena perilaku sopan Yunho. Ketika Yunho membantunya untuk berdiri, Jaejoong memberinya kecupan di bibir sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Sial, Aku harap kita membawa handuk," Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Mintalah dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

Jaejoong berjalan ke ujung dermaga dimana terletak sebuah kotak kayu rusak seukuran pemanas truk. Itu adalah salah satu yang dibuat Kakek beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk cucu-cucunya sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan perlengkapan berenang mereka. Jaejoong menarik dua helai selimut piknik bermotif kotak-kotak. "Memang bukan handuk dan sudah sedikit jelek, tapi mereka bisa berfungsi menjadi handuk."

Yunho mengambil salah satu selimut tersebut dengan senang.

"Terdengar bagus menurutku."

Sementara Yunho mengeringkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ketika Jaejoong gemetaran, Yunho meraihnya lalu menggosok lengan Jaejoong agar membuatnya hangat. "Siap untuk kembali ke dalam?"

"Tetaplah di luar sini untuk beberapa saat."

"Apa kau serius?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menunjuk tempat tidur gantung yang diikat di antara dua pohon oak raksasa. "Ini malam yang cantik, dan kita bisa melihat bintang."

Yunho mendengus. "Melihat bintang dari tempat tidur gantung?

Terdengar seperti kalimat di sebuah novel romantis yang payah."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menikmati bacaan dengan genre yang bisa membuatmu anggota tubuhmu berdebar dan berdenyut."

"Ha, ha," sahutnya, lalu menampar pantat Jaejoong main-main.

Setelah Jaejoong mengenakan gaunnya dan Yunho memakai celana boxer-nya, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur gantung. Setelah Jaejoong berbaring, ia menarik Yunho berbaring di sampingnya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, dan merebahkan kepala padanya. "Apa ini benar-benar buruk?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Ini cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya."

"Bagus. Aku senang kau juga berpikir demikian."

"Aku tidak percaya bintang-bintang terlihat lebih terang saat kau keluar dari kota. Berada di pegunungan membuatmu merasa seperti kau bisa meraih dan menyentuh mereka," Yunho terpesona.

"Segala sesuatunya memang lebih cantik di luar sini."

"Apakah aku mendengar nada kangen rumah di suaramu?"

Membisu, tatapan Jaejoong mengikuti tetesan air yang meleleh turun di dada telanjang Yunho. "Jae?"desak Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Kadang kupikir aku benar-benar ingin pulang kemari—khususnya untuk membesarkan si bayi."

Yunho menegang di bawah Jaejoong. "Kau serius?"

"Ini tempat dimana aku tumbuh—tempat dimana aku mendapat paling banyak kasih sayang di seluruh dunia. Seluruh keluargaku disini. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku atau pada si bayi dan aku membutuhkannya, rumah Nenek hanya berjarak satu jam."

"Apa kau berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa kau merasa sendirian di Atlanta?"

"Well, tidak, maksudku, Junsu memang selalu di sana...dan kau juga."

Yunho mengeluh. "Wow, posisiku setelah Junsu, huh?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap tatapan lekat Yunho. "Kau tahu betapa pentingnya kau bagiku, dan betapa…pedulinya aku padamu."

Rasa lega memenuhi Jaejoong ketika ekspresi Yunho menjadi cerah.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bayi dan aku juga tidak yakin mengenai hal itu, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali." Jaejoong lalu menahan napas, menunggu Yunho untuk berkata bahwa Jaejoong tidak perlu khawatir tentang keyakinan.

Bahwa Yunho benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sampingnya—di tengah malam ketika si bayi sakit dan ketika Jaejoong merasa sangat takut atau jika dia merasa sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan membutuhkan beberapa menit istirahat.

"Kalau kau merasa khawatir sendirian, ada ayah, saudara perempuanku dan Megan. Aku janji kau akan mendapat dukungan dari mereka."

"Senang mengetahuinya," Jaejoong menggumam, sambil berusaha menahan air mata. Dadanya terasa sakit dengan jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyinggung tentang sebagai pasangan resmi atau tetap berada di sampingnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia tetap memperhitungkan Yunho? Kecuali, kalau Yunho menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab dan komitmennya sekali lagi. Kapan Jaejoong akan belajar? Atau lebih pentingnya, kapan Jaejoong akan menyerahterhadap Yunho?

.

.

Guncangan keras pada tempat tidur gantung membangunkan Jaejoong.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya lalu memandang langit. Sinar matahari terbit yang melintas diatas, membuat warnanya menjadi biru, merah muda dan oranye. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Yunho berencana tidur di bawah bintang-bintang. Suara seseorang berdeham membuat Jaejoong berusaha turun dari tempat tidur gantung, namun Yunho mempererat pelukan lengannya. "Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Dia bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho ke arah di mana Kakeknya berdiri, dengan melipat lengan di dadanya. "Kita tidak sendiri," bisiknya.

Mata biru Yunho terbuka, dan rasa ngeri terlintas di wajahnya ketika mata mengantuknya menatap Sang Hyunjong. Dia langsung menyingkir dari Jaejoong dan mengangkat tangannya pura-pura menyerah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar permintaanmu dengan tidur bersama Jaejoong di bawah atapmu," katanya, terdengar seperti remaja yang memohon daripada

seorang pria.

Sang Hyunjong menatap sekeliling hutan lalu mendongak menatap langit.

"Tidak terlihat seperti kau berada di bawah atapku, kan?" dia bertanya, ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Jaejoong bertukar pandangan dengan Yunho. Apakah kakeknya benar- benar akan melepaskan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya? "Maafkan aku, Kakek."

Sang Hyunjong mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan tentang ini. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah urusanmu sendiri, bahkan jika aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin kau merasa kecewa terhadapku," Jaejoong menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa kepadamu, Joongie." Dia mengusap kaki Jaejoong. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau menyeret seorang lelaki malang dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi menyelam telanjang."

Tangan Jaejoong melayang ke mulutnya sementara Yunho menyemburkan tawa. "Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak datang kemari untuk membuat kalian berdua kesulitan. Nenekmu hanya menginginkan aku untuk member tahu kalian kalau sarapan sudah siap. Lalu kita akan pergi ke gereja."

Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Kita semua."

Setelah Sang Hyunjong menyingkir, Yunho menutup mata dengan lengannya. "Aku tidak percaya dia memergoki kita."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengeluh tentang itu, daripada tentang pergi ke gereja."

"Percayalah, aku tidak tertarik membayangkannya, tapi aku akan pergi, terutama jika itu membuat Kakek dan Nenekmu bahagia."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ayolah. Ayo bersiap-siap menjadi suci!"

* * *

...8888888888888888**************************88888888888888888888888


	30. BAB 29

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 29**_

Yunho berjuang untuk menghentikan rasa ketidakpercayaannya saat ia duduk di kursi belakang mobil Hyunjong dan Virginia menuju gereja.

Terakhir kali ia datang ke gereja adalah saat ke Misa pembaptisan Mason, dan bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia mendatangi gereja sebelum itu. Begitu banyak janji yang dia buat kepada ibunya yang harus dia tepati tentang mendatangi gereja seminggu sekali.

Setidaknya ibunya akan bangga karena ia mendapatkan semacam bimbingan moral.

Duduk di samping Yunho, Jaejoong tetap tenang. Yunho melirik kearahnya. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun biru esnya yang jauh lebih sederhana daripada gaun terusan yang dia kenakan sehari sebelumnya. Dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuan, ia terlihat pemalu dan lugu kecuali tonjolan di perutnya. Sebelum dia bisa menahan diri, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya.

Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir Jaejoong sebelum ia menengok untuk menatap Yunho. "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja dengan pergi ke gereja?" Bisiknya.

"Ya."

Ketika mereka memasuki area tempat parkir yang penuh sesak, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Pesan terakhirku kita akan menjadi terkenal."

Yunho tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menanyakan maksud dari kata-kata Jaejoong itu. Sebaliknya, mereka sudah dihadang saat keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong pulang ke rumah pegunungannya dan pergi ke gereja tampaknya hampir seperti seorang selebriti. Hal ini membuat Yunho benar-benar terkejut.

Para wanita bersuka cita saat Jaejoong memberikan pelukan pada orang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tangan mereka disodorkan pada Yunho untuk memperkenalkannya. Ia menyimak kalau Jaejoong tidak pernah mengajak seorang pria, pacar, atau siapapun laki-laki ke gereja sejak Kangin meninggal.

Akhirnya, kerumunan orang meninggalkannya, dan mereka bias berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan gereja. "Jadi," kata Yunho, sambil membuka pintu untuknya.

Dia meringis. "Jadi?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu nanti?" Godanya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya kalau aku berkencan dengan wanita kesayangan di kota ini."

"Maaf. Aku lupa menyebutkan hal itu," gerutu Jaejoong.

"Selanjutnya kau akan mengatakan kau seorang Homecoming Queen (wanita paling populer yang diangkat sebagai ratu sehari/disukai di sekolahnya) atau sesuatu."

Ketika ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan ketat, Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi hanya di sebuah sekolah menengah yang sangat kecil."

Yunho menempatkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. "Apa lagi yang belum kau ungkapkan padaku, Queenie?"

"Jaejoong? Benarkah itu kau?"

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang di sampingnya. Dia mengamati wanita menarik dan berpakaian rapi yang tampaknya berusia lima puluhan. Senyumnya yang berseri-seri langsung memudar saat matanya tertuju pada perut bengkak Jaejoong. Sebuah ekspresi kepedihan terlintas di wajahnya, dan Yunho berpikir ia mungkin akan menangis.

"Halo, Suzy. senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Jaejoong, dengan ramah.

Suzy seketika itu pulih, mengalihkan tatapannya dari perut Jaejoong dan kembali ke wajahnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar terlihat bersinar, sayang. Aku sangat bangga dan turut berbahagia untukmu. Aku sangat senang impianmu menjadi seorang ibu akhirnya terkabul."

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar dalam pelukan Suzy, dan isakan meluncur keluar dari dirinya. Yunho menahan keinginannya untuk menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari wanita ini yang jelas menyebabkan dia menjadi sedih. Dia berdeham. "Saya Jung Yunho. Senang bertemu dengan anda," katanya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan waspada Suzy mengamatinya melewati bahu Jaejoong sebelum perlahan-lahan dia menarik diri. "Dimanakah sopan santunku?

Senang bertemu denganmu, Yunho. Aku Suzy." Dia menjabat tangannya. "Selamat atas bayimu. Aku sangat, sangat menyayangi Jaejoong." Dagunya bergetar. "Dia seharusnya akan menjadi menantuku."

Dada Yunho mengerut. Suzy adalah ibu Kangin. Sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Melihat Jaejoong hamil hanya membuatnya berpikir hal itu tidak akan pernah menjadi anak Kangin. Dia meremas tangan Suzy. "Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang anak anda, Ma'am. Saya turut berduka."

Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu." Dia menarik tangannya dan melangkah mundur. "Sekarang kau yang akan merawat Jaejoong kami, oke?"

"Ya Ma'am," jawab Yunho. Meskipun saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya, ia menunggu untuk dipukul jatuh. Bukan karena seakan-akan ia telah berbohong di rumah Tuhan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apakah mungkin dirinya sesuai dengan harapan Suzy dan semua orang di gereja dan di kota ini yang peduli pada Jaejoong.

Suzy memberi Jaejoong pelukan terakhir sebelum bergabung dengan suaminya. Ketika Jaejoong menyeka air matanya, Yunho menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

Jaejoong memberinya senyum dengan malu-malu. "Maaf tentang hal ini. Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu karena kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan mereka."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja itu tadi terlalu intens. Pada awalnya, kupikir dia akan marah karena kau belum menikah tapi sudah hamil. Tapi kemudian ketika aku tahu siapa dia ..." Yunho bergidik. "Tolong beritahu aku, Kangin bukanlah anak tunggal," katanya saat mereka duduk di bangku mereka.

"Tidak, dia memiliki dua saudara perempuan."

"Tapi dia anak laki-laki satu-satunya."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sialan." Mata Yunho melebar ketika ia menyadari ia baru saja mengumpat di dalam gereja. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan. Dia melirik Virginia untuk melihat apakah ia mendengarnya, tapi untungnya, dia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya.

Kemudian kebaktianpun dimulai. Yunho mendengar dengan penuh kekaguman saat Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian. Pikirannya mulai mengembara selama khotbah, dan ia merasa sangat bersyukur ketika kebaktian berakhir.

Ketika dia melesat keluar dari kursinya, Jaejoong tertawa. "Kurasa khotbahnya sudah merasukimu, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Hyunjong muncul di belakang mereka dan menepuk bahu Yunho. "Ayo, Nak, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada beberapa orang."

Dengan berat hati Yunho mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu yakin ingin mendengar bagaimana Hyunjong memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai apa.

Setelah semua ini, dia hanya sebagai pacar Jaejoong...atau pendonor sperma...atau si brengsek yang sudah menghamili malaikat manis di masyarakat ini.

Ternyata sangat mengejutkan, semua orang sangat ramah dan menerimanya. Tentu saja, satu orang terus menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan Yunho tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui Steve seperti itu –kekasih lain dari masa lalu Jaejoong. Meskipun ia memiliki istri yang cantik di sampingnya, Yunho bisa mengetahui kalau Steve sangat protektif terhadap Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak pernah lebih bersyukur lagi ketika Hyunjong mengantarkannya keluar pintu dan menuju halaman. Setelah Hyunjong selesai memperkenalkan dia hampir pada semua orang di luar juga, Yunho menjulurkan lehernya diantara kerumunan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Sebuah tangan menepuk lengannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat Virginia. Ekspresi Yunho jelas menggambarkan apa yang ditanyakan karena Virginia menunjuk kebalik bahu Yunho. Memutar kepalanya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri di sisi yang jauh di pemakaman gereja. Kemudian Yunho mengangguk pada Virginia, dan dia memberinya sebuah senyum yang menyemangati.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Yunho mulai berjalan melewati labirin batu nisan yang bentuk dan warnanya berbeda. Akhirnya, ia sampai ke tempat Jaejoong. Dia berdiri dengan tabah dan diam di depan monumen granit merah muda yang bertuliskan "Kim". Di bawahnya tertulis nama "Changmin dan Katherine" serta tanggal kelahiran dan kematian mereka. Sebuah karangan bunga sutra besar diletakkan di bawah monumen.

"Jae," katanya dengan lembut, sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Jaejoong memberinya sebuah senyum penuh kesedihan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku selalu datang kesini ketika aku berkunjung."

Yunho menatap tanggal kematian ayah Jaejoong. "Ibumu tidak pernah menikah lagi?"

"Hanya sebentar. Sekitar lima tahun setelah ayahku meninggal. Aku masih di sekolah menengah. Hanya bertahan selama dua tahun.

Bukan berarti Paul orang yang jahat atau yang lain. Aku masih berbicara padanya dari waktu ke waktu. Mama hanya mengatakan tidak ada pria di dunia ini untuknya kecuali ayahku."

Yunho mengangguk. "Kedengarannya seperti Pop."

Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat, angin menghembuskan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Detak jantung Yunho semakin cepat ketika Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak ingat banyak tentang ayahku, tapi aku tahu ibuku akan mencintaimu," bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong. "Aku senang mendengarnya.

Mengingat bagaimana Pop sangat menyayangimu, seharusnya tidak perlu ragu bagaimana ibuku juga merasakan hal itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sangat baik untuk bayi kita karena akan memiliki banyak malaikat penjaga untuk mengawasi dia."

Memikirkan ibunya membuat tenggorokan Yunho menutup.

Suaranya hampir parau, "Ya, benar."

"Ayolah. Lebih baik kita kembali. Grammy punya pesta yang menunggu kita di rumah."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menuntunnya melintasi pemakaman untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

9999999999999999999999999999**************************9999999999999999999999999999


	31. BAB 30

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 30**_

Setelah berpamitan, mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju ke rumah Hyunjong dan Virginia. Disaat mereka memasuki rumah, aroma enak dari panggangan menggoda Jaejoong. Grammy telah bangun pagi-pagi bukan hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun juga makan siang. Bahkan setelah sarapan gila-gilaan yang ia santap, perut Jaejoong masih berontak. Menghirup dalam-dalam, Yunho mengerang girang. "Tuhan, aromanya seperti Surga."

Grammy tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, nak." Kemudian dia menggoyangkan jarinya ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau harus mulai memasak lebih untuk priamu."

Walau itu konyol, namun Jaejoong merasa pipinya bersemu merah saat disebut Yunho adalah prianya. Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu kau tahu cara memasak seperti itu," ucap Yunho, menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Jaejoong terkikik. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Dia mengangguk ke arah Grammy. "Aku punya guru masak terbaik yang bisa di dapat semua orang."

"Hmm, aku siap untuk kau masakkan kalau begitu."

"Yeah, jangan terlalu mengandalkan hal itu. Di antara kerja dan kelelahan kehamilan, aku tak punya waktu ataupun tenaga untuk memasak."

Grammy berdecak kala dia mengikat tali celemek merahnya di sekitar pinggangnya. "Kau lebih baik segera menyisihkan waktu, gadis manis. Pada akhirnya, cara terbaik mendapatkan pria adalah melalui perutnya." Kemudian Grammy berkedip pada Yunho sebelum menuju ke dapur.

Ketika Yunho terkekeh akan teguran Grammy, Jaejoong menyikutnya di perut. "Jangan membuatku mengatakan padanya cara mendapatkan hatimu adalah melalui penismu," bisiknya.

Mata Yunho melebar, dan dia membuat suara tercekik. Yunho melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum mendesis, "Aku tak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan penis di rumah Kakek-Nenekmu!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Dan aku suka kau sama sekali tidak mencoba membantah bahwa itu bukanlah kenyataannya!"

Yunho merengut sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Saat akan ke dapur untuk membantu Grammy, Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut Yunho dengan bercanda. Yunho melirik melalui bahunya dan menyeringai.

Dua dari paman Jaejoong bersama dengan istri mereka melenggang masuk, mengisi ruang kosong di meja antik besar. Jaejoong menarik Mary keluar sebelum dia bisa duduk di samping Yunho. Meskipun dia telah memenangkan pertaruhan, namun Mary bersikeras ingin melanjutkan seberapa jauh dia bisa mendekati Yunho, dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membuat batasan. Mary merengut padanya sebelum mengikutinya ke meja 'anak-anak'.

Di tengah perang urat syaraf keduanya, Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan memutar matanya. "Hapus seringai kecil yang seksi itu dari wajahmu, atau kau akan terus menyemangatinya."

"Tidak ada salahnya dia mampir untuk menyapa."

"Oh ya? Semalam kau tidak tertarik dengan perhatiannya."

"Dan semalam, kaulah yang menyemangatinya, bukan aku."

Bersandar, Yunho mencium leher Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong mendorongnya menjauh. "Lagi pula, aku masih tak tertarik padanya.

Hanya saja lucu melihatmu terganggu oleh gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun yang berusaha merayuku."

"Aku tidak terganggu," Jaejoong melengos, menyentakkan serbet di atas pangkuannya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke bibirnya.

Mencium punggung tangannya, Yunho menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos terbaiknya. "Kau tahu hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

Jaejoong berjuang untuk bernapas. Walaupun Yunho sering bercanda dengannya, ucapannya langsung tepat ke sasaran. "Ya, aku tahu."

Hati Jaejoong meleleh saat Yunho berkedip padanya. Mereka terganggu dengan Hyunjong mengambil tempat duduknya di kepala meja. "Baiklah semuanya. Mari berdoa."

Setelah Granddaddy meng-aminkan doa, mereka mulai berkeliling membagikan mangkuk dan piring makanan. Mengisi piringnya hingga penuh, Jaejoong membiarkan sensasi rasa yang familiar meleleh di lidahnya. Menatap Yunho, ia terlihat menikmati makanan dan percakapan seperti halnya dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Jaejoong mulai membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila hal ini terjadi tiap Minggu. Walaupun dia tak ingin kembali ke pegunungan, sangat menenangkan berpikir Yunho berada disampingnya untuk makan malam di hari Minggu ataupun acara keluarga lainnya yang akan datang. Jaejoong hanya tidak tahu jika itu terlalu melambungkan angannya terlalu tinggi.

Ketika hidangan utama dan hidangan penutup selesai, Grammy dan para bibinya mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya. "Mari, aku akan membantumu membersihkannya," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," balas Virginia.

Sementara para pria mulai mengosongkan meja untuk tugas membersihkan meja, Hyunjong mengangguk ke arah Yunho. "Ayo ke teras bersamaku dan para lelaki, nak," sarannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yunho.

Hyunjong mengangguk. Kita bisa meninggalkan para wanita dengan piring kotor dan sisa makanan ini sementara kau akan menceritakan

sedikit tentang dirimu."

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyum lebar di pipinya. Dia tahu jika Granddaddy ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Yunho, maka Yunho telah benar-benar membuat kesan. Dalam keraguannya, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan pelan. Yunho akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Granddaddy keluar.

Ketika semua piring kotor telah dibereskan dan dapur sudah bersih, Jaejoong bergegas mengecek Yunho. Jaejoong mendadak berhenti saat melihat Yunho bersantai di ayunan teras dengan pisau saku di satu tangan dan sebatang kayu di tangan yang lain. Jaejoong ternganga.

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa bertanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda kota seperti Yunho sedang mengukir kayu, Yunho nyengir. "Granddaddy- mu mengajariku."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku mengerti." Jaejoong menunjuk ke pisau yang berkilauan. "Berhati-hatilah, oke?"

"Aw..dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak seperti pemuda kota banci yang pada awalnya ku pikir," balas Hyunjong.

"Pujian yang sangat berlebihan," desah Jaejoong, duduk di samping Yunho. Dalam suara berbisik, Jaejoong bergumam, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengunyah tembakau untuk mengesankan Granddaddy. Aku takkan membiarkanmu disekitar mulutku dengan kunyahan jorok itu."

Yunho tertawa. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Saat sore berlalu, Yunho menaruh ukirannya dan membungkus Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Desah bahagia lolos dari bibir Jaejoong saat dia bersandar di dada Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba menghalau kilas balik yang mengganggunya mengenai duduk dengan cara yang sama bersama Kangin setelah makan siang Minggu beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Sementara Grammy memberitahunya tentang gosip lokal yang telah Jaejoong lewatkan selama dua minggu terakhir, Jaejoong memperhatikan saat mata Yunho berubah berat. Itu tidak lama sebelum alunan dan suara mendesau dari ayunan teras menyebabkannya tertidur. Jaejoong menciumnya di pipi dan bangkit dari pelukannya. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin Jaejoong kunjungi kembali sebelum mereka harus pergi.

* * *

 _apakah yang akan terjadi selanjut nyaaaaa ..._

 **9999999999999999999999999999999*******************************9999999999999999999999999999999**


	32. BAB 31

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 31**_

Yunho terbangun karena lidah Taepoong menjilati seluruh wajahnya.

Mengucek matanya, ia mengintip di sekitar teras depan. Seluruh keluarga Jaejoong telah meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya Virginia yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi goyang, sambil mengerjakan sebuah selimut untuk bayi sementara Hyunjong membaca koran. Yunho menahan keinginannya untuk mengguncangkan dirinya karena ia merasa seperti melihat sebuah pemandangan yang langsung dari lukisan Norman Rockwell.

"Well, halo yang ada disana, si tukang tidur. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bangun?" Tanya Virginia.

"Ya, ma'am. Saya minta maaf karena tertidur."

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh tak acuh pada Yunho.

"Itulah sebabnya tidur siang adalah bagian terbaik untuk bermalas- malasan pada Minggu sore."

Yunho melihat di sekeliling teras. "Di mana Jaejoong?"

"Turun ke dermaga."

Yunho mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Taepoong. Setelah menuruni tangga beranda, ia mengikuti jalan berkelok-kelok di sekitar rumah menuju kolam. Ketika ia sampai ke pinggir kolam, ia membeku.

Jaejoong duduk di ujung dermaga, sambil menggantungkan kakinya di tepian. Gaunnya naik sampai pahanya, dan dia memutar-mutar kakinya sampai betis di dalam air. Dia miring ke belakang bertumpu dengan satu tangannya sementara yang satunya mengelus membentuk lingkaran di perutnya. Senyum damai melengkung di bibirnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya telah mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk ke dalam dada Yunho. Kepedihan yang tiba-tiba dating yang benar-benar murni dari emosinya. Dalam sekejap, rasanya seperti bumi telah bergeser pada porosnya, dan setiap molekul di dalam tubuhnya bergetar hingga berhenti.

Yunho jatuh cinta.

Kepanikan yang menyesakkan dadanya telah melumpuhkannya, menyebabkan paru-parunya terbakar. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang dia miliki dengan Uee. Perasaan berbinar-binar dalam dirinya beberapa bulan terakhir telah tumbuh dari bara kecil menjadi kobaran api. Dan sekarang api perasaan itu mengancam akan menyita pikirannya.

Dia mencintai Jaejoong.

Brengsek. Dia memang sepenuhnya mencintainya dengan setiap jengkal keberadaannya. Dan fakta yang sangat menakutkan itu keluar dari dirinya.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar ke rambutnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Mereka baru saja bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, saling menemani, belum lagi memiliki seks yang luar biasa. Dia telah melakukan hal itu puluhan kali dengan berbagai macam wanita.

Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah sampai pada tingkat emosi seperti ini pada mereka. Dia selalu mengakhirinya sebelum hal itu bisa terjadi.

Penawaran bodohnya untuk memberi Jaejoong lebih akhirnya membuat dia lebih daripada yang pernah dia tawarkan. Rasanya ia seperti tenggelam dalam arus perasaannya dengan keras dan cepat.

Dengan putus asa ia butuh menjauh dari Jaejoong. Kalau saja dia bias menjaga jarak diantara mereka, mungkin perasaannya bisa berubah.

Mungkin dia bisa kembali pada apa yang ia rasakan tentang Jaejoong beberapa minggu sebelumnya atau bahkan sehari sebelumnya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, ia tahu kedalaman kebohongannya itu.

Setiap kali ia pergi untuk urusan bisnis, ia merindukannya- bahkan kadang-kadang merindukan Jaejoong di dalam hatinya, bukan penisnya.

Pada akhirnya, mungkin tidak masalah jika dia mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi semua yang Jaejoong butuhkan. Ia menjadi sesak napas karena bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah ... sial tidak.

Yunho mulai mundur, tapi sepotong ranting terinjak di bawah kakinya, menyebabkan Jaejoong memutar kepalanya.

"Hei," serunya.

Taepoong berlari melewatinya dan menuruni dermaga. Dia mencebur ke dalam air, mengirimkan percikan kecil mengenai Jaejoong. "Taepoong, kau menyebalkan!" Teriaknya.

Yunho memaksa dirinya melangkah menuju Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya saat ia mendekat. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu di ayunan. Aku ingin datang kemari sebelum kita pulang, dan kau tertidur begitu tenang, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Apalagi semalam aku menyeretmu keluar dari tempat tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia melirik arlojinya. "Mungkin kita harus segera kembali."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari air.

Setelah itu ia berdiri, dia terkesiap.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong berdiri membeku, tangannya menekan perutnya.

Yunho maju selangkah. "Jae?"

Dia meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas tangannya yang baru saja memegang perutnya. "Kau merasakannya?"

Yunho hampir tersentak merasakan getaran kecil di bawah ujung jari.

Jantungnya bergetar berhenti sebelum berdetak lagi. Bayi itu - bayinya bergerak. "Ya," katanya parau.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?"

Dia sangat kewalahan untuk berbicara, jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Aku belum pernah merasakan gerakan itu sebelumnya. Aku senang kau ada di sini denganku ketika ini terjadi. "

"Aku juga."

Ketika gerakan itu berhenti, Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan bagaimana aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberiku sebuah hadiah kehidupan yang menakjubkan ini. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia, dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu." Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu, sementara Jaejoong

mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho," gumamnya di bibir Yunho.

Bagian dari diri Yunho ingin berkata jujur pada Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri dan dengan terbuka mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Jaejoong.

Tetapi bagian dari kekerasan hatinya menolak untuk mengeluarkan dan mengatakan tiga kata sederhana itu padanya. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman itu. "Jae, aku..."

Meskipun rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya, Jaejoong memberinya sebuah senyum malu-malu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu juga. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho. "Ayo, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menariknya menuruni dermaga dan kembali ke lereng bukit.

* * *

 _1... 2... 3... action ..._


	33. BAB 32

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 32**_

Bunyi melengking alarm membuat Jaejoong terjaga. Mengetahui Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas, dia berguling, membangunkannya dengan lembut. "Sayang, alarm berbunyi."

Yunho mendengus di depan tangannya yang sedang memukuli jam berulang kali sampai akhirnya berhenti.

Ketika Yunho ambruk lagi di tempat tidur, Jaejoong menahan keinginannya untuk menjalankan tangannya ke dada Yunho yang telanjang. Dia selalu terlihat begitu tampan pada pagi hari-wajahnya begitu kasar, rambut pirang kecoklatannya acak-acakan. Sebaliknya, ia meringkuk di sisi Yunho. Ketika ia menempatkan kakinya di atas paha Yunho, Yunho menegang. "Kau bisa mandi dulu," gumam Yunho.

"Kau biasanya selalu bergabung denganku," saran Jaejoong.

"Tidak, duluan saja," katanya, menjauh dari Jaejoong. "Aku ingin tidur lagi sebentar."

Tersengat oleh kata-kata dan tindakan Yunho, Jaejoong tersentak kebelakang. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya saat ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Yunho menjadi sangat berbeda, begitu jauh sejak mereka kembali dari pegunungan. Dia berangkat kerja ke kantor makin terlambat dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Waktu dia tiba di rumah pada malam hari, Jaejoong sudah di tempat tidur atau tertidur.

Yunho tidak menyentuhnya secara intim sejak mereka bercinta di tepi kolam rumah Kakek-Neneknya itu.

Bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, ketakutan telah melumpuhkannya. Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan secara fisik karena mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa dia mencintainya, apa alasan itu yang telah mendorong Yunho menjauhinya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan berharap sesuatu akan kembali normal, atau apakah dia mendorong sesuatu dengan menuntut yang lebih jauh lagi untuk mengetahui apa keinginannya?

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh air mata di kamar mandi, Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan diri untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

Memakai jubah mandinya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yunho masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidur. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca situasi ini, dan Yunho benar-benar hanya kelelahan.

Pelan-pelan dia duduk di atas kasur dan mengusap punggung Yunhoyang telanjang. "Bangun, tukang tidur, atau kau akan terlambat berangkat kerja."

Dia mengguman sambil berguling melihat wajah Jaejoong. "Pekerjaan sialan."

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak, USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi."

Jaejoong tersenyum karena Yunho masih mengingatnya. "Jam empat.

Kau bisa datang, kan?"

Yunho mengusap kotoran yang keluar dari matanya. "Tentu. Aku telah meminta Marilyn membatalkan semua janjiku sore nanti."

Membungkuk, Jaejoong memberinya kecupan. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum puas lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat apakah Ayahmu dan Grammy benar bahwa bayi ini laki-laki."

"Ya, mungkin saja," katanya, suaranya tanpa emosi. Dari nada suara Yunho, Jaejoong seakan sedang membahas apakah di luar akan hujan, bukan tentang jenis kelamin dari anak pertamanya yang akan lahir.

Secara naluriah, Jaejoong menempatkan tangannya di perutnya seolah- olah untuk melindungi bayinya dari sikap Yunho yang tidak berperasaan. Ketika Yunho menatap matanya, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Yunho tidak bisa membaca ada luka di matanya.

"Jadi aku akan bertemu denganmu sore ini," katanya, melemparkan selimut kebelakang.

Tak mampu berbicara karena takut menangis, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara dengannya atau ciuman selamat tinggal, Yunho melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

…

Ketika Yunho memandang dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. "Ya, benar, seperti menancapkan pasak ke dalam jantungnya lebih dalam, kau benar-benar brengsek," rutuknya pelan.

Merasa kalah, ia pindah ke tempat pancuran. Berdiri di bawah pancuran air panas, ia membiarkan airnya mengenai tubuhnya dan menghanguskan kulitnya. Dia memutar bahunya dari beban berat yang menggantung mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia merasa seperti diselimuti dan tidak bisa bernapas sejak hari itu di dermaga. Hari sialan itu- satu-satunya alasan yang benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya. Pada saat itu, bibirnya terbakar karena pernyataan cinta Jaejoong di bibirnya setelah ciuman mereka. Bahkan jari-jarinya merinding, dan ia hampir merasakan gerakan bayi di bawah tangan mereka.

Sepertinya dia tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta memasuki dirinya pada saat itu, dan bukannya merangkul, tapi dia terus menutupi hatinya.

Memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat semua bentuk penolakan terhadap Jaejoong di kamar tidur, isak tangis Jaejoong yang diam-diam coba disembunyikan dari dirinya. Apakah hal itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya dengan menunjukkan sedikit perhatian dan kebaikan untuk Jaejoong pada hari ini dari seluruh hari-harinya? Dia mengerangdan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. Tidak, sepenuhnya ia menjadi seorang bajingan dengan menolak kemajuan Jaejoong dan bertindak seperti seorang yang benar-benar brengsek mengenai USG.

Sial, ia hanya kelelahan. Bepergian terus menerus dan pulang larut malam membuatnya capek secara fisik. Lalu semuanya ditambah dengan Jaejoong yang mengacaukan bagian dari emosionalnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa mengambil sesuatu, dan biasanya ia mengusir semua itu dengan alkohol bahkan dengan bekerja keras. Semakin sering ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, ia merasa seperti semakin tenggelam. Seperti seorang pengecut sejati, ia mencoba menghindari Jaejoong sebisa mungkin. Beberapa malam ia berdebat pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidur di sofa di kantornya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi sesuatu harus diputuskan.

* * *

... CUT .. CUT ... CUT ... CUT


	34. BAB 33

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 33**_

Selama sisa waktu hari ini, Jaejoong berusaha mengatasi rasa pusingnya. Ia tidak membiarkan sikap Yunho pagi ini merusak kegembiraannya. Junsu menumbuhkan semangatnya dengan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang semacam pra-perayaan.

Kemudian pada jam empat lewat sedikit, dia mendorong pintu kantor OB/GYN dan mencoba berjuang agar bisa mengendalikan kegelisahannya.

Ketika dia mulai mendaftar, petugas resepsionis memberinya sebuah senyum meminta maaf. "Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu. Teknisi kami tertahan di kantor Choi Minho."

Seketika itu jantung Jaejoong tenggelam."Kau bercanda? Maksudmu aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Aku sudah hampir meledak!"

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan itu! Dia berusaha segera datang kemari secepatnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum."Aku mengerti. Aku hanya senang akan mengetahui jenis kelaminnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana para wanita bisa menunggu sampai sembilan bulan di masa lampau."

Resepsionis tertawa. "Aku tahu, memang benar kan? Tapi aku berjanji kami akan menghubungi anda kembali saat petugas kami datang."

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong kemudian menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi yang nyaman dan mengeluarkan iPad dari tasnya. Dia berpikir sebaiknya dia membaca sampai Yunho atau teknisi itu muncul. Dia begitu tenggelam membaca novel roman, dia hampir tidak menyadari teleponnya berdering. Meraih teleponnya, dia melihat panggilan itu dari Yunho. "Hei, kau dimana?"

Ketika Yunho berbicara, suaranya lirih, dan ia tahu Yunho pasti sedang dalam ruang meeting atau tepat di luarnya. "Para CEO sialan muncul entah dari mana dua jam yang lalu menginginkan kami mengerjakan semua laporan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang tepat waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Teknisi bagian USG terlambat dari salah satu kantor mereka yang lain. Cobalah datang kapanpun kau bisa, oke?"

" akan mengusahakannya."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Jaejoong.

Satu-satunya respons yang dia dapatkan adalah suara klik, saluran langsung mati. Pada awalnya, ia mencoba membuat pertimbangan dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Yunho tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya. Tetapi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia melawan dorongan yang sangat kuat karena air matanya yang akan meledak keluar. Bukan hanya karena dia sendirian akan menghadapi hasil USG, tapi Yunho bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Yunho masih tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya.

Mengambil tisu dari tasnya untuk menyeka matanya yang basah, dia mendongak ke arah keributan yang datang melewati pintu kantor dokter. "Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk duluan dan melihat apakah itu tidak ada masalah," kata suara yang begitu familier.

Seorang pria mendengus sebagai jawaban."Persetan! Appa Bear bias mencium pantatku jika dia tidak menginginkan aku disini!"

Hati Jaejoong melonjak saat mendengar suara Junsu dan Siwon bertengkar. Saat melihat Jaejoong, mereka langsung tutup mulut. "Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

Siwon menatap sekeliling ruang tunggu yang hampir kosong.

"Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah dimana Appa Bear?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil dia seperti itu? Dan dia terjebak dalam sebuah meeting."

"Oh," gumam Junsu.

Mereka disela oleh perawat yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang tunggu. "Ms Kim? Kami siap untuk anda sekarang."

"Oh, oke, terima kasih," jawab Jaejoong, berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berharap waktu penundaannya lebih lama untuk memberikan Yunho waktu yang lebih banyak, tetapi sepertinya dia terlihat tidak sedang beruntung.

Dari sudut matanya, Jaejoong melihat Junsu melemparkan pandangan ragu-ragu pada Siwon sebelum dia melangkah maju. "Apakah kau ingin kami masuk denganmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk."Aku suka ide itu."

Junsu berseri-seri sementara Siwon berdeham. "Kami hanya akan tinggal sampai Appa Bear, erm, maksudku, Yunho tiba disini. Kami akan membiarkan kalian memiliki waktu sendiri."

Ketulusan dan perhatian Siwon membuat Jaejoong tersentuh, dan ia mengulurkan tangan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Siwon – sebuah tanda kasih sayangnya sejak mereka masih remaja. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Perawat menahan pintu terbuka bagi mereka. Ketika mereka berhenti di depan satu set timbangan, Jaejoong mengerang. "Apakah kita benar- benar harus melakukan bagian ini?"

Perawat itu tertawa."Maaf sayang. Kita perlu tahu berapa berat badan anda sekarang dan bagaimana ukuran anda."

"Luar biasa," jawab Jaejoong, lalu naik ke timbangan.

Junsu dan Siwon mengintip dari balik bahu Jaejoong untuk melihat angkanya. "Apa kalian keberatan!" Seru Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya naik 15 pound (6,8kg). Bagus sekali," kata perawat itu, sambil menandai grafik Jaejoong.

"Kurasa kau dan Appa Bear benar-benar telah membakar kalori ketika dia di kota, ya?" Canda Siwon. Sementara ia dan Junsu larut dalam tawa, Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Mereka mengikuti perawat memasuki ruang USG, dengan cahaya meredam. Jaejoong mengenal teknisi itu, bernama Kyuhyun, pada saat USG sebelumnya.

"Hari besar, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, yang benar-benar besar."

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Siwon. "Pasti hal ini membuat ayahnya bangga, ya?"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya, dan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bukan, bukan, aku hanya seorang teman."

"Ayah anak ini terjebak dalam pertemuan bisnis. Saya berharap dia bisa datang sebelum kami selesai," jelas Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku pasti akan membuatkan anda fotocopy dan DVD dari USG jika dia tidak bisa datang."

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

Dia menepuk meja periksa. "Kau tahu drill itu sekarang."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelah naik, ia berbaring dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Ketika ia mulai membuka kancing celananya, sebuah teriakan melengking berasal dari tenggorokan Siwon. "Tunggu, kau tidak akan telanjang kan?"

Melihat kecemasannya, baik Jaejoong maupun Junsu mencibir. "Tidak, bodoh. Kau hanya beruntung ini adalah perut saja dan bukan transvaginal (USG melalui vagina)," jawab Jaejoong.

Alis Siwon berkerut. "Apa bedanya?"

Kyuhyun berputar di kursinya dan mengambil tongkat transvaginal. Dia melambaikan itu pada Siwon, dan ia memucat ketika ia menyadari apa yang fungsi sebenarnya alat itu. "Oh, sial."

Junsu menepuk punggungnya."Lihat, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak akan terluka melihat vaginanya Jae."

"Ha, sialan ha," gerutunya. Tapi ketika ia duduk di kursinya, ia mendorongnya sejauh mungkin menempel ke dinding, sehingga bahkan tidak akan ada kemungkinan dia bisa melihat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menyemprotkan seperti bahan jelly ke perut Jaejoong.

Kesejukan itu menyebabkan dia menggigil."Maaf tentang itu. Saya seharusnya menghangatkannya dulu untuk anda, tapi aku tidak punya waktu, " Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

Jaejoong tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan tongkat itu di atas perut Jaejoong.

Menjulurkan lehernya, Jaejoong melihat gambar berbintik yang terbentuk pada layar. Dengan gelisah ia menarik napas sampai bunyi detak jantung bayinya memenuhi ruangan.

"Pertama kalinya untuk kalian, mendengar detak jantung," kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Junsu sebelum dia menunjuk kearah jantung yang berbentuk seperti gelembung kecil bergerak kembang kempis di layar.

"Oh wow," kata Junsu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Jaejoong." Itu jantungnya dan suara detaknya juga sangat kuat."

"Kedengarannya sangat bagus."

Menekan tongkatnya dengan keras di perut Jaejoong, Kyuhyun menatap layar. "Well, Anda beruntung. Bayi anda menunjukkan dengan cukup jelas apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya pada kita."

"Sungguh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kadang-kadang mereka berbaring di sudut hingga menutupi jenis kelaminnya, atau mereka hanya bersikap keras kepala dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kita tidak bias melihat. Tapi bayi anda pasti ingin kita tahu tanpa ada keraguan."

Dada Jaejoong menegang. Mulutnya menjadi kering, dan ia menjilati bibirnya. Melirik diatas bahunya, dia menatap Junsu dan Siwon.

Mereka berdua mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan begitu jauh di kursi mereka sampai Jaejoong takut mereka akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Jadi apa itu?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan serak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."Anak laki-laki...yang sehat dan kuat."

Suara isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Jaejoong saat air mata bahagia menyengat di matanya. Ji-hon dan Grammy memang benar.

Seorang anak laki-laki. Dia akan memberikan Yunho seorang anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarganya. Dia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan doa syukur dalam hati bahwa anaknya sehat dan kuat.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Siwon dan Junsu berada di sisinya.

Keduanya membungkuk untuk memeluknya. "Selamat, Mama!"

Kata Junsu, mencium pipi Jae.

"Laki-laki, ya? Aku harap dia setampan dan secerdas Gunkle Siwon."

"Gunkle?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, 'gay uncle/paman gay'."

Junsu mencibir. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan Appa Bear Jung tentang hal yang satu itu."

Jaejoong tertawa."Kupikir dia tidak akan apa-apa dengan hal itu.

Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak menghargai orang yang mencintai anak mereka?"

"Hell yeah, aku akan mencintainya! Dia bagian dari dirimu, jadi hal itu membuatnya lebih dicintai," kata Conner, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan Jaejoong sebuah DVD bersamaan dengan beberapa print-out dari USG. "Selamat sekali lagi."

"Terima kasih," gumam Jaejoong, tatapannya tertuju pada gambar berbintik-bintik di tangannya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahu Appa Bear?" Tanya Junsu.

"Oh, um, kurasa saat dia pulang nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu padanya melalui telepon atau lewat teks atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengejutkan dia di tempat kerja," saran Siwon.

Jaejoong menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas gambar USG. Setiap saat, ia menyangka itu tidak ada dan untuk semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Setelah Junsu berdeham, Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kedengarannya seperti ide yang baik. Dari cara dia berbicara, sepertinya dia akan pulang sangat larut."

Junsu menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Aku sangat bangga dan ikut bahagia untukmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar."Terima kasih." Dia meremas Junsu dengan ketat. "Yang paling penting, terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku melewati semua ini, terutama hari ini." Dia tersenyum pada Siwon. "Dan kau juga."

"Kami akan selalu melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Junsu saat Siwon mencium pipi Jaejoong. "Sekarang pergi dan beritahu Appa Bear kabar bahagia ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

* * *

***s

* * *

************************************************88888888888888888888888888888888************************************************


	35. BAB 34

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 34**_

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya untuk bersedia pulang terlambat. Saya senang bagaimana segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik, dan saya berharap untuk keberhasilan kerja sama ini."

Segera setelah CEO keluar dari ruang rapat, Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Melirik pada jamnya, ia menyeringai. Tidak ada cara untuknya agar bisa melintasi jalanan untuk memenuhi janji pada Jaejoong. Rasa malu menggema melalui dirinya ketika dia merasa lega atas hilangnya momen menemani Jaejoong USG. Mengkonfirmasi jenis kelamin bayi yang akan lahir nanti membuat semuanya lebih nyata. Melonggarkan dasinya, ia melawan perasaan seperti mencekiknya yang terus menghantui dirinya. Tangannya merinding lagi, dan ingatannya kembali lagi ketika di dermaga ia merasakan bayinya bergerak dengan Jaejoong.

Dia menggosok jari-jarinya di bawah kerah bajunya ketika seseorang berdeham. Dia mendongak dan menemukan ruang rapat kosong kecuali si brunette (rambut cokelat) berpayudara besar karyawan baru di departemennya.

"Saya pikir kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya," kata si brunette dengan sebuah senyum mengundang. "Saya Go Ahra."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho."

"Oh, saya tahu siapa anda," jawab Ahra, membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama berjabatan tangan dengan Yunho sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya. "Anda memiliki cukup reputasi disini."

Yunho melengkungkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Baik dari dalam maupun di luar ruang rapat."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Yunho benar-benar tidak kompeten bagaimana menangani rayuan seorang wanita. Biasanya, dialah yang akan mengambil inisiatif pada saat ada wanita yang tetap tinggal sendirian dengan dia. Tapi sekarang dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Ahra memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Anda tahu saya baru datang di Atlanta ini, jadi saya belum mengenal banyak orang. Apakah anda mau minum dengan saya?"

Detak jantung Yunho melaju kencang saat beban pertanyaan Ahra seakan jatuh menimpa dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berjuang melawan satu sama lain. Hal ini seperti mengirim darahnya untuk dipompa lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi mengalir di pembuluh darahnya sampai bunyinya berdebar seakan telinganya mendengar kelompok musisi yang memainkan alat musik terbuat dari kuningan.

Yunho sudah pernah mengalami berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu persis apa maksud dari sindiran Ahra, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar pergi minum setelah lelah bekerja yang tidak berbahaya.

Yunho hampir bisa merasakan kebutuhan yang terpancar dari tubuh Ahra. Jika dia memulainya, Ahra mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau dia menyetubuhinya tepat diatas meja rapat.

Gagasan untuk mendorong roknya keatas, merobek celana dalamnya dan melahapnya seperti mengirimkan putaran di bawah pinggangnya.

Kemudian gambaran Jaejoong sedang duduk di dermaga kakek- neneknya, tangannya dengan lembut membelai perut yang berisi anaknya, terlintas di depan matanya. Jaejoong mencintainya, dan jauh di lubuk hati, ia mencintai Jaejoong. Dia seharusnya tidak mengambil tawaran Ahra. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengambil tawaran Ahra.

Tapi kemudian pengaruh dari hubungan itu seakan mencekiknya dan menjadi seorang ayah sekali lagi telah menekan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk hal itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah pada akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat tidur kemudian melanjutkan hidup seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia mengertakkan giginya. Damn, Jaejoong, karena membuat Yunho menginginkan lebih dengan dia...karena membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam perasaannya untuk Jaejoong. Ia akan keluar sekarang selagi masih bisa.

"Ada O'Malley di seberang jalan," katanya parau.

"Kedengarannya bagus," jawab Ahra, suaranya serak seperti mendengkur.

Ketika ia mulai berjalan memutari sisi meja, Yunho menemukan dirinya berdiri tidak bisa bergerak di atas lantai. Otaknya berteriak pada telapak dan tungkai kakinya untuk bergerak melangkah, tapi mereka menolak. Seolah-olah mereka berutang kesetiaan yang aneh untuk hatinya dan Jaejoong. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ahra, ia memaksa wajahnya tersenyum. "Maaf, duduk sehabis meeting selalu membuatku sedikit kaku."

"Di satu tempat itu bukan menjadi suatu masalah," jawabnya, sambil cekikikan.

Yunho tertawa mendengar sindirannya sementara telapak dan tungkai kakinya akhirnya mau melangkah. Dia meraih tas kerjanya dan mulai keluar dari pintu ruang rapat dengan Ahra.

Meskipun Ahra berbicara tanpa berhenti di lift selama turun, Yunho tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pada point tertentu atau tersenyum, dan tampaknya hal itu cukup untuk menenangkan diri Ahra. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah fokus pada apa yang ingin ia capai. Dia harus membersihkan Jaejoong dari sistem tubuhnya, dan jika dibutuhkan harus menyetubuhi Ahra, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Dia menahan pintu terbuka untuk Ahra saat mereka memasuki O'Malley. Dia meringis saat melihat Heechul di belakang meja penerima tamu. Saat melihat Yunho matanya menyala. Wajahnya mulai membentuk senyum lebar, tapi kemudian ia melihat Ahra.

Ekspresinya segera menjadi gelap, dan kemarahan melintas di mata birunya yang biasanya menyejukkan.

Yunho berdeham. "Kami membutuhkan sebuah bilik, Heechul."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, menyebabkan ekor kuda pirangnya bergerak kekanan kekiri. "Maaf, tampaknya tempat kami penuh malam ini."

Memandang ke balik tubuh Heechul, Yunho melihat setengah bar kosong dan mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju kembali pada diri Heechul. "Aku melihat sepertinya kau memiliki banyak ruang."

"Tidak, maaf kami tidak bisa. Kurasa kau dan temanmu harus mencari tempat lain."

Bunyi sepatu high heels Ahra terdengar saat berjalan menuju Heechul dan Yunho bertaruh mungkin harganya lebih dari gaji Heechul dalam seminggu. Dia menahan napasnya saat Ahra mencurigai Heechul. Kemudian bibir merahnya yang penuh melengkung membentuk senyuman licik seperti seekor kucing. "Tampaknya seseorang agak cemburu kita disini bersama-sama, Yunho. Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Apa kau salah satu penggemar yang ditolak Yunho atau mantan *one night stands-nya?" Ahra menempatkan kuku akrilik-nya ke atas punggung Yunho, menyebabkannya bergidik.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu yang memiliki reputasi sebagai bad boy. Aku bisa menjamin akan menjadi malam yang menarik sekarang."

Heechul menyemburkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya yang tidak dipahami oleh Yunho. Ahra melemparkan satu lirikan angkuh terakhir pada Heechul sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Aku yakin kau punya lemari minuman yang sudah terisi di rumahmu. Kita tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Ketika Ahra menjauh, alis Heechul terangkat begitu tinggi sampai menghilang ke garis rambutnya. "Di mana Jaejoong? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa sih yang kamu lakukan dengannya?

Yunho menyipitkan matanya. "Sebetulnya, itu bukan urusan sialanmu!"

"Well, aku minta maaf, tapi ketika seorang temanku benar-benar akan mengacaukan hidupnya, aku membuat hal itu menjadi urasanku!" Balas Heechul.

Suara menggeram keluar dari dalam tenggorokan Yunho. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini darimu."

Kesedihan terlihat jelas pada ekspresi Heechul. "Aku mohon padamu, Yunho. Jangan lakukan ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bahagia sejak kau datang kemari dengan Jaejoong. Pengaruhnya begitu baik untukmu, Tidakkah kau merasakan hal itu?" Ketika Yunho mulai melangkah menjauh, Heechul meraih lengannya. "Sebelum kau pulang dengan pelacur itu untuk melampiaskan seks tanpa berpikir dan sia-sia ini dalam satu malam, berpikirlah dua kali tentang apa yang kau miliki dengan Jaejoong, dan jangan menghancurkan hatinya...dan hatimu."

Yunho menatap kearah tatapan memohon Heechul sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Heechul. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bergegas melewati pintu dan keluar ke samping Ahra.

…

Setelah Ahra mengikutinya pulang, Yunho keluar dari mobil. Dia baru saja menutup pintu ketika Ahra melemparkan diri padanya, menjepit Yunho ke mobil. Pikirannya langsung mengingat kembali kejadian saat ciuman pertama Jaejoong di tempat parkir yang suram.

Rasa sakit meluncur masuk kedalam dadanya.

Yunho menarik Ahra mendekat, ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lupa. Lidah Ahra menyapu ke dalam mulutnya saat jari- jarinya menuju rambut Yunho. Bibir Ahra kasar, dan tidak memiliki kelembutan seperti dia dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan setiap pikirannya pada Jaejoong.

Merasakan reaksi Yunho, Ahra melepas ciuman mereka, menarik- narik bibir bawah Yunho di antara giginya. "Bawa aku ke dalam dan setubuhi aku sampai aku menjerit!"

Dia tertawa mendengar keterusterangan Ahra. "Kurasa aku bias melakukan itu."

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhubungan dengan wanita yang banyak menuntut. Yunho hampir tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu di jalan depan rumahnya dengan Ahra yang sedang menjalankan tangannya di atas miliknya sekaligus menggosokkan pinggulnya terhadap diri Yunho. "Aku memiliki tetangga usil, tahu," kata Yunho, saat tangan Ahra membelai pantatnya.

"Ooh, seorang penonton, huh? Itu kelainan."

Yunho menatap Ahra. "Kau gadis yang nakal, bukan?"

Dia terkikik. "Oh ya."

Ketika mereka sudah di dalam, Yunho menendang pintu depan di belakangnya supaya menutup. Ahra memeluk lehernya, menggosok-gosokkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Yunho. Biasanya, ia sudah dalam keadaan setengah mengeras, tapi tidak ada tanda yang mendebarkan di bawah pinggangnya. "Tunjukkan payudaramu," katanya, dengan suara yang tidak dia percayai itu adalah miliknya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang bergolak.

Dengan senyum menurut, Ahra menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya. Tangan Yunho segera menuju payudaranya. Setelah meremasnya melalui bra-nya, payudara implant ukuran Double D Ahra tidak meningkatkan gairahnya atau merasakan sensasi yang sama saat tangannya merasakan payudara alami Jaejoong. Dia memejamkan matanya. Berhenti berpikir tentang Jaejoong, sialan!

Meraih pinggang Ahra, ia menyeretnya ke sofa. Dia menghempaskan dirinya dan merenggut Ahra mengangkang di pangkuannya. Dia membawa mulutnya ke mulut Ahra, begitu putus asanya ingin merasakan sesuatu pada Ahra dan bukan Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho membuka kancing kemejanya, Ahra menjalankan kukunya menuruni dadanya. Sambil bergoyang diatas Yunho, dia mengerang di bibir Yunho. Ahra mendekati orgasme hanya dengan menggosok-gosokkan ke dirinya, dan dia belum merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak, hal ini sama sekali tidak benar. Segala sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Jaejoong berdenyut melalui dirinya. Tawanya, senyum malu-malunya, tawa cekikikannya- semua telah membanjiri pikirannya. Jaejoong mungkin juga telah berada di ruangan dengan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong disekelilingnya.

Hidungnya tersengat oleh wangi parfum Jaejoong sementara tubuhnya terasa sakit ingin merasakan bentuk tubuh dan kulit halus Jaejoong di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ketika dia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Ahra lagi, akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu. Rasa yang begitu jijik. Bagaimana mungkin ia telah sampai pada titik ini? Apa yang mungkin merasukinya sampai ia berpikir membawa Ahra ke rumah adalah ide yang bagus? Memerangi kemarahan yang meningkat di tenggorokannya, ia mulai mendorong Ahra dari pangkuannya.

Pada saat yang sama, tangan Ahra ke selangkangannya. Ketika ia menemukan kurangnya gairah pada diri Yunho, ia menyentakkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. "Um, apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan gemetar ia menyapukan satu tangannya melalui rambutnya, dia mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Ahra memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho." Apa kau memiliki beberapa masalah impotensi atau sesuatu?"

"Aku harap begitu."

"Apa sih artinya itu?"

Artinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Artinya aku membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Jaejoong, dan aku tidak bias melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ahra."

"Ah, jangan malu, sayang. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini."

Dia memberinya senyum menggoda. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini."

…

* * *

 _*one night-stand: berhubungan intim hanya untuk satu malam_

* * *

 _ga nyangka ya udh hampir tamat kekekkeke_

 _Akankah yunho dan jaejoong bersama dan bahagia_

 _atau mereka kan berpisahhh ?_

 _hahahaahha_

 _terimakasih juga buat yang udh mau baca . . sama yang udh ninggalin jrjak .._

 _sekali lagi terimakasih_


	36. BAB 35

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 35**_

Setengah jalan menuju kantor Yunho, Jaejoong memikirkan Taepoong terjebak di Doggy Daycare. "Sial!" Dia memotong dua jalur sampai mendengar suara klakson berbunyi. Pikirannya sudah begitu disibukkan dengan adanya bayi dalam kandungannya, dia telah melupakan tentang bagaimana teman lamanya.

Ban mobilnya berdecit ketika masuk ke tempat parkir dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Saat Taepoong melihatnya melalui sela-sela pagar, seluruh tubuh Taepoong mulai menggeliat di segala penjuru, membuat wajah Jaejoong tersenyum. "Hiya boy, kau pikir aku sudah melupakanmu?"

Dia menggonggong dengan apresiatif dan berlari ke pintu masuk untuk menunggunya. Minho, pemilik tempat ini, menyambut Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. "Aku baru saja mulai berpikir mungkin Taepoong akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan kami."

"Tidak, aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus melakukan USG sore ini, dan hal itu yang membuat aku jadi terlambat datang."

"Dan apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Minho.

"Seorang anak laki-laki."

"Oh, sungguh luar biasa!" Dia membuka pintu dan menarik tali kekang Taepoong. "Kau dengar itu? Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak."

Taepoong mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju Jaejoong. Dia menyenggol perut Jaejoong dengan hidungnya yang basah seakan menyapa pada bayinya. Mata Minho melebar. "Betapa manisnya!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Dia baru mulai melakukan hal itu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ironisnya, setelah aku merasakan gerakan bayi ini untuk pertama kalinya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar lemak di bagian dalam perut ini!"

Minho tertawa. "Dia mungkin tidak menyadari sesuatu karena perutmu hampir tidak terlihat!"

"Ah, aku menghargai itu. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti menggelembung."

Taepoong menyentak tali kekangnya. "Baiklah, boy, kita akan pulang dan bertemu dengan Daddy." Telinganya berdiri begitu mendengar nama Yunho. "Selamat malam, Minho."

"Malam!" jawabnya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jaejoong bergulat dengan Taepoong saat menuju mobil dan menempatkannya ke dalam. "Tidak mungkin aku akan membawamu ke kantor Daddy. Kurasa lebih baik aku menurunkanmu di rumah sebelum aku pergi menemuinya."

Taepoong melolong pada kemungkinan itu saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Karena rumah Yunho lebih dekat, Taepoong pikir Jaejoong akan membawanya kesana.

Saat melihat mobil Yunho di halaman, jantung Jaejoong bergetar hingga berhenti. Karena melihat Audi perak parkir di sebelahnya yang menyebabkan paru-parunya mengerut. Dia berjuang untuk bernapas.

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya seperti badai petir. Dia mengatakan meeting-nya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia seharusnya masih berada di tempat kerja. Tapi dia ada di rumah.

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mematikan mesinnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Taepoong menerjang keluar, tapi Jaejoong tidak perlu repot- repot memegang talinya. Sebaliknya dia fokus pada usahanya untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri trotoar.

Menggunakan kunci yang Yunho berikan kepadanya, dia membuka pintu depan. Ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap kecuali lampu gantung yang diredupkan. Yunho duduk santai di sofa sementara si Brunette yang berkaki panjang duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Yunho masih berpakaian lengkap kecuali kemejanya tidak dikancingkan dan tidak dimasukkan. Sebaliknya wanita itu, sudah menanggalkan bajunya, dan rok pendeknya naik sampai pahanya. Tangan Yunho berada di lengannya seolah-olah dia hendak mendorongnya menjauh dari dia.

Beberapa saat terasa sangat menyakitkan, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak percaya. Berkedip, dia mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk yang ada di hadapannya, meski tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Semua ini terlalu nyata. Pria yang dicintainya dan ayah dari anaknya tidak datang pada hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena sedang menyetubuhi wanita lain. Sebuah jeritan seperti mencekik meledak dari bibirnya.

Dari suara yang terdengar di belakang mereka, Yunho tersentak.

Ketika dia melihat Jaejoong berdiri disana, matanya melebar dengan ketakutan, dan dia menarik napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desaknya.

Air mata menusuk dan menyengat matanya, tapi Jaejoong tertawa dengan histeris. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar ada suara lain membuat si Brunette memutar kepalanya.

Tatapannya menyusuri dari wajah Jaejoong turun ke perutnya yang membesar. Suara mendesis keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sialan aku tidak mempercayai ini." Dia membalikkan kepalanya lagi kemudian marah pada Yunho. "Tidak heran kau tidak bisa ereksi! Rasa bersalah karena berselingkuh dari istrimu yang sedang hamil pasti benar-benar telah mengacaukanmu!"

"Dia bukan istriku...belum," jawab Yunho, suaranya berbisik.

Si Brunette itu memberikan tamparan keras ke pipi Yunho, dan Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya bukannya berterima kasih padanya karena melakukan itu. Pada saat inilah, dia merasa senang ingin menyakiti secara fisik yang jauh lebih buruk kepadanya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dia! Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsekl!" Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari pangkuan Yunho dan menyambar bajunya. Setelah meluncur melewati atas kepalanya, dia meraih sepatu haknya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Kemarahan di wajahnya sedikit mencair.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku mendengar di tempat kerja dia adalah seorang player, dan aku menginginkan permainan itu. Aku tidak tahu ..." suaranya berhenti saat dia melirik perut Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jaejoong saat perempuan itu mulai berjalan melewatinya. Dia melompat mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting.

Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melangkah sedikit maju, menutup

kesenjangan jarak antara dirinya dan Yunho. Yunho bangkit dari sofa, sambil meraba-raba mengancingkan kemejanya.

Ketika Jaejoong berdiri disana, hanya menatap, Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang. "Katakan sesuatu."

Jaejoong mengangkat alis ke arahnya. "Dan kamu ingin apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu...hanya apapun untuk mencegah kamu memandangiku seperti itu."

"Well, terus terang, Kurasa teman wanitamu sudah mengatakan yang terbaik. Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsek!"

"Aku setuju dengan kata itu."

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Bukan kata penyesalan atas penghargaanmu betapa pentingnya hari ini dengan tiba-tiba tidak datang saat USG karena ingin berselingkuh?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dengan jengkel. "Kau akan melakukannya sebelum aku mengganggu kalian!"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ingin menidurinya. Aku baru saja bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan dia harus segera pergi. Ya Tuhan, kamu mendengar sendiri saat dia mengatakan aku tidak bisa ereksi!"

"Dan itu seharusnya membuat aku merasa lebih baik tentang fakta bahwa kamu memiliki pelacur yang menaiki kamu ketika aku masuk kesini?"

"Dengar, aku mengaku bahwa aku mengacaukannya. Tapi aku benar- benar minta maaf."

"Oh, kurasa kau juga menyesal karena kau telah berbohong padaku saat kau bilang kau akan berubah. Ya Tuhan, aku begitu bodoh mempercayaimu akan memperlakukan aku secara berbeda dari Uee atau wanita lain. Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini, siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan."

"Jaejoong, please, aku sangat menyesal!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau benar-benar merasakan hal itu atau hanya beberapa kata yang kamu pikir bisa kau katakan untuk memperbaiki keadaan di antara kita?" Suaranya tersedak dengan isak tangis yang meningkat di tenggorokannya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dan betul-betul menyesal karena kau telah mematahkan hatiku?"

Yunho meringis. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah aku alami akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi semua yang kau butuhkan, Jaejoong. Dan tekanan untuk mencoba ke arah sana hanya akan menghancurkan aku."

Jaejoong tidak perlu repot-repot menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Jadi apa yang kamu katakan mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan denganku telah mengantarkanmu ke pelukan wanita lain?"

Ekspresi Yunho menjadi sedih. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mengacaukan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan dan lakukan. Dan kau membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyulitkan aku. Aku merasa cukup bersalah dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Lebih menyulitkanmu?" Dia mempertanyakan, suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih sulit? Akulah orang yang membuka diri untuk semua rasa sakit ini meskipun keputusanku yang lebih baik." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang keluar dengan kepalan tangannya.

Yunho melangkah ke arahnya, tapi Jaejoong mundur menjauhinya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku setelah tanganmu berada di seluruh tubuh pelacur itu!"

"Jaejoong, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya."

Bahkan tanpa berpikir, Jaejoong berseru, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Yunho menatapnya, tidak berkedip dan tidak bergerak. "Apa?"

"Kau secara emosional sudah menutup diri dariku sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kalau kau benar-benar serius mengatakan bahwa kau begitu menyesal dan kau sungguh- sungguh tidak ingin aku pergi, maka ucapkan kata-kata itu. Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Melihat keraguan pada diri Yunho, tikaman rasa sakit yang menjelajahi sampai ke dada Jaejoong. Keheningan bergema menjalari tubuhnya sekeras kereta barang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah apa yang kupikirkan," gumam Jaejoong.

Tangannya meraih tas yang ada di sampingnya, dan dia meraba-raba mencari DVD sonogram. Dengan semua rasa sakit hati dan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam dirinya, dia melemparkan DVD itu ke Yunho. Keras langsung mengenai dadanya, menyebabkan Yunho meringis. "Bukan berarti membuat kamu tertarik, tapi itu adalah video dari anakmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa dia tumbuh tidak seperti ayahnya!"

Sambil menangis, Jaejoong berbalik dan lari dari ruangan. Taepoong mengikutinya keluar pintu, melolong bersamaan dengan tangisan Jaejoong. Saat dia merogoh kuncinya, Yunho memanggil Jaejoong beberapa kali untuk kembali, tapi dia menolak. Lalu Yunho mulai memanggil Taepoong.

"Kembalilah, boy," Jaejoong menginstruksikan, jarinya yang gemetar menunjuk ke arah Yunho. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil, tetapi Taepoong tetap tidak mau pergi dari sisinya.

"Sialan, Taepoong, aku bilang datang!" teriak Yunho, melangkah dari teras. Dia berjalan menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menarik ke belakang ikatan tali leher Taepoong.

Tapi Taepoong menyentak menjauh. Hidungnya menciumi perut Jaejoong, dan dia melolong. Jaejoong bertemu dengan pandangan Yunho yang terkejut. "Ya, benar. Anjingmu bahkan lebih setia kepadaku dan anakmu daripada kamu!"

Dengan tatapan mengalah, Yunho menunduk dan membebaskan ikatan tali leher Taepoong. "Baik, bawa dia."

"Ayo, boy. Masuk ke mobil," instruksi Jaejoong. Taepoong mengibas- ngibaskan ekor dan bersemangat melompat ke dalam. Tanpa melihat Yunho lagi, dia membanting pintu. Suara decitan ban terdengar saat dia keluar menuju jalan raya, dia mencoba untuk menjaga emosinya terkendali. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Dia butuh setengah blok berkendara di jalan sebelum dia menepi. Air mata membutakan matanya dimana dia tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya, dan dia tidak bisa bernapas dari isak tangis yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Sebuah ketukan di jendela mobilnya menyebabkan dia melompat.

Sebuah harapan terpantul di dalam diri Jaejoong bahwa Yunho datang mengejarnya. Mendongak, jantungnya langsung jatuh.

Sungmin berdiri di luar mobil, mengintip penasaran padanya. "Jaejoong?"

Sial. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan bertemu Sungmin di jalan. Orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui adalah salah seorang saudari Yunho. Merasa malu, dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Akhirnya, dia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Hai," katanya, dengan pasrah.

Sungmin menarik napas. "Oh Tuhan, dia tidak akan melakukannya?"

Air mata sekali lagi memenuhi mata Jaejoong. Tidak bisa berbicara, dia hanya menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyesal. Dia mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tahu itu. Seluruh keluarga tahu itu. Dia hanya menjadi seorang bajingan yang sangat bodoh."

Jaejoong terisak diantara tangisan. "Katakan itu padanya dan wanita yang akan dia ajak tidur sebelum aku masuk."

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya dengan gigi terkatup. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan jika aku tidak bisa, salah satu dari gadis-gadis lain yang akan melakukannya.

Tuhan melarang ini untuk kembali pada Pop." Sungmin membuka pintu mobil. "Keluar. Kau ikut denganku."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku berantakan. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada anak-anak?"

"Tate mengajak mereka ke bioskop malam ini. Disana hanya aku."

Ketika Jaejoong tetap merasa ragu-ragu, Sungmin menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Dengar, kau akan pulang denganku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu sendiri."

"Aku parkir di sisi jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin melihat Taepoong di kursi belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi."

Sungmin mendengus. "Siapapun mengatakan laki-laki adalah anjing yang merindukan perhatian. Taepoong punya loyalitas yang benar.

Jaejoong tersenyum setengah hati. "Ceritakan tentang hal itu."

Sungmin menarik Jaejoong keluar dari kursinya dan satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. "Dengar, kita akan memesan beberapa masakan Cina atau pizza atau apapun yang kau dan bayimu inginkan. Lalu aku akan memanggil para gadis. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan untuk mengatur strategi tentang Yunho."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dan apa yang ingin kau capai? Mengikatnya dan memaksa dia untuk bersamaku? Jika kau melewatkan catatan itu, dia tidak menginginkan aku! Dia membuat itu sangat jelas tidak hanya hampir meniduri wanita lain, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"Hal seperti ini bukan pertama kali dia melakukannya, Jae. Pasti dia sudah bercerita tentang Uee?"

"Ya, bagaimana Yunho tidak akan mengatakan itu, kemudian Uee memergokinya dengan wanita lain dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho."

"Apakah dia juga memberitahumu bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu setahun terbaiknya dengan minum sampai mabuk dan keluar masuk terapi karena dia mengalami kegilaan atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Uee?"

Jaejoong tersentak. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya."

"Hmm, kurasa dia juga berhasil menghilangkan bagian dimana dia mencoba berulang kali untuk meminta Uee kembali padanya, tapi Uee menolak? Dia akhirnya harus menyerah ketika Uee menikah dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Yunho telah berbohong kepadanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Uee.

Dia tidak pernah membiarkan kebenaran tentang perasaannya yang begitu mendalam terhadap Uee untuk diketahui. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku semua tentang itu."

"Aku mengenal kakakku. Dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu malam ini mendorongmu pergi, bukan karena dia ingin meniduri wanita lain. Dia telah merusak dirinya sendiri setiap kalinya!" Dia mengguman dengan frustrasi. "Berdasarkan cara dia bertindak tentang suatu hubungan, kau akan berpikir dia dibesarkan di rumah yang disfungsional oleh kekacauan atau sesuatu."

Jaejoong bersandar ke mobil dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menangani semua ini!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauh, kemudian menatap matanya.

"Kau harus memutuskan di sini sekarang juga apakah kau akan berjuang untuk dia."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus berjuang? Dia orang yang sangat brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia bukan orang yang brengsek. Tapi berjuang untuk dia tidak berarti kau bisa diinjak-injak dan berlari kembali ke tangannya yang terbuka, Jae. Ini artinya kau mau bertahan dengan omong kosong apapun itu yang diperlukan untuk membuat dia berjuang mendapatkanmu kembali.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan berusaha untuk itu?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Oh ya. Besok pagi, bahkan mungkin malam ini, Jung Yunho akan menyesali saat dimana dia membiarkanmu keluar dari hidupnya, dan kau akan bisa menikmati setiap menitnya!"

…

* * *

 _player: seseorang yang suka bermain seks_

 _Brunette: seorang gadis atau wanita dengan rambut coklat gelap_


	37. BAB 36 END

_**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**_

 _ **WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul**_

 _ **THE PROPOSITION**_

 _ **(The Propotition #1)**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KATIE ASHLEY …**_

 _ **ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**_

 _ **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 36 - Tamat**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Yunho duduk di ruang keluarga yang sangat gelap selama berjam-jam setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Dia ingin meraih telepon untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong tapi kemudian menghentikan keinginannya sendiri. Dia akan berdiri untuk mendatangi Jaejoong kemudian berpikir bahwa dirinya orang yang bodoh.

Tidak, dia bukan pria yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong. Dia tidak pernah bisa memenuhi harapan Jaejoong sebagai seorang suami yang seharusnya menjadi seorang ayah juga. Mereka berdua telah terjebak. Yunho menginginkan jalan keluar selama seminggu terakhir, dan dia telah menemukannya.

Tapi bukannya merasa lega, tapi dia merasa sengsara.

Kebebasannya tertekan dan emosi yang menyesakkan belum juga datang bersama kepergian Jaejoong. Sebaliknya, perasaan itu lebih kencang mengelilingi dirinya daripada sebelumnya. Dia kalah, dia bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil bir. Kakinya sengaja menendang kotak DVD sampai menyeberangi ruangan. Dia membiarkannya tergeletak di sana saat dia menuju ke dapur.

Setelah menyambar satu pak bir isi enam dari kulkas, dia kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga. Matanya melihat kotak plastik DVD, dan dia berhenti lalu mengambilnya. Melemparkannya di atas meja, lalu dia menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari-cari saluran.

Setelah bir ketiga, rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya muncul pada dirinya.

Dia mengeluarkan kepingan DVD itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam DVD player. Suara dari permainan basket yang tadi ditonton menghilang, dan digantikan oleh bunyi detakan keras bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Detak jantung anaknya.

Yunho membeku, menatap gambar berbintik di layar televisi. Sampai terakhir dia melihat bayi itu hampir tidak mirip apa-apa. Terlihat sesuatu seperti kecebong yang aneh. Sekarang detail-detailnya tampak jelas - tangan dan kakinya seperti melambai sementara mulutnya yang kecil bergetar terbuka dan menutup.

Jika dia menjadi lumpuh karena emosi sewaktu dia merasakan bayinya bergerak, kejadian saat itu tidak bisa dibandingkan ketika dia benar-benar melihat gambar anaknya. Satu bagian dari dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat dan sehat di dalam diri Jaejoong. Seorang anak yang telah dia janjikan akan dimiliki ibunya.

Tapi anaknya sudah pergi. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Yunho telah membuang jauh kebahagiaan itu dengan kedua tangan.

Menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa, dia membiarkan isakan tangis berputar pada dirinya. Terakhir kali dia menangis ketika dia kehilangan ibunya. Sekarang dia mengalami kehilangan lagi yang membuat jiwanya remuk.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar, dia meraih telepon. Setelah menekan nomor yang familiar itu, dia membawa telepon ke telinganya.

"Tolong jawab, tolong jawab," pintanya.

"Halo?"

"Pop, ini aku. Aku mengacaukannya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

 _ **TAMAT**_

* * *

 _HMMMM HMMM akhir nya TAMAT juga kekekekekkek  
_

 _hahahahahaha ending nya seperti ini ya ..._

 _ada yang berharap ini di lanjutkan ?_

 _kalo ada ...siapa ya yang cocok buat jadi orang ketiga antara yunho dan jaejoong ... (laki laki) yang cocok buat jaejoong ..._

 _terimakasih udh mau ngikutin sampai tamat ... walopun akhir nya begini . .. .. . sebenernya saya sedih ... :-( tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... ini sudah terjadi ..._


End file.
